It's Not Easy
by LiliansMalice
Summary: A rebellion is rising in Hyrule, led by the mysterious Ganondorf, who with his ever-growing strength has forced the Princess Zelda into a corner. Elsewhere, Link washes up in Ordon with no memories except those of past lives that don't belong to him. When he saves a soldier from a fierce beast Link is dragged into a life he knows but wants no part in. The life of a Hero.
1. Chapter 1 - A Provincial Life

_**AN: Well, here I am, back again! It's been a little while, but this is the start of a new project. Thank you to everyone who voted for this story in my last few polls.  
So, I need to say a few words about the setup of this story. It will follow the events of Twilight Princess, but with a few tweaks (creative licence for the win!). They'll mostly be better explained sometime in the first few chapters, so I won't go into any depth about it, but all the characters will remain the same, just in a slightly different setup. Mainly that the twilight won't be a thing, and thus wolf Link, and that the relationship between Hyrule and the Twili is a little different. I just felt like I needed to mention that prior to the story's start. I don't know... if you have questions I'll be more than happy to answer them, though. **_

_**Now, without further ado, let's get this brand new show on the road!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, or anything like that. Enjoy!**_

1- _A Provincial Life_

Link stared down into the clear water, watching the fish dart about as bright sunlight bounced off their scales. Hooking his ankles together he swung his legs slowly, adjusting his grip on his fishing rod, waiting for a bite that probably wasn't going to come. For once his mind was blank, free of all those goddess-forsaken memories and lack thereof, the gentle ripple and sway of the water soothing.

A soft meow to his right signalled the cat's return, but he ignored it. Or at least he meant to, but a moment later he found himself petting its soft head as they both sat staring at the fish. Nothing went for the bait. Not for a minute, then five, then ten.

Sighing Link set the fishing rod aside, quietly telling the cat that it wouldn't be getting any fish today. It stayed where it was anyway, watching the fish swim round and round. Link turned his gaze to the sky instead, watching the clouds drift by and recalling the time he had lived among them, up in the sky amongst floating islands where every person had a faithful bird companion and no one knew what lay far below them on the ground.

No, that hadn't been him. _He_ lived on the ground, with a faithful _equine_ companion and no idea what lay above the clouds anymore. Those floating islands could be gone for all he knew. Lost forever to the passage of time. And anyway, the Link that _had_ lived in the clouds had done so centuries, _lifetimes_ ago. Link just happened to remember every single one of those lifetimes, the ones that spanned between then and now. He remembered every single time Hyrule's great Hero, saviour of the realms and defeater of Ganondorf, had ever been reincarnated throughout history.

Except the most current one. He was that same Link, reincarnated for what felt like the millionth time, but he had no memories of his own life. Only of those who had come before. He had washed up unconscious on the riverbanks near Ordon, to be rescued by the kindly Rusl and his even kindlier wife, but upon awakening had realised he had no memories of his life. Just the ones belonging to those who had come before him. Luckily for him, he supposed, Rusl actually knew him; it turned out he was himself an Ordonian, one who had run away at a young age and never returned. He didn't remember.

It had been difficult, at first, to distinguish between incarnations, but he had got the hang of it. He still got people and places confused occasionally, woke up from nightmares not belonging to him frequently, had to deal with the aches of battle scars that weren't his own constantly, but he had more or less got the hang of it.

Lying back Link squinted up at the sun, listening to the wood of the little pier creak beneath him and the splash of the river lapping against its banks. There was a meow from beside him and then the cat was padding away, casting him a disparaging look as it finally got the message. _No fish today_. Craning his head Link watched it go, vanishing around behind one of the village's quaint little houses, replaced a second later by three familiar figures dashing towards him.

Stifling a sigh Link rolled his eyes, pushing himself upright just as they reached him. The local children. All bright eyes and bushy tails they waited for him to climb to his feet before swarming him, voices rising, mingling, until they became just high, unintelligible noise. Folding his arms Link leaned on his left leg, waiting for them to calm down and shut up. One by one they did, falling silent until he asked them what exactly the matter was.

'The shop's selling a slingshot,' was the eventual answer, falling from the mouth of Talo – or was it Malo? No, the older one's name always began with T. Running a hand through his hair Link grimaced slightly. So today was going to be one of those days. Where the memories overwhelmed him and the world became confused, all his lives bleeding into each other until he couldn't tell them apart.

Great.

Trying to concentrate Link asked after the slingshot, trying to establish why _exactly_ they were telling him. Of course they wanted him to buy it. With the rupees he _definitely_ had. Why couldn't they pool their pocket money? Do some chores for their parents or something? Why did everyone always make _him_ do the things they could just as easily do themselves?

Well, his being a complete pushover didn't help. However much he resented it he just couldn't say no to requests for help. It left him with a bad taste in his mouth, a hollow feeling in his stomach. At least he had a conscience, he supposed. That was something. He blamed his past lives. Not that he wanted to end up like Ganondorf or anything; he just wished he wasn't _quite_ so sensitive to these things. He blamed all the goodwill his past selves had exuded. It seemed to spill over across time, leaving him unable to decline the simplest of requests.

Sometimes he really, _really _resented them.

So of course ten minutes later found him approaching the children, now clustered around his house, with a brand-new slingshot in hand. As he drew closer he noticed Rusl was also there, walking away from the house in his direction.

'Ah, Link.' Once they were close enough Rusl halted, raising a hand in greeting. Link mirrored the gesture, also pausing. 'I've just returned your sword,' the man explained, gesturing with a thumb to Link's house. 'It's all fixed, good as new.' Link glanced in the direction he was pointing, striving to keep his expression neutral as he thought of the flimsy wooden thing Rusl called a sword. Link had treated it with disdain ever since the man had given it to him, and while he appreciated the gift he had always felt vaguely insulted by it. He had battled with real steel countless times, for countless years, but he supposed he was the only one who knew that. It wasn't like he had told the residents of Ordon that he could remember lives that didn't belong to him.

Pulling a faint smile onto his face Link thanked Rusl, who clapped him on the shoulder before departing. Once he was out of sight Link returned his attention to the children, who were still clustered around the training dummy, chattering excitedly. He bypassed them, lifting a hand in acknowledgement when they called after him, quickly scaling the ladder to the door of his house before slipping inside. Crossing the floor quickly he located the newly fixed sword, strapping it to his back with a slight exasperated sigh. It bothered him somewhat that he felt so uncomfortable without a weapon close at hand, but he guessed it was to be expected. It was all he knew. Times of strife and war, where fighting was all he could do.

The life of a warrior.

Returning outside Link hovered on the platform for a moment, steeling himself as the children called up at him in their high, impatient voices. Taking a deep breath that he let out as a sigh Link clambered down to meet them, to learn that they wanted to see him demonstrate his skills with both slingshot _and_ sword. Even Colin, as ever being the least irritating of them all as he stood tending to Epona, seemed interested by that. Link was well aware that Rusl saw him as a role model of sorts for his son, something he supposed he didn't mind even if he disagreed somewhat, so of course he gave in.

Several smashed targets and a caved in pumpkin skull later found Link surrounded by highly excitable children all chirping about sword fighting, about how much they wanted to be like him when they grew up. Link resisted the urge to tell them that no, they really didn't, as he tried not to get whacked as Talon – no, _Talo_ – waved around a branch he liked to pretend was a sword.

It didn't take long for things to, of course, go horribly wrong. In recent weeks Ordon had seen a sudden increase in the number of pranks being played by the local group of monkeys that lived in Faron Woods, which the villagers had quickly grown quite irritated by. Link harboured a particularly strong grudge considering that whenever a prank _was_ played he was always the one sent to go sort it out, because apparently the villagers couldn't even deal with monkeys on their own. _Monkeys_.

So of course one had to appear right when the children were feeling particularly hyperactive, halting on the edge of the clearing upon seeing them. Talo spotted it almost immediately, and with a high-pitched battle cry of _'Monkey!'_ the children were all charging after it.

Link tried to recall them, yelling that they wait, stop being so _immature_, but it was hopeless. They were gone in moments, leaving Link standing alone with a heavy sensation in his stomach. It was a cross between frustration, resentment and his conscience urging him to go get them back safely. Heaving a sigh Link rolled his eyes at himself. It wasn't like they'd have gone far; they were all forbidden from actually entering the forest. He would just have to make sure no one had tripped or something.

_Honestly_.

Shaking his head and muttering to himself in irritation Link strode over to Epona, who snorted softly at him as he reached out to pat her neck in passing before hauling himself up into the saddle.

'Link, be- be careful, okay?' A small voice made him glance down, to find Colin still hovering at Epona's side. His big blue eyes were even bigger than usual with worry, his small hands curled into loose fists. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes – of course he would be careful, and it wasn't like anything was even going to happen – Link instead smiled faintly, nodding in acknowledgement before he touched his heels to Epona's flanks and they were off.

First they found Beth, who pointed worriedly in the direction the other two had scurried off in, then Malo, who was stood just before the rope bridge that led to Faron Woods. Sighing to himself Link guided Epona over the rickety structure, heading deeper into the forest.

The villagers worried about the woods, particularly the monsters that lived there, but Link had never been able to see why. Well, he supposed he had, but he really didn't agree. It was easy to find your way around, and the monsters were barely a threat. They could easily be dispatched of, even with a weapon as pathetic as a wooden sword. But he supposed it was a little different when you didn't have lifetimes of sword practise floating around in your head, or when you were barely a metre high.

Rusl would probably scold him if he knew, but Link often went on night time forays to the woods, when unpleasant memories were keeping him awake. He knew the forest's layout pretty well now, though he would admit he sometimes got it confused with the Kokiri Forest and ended up a little lost.

Only a little, though.

Urging Epona to go a little faster Link rode on, hoping to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. He hoped, he really hoped, that Talo hadn't gone too far. Why had the kid even run off into the woods in the first place? It was just a monkey. A _monkey_.

Trying to focus he shook his head slightly, resisting the urge to send a bitter thought or two up to the goddesses. They galloped on, Link finding no sign on Talo anywhere on the paths leading to Faron Woods, until they were approaching the locked gate on the main path to the woods. Adjusting his position in the saddle he urge Epona up and over, wincing when he felt one of her legs knock against the solid wood. Pulling on the reins he slipped from her back as soon as she was stationary, crouching down to inspect the damage. It could have been worse, but it would probably benefit from a dip in the Spirit's Stream out by Ordon.

He may resent the people of Hyrule, but he would never feel anything but affection for his animal companions. They weren't two faced, they never had ulterior motives, they never asked him for anything except love and care. They trusted him implicitly, just as he did them. They had carried him into battle throughout the ages, and he didn't think he would ever be able to thank them enough. Not that they ever asked him to.

Assuring Epona she would be okay Link rubbed her neck, leaving her to graze in the wide, round clearing beyond the gate. How had Talo ended up so incensed, by a _monkey_, that he would chase it all this way? He must have had to stop and think about how to get around the gate, which was locked for good reason, but he had still apparently gone. Link supposed he couldn't blame the kid entirely, though. He remembered enough childhoods to understand Talo's impulsive whims, even if, now that he was a young adult, he had to wonder how anyone could be so stupid.

Muttering a few irritated curses under his breath Link pressed on, walking now, in the direction of the caves that led to Faron Woods. He dispatched the Deku Baba that guarded the entrance, with a little more effort than would have been necessary with a real sword, before pausing to alter his course. Turning away he headed instead for the little house beside the road to the fields beyond, intending to ask Coro, the guy who tried to sell lanterns to every passer-by, if he had seen Talo.

Upon asking he discovered that yes, Coro had seen the stupid kid chase a monkey into the woods, and he paced back to the caves with a lantern now topped up with pretty reasonably priced oil. Lighting the lantern Link pressed on, passing swiftly through the caves without much issue beyond every single monster in the place attacking him. They were weak, though, and easy to deal with. It wasn't half frustrating though. He just wanted to find Talo and be done with this whole thing, but of course things couldn't just go smoothly for once. Apparently the goddesses sought to screw him over as much as possible, just like always. Why couldn't he just live a life as a farmer for once, or something? Why did he always have to save Hyrule? Why did Hyrule always need saving?

Goddesses, couldn't Ganondorf just give it a rest?

After all, Link was assuming that was why he was currently alive, why he had been reincarnated for the hundredth time. He had no purpose other than defeating Ganondorf. He was just waiting for the man to appear with some evil plot, to temporarily throw Hyrule into darkness before being defeated.

Decapitating a Deku Baba with just a _little_ more force than strictly necessary Link took a breath, flexing his fingers around the handle of his sword, walking on. It was fine, he had accepted that was the only reason he existed, but it didn't half make him angry. It wasn't fair. Countless times he had saved Hyrule, yet nothing ever came of it. Ganondorf just sprang back up, and Link would have to go kill him again. And again. And no one ever thought to thank him, no one ever thought to at least _consider_ the guy whose entire life had been thrown into complete and utter chaos again and again and _again_.

Sighing Link flicked his sword a few times, trying to get rid of at least some of the gore now coating it, even if he knew it would just disintegrate sooner or later. Stepping over the fast fading remains of a trio of Bokoblins he had just dealt with he continued on his way. He had had this argument with himself countless times since awakening on the riverbank with Rusl and Uli looking down at him with concern, but it hadn't progressed at all. It was pointless to think about it, really. There was nothing he could do but accept his fate, maybe find some peace once this whole new cycle was over. Once Hyrule was safe again, once he was left with nothing.

But for now he had a child to track down, instead of wallowing in self-pity and bitterness. Continuing on his way Link eventually found himself wandering up the path to the old, abandoned temple nestled within the woods, ears picking up the faint, high sound of a child crying.

_Finally_.

Quickening his pace Link jogged along, past the weird bird trying to sell potions, up the steep path with its endless drop below. Link had no problem with heights – that would've caused him a few problems back when he had lived in the sky – but something about that apparent abyss didn't half unnerve him.

'Link- _Link!'_ At some point Talo caught sight of him and started screeching his name, so Link sped up again to avoid appearing apathetic. He dispatched of the two Bokoblins guarding the little cage Talo, alongside his new monkey friend, had been put in, before crouching down to inspect said cage.

'Link! Link get us out!' Talo whined, curling his small, pudgy hands around the bars. Stifling the urge to roll his eyes – he wasn't exactly going to leave them there – Link grasped one of the bars and tugged, feeling how much it gave. Not much. Apparently monsters were good at making sturdy cages, if nothing else. It was made of neat, sturdy sticks all lashed together tightly.

Absent-mindedly trying to calm Talo down Link set about trying to untie the bindings, worming his fingers under them and grimacing as they slipped, his nails bending backwards slightly. Rubbing them against his leggings he tried again, feeling a little like he was going to end up rubbing his fingertips raw by the end of this. Link tried a different tack as he asked Talo if he was all right, pulling the sword from his back before manoeuvring it through the bars, resting it against one. There he paused, not listening to Talo's reply, wondering if he could saw his way through. It was wood on wood, though, which probably meant there was a chance he could set the thing on fire. Talo and his monkey friend probably wouldn't appreciate that.

Sighing Link stood, taking a moment to stamp the cramp from his legs, before telling Talo to crouch as low as he could. Talo, apparently fathoming what was going on at least somewhat, managed to coax the monkey into copying him as Link set his feet, eyeing up the cage. A sharp enough blow would probably snap the sticks, if he aimed it right.

Taking a breath he concentrated, rolling his shoulders slightly, then he span, whirling his sword round with him. He felt the jarring impact, heard several sharp snaps, before his spin slowed and he was stood before a cage with its top torn off. The remaining bars all fell to the floor as Talo leapt to his feet with a victory cry, all trace of fear gone from his face. He launched himself at Link, who rocked back slightly at the impact before recovering his balance. Patting the boy's head Link sighed softly, waiting for him to stop clinging quite so tightly. The monkey had vanished almost as soon as the cage was open.

He was unwilling to take on any kind of parental role towards the children, being their role model was bad enough, but he still had to ask Talo why, exactly, he had chased the monkey all the way into the woods. Surely he had known it would end badly?

'Sorry, Link,' Talo mumbled, shuffling from foot to foot with a downcast expression. Rolling his eyes to himself Link relented, ruffling Talo's hair in a way that made him protest, recoiling, and he smiled slightly when the kid's surprised eyes met his. Reiterating what a stupid idea it had been Link grasped Talo's thin shoulder lightly, steering him back in the direction of Ordon. Talo went, in silence at first, until he recovered enough to start babbling about what had happened during his chase of the monkey, how they had been caught, how amazing Link had been, and so on.

Link half-listened, continually chivvying the kid on whenever he started to slow, too caught up in his story, and when they finally reached the caves it was to find Rusl just leaving them at a half-run, concern plastered all over his face.

'Link! Talo!' He halted upon seeing them there, surprise replacing the concern, before a wide grin lit up his face. 'I should've known.' A small, displeased noise sounded from around Link's waist, and when he glanced down he found Talo slowly edging behind him, worry and annoyance warring in his expression. Caught red-handed.

'Yes indeed, young man,' Rusl said sharply, resting his hands on his hips as his face became stern. 'What do you think you were doing? You've had us all worried sick, running off like that. You _know_ the woods are out of bounds.'

'Colin told, didn't he,' Talo muttered, still half-hidden behind Link, face sullen.

'Yes, he did,' Rusl said, frown deepening. 'You should be glad he did – what would have happened had you been lost in the woods and without Link to find you? There are monsters of all kinds roaming these spaces, you _ought_ to know better.'

Glancing down at Talo again Link pursed his lips slightly, wondering if he should mention that said monsters had actually caught the kid once already. He got his answer when Talo shot him a swift pleading look, so he kept his silence.

'Sorry, Rusl,' Talo eventually conceded, and Rusl's face immediately softened slightly.

'As long as you know what you've done,' he said, holding out a hand to beckon them. 'Now, let us return you to Ordon and let everyone know you are safe and sound.' Nodding sullenly Talo slipped past Link to stand at Rusl's side, and Link was making to follow suit when a sudden, terrible roar rang out through the woods. Talo immediately gave a soft cry, covering his ears as shock flitted across Rusl's quickly paling face.

Whirling where he stood Link looked out in the direction of the noise, hearing the shrieks of startled birds as they took flight, the echoes of the roar lingering amongst the trees. It was hard to tell how close, or how far away, its source was, but when a sudden high scream replied Link got the impression it really wasn't all that far.

'Goddesses…' The prayer fell from Rusl's mouth like a sigh, and Link glanced round at him. They stared at each other for a moment, silently conversing. That had been a human cry. A human cry of pain. They couldn't very well leave well enough alone now. Avoiding whatever beast had roared like that was one thing, but ignoring a person in pain, maybe dying, was another.

Glancing back in the cry's direction Link pressed his lips into a flat line. He didn't want to be a hero, not now, not ever, but it just wasn't in his nature to let things like this go. However much he resented his destiny, fate, whatever it was, abandoning someone in need of help wasn't something he could do.

Turning back to Rusl Link curled his hands into fists, exchanging a look with the older man.

'I'll take the lad home,' Rusl said, looking to Talo who was stood shaking at his side, 'and then I'll follow you.' Link nodded once without hesitating, turning once again and staring out across the forest. If whatever monster that roar had belonged to was still out there then he would have to be careful. A wooden sword probably wouldn't do much good.

'Wait, Link.' Rusl recalled him as he made to move away, so he turned once more, to find the man offering him his sword. The steel caught in the muted sunlight, glinting in a way that made Link's stomach clench with excitement. 'Take this.'

Link took it, immediately. He held back the excitement, forcing his face to remain impassive despite wanting to grin or laugh, and nodded once, thanking Rusl quietly. The man's face was worried, but Link didn't really care. Now that he had a sword, a _proper_ sword, in his hand he could face anything. He could defeat any monster, fight any battle.

So maybe it wasn't the Master Sword, but it would do.

Facing away Link gave the weapon a few experimental swings before gave up fighting the grin of savage excitement tugging at his lips. He tended to bottle up all his emotions around the villagers, simply because he couldn't be bothered with their reactions, but now all that tension was overflowing as a vicious kind of bloodlust. He couldn't help himself. He resented his previous lives, resented their selflessness and their sacrifice, but they had certainly given him a taste for battle. It was all he knew, in the end. He knew they hadn't enjoyed it, or had at least told themselves they hadn't, but he wasn't like them. He was just one incarnation of many, but he was unique in his own way. As they all were.

As far as he could tell, he was just a little wilder than his previous incarnations. A little less _good_. Maybe he was just telling himself that.

'Link, be careful.' Pausing mid-swing Link glanced at Rusl, who if anything looked more concerned than he had before. Calming himself Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes and said he would, though he knew they both heard the words' hollow ring.

Lifting a hand in a casual farewell Link set off, unable to help the new spring in his step. He finally had a real blade in his hands, and he was off to hunt a beast.

_**So there it was, the first chapter. Please do let me know what you thought, and I will see you in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Reluctance

_**AN: So, sorry for the delay! I kind of lost my drive to write for a little while. It literally feels like it's been years since I updated this story now, though. Strange. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, as well as those of you who favourite or followed this story. Thank you so much, it really means a lot!  
To The Reader: As always, you say such lovely things! Thank you so much, that was some very high praise *blushes*. I hope the rest of this story doesn't disappoint, and that you continue to enjoy this story!  
To the Guest who reviewed: I'm so glad you're enjoying my story, thank you so much for your review. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I plan on updating weekly from this point on!  
So, now, on with the next chapter! It's a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, and hopefully I'll be able to get behind this schedule now. Enjoy!**_

2- _Reluctance _

It was carnage. Trees uprooted, roots tearing up great chunks of earth, their trunks splintered and cracked. Several dead bodies strewn across the butchered ground like rag dolls. The screaming had continued as Link had made his way deeper into the forest, leading him to this very spot. All traces of his previous bloodlust had vanished at the sight, replaced by a sudden sense of dread. The aftermath of evil was always his least favourite part.

Keeping a tight grip on his sword handle he edged forward, glancing around for any lingering sign of the perpetrator. There were none, just the mess it had left behind.

Stepping further into the new clearing the creature had made Link knelt beside one of the bodies, intending to check for signs of life he really wasn't expecting to find. There was really no need; the dull metal of the breastplate had been torn open, as had the flesh below. Their owner's eyes were wide and empty, and Link shuddered slightly as he reached out to slide the eyelids shut. Fighting was one thing, but he would never get used to seeing its aftermath. Such pointless death, so easily caused. Maybe it was hypocritical of him, who slaughtered monsters in their droves.

'Please- help-' A soft, choking voice made Link start and he spun, nearly overbalancing in his haste. He had assumed they were all dead from a distance, but apparently not. Straightening Link moved in the direction of the speaker, a soldier propped up against one of the felled trees. Now that he thought about it, weren't they all soldiers? What had they been doing so far out, in such a far-flung location? Faron Woods were hardly the place soldiers would need to visit.

Casting aside his questions for the moment Link walked to the fallen soldier, who shifted with a noise of pain at his approach. Halting a few paces away Link surveyed them, surveyed the damage.

It was bad. There was blood everywhere, seeping from the vicious tears in their armour in more than one place, and if he hadn't heard the roaring Link would have assumed the soldier had been gored by some wild boar, or something.

'Help- help me-' the soldier suddenly pleaded, lifting a shaking hand to reach in Link's general direction. For a moment he stood quite still, indecisive. The soldier was probably done for, and for all he knew whatever had done all this damage was still nearby, but could he really leave them here to die alone?

No. He couldn't run away.

Stepping forward Link took the trembling hand, kneeling beside them with a slight sigh. The hand was surprisingly dainty, and as he drew close enough to see beneath the helmet's dented visor he found himself looking at a woman's face. Tilting his head slightly Link tried to remember if he had ever seen a female soldier before. He must have done. He just never really interacted with soldiers in general. They only got in the way, and more often than not were really pretty useless.

The soldier gripped his hand like it was a lifeline as Link went back to inspecting her injuries. Now that he was closer they appeared to be less fatal than he had immediately thought, though they certainly would be if she didn't get help soon. Compared to her fellow soldiers she had been lucky. The wounds weren't quite as deep, but she certainly looked battered. One of her legs was at an awkward angle, and her armour was dented in multiple places. It was as if she had been flung around a few times by something with incredible strength before being left to die.

Still, she was lucky. When Link told her as much she gave a strained laugh, her fingers tightening spasmodically around his own.

'You have- a strange definition of- of luck,' she managed, tilting her head back to look out at him from under her visor. Link considered that for a moment before telling her that help was on the way, as long as Rusl could find his way now that all the noise had stopped. Link was at a loss as to how to help until then. He could attempt to staunch the blood flow, but he really only had his hands and he didn't know how helpful that would be. Plus he'd have to take her armour off and he didn't want to move her. Plus he didn't know _how_. Armour wasn't something he'd ever used, which he had always thought was a little stupid of his past selves.

'What's- your name?' The soldier asked suddenly, and while Link didn't think she should be spending her energy on talking he answered before flipping the question back on her.

'Reid,' she replied, the name coming out more like a sigh as she grimaced. 'Parents wanted a boy,' she elaborated a moment later, closing her eyes briefly. Worried she was falling unconscious Link made to rouse her, only for her eyelids to flutter open again, her eyes a little misty now.

'If I die, I won't ever see them again,' she murmured, staring past him up at the canopy. Frowning Link assured her she wasn't going to die, which made her smile slightly.

Glancing over his shoulder as something moved nearby Link scanned the area for monsters, but so far there didn't appear to be any. Hopefully whatever had attacked the soldiers was long gone now. Now they just needed Rusl to arrive and they would be set.

It took a few minutes, filled with the pair haltingly tossing questions back and forth, but as Link glanced over his shoulder for the hundredth time in five minutes he caught sight of a familiar figure fast approaching. Lifting his free hand he waved, calling out, and Rusl immediately started jogging towards them. He halted on the edge of the newly made clearing, looking around with a pale face, before he visibly steeled himself and moved to Link's side.

'By the goddesses…' he murmured as he drew close, eyes darting around. 'What happened here?' Link shrugged a shoulder, thinking it was pretty obvious what had happened, before looking back at Reid. She had made a valiant effort, but now she was fading fast and they really needed to get her to safety.

'We'll have to carry her back,' Rusl said, kneeling on her other side opposite Link. 'Help me get this armour off.' Nodding slightly Link did as instructed, following Rusl's directions until Reid's torn, dented armour lay discarded around her. The thin linen shirt and trousers below were in no better shape, torn and stained deep, painful red all over. Now that Link could see it properly the damage looked worse again, but definitely survivable. They just needed to get her to Uli, Ordon's resident healer. Quickly.

'Thank you-' Reid kept mumbling, over and over, even as she winced and twisted in pain. Rusl spoke to her in calming tones all the while as Link remained silent, watching carefully.

Once all the armour was lying abandoned around them Rusl hauled Reid into his arms, brow furrowing when she barely reacted to the jarring movement. Link was sent ahead, to scout out any danger and prevent it getting near. He went willingly, hacking down anything that moved, needing to quell the rising tension that had started to kick back in after the shock of seeing the devastation the creature had left behind had faded. At least he had a good excuse for it.

He wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed that he hadn't been able to confront the owner of the roars, but he supposed he was lucky. Hyrule soldiers may be incompetent, but those injuries had been real, and bad. He probably didn't want to mess with what had inflicted them, in the long run. Not that he hadn't battled a hundred giant monsters over his many lives, but he was aware that there was probably a difference between remembering and actually doing. No matter how vivid the memories were.

It seemed to take an age to reach Ordon, and when they finally did everyone descended into a vague kind of panic. Some of the adults frantically discussed theories on what had caused Reid's injuries, some of them tried to keep their children, safely returned, at a distance. Their short procession, Rusl with Reid in his arms led by Link, who had nowhere to put his newly acquired sword and so simply let it swing free from his fingertips, stirred up a tangible tension wherever they went.

'Link! What's happened?' Ilia ran up to him maybe halfway to Rusl's house, her green eyes wide with worry, her face paler than usual. Link explained as concisely as he could, watching the horror grow more and more pronounced in her expression, before she dashed away up the path ahead of them, meaning to alert Uli to her steadily approaching patient. Glancing over his shoulder at Reid Link watched her for a moment, pursing his lips slightly as he took in her ashen face, her limp limbs. Further back down the path the rest of the villagers had gathered, watching their progress in anxious silence. Someone would probably need to explain to them. Link was determined it wouldn't be him.

The door to Rusl's house swung open to admit them once they drew near. Ilia, now calm, stepped out to meet them.

'Bring her inside,' she said, beckoning, and she closed the door behind them. Rusl walked to the low sofa, setting Reid down gently as Uli bustled in from another room, arms laden with all kinds of items she used for healing, Colin at her heels.

As it was Uli only permitted them to stay for as long as the inevitable explanation took, before shooing them from the house so that she, Colin and Ilia could work in a calm, peaceful environment. Rusl obeyed immediately, Link following soon after, to find the crowd of anxious villagers still awaiting their own explanation. After sharing a look, in which Link tried to display his displeasure at the thought of explaining without actually appearing displeased, Rusl took one for the team, allowing Link to slip away before the masses pounced.

Wandering back in the direction of his house he pondered the sudden turn of events, scaling the ladder to sit on the small ledge in front of the door, resting his heels on one of the rungs. Below him Epona snorted softly, but other than that everything was quiet. She had made her way back on her own, and had been awaiting their procession upon their arrival in Ordon.

Leaning his elbows on his knees Link sat quite still, absorbing the silence as he rested his chin on a hand. This was an omen. He was sure of it. This was a sign that his sedentary life was coming to an end. It had to be. That was how it went. Something happened – something bad, something evil, something Ganondorf-related – and then he would be expected to become the Hero. He didn't want to. _He_ _didn't want to_.

He refused. He wouldn't do it again.

Sighing Link ran his hands through his hair, wondering vaguely how Reid was. He would hate for her to die after all this, even if she _was_ the catalyst for this latest incarnation's transformation into a hero.

Who knows, maybe that wasn't even what this was. But something had to be going on for soldiers to be in _Faron Woods_, of all places.

Dropping his head into his hands Link let out a noise of pain, dragging his fingers through his hair roughly before straightening again. He supposed he would just have to roll with the punches, let the chips fall where they may. It wasn't like anyone could _make _him do anything, after all. Someone else could save Hyrule for once.

Leaning back slightly Link looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers slowly, the leather of his gloves straining slightly against the movement. Pursing his lips slightly he stared for a moment longer before tugging both off roughly and setting them down at his side. He flexed his fingers a few more times for good measure, trying to let his mind wander as he studied the dirt under his chewed nails, the marks on the backs of both hands. On his left, the faint mark of the Triforce, as ever. On his right, one unfamiliar to him. It was a tattoo, one he had obviously acquired as the Link before the memory loss, in the shape of the Triforce. Three dark triangles, neatly stacked. They made him uncomfortable. One Triforce mark was enough; he had no idea what possessed him to get a second one. If only his memories would come back.

He sometimes wondered who he had been before awakening on the river bank, _what _he had been. Had he been as bitter and angry before losing his memories? He must have had a life, maybe one that made him something more than just the next in a long line of vessels for the Hero's spirit, maybe one that he had been happy and content with. Maybe he hadn't remembered his previous lives until he lost all recollection of his own.

Crinkling his nose in distaste Link tugged the gloves back on, hiding both offensive marks from sight once more.

'Link!' A sudden voice made him look up from his hands, startling him. It was Fado, jogging up the hill from the village towards him. A jolt of displeasure made Link's stomach tighten as he wondered if the man was going to ask him to herd his goats _again_, before he told himself he _would_ be happy to help. Repeating it like a mantra he jumped from the ledge, landing with a thump just as Fado reached him.

'Hey, bud,' Fado panted, leaning on his knees for a moment. 'That soldier lady- she's awake and- she's askin' for you.' Link was mildly surprised. Reid's wounds were bad, very bad, so he was a little surprised that she was already awake and talking again. Maybe he hadn't given this Hyrule's soldiers enough credit. Thanking Fado for delivering the message he set out for Rusl's house once more, the borrowed sword still trailing from his fingertips. As he made to walk past Fado, however, the man straightened.

'Say, Link…' Link paused, turning enough to regard Fado over a shoulder. 'What happened out there? Rusl kinda skimped on the details, and we're all just wonderin'… is whatever was making them roars still out there? You don't think it'll come after _us_, do you bud?' Fado seemed earnest, his face tight with worry, and Link knew the rest of the villagers probably felt the same. Of course they were scared.

For a long moment Link just stared at Fado, before he sighed slightly and shook his head. He didn't have the answers they wanted. He wasn't omniscient, or omnipotent. If the beast attacked it attacked, and they would have to deal with it then. But, if push came to shove and the worst happened, Link knew he would do all he could to protect them, their home included. Telling Fado as much he walked on, ignoring the way the man slumped slightly at his answer.

He didn't want to be a hero and while it wasn't like he wanted anyone to die, not if he could stop it, what did they expect, really? If something bad happened, it happened. It was his job to clean up other people's messes, whenever they occurred. Be they the goddesses', Ganondorf's, or the residents of Ordon's. It wasn't like he had any way of knowing what would happen before it happened, either, beyond a few vaguely prophetic dreams over the centuries.

But having seen so many countless, pointless deaths, Link had no desire for such a fate to fall on Ordon. It was his haven in this life, dare he say it his home. He wouldn't let them die, no matter what happened. That much they could count on.

Plus, he really did want to fight that beast.

As much as he yearned for it, maybe the sedentary life really wasn't for him.

Shaking his head at himself Link quickened his pace, wanting to get this meeting with Reid over with as quickly as possible. To be perfectly honest he wanted to keep as far away from her as possible, in case she really _did_ turn out to be the catalyst of his fate. Still, he couldn't ignore the requests of an injured person.

Dodging the few people he caught sight of on his way Link made haste to the house, finding Ilia sat on the steps outside. She looked a little shaken, but otherwise fine. It was to be expected, Link supposed. This was the first time she'd ever had to actually help tend to a person. Bee stings and scraped knees were one thing, near evisceration another.

She looked up when she heard his footsteps, and the smile that broke out across her face made his heart sink slightly with dread. It was a trusting look, a hopeful look, one that said she had faith he would always do the right thing, always be a good person. He didn't want those kind of expectations. It would make it that much harder to ignore his "destiny".

He still hitched a slight smile onto his face in return though, halting in front of her. There was a second of silence, maybe two, before Link asked after Reid. Ilia hesitated slightly, glancing over her shoulder, before another smile broke out across her face.

'She's safe,' she said, clasping her hands together. 'Much better than before. She's very strong… but right now she's very weak. Be nice.' The slight warning in her tone made Link's smile become just slightly strained. What was she implying? He had perfected his bedside manner over hundreds of years; he knew how to act around injured people.

So maybe sometimes knowing and doing weren't quite the same. She was probably thinking about the times Link had shown absolutely no sympathy for crying children who, through their own actions, had got themselves hurt.

Letting go of his now strained smile Link assured her he would be a perfect gentleman, ducking around her before she could say anything else. He knocked on the door lightly, and Uli called for him to enter. Doing so he stepped into the house, which was gloomy with its curtains drawn, the grey air heavy with the smell of blood and herbs.

Reid was still laid upon the sofa, with Uli perched near her feet quietly making some kind of poultice. She glanced up at Link when he entered, smiling gently, but hers weren't the only eyes that fell on him. Another pair, heavy with exhaustion and blood loss, regarded him with more seriousness. They were green, Link noticed as he drew closer, and her short hair was red. He wondered why she had joined the army.

'Link…' She sounded a little like she hadn't expected him to show up when she said his name, shifting as if she was going to sit up until Uli made a sharp noise of warning that immediately made her stop.

'You mustn't move around too much,' Uli said, not looking up from her work. Reid's features formed a sheepish smile as she settled again.

'Yeah, sorry.' Her eyes fell on Link once more, who was hovering a metre or so from the couch, waiting. He realised he was still holding Rusl's sword and leaned it against the nearest wall, knowing Rusl would find it. He hated to let it go, but it wasn't like he could keep it.

'I wanted to thank you,' Reid said as Link returned to his spot a metre from her head, her ashen face serious, her voice wavering weakly. Link smiled faintly, telling her that there was no need, but she was adamant. 'Truly, thank you,' she repeated, propping herself up just slightly with an elbow. 'I would be dead without you.'

'That's our Link,' Uli murmured when Link remained silent, a smile lighting up her face. 'A veritable hero.' Link twitched slightly at that, lip curling briefly at the title before he got his expression back under control. Folding his arms Link let his features fall back into their default indifferent expression, noticing that Reid was watching him as he did. There was a slight crease in her brow, and she looked a little like she was mulling something over.

This was taking too long. He needed to leave before something happened.

Telling Reid he was glad she was alive, and as well as could be expected, he made to excuse himself, but Reid beat him there.

'Wait I- I need to ask you something.' For a long moment Link just stared at her, fearing whatever she was going to say next, a second away from simply bolting, before he stepped a little closer. Grimacing on the inside he pulled his folded arms a little tighter to his chest, standing in expectant silence.

'This is a small, removed village,' Reid said slowly, as if she were weighing each word, 'so I doubt much news of the rest of Hyrule reaches you here.' Link confirmed this as true, his stomach slowly twisting tighter and tighter. He didn't like where this was going. He _really_ didn't like where this was going. There was a moment of silence that felt like an eternity as Reid watched him, measuring.

'Hyrule's facing a rebellion unlike anything it has ever seen,' she said eventually and Link stifled a groan. Of course it was. He could already guess who was leading it. 'It's led by a very powerful, very dangerous man, and our armies are struggling to contain him and his followers.' Link suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Goddesses, would Ganondorf ever just give it a rest?

'A rebellion?' Uli repeated, looking horrified.

'Yes.' Reid nodded slightly before grimacing. 'A bad one. We were following the trail of some rebels through Faron Woods, but then that terrible beast…' She trailed off, closing her eyes painfully for a moment before shaking her head. 'We acquired some information before we were attacked – important information that the Princess needs to know as soon as possible.'

Link stiffened, not liking where this was headed.

'I'm in no state to travel, but the Princess _must_ be informed.' Reid's steely, serious green eyes met Link's, holding him where he stood, suddenly rooted to the spot. 'You seem to be a competent swordsman, Link. I need you to take a message to Princess Zelda.'


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beginning

_**AN: Here we are again, then. Another week, another chapter! I almost didn't get this one done in time. So, I'd like to give great big thanks to everyone who reviewed, as well as those of you who favourited, followed or even just read my story. It really means a lot, and really helps on the motivation front.  
To the Guest who reviewed: Thank you so much for your review, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. Link's a very reluctant hero, indeed. Let's see how he gets on, shall we?  
And now on with the story. A quick note, while this story is technically set in the TP universe, I'm imagining Ganondorf younger than he is in the game. I feel like he's maybe in his thirties or forties in the game, but in this it's more like mid-twenties, or so.  
**__**Now, I won't keep you any longer. On with the chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**_

3- _The Beginning_

Link refused, immediately. He actually went so far as to back up a step, as if he could somehow escape Reid's request. Both she and Uli seemed surprised, probably by the vehemence with which he refused.

'You do understand how important this is, don't you?' Reid asked, frowning. She was wondering if she had made a mistake, Link could see. She was wondering if maybe he wasn't as competent as she had first thought. Good, she could keep thinking that. He informed her that he did, in fact, understand it was important but that he did not, unfortunately, care. He would _not_ be going anywhere near Princess Zelda or her castle in this lifetime.

'Link, whatever is the matter?' Uli set her work down in her lap, watching him with a concerned frown. Link looked away, clenching and unclenching his jaw slowly. Shaking his head slightly he curled his hands into loose fists, wondering what he could possibly say to make them understand. Unable to think of anything he instead he pointed out that someone else could take this message. Rusl, for example. Uli immediately paled, looking vaguely horrified at the thought.

'What possible reason could you have for refusing?' Reid's voice was hard as she spoke again, fixing him with eyes made from chips of emerald. 'You have no idea how dangerous this man is, how much of a threat he poses to _all_ of Hyrule.'

Oh, he knew. He knew better than anyone. The words were on the tip of his tongue before he swallowed them back down, grinding his teeth with a little more force. He hated the way they were looking at him. Accusation and pity, side by side. They would never understand. He couldn't go through it again.

Shaking his head he let out a sharp breath through his nose before walking from the house. Uli's voice followed him, concerned, but he ignored it, pulling the door shut with more force than necessary. There was no sign of the other villagers as he wandered down the path away from the house, curling and uncurling his fingers irritatedly. He didn't even know why he was so frustrated all of a sudden. It wasn't like it was their fault they didn't know how he felt about becoming a "hero", but he couldn't stand the judgement on their faces. Why did Reid expect him to do anything anyway? Just because he had saved her didn't mean he could, or would, save Hyrule as well. The soldiers of Hyrule obviously weren't doing too badly if news of Hyrule's impending doom hadn't reached the outskirts of the country yet.

Continuing to wander aimlessly Link sighed softly. He had the horrible, niggling feeling he was getting wound up because he knew Reid was right. Hyrule was in danger – hardly surprising – and as much as he resented it, saving it was more or less his job. If anyone could protect their great country from this rising rebellion, it was probably him.

But he didn't _want to_. They had no idea how much pain and grief such a feat caused, how it lingered and clung, weighing him down.

Link walked on, his feet following a well-memorised path without any conscious input. He was too engrossed in his thoughts to pay any attention to where he was going. Vaguely he noted that the path he trod had steepened, but he paid it no mind.

Still, it wasn't as if his existence had any point other than to save Hyrule from Ganondorf yet again. Maybe he should just get it over with, as soon as possible so that he had longer to pick up the pieces afterwards. Maybe that was the way to go. Just the thought made him feel sick, his stomach twisting as a deep, aching pain flared in his chest. It became hard to breath, and his face crumpled into a grimace of pain. Wrapping his arms around himself Link forced the thought away, glancing around at his surroundings as he halted, unable to move another step.

He had ended up on the ranch, probably the most isolated area in the village. The goats tended to be moody, so the villagers tried to stay away as best they could. They had never given Link any problems, but then he guessed he had always got along with animals. Maybe it had something to do with the hero's spirit.

Crossing to the far end of the ranch Link settled down on the gentle slope, lying back to watch the clouds drift by. At some point the sun had begun setting, the corners of the world just beginning to turn red, the sky softly stained with gold. Link traced slow patterns with his eyes, letting his mind clear so that his emotions settled. The knots in his stomach loosened, the ache in his chest abated. Then all that was left was the resignation. It was heavy, cloying, and it made him feel ill.

He shut his eyes, listening to the wind as it mingled with the soft bleats of the goats around him, trying to lose himself. He just wanted to forget about the world for a little while.

'Link?' A voice spoke nearby, startling him as his eyes snapped open. A shadow fell over him as he squinted up at a sky suddenly much redder than he remembered, until his vision focused to find Uli stood over him, a small smile on her kind face.

Regarding her for a moment he suddenly found himself sheepish about his earlier behaviour, so he sat up in order to hide his face, looking down at the coarse grass. She had followed him. She shouldn't have. When he told her as much she laughed, folding herself carefully onto the ground beside him. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye he pressed his lips together, feeling bad that she had walked all the way up here when she was so heavily with child. She was too kind. Almost painfully so.

'What troubles you, my child?' She asked after a few minutes of silently staring out across the ranch, turning her gentle eyes onto him. Link looked away, feeling a little like a sulking child as he did. 'It's been almost half a year since you washed up on that riverbank, yet you remain as lost to us as you were before you returned.' She reached out, placing a hand over one of his. He let her, suddenly craving the comfort in her touch. All the same he kept his gaze trained on the ground to his other side, unwilling to look at her. He didn't know how, nor did he want, to articulate his feelings to her in a way that she would understand.

'Link?' Squeezing his hand just slightly Uli leaned forward a little, trying to see into his face. 'You know you can talk to us, Link. We're always here for you.'

Finally glancing up Link watched her in silence. He had always wondered why exactly Uli and her husband seemed so attached to him. It wasn't like he was their child, yet they treated him as one. He didn't remember them from when he younger, still living in Ordon, but they remembered him. Plucking up his courage Link asked her, softly, what he had been like when they had known him before, and she seemed a little surprised before her face fell back into its usual gentle expression. So maybe he was trying to distract them both from his behaviour back in the house.

'You were very quiet,' she said at length, eyes shifting onto the sky as something about them became distant. 'Like you are now, really. And you always seemed too old and wise for your age. You rarely cried, or made a fuss about anything really. But you seemed sad, a lot of the time. You would never tell us why. Sometimes it seemed as though you were seeing an entirely different world to us.'

Pulling a knee up to his chest Link considered this. It seemed as though he had always had memories of his past lives, after all, and Uli's observations really were quite spot on. It might have been unnerving if he hadn't known it was just because of how much she cared.

'Link, won't you tell me what's wrong?' Turning to face him fully Uli suddenly implored him, grasping his hand between both of hers. 'Reid's words obviously upset you – please, won't you tell me why?'

For a moment Link was tempted to pull away, but he forced himself to remain still, trying to meet her eyes. He managed for a second before he huffed and looked away again. He couldn't. He didn't know how to explain without sounding crazy.

How could he explain that he was just one in a long line of Links, all destined to save Hyrule in times of peril? How could he explain that he remembered lives that didn't belong to him, when he couldn't even remember his own? No, it was easier to just stay silent. As the silence stretched on he caught sight of something like disappointment in Uli's face that made his chest tighten slightly.

'Link.' Uli's warm fingers gripped his chin, gently coaxing him to look back at her. 'You needn't say anything unless you want to. I'm sorry I pried, I just worry.' Assuring her he knew Link took her hand in his, squeezing gently. Maybe he wouldn't ever tell them a thing, but their love seemed to know no bounds.

How could he possibly let them be endangered? How could he possibly let Ganondorf go unchecked, when Uli, Rusl, _all_ of the Ordonians, might end up in harm's way because of it? He couldn't just sit by and watch.

Groaning softly at the familiar stirrings of resolve he could feel in his chest Link dropped his forehead onto his and Uli's entwined hands. Uli seemed startled, but he had other things to worry about.

Damn his feelings. Goddesses damn them. Things would be so much easier if he felt nothing, as he liked to pretend. Well, that was a given he supposed, but he had really been hoping to avoid these _particular_ feelings in this lifetime.

'Link?' Uli's anxious voice prompted him to lift his head again, and he smiled resignedly at her. Goddesses bless her, she seemed to understand everything from just that one small smile. She didn't say anything, just nodded knowingly.

Rising Link helped her to her feet, and they walked back down to the village in companionable silence. When they once more reached Uli's house it took a considerable effort for Link to get his feet to carry him over the threshold, but he managed in the end. Reid looked up at his entrance, her green gaze guarded now, not quite so glad to see him.

Taking a breath Link cursed everything on the earth silently. He would take her stupid message.

* * *

The wide, open fields called to him. As far as he could remember he had never seen any of this Hyrule beyond Ordon, at least not since he had washed up on the riverbank. Unless he had been hiding out in Faron Woods for the better part of a decade he had obviously seen it before, probably even a lot of it, but as it was everything seemed completely new, a breath of fresh air after the familiarity of Ordon. Not that the landscape around him didn't feel familiar – there was always _something_ familiar about the land of Hyrule, even if it changed between each of his incarnations. Something about the forest bordering the fields, or the towering structures he could see from hundreds of miles away. Death Mountain looked particularly foreboding this time around.

Staring across the sprawling expanse of green Link took a deep breath, torn between peacefulness and excitement. This Hyrule was new, shiny. He couldn't wait to start exploring its far reaches, to track down all its secret, hidden places. What awaited him, out there amongst the fields and plains, over the hills and under the water?

Beneath him Epona shifted, jolting Link from his imaginings with a start. The message weighed heavy in his pocket and he sighed. Exploring would have to wait. He would have plenty of time once Reid's painstakingly written notes were delivered.

He had agreed to take the message to Zelda, grudgingly, but he had no plans to help after that. Zelda was a capable young woman; she would be fine. Hyrule didn't need him, not this time. What was Ganondorf even doing, stirring up a rebellion like this? He usually just used his evil powers of darkness to forcibly take the throne, so why was he going to the effort of trying some vaguely legitimate route to power? Reid had explained a little of what she knew; that Ganondorf was leading a rebellion driven by the idea that the Princess was an incompetent little girl who would never be able to protect Hyrule or lead it to greatness, and that he had a surprisingly large following already. Apparently it was mostly made up of the more unsavoury residents of Hyrule, but a few nobles were said to be funding the sorcerer's army from the shadows. Maybe they felt insulted, being ruled by a "little girl". It made Link want to laugh. He harboured a fair amount of disdain for the princess himself, but she was nothing if not a capable ruler. She ought to be, after all this time.

Shaking his head Link touched his heels to Epona's sides, striking out across the field at a gentle trot. He had spent the previous evening packing, grumbling angrily to himself and whatever forest critters stopped to listen, and had acquired Reid's message early the next morning before setting out. Rusl had said it wouldn't take more than a few days to make the trip, at most, for which Link was immensely grateful. He had no intention of wasting weeks on this endeavour.

Now the morning was well underway, the light bright and yellow, the cool air heavy with the smell of warm earth and grass. As much as he wanted to enjoy his sedentary life Link had to admit he had missed this. Epona beneath him, the vast lands of Hyrule passing by as the sun shined and _everything that caught sight of them tried to kill him_.

Kicking a bokoblin in the head when it drew too close to Epona for comfort Link heaved a sigh, urging his trusty steed to move a little faster. As much as he wanted to fight them, work off a little steam about this whole delivery thing, he wanted to be rid of Reid's message even more. He could fight to his heart's content on the way back, but for now he needed to be rid of the little package of papers in his pocket before something happened and he got dragged in any further.

Reaching a hand over his shoulder Link fumbled with the bag attached to the back of the saddle, feeling his way into its depths to locate the map Rusl had lent him. Rusl had really helped him out a lot in the preparation for this journey. Not only had he given Link all the needed supplies, but he had also gifted him with a newly forged sword. Its weight was familiar and comfortable where it was slung across Link's shoulders, even if he felt a little bad for taking it. It had been ordered for the Princess herself, and was some of Rusl's best work, but now Link was using it instead. When he had protested Rusl had just laughed, saying he could make another one whenever he pleased.

Patting the sword hilt lightly Link dragged the map back over his shoulder, resting it across Epona's neck as he studied the path they needed to take. He had memorised the entire map the night before, unwilling to get lost on his first foray into the plains of this round's Hyrule. Although, if he wanted to explore it then getting lost was probably going to be a given. Just as long as he didn't get it muddled with the other maps of Hyrule lingering in the depths of his memory.

Folding the map up once again as he reaffirmed their route he bent a little closer to Epona's neck, urging her into a gallop. He took the long way round, acquainting himself briefly with some of the sights the fields had to offer, running over a few bulblin that happened to get in his way. Epona seemed more than willing to stomp on them with her heavy hooves.

They travelled tirelessly, only stopping to rest once as Link ate a quick lunch and let Epona graze for a spell before continuing on.

Rusl had obviously underestimated how unwilling Link was to let the journey be dragged out, as it was only late afternoon by the time Hyrule Castle appeared from behind some towering cliffs, looming tall and imposing, a tangle of spires, stained glass and arching roofs. Slowing Epona to a walk Link tilted his head back to look up at the great structure, stomach lurching uncomfortably at the sight. He didn't want to be here. Oh, he just wanted this over with. It hadn't even been a day but he was already missing the calm safety of Ordon Village.

Sighing at himself Link steered Epona towards the bridge that spanned the deep moat, which she halted just short of. Slipping from her back Link attempted to lead her over, but she dug her hooves in and refused. Giving her neck a rub as he murmured a few soft thanks Link left her to her own devices; he had faith she would be fine, and await his return.

Making his way over the bridge Link glanced over the edge as he went, staring at the murky reflection far below. According to his map there were three entrances to the city, and he had to think it was probably one of the least protected Hyrules he could recall. Still, only Ganondorf posed any real threat to the city, and a drawbridge wouldn't stop him, so Link supposed it was just bad luck that this Hyrule had been the one they had been reincarnated in.

Quickening his pace Link stretched his arms above his head, ducking between the two pairs of massive, heavy doors that blocked his path into the city. He was almost instantly struck by the familiar smell of goats, and to his immediate right found a pen with several in it. Pausing to pet one's nose through the gaps in the barred fence hemming them in Link turned, surveying what made up his first impression of the city.

It was surprisingly clean, and everywhere he looked there was at least one person bustling about, getting on with their everyday business. They all wore clothes dyed with bright colours, a parade of strange, intricate patterns accompanied by the rustle of fabric. From where he stood Link could hear faint music above the muted chatter that surrounded him, and as he watched a group of children ran by, pursued by a whole pack of puppies and cats. Their laughter was high, light, loud, and Link found it hard to believe that this was a place under threat of invasion by a powerful, evil sorcerer.

When he looked closer, though, he could see the faint tension in the adult's faces, hear their hushed tones as they walked at paces a little too fast. He could feel the underlying tension that hovered about the place. Somewhere someone was crying, and wanted posters littered the stained walls.

Drifting closer to a wall particularly covered in parchment Link surveyed the familiar face that had been carefully printed onto the majority, at the sly eyes and familiar dark curve of the smile. Ganondorf. He was young in this Hyrule, almost surprisingly so, and Link let his eyes wander onto the surrounding posters. Some of them were renowned criminals, probably the types of people currently populating Ganondorf's army, while another recurring image was of a character in a strange, alien mask that made Link uncomfortable whenever he caught sight of it. That was new. From the number of posters it was scrawled across Link had to guess it was some right-hand man of Ganondorf's. There was one other that appeared frequently, the least useful of them all. A hooded figure nicknamed 'The Wolf', the only feature visible under the hood a, exaggerated, feral grin made up of sharp teeth. Link rolled his eyes. As if any Hylian would have teeth like that. Touching his fingers to the paper Link shook his head slightly, tracing the fangs with a soft snort. Well, he supposed they needed a reason for a stupid nickname like 'Wolf'.

'You'd best watch out for that one,' a voice nearby said, and turning Link found a man in long robes watching him. 'They say the Wolf can get in anywhere, and he'll slit your throat before you even know he's there.' Link glanced back at the poster, sceptical, before throwing the man a faint smile and walking on. This "Wolf" sounded like nothing more than a run-of-the-mill assassin. He must have been renowned before Ganondorf's arrival, and now he was just another hired goon. It was the strange, masked figure that bothered Link. Even the memory unsettled him, especially when it was something so completely unfamiliar. He'd never seen anything like it before, at least that he remembered. It wasn't Hylian, nor was it Zora or Goron. It was new. Link didn't like it.

Quickening his pace Link entered the central square, stopping by the fountain for a moment as the message burnt a hole in his pocket. He could enjoy the many sights, sounds and smells of the city once he returned from his delivery. Dragging himself away from the fountain and the small group of performers beside it Link headed in the direction of the castle, where it loomed tall and gloomy. It held an air of desolation that made Link uncomfortable.

Shaking himself he strode on, a little surprised by how lax the guards seemed as they all let him pass without much more than a glance. But then, what else could he expect from Hyrule guards?

It took a little while for him to get into the courtyard, seeing as he had to heave one of the large, unguarded doors open before he could enter, but once he did he found himself entering a pretty space, all pale stone walkways framed by bright, blooming flowers, with small fountains dotted here and there. It was quiet after the bustle of the city.

Taking a moment to look around Link inhaled deeply, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart. It was fine. All he had to do was hand her a message and then he was done. That was all. It was simple. So very simple.

And then he caught sight of that familiar figure, walking slowly down one of the paths. She was engrossed in a conversation with a strange, impish creature that instantly made Link wary, even from a distance, as he found himself resisting the urge to bolt back through the huge doors, run from the city and never look back.

No, he was fine. He could do this.

He just didn't _want_ to.

It would be fine. He would be fine. She wouldn't even know who he was, she would just think he was a courier delivering a message from one of her soldiers. There was no way she would ask anything of him, or expect him to save her precious country.

Drawing in a deep, slow breath Link closed his eyes briefly, fighting down the rising nausea, before he curled his hands into fists and changed his course, striding towards the slowly approaching figure. Or at least, he wanted to stride, he wanted to stride confidently, but as it was his steps were closer to an edge, a hesitant motion as he forced himself to take each step.

She looked towards him at his approach, bewilderment flashing across her face at the sight of a stranger walking towards her. As ever she was beautiful, older than Link had ever seen her, graceful and stately in a dress of whites mixed with purples. Or at least, she seemed older. She had a weary kind of air about her, a deep sadness in her blue eyes.

As Link drew closer her conversation with the strange creature fell away into silence, and then she was before him, looking faintly confused as he, out of habit, dropped into a bow.

The Princess of Hyrule. Zelda.


	4. Chapter 4 - Inevitability

_**AN: Geh, it's late. I'm sorry, this chapter just took a while to finish. I'll do better next week, I promise. So, as per usual, great big thanks to silverheartlugia2000 and Guest for reviewing, and thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and read, it really means a lot.  
**__**To the Guest who reviewed: Thank you so much for your review, I really, really needed that. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story.  
Now, I don't really have anything else to say so... on with the story!  
Enjoy!  
**_

4- _Inevitability_

'Can we help you?' Link was jolted from his bow by a harsh voice with an odd ring to it, and when he straightened realised it had come from Zelda's unnerving companion. Link took a moment to survey her, bewildered. Her body was small, stunted, her skin an unfamiliar mix of pale grey, black, and strange bright green symbols. Her large eyes were red, her sharply pointed ears long, and she wore a strangely shaped helmet that appeared to be broken. A shock of bright orange hair that reminded Link of Ganondorf spilled out over its sides. Also, she was hovering, hanging in the air with her short legs folded. Something about her made Link immediately bristle.

'Well? Say something, instead of just gawping,' she commanded, tone sharp. Link noted vaguely that she had fangs before pulling Reid's letters free, turning to Zelda. Her eyes were curious, but the rest of her face was impassive. Offering her the wodge of parchment Link explained that they were from Reid who, injured but recovering, was currently incapacitated in Ordon Village. For a moment something like horror crept into her steady blue gaze, but she hid it well, and quickly.

'What of the others?' Zelda asked, softly, glancing between Link and Reid's message. Link didn't reply, knowing she had understood when her shoulders slumped just slightly, though they quickly straightened as she reached for the letters. Taking the brief lull in conversation to glance around swiftly Link took note of any possible escape routes, mapping out what he would do if they kept him there too long.

'Wait, you're just going to trust him?' It was the princess's companion again, her strange face set in a frown. 'You have no idea who he is, or why he's here. He could be working for that sorcerer, for all we know.' Unable to help the disgust he felt at the idea from showing on his face Link shook his head, protesting vehemently that he wasn't.

'You see, Midna?' Zelda said quietly, and her companion clicked her tongue irritatedly. Eyeing this "Midna" Link wondered where she was from; as far as he could tell she wasn't Zora, Goron, Hylian, Sheikah or Gerudo, and she certainly wasn't Mogma, Parella, Kikwi or any kind of monster. He briefly considered Kokiri, but she didn't seem anything like those fair forest folk. She was something entirely unknown to him, and he didn't like it.

'What?' Her callous, ringing voice grated against his ears again, making him start. 'Quit staring at me.' Her large eyes narrowed at him, but he resisted the urge to scowl back.

'I do not know you, I do not even know your name,' Zelda suddenly said, drawing Link's attention back onto her, 'But thank you, for bringing me this.' Link offered her a slight smile, as confused as he was by Midna _really_ wanting to leave now. He couldn't risk staying here any longer than absolutely necessary, so he needed to be leaving. Soon.

He murmured that he had no need for thanks, then made to excuse himself. Midna scoffed, obviously unimpressed, while Zelda offered him a small smile. Even as she did, however, something darkened in her gaze and she tilted her head just slightly.

'I get the strangest impression that I know you,' she said after a moment, and Link stiffened. 'My apologies, but have we met before?'

'Oh come _on_, Princess.' Midna gave a long-suffering sigh. There was something about the way she said _princess_, as if she were mocking Zelda somehow. 'Can you not see how suspicious this is? He shows up with a note that just _happens_ to be from the only survivor of a unit of _your_ soldiers, with no proof whatsoever, and now you think you know him? For all we know he's a spy for Ganondorf, or Zant.'

The words had barely registered before Link was shaking his head, protesting against the idea all over again. There was no _way_ he would _ever_ work for Ganondorf. He didn't know this "Zant", but he had seen the wanted posters with the name emblazoned across them. If he was, and Link was assuming he was, a lackey of Ganondorf's, then he wanted as little to do with the guy and his strange mask as he did with Ganondorf.

No sooner had the words left his lips than he found himself staring into a pair of bright crimson eyes that suddenly appeared much too close to his own, less than an inch away. Jerking back Link stared at Midna, surprised, as she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. He hadn't even seen her move, but she had suddenly been much, much too close for comfort.

With an unimpressed snort she floated back to Zelda's side, hanging cross-legged and still once more. Zelda shot her a disproving glance, to which she replied with a wide, wicked grin that showed off her sharp teeth.

'There's something suspicious about you,' Midna said, growing serious once more as her eyes returned to Link. Returning her gaze coolly Link stayed silent, deciding in that moment that he really didn't like her. If anyone here was suspicious it was _her_, surely? She definitely seemed suspicious.

Zelda stepped forward slightly, casting Midna a brief, almost imperceptible look of warning. 'My apologies, for my companion,' she said, voice firm, dropping into a slight, brief curtsy. 'And my thanks, for bringing me this news.' Link doubted very much she was grateful for his bringing word of the massacre of her soldiers. All the same he recognised the dismissal in her words, so he bowed again, brushing aside her gratitude as, this time, he successfully excused himself before one of them could stop him. He could feel their eyes on him as he walked quickly, wanting to escape the courtyard as quickly as possible. He had lingered too long, and now every second brought him closer to some inescapable event that would end his life as he knew it, as he had come to hesitantly enjoy it.

He glanced back once as he went on his way, wondering how Zelda got away with so little protection. There were next to no guards anywhere in the courtyard, and yet she was wandering around quite freely. Maybe this "Midna" was a guard in her own right. Link didn't know how good a guard she'd be, especially when she didn't even seem to like Zelda, but maybe she could use magic or something of the like.

Shaking his head before he got distracted Link strode on, ducking through the courtyard's large entrance where he paused, breathing deeply. He had been so worried Zelda would ask him to stay, that she and Midna would keep him there for further questioning. If it had come to that, he would have just bolted. The courtyard was large, and he had mapped out a number of escape routes. Plus, he was fast. They wouldn't have been able to catch him.

But, of course, it hadn't come to that and now he was just worrying needlessly. He was free, he was leaving. Midna might have been suspicious of him, but Zelda had obviously not shared her concerns because he was out, he was staring down the paved pathway towards the city's central area. There were no guards trying to stop him, Zelda wasn't calling after him. There was nothing. Their meeting had been brief, but it had still felt much, much too long to Link. Dangerously so.

Breathing a long sigh of relief Link sagged for a moment before making his way down towards the city. Now that he had escaped the princess he had all the time in the world to explore the city, and the world beyond that.

Smiling just slightly Link walked on, drinking in the sights and sounds of the city. He paused by the fountain, watching the light paint dancing patterns across the distorted shapes of the rupees lying in its depths, wondering vaguely what stories belonged to the people who had dropped them there. Tucking his hands into his pockets Link let himself wandered aimlessly for a spell, eavesdropping on conversations in passing, acquainting himself with the city's layout. It felt familiar, in the same way all of Hyrule did. In many ways it was the same as its previous incarnations, but there were slight differences in layout and atmosphere.

It didn't take long for Link to have a fairly solid map in his head of the city, though he could foresee getting it muddled with pretty much any of the others.

And then, as per _always_, disaster struck.

Wandering along one of the city's quieter, narrower back streets Link gnawed on the apple he had purchased from one of the seriously overpriced stalls, listening to the _pit-pat_ of small, canine paws following him. A few people bustled past, nodding to him briefly. He returned the gestures, wondering at how much busier the city was compared to Ordon. It felt like they were worlds apart.

Glancing over his shoulder Link rolled his eyes at the puppy that was _still_ following him, tail wagging furiously and pink tongue lolling. They stared at each other for a moment before Link sighed, dropping onto his haunches to pet the soft head. It barked, jumping up to lick his face and Link recoiled, unable to help a soft laugh. He would never understand how anyone could like people more than they liked animals.

They both jumped when a sudden loud crashing rang out from nearby, followed by the shrill screams of a hundred onlookers. The puppy's lips drew back in a growl as Link rose to his feet, rubbing the back of a hand against his face as he looked in the direction of the noise. It was like Faron Woods all over again.

Running a hand through his hair Link sighed, mulling things over for a moment then cringing as a few more heavy crashes sounded, followed by renewed shrieking. Throwing a curse at the goddesses and then at himself, Link set off in the direction of the noise, finding himself following what felt like half the city as they all rushed to see what was causing such a commotion. He ended up beside the fountain, unable to move any further because the streets were so clogged with people. The noise had come from the street full of merchants and their stalls, and Link could see smoke rising from something, could smell it even from where he stood. Several guards were pushing their way through the crowds and Link paused, wanting to gauge how capable this Hyrule's soldiers were. Stepping up onto the edge of the fountain he folded his arms, staring out over the heads of the crowd.

Just in time to see a dark shadow barrel through the masses, scattering them in seconds, and leap towards him in a blur of movement. A few of the people nearby gave yelps of fear, scurrying out of the way as best they could. Ducking Link reached for his sword, hearing the heavy thud of the thing landing behind him, his feet skidding slightly on the fountain's damp sill as he spun, pulling his sword free of its sheath.

He nearly froze at the sight of the creature. Another one. Something else he didn't recognise. First Midna, now this.

Mind whirling Link hopped down from the fountain, noticing that a wide space had cleared around them, crowds of onlookers all pressed into the corners of the courtyard, as far away as they could get without sacrificing their front-row seats. Glints of silver stood dotted through the crowds. The guards were there, but like everyone they were cowering in fear, waiting for him to do something. Link curled his lip in disgust. Pathetic. Maybe that's why Zelda had had so few guards, because even she knew how useless they were. She could probably protect herself just fine, without bumbling soldiers getting in the way.

Turning his attention back to the creature Link couldn't help the shudder that rattled through him at the sight. It looked a little like a living shadow, with gangly, limbs and a face that had no identifiable features, though that could have been some kind of mask. Its proportions were all wrong, with wide shoulders attached to arms as long as the rest of its body put together, and its grey skin was covered by a series of strange, undulating patterns. It was big, too, standing at least a few heads taller him while its hands, with their uneven fingers, looked large enough to easily crush him.

Flicking his sword lightly Link squared his shoulders, sliding his feet into a defensive stance. The creature was unnerving, but he couldn't lose focus because of that. Finding himself face to face with strange new monsters was hardly a new experience for him, after all.

The crowd stood with bated breath as he and the monster sized each other up, a few people calling soft words of encouragement. Link ignored them, keeping the sword held steadily in front of him. The monster paced from side to side for a moment, head tilting this way and that, the muscles in its uncomfortably long arms rippling.

It pounced. Link had every intention of meeting it head on, but his arms remained locked in place as the mass of darkness hurtled towards him, forcing him to duck out of the way. He rolled, rising to his feet just as the monster landed on the other side of the fountain, eliciting a few startled cries from onlookers as its feet skidded slightly on the paving stones and it nearly careened into them.

Gritting his teeth Link tightened his grip on the sword hilt, feeling every thud of his heart just beneath the surface of his skin. Well, that was a new experience. He had actually felt afraid when the thing had leapt at him. Goose bumps lifted along his arms as he adjusted his stance, staring into the monster's featureless face. Link didn't like being unable to see its eyes. It flexed its mismatched fingers, shifting ceaselessly as it pitched from side to side slightly, its wobbly movements unnerving Link all the more. It didn't fit. It wasn't right.

Aware of the many eyes on him Link rolled his shoulders, unwilling to let the situation drag out any longer than it needed to. It was his turn. Flicking his sword again he stepped forward, hearing a few soft gasps from the crowd as he brought his sword up in an arc to slam into the monster's shield face. It gave a step, but the sword simply slid harmlessly across the surface with a harsh grating sound. Gritting his teeth Link gave an irritated click of his tongue. He shifted his stance, bringing his sword up diagonally instead. It caught on the bottom edge of the thing's mask, only to bounce off harmlessly again.

The monster staggered, then a giant hand shot out and slammed into Link's stomach. Everything seemed to hang still for a moment, before the force of it flung Link backwards. He flew a few metres at _least,_ before crashing to the ground, gasping sharply as all the air was knocked from his lungs. For a long moment he lay still, unable to move, listening to the terrified whispers of the crowd, pain radiating through his torso. As he lay gasping he heard the thing's strange, shuffling footsteps as it approached, heard someone cry out softly for him to get up.

He got up. Staggering upright Link struggled to catch his breath, sharp pain jabbing into his side and running through his back. Pressing a hand to the place it was worst he faced the monster once more, glad he had managed to keep hold of his sword. If nothing else he wanted to save face, surrounded by the residents of Hyrule City as he was. Cheers erupted all around him as he swayed upright, gritting his teeth against the pain as he grasped his sword in both hands. He had neglected to take a shield on his departure from Ordon, and now he was beginning to regret his decision. Still, there was little he could do about it now.

Link couldn't believe this was happening. Of all the things that could have happened, the monster had gone straight for him. And now he was stood in the middle of a circle of onlookers like some circus attraction, sizing up a monster he didn't recognise. They probably thought their cheering was encouraging, but it was really just a distraction. But he supposed it had its uses. It wasn't just him it distracted, after all. The monster's shielded face twitched slightly in the direction of every new voice, giving Link ample opportunities to strike.

He was going to kill it.

He hated not knowing what it was. He hated not knowing what it could do, what it might do next. Its masked face meant he couldn't get a read on it, and he hated that too. Most of all he hated it for putting him in a situation that made him seem like he was doing something heroic. That wasn't it at all. If it hadn't run straight at him he would have happily left the Hyrule guards, or maybe even Zelda herself, to deal with it.

But no. It had just so happened to run at _him_. Of course it had. For once Link resented his ability to attract the attention of any and all monsters within five miles.

All the same, though, there was a sense of excitement underneath the irritation. A new enemy, a new threat. A _challenge_. He had been itching for a fight that didn't end after one well-placed strike to the abdomen since he hadn't run into that beast in Faron Woods. So far, this new monster was giving him just that.

That might have been the case, but Link had already made note of how its only protection seemed to be the wide mask-helmet-thing on its head. The rest of its body was just one big weak spot. A few well-aimed strikes and the whole thing would be over.

He had been _so_ hoping to remain inconspicuous for the duration of this trip.

Sighing quietly to himself Link gripped the sword a little tighter, flexing his fingers around the hilt as he ignored the pain and stepped closer to the monster. He would probably have some spectacular bruises the next day.

Ducking easily under another strike from a muscular arm Link staggered slightly as pain ricocheted through his side. Clenching his jaw he breathed past it, regaining his balance as he once more brought the sword up to collide with the bottom edge of the monster's mask. The two collided, and Link's arms screamed in protest as he forced the creature's head up and away to make a clear path to its unprotected torso. As it reeled he drew his sword back to his chest only to drive it forward again the next second, straight up into the creature's throat. Somewhere, someone gasped. Link smiled slightly, teeth gritted against the strain, a little disappointed underneath the satisfaction. That had certainly been easy. The bruises were barely going to be worth it.

The monster gave a gurgling roar, flailing an arm wildly, and for a moment its entire weight fell on Link's arms, serving to do nothing but force the sword deeper. Link stepped back smartly before his arms could give out, drawing his sword with him with a little effort. It went with a spray of dark liquid that evaporated into the air before it could land all over him, but he still crinkled his nose slightly. Stepping to the side casually he watched as the monster crumpled, the strange pulsing red marks on its back and chest slowly fading as the creature began to disintegrate.

Glancing down at his sword Link flicked it a few times, even though no traces of viscera remained on its sharp edges, and then cringed slightly as cheers erupted from all around him. People started clapping, some waved their arms around, some whistled. It was all just noise, though, and meant nothing to Link. He slid his sword back into its sheath, glancing around at the crowd that looked like it was going to collapse in on itself at any moment, before freezing as he caught sight of something stood a little removed from the others.

Zelda, Midna floating at her side. They were stood near the top of the path leading up to the castle, and even though they stood ways apart Link felt his eyes lock onto Zelda's. Oh, goddesses save him they had seen everything. They had seen it all.

Link ran.

Well, he tried to, but there were bodies everything, crushed together so that he had to force his way through at a painfully slow pace. It really didn't help that everyone who caught sight of him tried to congratulate him or clap him on the back. Link shouldered his way through, elbowing people as he tried to disappear amongst the crowd.

After what felt like an eternity of forcing his way through the swarm of Hylians Link finally found himself staggering free. When he looked back all he could see was a wall of bodies, all trying to get a look at the quickly disintegrating monster he had just slain. Turning away with a shake of his head Link found himself looking at the gates he had entered through, and he made a break for them. His side was killing him now, so the best he could manage was a fast limping hobble, but the way was clear and he made much better progress than before.

He was so close, so very close, when a small hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him to a painful halt. He could feel hairs tearing away from his scalp and made a soft noise of pain.

'I found you,' a ringing voice crooned in his ear as he stiffened, trying to work out if he was being attacked. With adrenalin still coursing through his body he jerked himself free, spinning and pulling his sword once more from its sheath in one smooth movement.

Midna laughed, eyes narrowed, fangs bared. It was a callous, unimpressed sound. 'Aren't you scary?' She mocked, chucking him under the chin lightly, completely disregarding his sword. Link bared his teeth right back at her, stepping back so that the blade remained between them, keeping her a safe distance away.

Midna giggled again, drifting away slightly as she crossed her legs, still hovering at his eye height. Resting her chin on a hand she regarded him with a sly smile, her eyes still heavily lidded. 'You were very impressive out there,' she said at length, as Link thought about just bolting for the gates. They were still ajar, so maybe he could just run, mount Epona and escape. He didn't like the look in the red eyes fixed on him.

'So, the Princess sent me after you,' Midna continued when he didn't respond, adjusting his grip on his sword. 'She still thinks you're an innocent flower, and wants to requisition your help.' Rolling her eyes Midna shook her head. Link stiffened. He had _known_ that stupid monster was going to get him into trouble. Now the princess thought he could be useful. Great. Just great.

'Naïve little girl,' Midna murmured, shaking her head slightly. Link couldn't help but frown at that. He had his own resentments regarding Zelda, but something about the way Midna said it seemed much more unpleasant.

Midna caught his look and raised an eyebrow. 'Whoops, was that treason?' She tilted her head to the side, grinning in a way that made Link scowl. Straightening in the air Midna put her hands on her hips, bending towards him slightly. 'You're so quick to bare your fangs at me,' she said with a soft laugh. Everything about her was making Link bristle, so he glared at her, biting his tongue against the words harsh bubbling in his throat. Rolling her large eyes Midna floated towards him lazily before, with movements too quick for him to follow, she had floated a circle around him and was leaning against his shoulder. Jumping away Link swung at her on instinct, and even though she drifted out of the way easily, lazily even, a jolt of horror still went through him. He only ever attacked monsters and evil sorcerers. She irked him, sure, but he hadn't meant to go that far. She just made him jumpy, uneasy somehow. There was something in her callousness, the bitterness in her face. He didn't like it. He had reacted on instinct.

'So.' Midna reclined in the air, inspecting the nails of one of her small, patterned hands. After a moment her eyes jumped up onto him. 'What do you say, hero boy? Want to help us stop a rebellion?'

Link just stared at her, startled into silence. This couldn't be happening. The gates were right there, right in front of him, yet they seemed so very, very far away. Was she really asking what he thought she was asking?

Midna widened her eyes slightly, raising her eyebrows in a question. 'Well?'


	5. Chapter 5 - No Escape

**_AN: So, next chapter. Looks like updates have shifted to Thursdays, huh? First off, big thanks to SunnyStormCloud and silverheartlugia2000 for your reviews, they mean a lot! Also, thanks to everyone who read, favourited or followed, as per always!  
I think that's it, then. I won't keep you any longer, so on with the chapter.  
Enjoy!_**

5- _No Escape_

Link ran. Well, in his head he did. In his mind's eye he could see himself running, bolting through the open gates and fleeing back to Ordon on Epona.

Instead he just stared at Midna blankly for a moment before shaking his head, turning away just slowly enough to see the shock that flitted across her face. Gripping the straps of his bag tightly he walked with controlled steps to the gate, resisting the urge to run, _run_. He wouldn't do it again. Couldn't do it. He was so fed up of saving Hyrule.

'Oi!' The startled voice reached him almost before its owner did, Midna materialising before him, blocking his path with her short arms outstretched. 'Where do you think you're going?' Link halted, tearing his gaze from his freedom as it slipped away to look at her instead. She was frowning again, though he was beginning to think that was just her normal face, scrutinising him with her bright eyes. She seemed displeased, and while Link was sure it was his fault he really didn't care.

'Why not?' Midna eventually spoke again, crossing her legs and gripping her ankles, swaying slightly from side to side in mid-air. It reminded him a little of the monster, the one he had just slain. Now that he thought about it, the symbols glowing green across Midna's body were just like the monster's, weren't they?

Narrowing his eyes slightly Link didn't respond, taking stock of the situation and calculating his best escape route. There was a path off to one side, the goats in their pen on the other side. It was probably redundant either way, given how quickly she had caught up to him the first time.

'You do realise your country's in danger, right?' Midna pressed, shifting her hands from her ankles to her hips. Link scoffed, derisive, and was satisfied by the bewilderment that flashed across her face in response. Yes, he was aware. Leaning towards him Midna's expression settled as she narrowed her eyes at him. Link glared back, refusing to drop her gaze.

'Apparently not.' She disapproved, that was obvious. And she was suspicious, he could tell. She probably still thought he was working for Ganondorf or something, or at least he assumed so. He didn't know how many times he could deny it before she realised it was true.

Shaking his head Link made to move past her, her callous attitude doing nothing to help convert him to her cause. Maybe if Zelda had bothered to come after him herself he would have at least considered it, but as it was he just wasn't interested. Plus, Midna's unfamiliar appearance and demeanour unnerved him, and he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. He didn't like different. Different meant, well, _different. _It meant this Hyrule wasn't the same as all the rest, that it might not follow the same pattern as all the others. Link didn't want to think about what it might mean for Hyrule, for him. If things were different he couldn't refuse and believe Zelda would sort it out.

Grimacing slightly to himself Link ducked around Midna, whose voice rose in protest, before she had grabbed his hair all over again. He walked on. He could deal a bald patch if it meant not getting dragged into this mess again.

Midna proved to be deceptively strong, dragging him to a halt more than once despite the fact that she was _floating_, and had no way to hold her ground beyond yanking at his hair. When she finally let go with a great, exasperated huff Link staggered, glancing back at her on impulse. Her eyes were narrowed, slitted like a cat's.

But then she smiled.

A shiver shot down Link's spine at the sight, wondering just what exactly was going to come next for her to grin so wickedly. For a moment they just stared at each other before she had perched on his shoulder, an elbow resting against the top of his head.

'I guess I'll just have to persuade you,' she said, sounding like she was enjoying herself far too much. With a noise of protest Link reached up a hand to push her off, leaning away from the sudden unwanted contact, but she clung tight to his hair. She was surprisingly heavy. They fought for a few more minutes, Midna cackling all the while, until Link gave an irritated huff and gave up. Two could play at this game. She'd get bored or give up eventually.

Huffing again Link straightened, though he couldn't help still craning his head away from her as best he could, her weight uncomfortable and distracting. Giving her a final shove Link started walking, feeling her wobble slightly before she settled into the sway of his footsteps. Neither of them spoke. Midna just kept clinging to him as he left Hyrule castle behind, finding Epona waiting patiently for him. The sun was getting low in the sky, but Link had no intention of camping anywhere with Midna for company. He didn't feel particularly tired, though he still ached from where the monster had hit him, so he had no qualms about riding through the night. Epona seemed well rested, too. He hoped Midna wasn't.

He nearly dislodged her when he swung himself up into the saddle, but only nearly. She grabbed the back of his tunic to steady herself, grinning when he shot her a brief glare.

This was ridiculous. It was even more ridiculous that Epona didn't even protest when Midna settled on the edge of the saddle, her back resting against Link's. Epona, who rarely let anyone but Link, Ilia or Colin handle her, was letting some strange, unfamiliar little _imp_ ride her.

Link refused to see it as a sign.

Touching his heels to Epona's side he urged her into a trot, and then a canter, very conscious of Midna sitting behind him, leaning against him. She was humming softly, a short tune that reminded him of the songs he used to play on the ocarina – or that his past self had used to play –that began grating on his nerves after the first few times she repeated it. Certain she was just doing it to annoy him Link stared ahead resolutely, gritting his teeth and biting his tongue against the words he wanted to snap at her. His knuckles were white where he was gripping the reins, but he loosened his grip when Epona tossed her head with a snort of protest. Still Midna hummed.

The sun was setting when Link realised he had no desire to return to Ordon, now that he had an imp following him wherever he went, because then he'd be stuck doing the village's menial tasks with her making snide comments in his ear.

Was this her plan? Irritate him into agreeing to help?

Oh, by the goddesses he hoped not.

Sighing long-sufferingly Link changed his course, guiding Epona in the direction of one of the caves he had seen on his way to the castle. Maybe she'd leave if he set up camp and went to sleep.

'What are you doing?' Midna asked as Epona slowed to a walk. Link ignored his newest companion in favour of steering Epona, smiling slightly when he heard an annoyed huff, before that now familiar weight fell on his shoulder and that small, symbol-clad figure appeared in his peripheral vision. Pulling away Link heard her snicker, before sharp elbows were resting on the top of his head, as if she were a child he was carrying on his shoulders. Narrowing his eyes at the approaching cave Link ignored it, refusing to give her the satisfaction.

But seriously, what in Din's name was her problem?

He had had so many bothersome companions over the ages, ones he had grown to love despite their more annoying traits, but Midna really took the cake. And they had barely known each other for half a day. True, it might have been because she was deliberately going out of her way to irritate him, but Link couldn't recall ever meeting someone he had wanted to strangle as much, or so soon after meeting them, as he did Midna. And he had met a _lot_ of irritating people in his life.

Slowing Epona to a halt with a light tug on the reins Link dismounted, trying his best to ignore the way Midna's elbows dug into his scalp with the movement, or the way she stayed perched leaning on his head as he led Epona to the grass just outside the cave and left her to graze after a brief, grateful neck rub. She was remarkably calm even in Midna's continued presence.

It wasn't a sign.

'Why have we stopped?' Midna demanded as Link made to survey the cave quickly, making sure no monsters were already inhabiting it. Not that that would have stopped him setting up camp there, but he was still aching from his earlier scrap with that strange monster. The whole cave was much shallower than it had seemed from a distance, just a slight indent of a few metres into the rock, but it would give him all the shelter he needed.

Link didn't reply, instead switching his attention from his new campsite to any possible kindling he could use for a fire. There were a few stout trees nearby that had shed some twigs and whatnot, and looked like they could spare a few branches.

'Oi.' Midna tugged at his hair, obviously displeased by his silence. Boy, she was impatient. His only experience with royalty was Zelda and, technically he supposed, Ganondorf, but she didn't half seem like some spoilt royal type.

Reaching up to pry her pointy fingers from his hair Link made his way over to the trees, casting a few long glances at the setting sun as he went. Hyrule never changed, at least not much, but no two sunsets or sunrises were ever the same. He could stare at them for hours, if only they lasted that long.

'I asked you a question.' A small foot slammed into his side and he stumbled slightly, startled. Had she just _kicked_ him? Like he was some temperamental horse? What did she take him for, her unruly steed? Twisting violently Link tried to dislodge her, but she clung tight, refusing to be budged. A few more twists later found Link standing dizzy, a little out of breath as Midna kicked him again. More gently this time, but enough to let him know she wanted his attention.

'Why have we stopped?' She repeated, and Link growled under his breath at her. 'Ooh, very scary. Like a wild beast.' He couldn't see, but he had used that same tone of voice enough times himself to know she was rolling her eyes at him. Clicking his tongue irritatedly Link explained, through gritted teeth, that usually humans needed sleep, and food, and to generally just rest after they got into fights.

She didn't seem to appreciate his condescending tone.

When he finally settled in front of his hastily built campfire Link felt considerably more bruised than he had ten minutes ago, and his scalp was stinging painfully where Midna had yanked on his hair. She was sitting cross-legged across the flames from him, eyes slitted again as she stared at him with a mixture of annoyance and suspicion. Link was pretty sure his expression was identical. They were both a little out of breath, having fought for the better part of the time it took Link to construct the fire – it would have taken a lot less time if she hadn't kept _butting in_ with her snide comments.

Pulling a knee up to his chest Link rested his chin on it, watching Midna through the swirling orange of the fire silently.

'Why do you keep staring at me?' She demanded a moment later, which made Link snort softly. He could ask her the same thing. Eventually, though, he conceded and asked where she was from. He couldn't be bothered to get into another fight right then.

'Seriously?' She didn't seem impressed by his question, but then she rolled her eyes. 'I'm not from Hyrule.' Because that wasn't totally obvious. 'Not that it will mean anything to you, but I'm a Twili.'

Twili? _Twili_. No, it didn't mean anything to him. Oh, that made him uncomfortable. He had no idea what a "Twili" was. They must have evolved in one of the gaps between his reincarnations, because he was pretty sure he'd remember something like that.

An entire race he knew nothing about. Interesting. Terrifying, more like.

Pondering this for a moment Link stretched his legs out, leaning back on his hands. He thought about the monster, and asked after that next. It had looked vaguely similar to Midna, in terms of the strange glowing symbols, after all. Midna's face darkened at the mention, and for a moment Link thought she was angry at him until he realised that wasn't it. It was a distant expression, focussed on something that wasn't there.

'Yes, that was a Twili,' she replied after a moment or two, her small hands curled into fists. 'One mutated by a dark power.' She spat the words, suddenly furious, and Link tilted his head slightly, wondering at the cause. 'But I doubt you care.' Her tone switched instantaneously, becoming coldly flippant. 'You don't even care about your own country.'

That stung. It wasn't that he didn't care. He just didn't want to be the one to have to save it.

When he said as much Midna arched an eyebrow. 'How big-headed,' she said, sounding amused. Link scowled. 'What makes you think you could save a whole country? I'm pretty sure your Princess is the one saving it.'

Link opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again with a shake of his head. She wouldn't understand. Instead he asked why they had requested his help, if Zelda was doing such a great job of saving Hyrule.

'Don't ask me,' Midna said, curling her lip. 'It was the Princess's idea. I don't trust you, I think you're one of that Ganondorf's cronies, but she seems to think your… skills could be useful.' Goddesses dammit, Link should've known that saving people would get him into trouble. It always did.

Seriously, though, where had she even got the idea that he worked for Ganondorf?

'You're suspicious,' Midna told him with a shrug when he asked, or rather demanded, why exactly she suspected him. 'You show up out of the blue with a note from a solider doing some _very_secret work, with no name, no motive, no nothing. And now I've seen you fight it's clear you're not just some everyday peasant.' She leaned forward, closer to the flames, closer to him. 'So tell me, how does an ordinary villager get so good at wielding a sword?'

Link got the distinct impression Midna was one of those people who could always sense a lie from a mile away, so he stuck as close to the truth as he was willing and gave her a simple answer: years of practise.

Now he was getting the distinct impression she wanted to hit him.

Taking a deep breath Midna made an obvious attempt at remaining calm. 'Someone must have trained you. You don't get that good just practising against dummies.' She seemed fixated on the idea that he was one of the bad guys, so he told her about Rusl, who he had trained with since his return to Ordon, and who had apparently trained him when he was younger as well.

'Apparently?' Midna interrupted him, peering at him with her narrowed, suspicious eyes. For Din's _sake_. He hadn't meant to mention his amnesia. To be perfectly honest he forgot it half the time – the irony of which he was well aware – seeing as he had a whole collection of other lifetimes to remember as his own.

Sighing in exasperation Link explained his situation as briefly as he could, how he had come to Ordon and remembered nothing, which while it softened her expression just slightly did nothing to abate the suspicion in her gaze.

Their conversation didn't take long to peter out after that, Link contemplating this new race he knew nothing about while Midna sat apparently absorbed in her thoughts. They watched each other warily through the flames, though before long Link found his eyelids drooping. He was tired, and battered, and he'd had a long day. If only there wasn't an imp he didn't trust in the slightest sat not three metres away from him. He was half expecting her to slit his throat in the night, or fly him back to Zelda while he slept.

But no matter how strong his self-preservation instincts were, the lull of sleep proved to be irresistible, and though Link managed for several hours to fight the nodding of his head, or the discomfort scratching at his eyelids, eventually he slept.

When he woke with a start, from a dream full of dark, looming shadows painted with glowing red symbols, Midna was gone. He looked for her, albeit half-heartedly, and established she was really nowhere to be found. Maybe she had finally accepted that he wasn't anyone suspicious, and that he wasn't going to help, and had gone back to Zelda. Whatever the reason he was just glad he didn't have to put up with her snide sarcasm any longer.

With his annoyance gone Link no longer had any qualms about returning to Ordon. He still wanted to explore this Hyrule of course, but as it was he wasn't really all that prepared for adventuring. He needed supplies, enough of them to keep him going for weeks, instead of days. Plus, when he lifted his shirt to check the damage he found a particularly spectacular pattern of bruises blossoming across his torso. No wonder it ached so much. Still, it could have been worse. He hated to think what might have happened if the monster had grabbed him instead of just whacking him.

Wasting no more time Link cast his eyes over the remains of the campsite one last time, checking for any signs of a certain Twili, before he recalled Epona from where she had strayed just slightly. They made their way back to Ordon slowly; the weather was pleasant and Link saw no reason to rush. It made good monster-hunting weather too, and he spent a good deal longer than he probably should have chasing down bokoblins that tried to attack him and then fled when they realised their mistake.

The familiar trees of Faron Woods still came into view before the sun had reached its highest point in the sky, and Link was a little surprised by the relief that struck him at the sight. He hadn't realised he had missed it quite so much, or that he had even grown so attached to it in the first place. Coro called out a soft greeting as he rode by, and Link lifted a hand in return, following the familiar paths back to Ordon.

'Wait, are you serious?' Both Link and Epona started when a sudden, familiar voice rang out from nearby. Twisting in the saddle Link tried to find its source, dread making his stomach drop, but there was nothing to be found.

And then Midna appeared, materialising as if from thin air right in front of Epona. Epona herself shied slightly, snorting her displeasure as she tossed her head. For a moment Midna seemed to be nothing more than a solid shadow, her eyes a bright splash of colour in amidst the gloom, but then it cleared and she was her strange, symbol-clad self again. Link stared. Where had she even come from?

Tucking her legs up under her Midna rested her chin on a hand, raising her eyebrows. 'You really weren't kidding about being your everyday villager, were you?' Link threw her a scowl, nudging Epona with his heels to make her walk on. Midna drifted out of the way, rolling her eyes, before dropping down onto the back of the saddle as they passed.

Feeling her weight fall against his back Link sighed, deciding to ignore her. Obviously she had been spying, or eavesdropping, or something, but he hoped he hadn't given her what she'd been looking for.

'I hitched a ride,' was all she said when he asked her if she'd been following him, and she refused to elaborate when he shot her a confused glance over his shoulder. 'So you're really not one of Ganondorf's goons, then?'

Rolling his eyes Link heaved a sigh in reply, wondering if he had finally managed to convince her. They made their way at a steady pace past the two Spirit's springs, and as they rounded the corner that led to the path down to Ordon Link found two bulblins loitering outside his house. Confused, he tugged lightly on the reins to halt Epona, wondering how they had got so close to the village without anyone noticing. Was this what he got for leaving? Surely Rusl would have done something?

Sliding from the saddle Link drew his sword, sensing rather than seeing Midna follow him as the bulblins caught sight of him. A few seconds later they were both fading into dust at his feet. He would never understand why monsters just blindly charged at anything they saw move. He knew they had intelligence, or at least some of them did, so he couldn't figure out why they seemed so intent on practically just running onto his blade.

Sheathing his sword with a shake of his head Link turned his attention to the path down to the village. The forest seemed oddly still. Something was wrong.

Midna made an annoyed, startled noise when he suddenly starting striding down the path, but she quickly caught up with him. From the corner of his eye Link watched her drift along beside him before she suddenly darted downwards, dematerialising into that strange shadowy form again. Startled, Link halted, glancing in the direction she had vanished, to find himself staring straight at his shadow, small in the bright sun.

'I'm not gone,' her disembodied voice said, ringing out from somewhere at his feet. His shadow? Was she in his _shadow_? Oh, he _really_ didn't like that. 'So don't think of doing anything shady.'

Scoffing Link walked on. To be perfectly honest he wasn't particularly shocked – not much had that effect of him anymore. He was more unsettled than anything. He hated not _knowing_. There was no way to know what she would do next, or what she was capable of. Just like the monster in Hyrule Castle Town.

He nearly walked right into someone, engrossed in staring at his shadow as he was, but he pulled up just short of them with a start.

'Link…!' It was Rusl, but it was a little hard to tell under all the bandages. Link stared, bewildered, as Rusl seemed to sag where he stood. One of his legs was hurt; Link could tell from how only the toe of his boot rested on the ground, and everywhere Link looked there were bloodstains or bruises.

'I- I thought…' Rusl covered his eyes with a hand, hoarse voice strained. 'I'm glad you're back.' He didn't sound glad. He sounded tired. It took Link a moment, but he finally remembered to ask exactly what, in the names of the goddesses, had happened.

Sagging a little further Rusl shook his head. 'Beasts- terrible beasts they- they came from the woods- took the children…' Link thought he heard a faint, ringing voice echo his startled exclamation, but when he glanced back down at his shadow nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Shifting from foot to foot Link tried to ignore the fact that there was currently something inhabiting his shadow. It made him feel strange. He was worried she would be able to use whatever strange powers she possessed on him.

His mouth moved before he really thought about it, asking after these 'beasts'. What kind of monsters kidnapped kids? He was pretty sure he'd never come across anything like this before.

'They were- strange,' Rusl said eventually, sounding pained. 'Like nothing I've ever seen before. It was like they were made of darkness… their faces- I think they were masks, but…' He shook his head, brow crumpling. 'They took the children, Link…!' Hesitating for a moment Link reached out to lay a hand on Rusl's shoulder, lightly, consolingly. He wasn't great at the whole reassuring thing, never had been. He was the guy who fixed things with action, who killed things that needed killing and who rescued things that needed rescuing. Taking a breath Rusl rubbed his hands over his face, which couldn't have been pleasant considering how battered he looked, before he straightened.

'We must find them,' he said, with a determination that sent dread pulsing through Link. He knew that determination. All the same he agreed, softly, telling the man they would do whatever they had to in order to find the kids. Farore save him, this was getting out of hand.

Telling Rusl he needed to rest Link made to guide the swordsman back to his house, no doubt to where Uli was waiting. He wondered what had become of Reid, if she was still indisposed.

'Hold up,' a soft voice commanded as Link made to follow, and he halted before he had really thought about it. Great, now he was following her orders. A moment later Midna appeared before him, darting out of his shadow to hang in the air before him. She tapped her short fingers against her chin for a moment, seeming thoughtful. Link considered telling her to just get out of the way, but he didn't.

'These monsters, these Shadow Beasts, they're created and commanded by Zant,' she said after a moment, sounding thoughtful even as that anger he had seen the night before resurfaced in her face. 'And Zant is commanded by Ganondorf.' Her eyes, which had been fixed on the ground, flicked up to meet his as she smiled. He didn't like that smile. 'Looks like you've got no choice now,_Link_.' He didn't like the way she said his name. 'If you want your friends back, you'll have to help me.' She drifted closer and Link cringed away, forcing his feet to stay where they were despite wanting to back away. He really didn't like the look on her face. She moved closer, until she was leaning against his shoulder, her breath warm on his ear.

'See, I'm looking for something. Something that will help me defeat Zant. I can't tell you what it is, but help me find it and I'll help you save those kids.' She leaned closer, and Link didn't need to look to know she was smiling that wide, feral smile again. 'It's a win-win situation, right? Come on, Mr Hero, what do you say? Are you in?' She practically purred the words.

He had tried. He had tried so hard. It was inevitable, though. This fate of his, it was inescapable. Midna's deal seemed shady, and he didn't trust her in the slightest, but what choice did he have but to accept? He thought of Colin, of Ilia, of Malo and Talo and Beth. He couldn't leave them. No matter how much they annoyed him they were just kids, completely innocent kids. If they were caught in the crossfire and got hurt he would never forgive himself. It didn't matter how much he resented it, his job was to save people. He was _good_ at saving people. So what if he hated every moment of it? Every moment he spent risking his life for others, every moment of death and destruction he caused? In the grand scheme of things he didn't matter. He was just there to save Hyrule. But all the others, all the residents of this vast land, they were there to change it, to help it grow.

In the end, how he felt really didn't matter. He had to save them.

Closing his eyes briefly Link took a deep breath, resolutely ignoring the sickening sensation rising in his chest, the indescribable sense of pain swiftly bearing down on him.

He opened his eyes, looked at Midna, and nodded once. He was in.


	6. Chapter 6 - The First of Many

_**AN: And we're back. Finally. I'm sorry this has taken so long, I kind of lost my groove and then life was pretty hectic so, yeah. Those are my excuses. First off, thanks so much to silverheartlugia2000 and DrytotheDen for your reviews of chapter five, way way back many centuries ago! Now, considering how quickly I fell off track with this I'm going to try and upload every fortnight instead of weekly, though if I can I'll try to upload new chapters weekly. I have exams and whatnot coming up, so that might not happen straight away.  
**__**Now, with all of that said and done, here's chapter six at long last. Enjoy!**_

6- _The First of Many_

There was a wolf in his way. It wasn't even a normal wolf or anything. Its translucent coat was a glowing golden colour, the one eye Link could make out a bright, bloody red. And it was just sitting there, calmly blocking his path to the Forest Temple. He had headed there on Midna's instructions, apparently because this "power" she was looking for was there, but Link had his doubts. For all he knew it could be some kind of trap.

'Why have you stopped?' Midna griped suddenly from his shadow but Link ignored her, too busy staring at the wolf. It looked like a spirit of sorts, but it was difficult to tell if it was benevolent or malevolent. Link hoped it was the former; as much as he would have liked to fight it he really didn't have the time right now.

Stepping forward carefully Link halted immediately when the creature rose, drawing its lips back as it growled at him as if in warning. It sank into a slight crouch so Link drew his sword, wondering if it was going to pounce on him.

His day was just getting worse and worse.

First the children had been taken, carried off by this new breed of goon Ganondorf was employing; then he had agreed to work with Midna, who he didn't trust at all and who was probably going to stab him in the back at the first opportunity; then he had found Faron Woods clogged up with some strange, choking miasma that he had had to rely on a monkey, that one he had saved before, to guide him through; and now there was some weird spirit wolf blocking his path.

Sighing a soft curse up in the goddesses' direction Link took another step, flicking his sword as he raised the shield he had been gifted upon announcing his intentions to find the children to the villagers. It was a flimsy wooden thing, kind of like his old wooden sword, but it would do the trick so long as he didn't set it on fire. Knowing his luck this wolf could probably spit flames or something.

At his movement said wolf started growling more fiercely, before it pounced. No warning, just a sudden flurry of sharp teeth headed straight for Link's throat. Something heavy slammed into him. The world flashed black, then white, then he was lying face down on a floor that didn't feel or smell anything like earth.

Pushing himself up onto his knees Link blinked into the sudden brightness, finding himself on a seemingly endless plane covered in thick, ankle-high mist. He could see, in the far distance, representations of Hyrule, of sacred or important places. Death Mountain, Hyrule Castle, others he couldn't quite make out.

For a long moment he frowned at his new surroundings, wondering if he was dead. He was entirely intact, sword and shield still in hand, but he was clearly no longer in Faron Woods. Was he dead? He couldn't think of a better explanation. Feeling a flicker of disappointment pass through him Link heaved a sigh. He had barely got to do anything in this life. Well, nothing that he remembered at least. How boring. Hyrule was well and truly screwed now, too. Not that he had had any plans to go after Ganondorf anyway, but maybe Zelda would step up for the mantle. She'd have to if he was dead. At least dying meant he didn't have to save Hyrule, or be the hero.

It was just a shame it had been so anti-climactic.

Sighing again Link clambered to his feet, sheathing his sword as he spun in a careful circle, taking in the entirety of his new surroundings. He stopped dead when he found the wolf sat behind him, tongue lolling as it breathed soft, rasping breaths. It no longer looked like it wanted to bite his head off. Maybe it already had, and thus was satisfied.

Reaching absently for his sword again Link regarded the wolf in suspicious silence, unsheathing his blade when it suddenly shifted. It proved unnecessary as the wolf tipped back its head to do nothing more than howl a low, mournful howl, before there was another bright flash of light that forced Link to shield his eyes with an arm. The sound of the wolf's rasping breaths shifted slightly, making Link ponder the difference as he stood blinking the spots from his eyes, waiting for his vision to clear.

He got his answer when he finally focused on the wolf again, only to find it was no longer a wolf. A tall, skeletal being stood in its place, its armour worn and rusting, the sword clasped in its left hand dull, nicked in places. It made a thoroughly unimpressive figure despite its shadowed face and height, though something about it made Link immediately feel irritated. He felt like he recognised it, maybe, but he couldn't place where or why he wanted to punch it so much.

For a long moment they just stared at each other, Link trying to work out why exactly he felt so irked, before the spirit raised his sword and in one swift, brutal swipe slammed the flat of his blade into Link's stomach. Link barely registered the sudden attack before he was being flung into the air, a sense of déjà vu falling upon him as he landed heavily on his back, pain blossoming in his already bruised stomach.

Wait. Pain? He was dead, wasn't he?

Well, apparently not.

'Pathetic.' A familiar hoarse voice spoke into the ensuing silence, echoing slightly but undeniably familiar. Link just couldn't place _why_. Propping himself up onto his elbows Link stared at the spirit with a frown, meeting the single red eye as he surveyed its translucent form.

Oh, right. He remembered. It was _him_. One of his past selves. One of the ones who'd lived longest ago. The one who'd had the ocarina, maybe?

'Stand up,' the spirit commanded, so Link slouched back a little further, narrowing his eyes at this blast from the past. He knew it wasn't their fault that he remembered their lives, but he couldn't help feeling bitter towards them. Their memories, their pains and their doubts and their useless heroisms, they all belonged to him now. He had never asked for that, for the burden of remembering them when no one else did. He resented them for never protesting, never questioning their fates, for living just to save Hyrule time and time and _time_ _again_. It was pointless, redundant. He hated them for showing him what his fate would be. Just like theirs. Lost to time, just another nameless hero who happened to save Hyrule from the ever-present threat of Ganondorf.

'Petulant child,' the spirit growled, to which Link raised an eyebrow. Wasn't insulting him the same as insulting itself? They were one and the same, after all.

Sighing Link finally clambered to his feet, picking up his sword where he had dropped it as he went. As he dusted himself down he regarded the spirit in silence, waiting to be told why exactly he was in this strange place, what the purpose of their little meeting was.

'You are not worthy of the title of Hero,' the spirit said eventually, having been scrutinising Link right back. Link scoffed, which earned him what he guessed was a confused look. It was hard to tell when the spirit's face was so emaciated, not to mention half in shadow from the dented helmet.

'You disagree?' The spirit asked, sounding surprised. Shaking his head slightly Link rolled his eyes, professing that he would do whatever it took to _not_ be the hero.

The spirit seemed taken aback, staring at him in silence for a long while. 'There is a wildness in you,' it finally said, tilting its head slightly as its remaining eye narrowed slightly. 'Why do you protest?'

Pursing his lips Link considered that for a moment, finally going for the truth. He didn't want to end up like the decrepit form in front of him, clinging onto forgotten glories or unfinished business. Again the spirit was silent, for longer this time. Link was tempted to sit down, but he didn't think he'd be able to do so without making his stomach hurt even more than it already did. It was still throbbing from the spirit's attack.

Rubbing the sorest spot lightly Link looked back to the spirit, just as it shifted slightly. Link got the impression it was going to speak, so he cut it off, explaining shortly that he had no desire to be the Hero, or learn from an old one, because he already remembered all the lessons it had learnt in its own lifetime. Also, he had no intention of saving Hyrule this time round, so if it could let him out of whatever weird world this was he would be very much obliged.

'You cannot fight destiny,' the spirit said simply once Link stopped speaking, which made him scowl. 'But you… you remember my life?' Link nodded curtly. Yes, he remembered _all_ of them.

He couldn't tell what the spirit was thinking, its lifeless face only serving to make him more and more aware of his, most likely, inevitable fate. Swinging his sword in lazy circles Link waited for it to speak again, fairly certain it was the one controlling the strange, misty world. Meaning he could only leave when it allowed him to.

Goddesses, he didn't have time for this.

'That is a heavy burden to bear,' it eventually rasped, shaking its helmeted head slightly. 'I can see why you would resent the destiny that befalls you.' Link didn't think it could – he clearly remembered it _not_ remembering its past lives – but he nodded slightly all the same. It was right after all; he _did_ resent his "destiny".

'But that doesn't change the fact that it _is_ your destiny,' the spirit continued, which earned it a glare from Link. He would just have to change his ridiculous destiny, then. How hard could it be? The spirit's sceptical, pitying silence when he told it as much wasn't exactly encouraging.

'Yet here you are, on the path to the Forest Temple,' it said at length, when Link couldn't find another argument to put forward. 'In search of a power to defeat the evil that befalls Hyrule.' Looking away Link scowled, irritated because it was true. But it wasn't like he had a choice. If he helped Midna, Midna would help him find and save the kids. He wasn't about to let them get caught in the cross-fire, but as soon as they were safe he would be leaving the fighting to Zelda and Ganondorf.

'Let me help you,' the spirit rasped when Link didn't respond. 'You claim to remember your previous lifetimes, and yet I overpowered you easily.' Link wanted to argue – he'd thought he was dead, after all – but he realised the spirit had a point. For all his memories, they were only in his head, not his muscles. At least, as far as he remembered. He was again struck by the irony of his situation as he, grudgingly, nodded at the spirit. It could train him, if it had to. If that was the only way for him to get out of this weird, misty place.

In the end Link wasn't sure how long he spent there, considering there was no way to tell the time, but it couldn't have been all that long. He hoped not. The kids were waiting, after all. Link sparred with the spirit for a while, and surprised them both by showing that maybe the memories of lifetimes fighting weren't just in his head. That or he had done a whole lot of training in this lifetime that he couldn't remember. He didn't dwell on the possibilities, not sure if he _wanted_ to know what exactly he had done in his forgotten life, if it had involved fighting.

Either way Link didn't hold back, finally venting a little of his pent up aggression against his former selves and his recurring fate as he fought the spirit, managing to land a few good, solid blows as well as run it through a few times. It then went on to teach him a fancy new move that Link really didn't care for, before they finally parted ways. Link was most displeased when it mentioned they would meet again, but he supposed it would be a good opportunity to vent a little more, whenever the time came around. He wouldn't be looking forward to it.

The spirit's final words were ringing in his ears when he suddenly found himself lying face down in Faron Woods again, nose squashed up against the ground and full of the scent of warm earth. _'A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.' _The aches and pains his sparring with the spirit had left lingered for a moment, phantoms, before dissipating in the warm sunshine as he pushed himself up onto his knees.

'What was _that_?' Midna's voice sounded nearby and Link sighed heavily, glancing first down at the ground then to his left, where he found her small, shadowy form hanging beside him. 'You just suddenly collapsed. Please don't tell me this is going to be a regular thing.' Rolling his eyes Link clambered to his feet, brushing down his clothes and rubbing his nose absently as it smarted slightly.

'Oi, are you listening to me?' Midna's hands were on her hips, her visible eye narrowed. It was disconcerting how bright it was when the rest of her body was seemingly completely in shadow. Rolling his eyes again, this time so she could see, Link brushed past her, sheathing the sword still clasped in his left hand. Midna gave an irritated huff, but when Link glanced back in her direction she was gone again, settled once more in his shadow.

Stooping briefly to collect his shield, lying abandoned from where he had apparently dropped it, Link set off up the gentle slope that led to the temple. A glance at the sky, as well as Midna's reaction to his collapse, told him a lot less time had passed here than in the spirit's misty realm. It was a little disorientating, but he supposed it was a good thing if it meant he still had most of the day to trawl the temple. At the very least his fatigue sparring with his past self – something which, now that he thought about it, was actually really weird – had vanished as soon as they had parted ways. He supposed he just had to grasp at the good when it came, whatever form it came in. Link felt he could really do with a bit more good right now.

One giant cobweb reduced to ash later found Link entering the temple, breathing in its musty smell with a mixture of excitement and resignation. He hadn't missed this. He was pretty sure he hadn't missed this.

Goddesses, had he _missed_ this? Exploring temples, defeating the monsters that dwelled within, actually doing something with himself instead of just hanging around fishing? Apparently he had. Who would have thought? If he was trying to take the good when it came then he supposed it wasn't such a bad thing. At least some part of this whole predicament was enjoyable.

It wasn't half tiring though. Climb, fight, run, repeat. All the while ignoring Midna's snarky remarks about the state of the temple, about the troop of monkeys Link found himself having to rescue from all over the place. Apparently they were the only source of amusement for the temple's monster population. He hoped helping them would help him somehow.

'This is pathetic,' Midna complained as Link settled against a wall in the temple's central room, having just acquired a nifty boomerang from one of the most degrading fights he had ever fought. Eyes were one thing – eyes were a good weak spot, in fact – but that… He didn't even want to think about it. A sudden outburst of raucous chattering from the monkeys hanging around nearby thankfully recalled his thoughts, and Link spared them a swift glance. All the others had vanished somewhere; Link wasn't particularly interested as to where.

'Why have you stopped?' Midna continued when he didn't respond, materialising in front of him with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed. Maintaining his silence Link pulled his waterskin free of his belt, taking a few sips. Everything was starting to ache. His arms, his feet, his stomach where the bruises still lay purple and sore. His hands and fingers felt a little raw from where he'd been climbing vines.

Rolling her eyes Midna heaved a sigh, so Link shot her a brief glare. It was all right for her, all she had to do was hang around in his shadow; _he_ was the one doing all the work. Shifting slightly Link glanced down at the little patch of gloom he cast on the floor, wondering what exactly she did in there. It still made him uncomfortable that it was something she could even do, reside in his shadow like that, but he supposed he had come across weirder things. Like a sentient sword, or half the creatures that had inhabited Hyrule over the years.

Running a hand through his hair, Link rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, listening to the dull thud of his heart. For all its monkeys and monsters the temple was surprisingly quiet, filled only with the faint crackle of fire, the soft trickle of water, the deep creaking and groaning of what could have been earth or rotting wood. He wondered what time it was in the outside world. It was always hard to tell inside temples, though he supposed he could always poke his head out of one of the doors that led to those high, mechanised bridges to check, if he really wanted to know.

He had to have been wandering the rugged, earthy corridors for a few hours now at least, so he supposed he was making progress. Not enough, though. It didn't feel like enough. Somewhere out there were five kids – well, four kids and one young adult his age – who had been kidnapped by weird shadow beasts and needed to be rescued. And goddesses be damned if he wasn't going to rescue them.

Link had to wonder what exactly Ganondorf was trying to accomplish, as he clambered to his feet to set out again. The guy usually only ever went after Zelda, so why was he dragging innocent villagers into this? Especially innocent villagers from a village so far removed he probably didn't even know it existed. Or hadn't, because clearly _someone_ in his posse had told him about it. Considering how the beast had gone straight for Link back in Hyrule City he couldn't help but wonder if it was somehow his fault. Maybe they had traced him back to Ordon. But that still left the question of _why_. Why had the beast gone straight for him? Why had Ganondorf's goons shown up in Ordon?

Could it be that Ganondorf, like Link, remembered? Remembered their previous incarnations, remembered that vendetta against Link and Zelda that spanned centuries and lifetimes alike?

It was certainly possible. Link remembered, so why not Ganondorf?

'Whoa, what the-' Midna's startled voice broke Link out of his thoughts as he rolled aside yet another newly unlocked door to find himself in a wide, open room with a gap too large to cross any normal way in the middle of the floor. A sudden wave of sound accosted him as he felt the door slide shut again behind him; when he looked to his left he found all the monkeys he had rescued milling around, chattering excitedly. They had been helping him out consistently throughout his foray into the temple, but apparently this was where they had all run off to.

It didn't solve the problem of crossing the gap, though. There was a clear path to his right, so Link took that one, feeling the newly acquired Boss Key weigh heavy on his belt. Even from across the room he could see the giant padlock and chains sealing whatever giant monster dwelled in this temple away. Link couldn't wait to find out what it was.

Still, he had a little way to go before he found anything out so he continued on his way, rescuing a final few monkeys and killing a final few monsters before returning to the room with the broken floor. As was the way with all abysses in Hyrule it appeared to be bottomless, or at least so dark Link couldn't see the bottom even when he shone his lantern down one of its sides. Well, either way he had no desire to fall into it, so he left a wide gap between him and the high ledges.

It turned out that his helping the monkeys helped him very much, as he had hoped, because they formed the longest, furriest swing yet to help fling him across the gap in the floor. They were smart, he'd give them that. Well, in some regards at least. They were smart enough to get him through the miasma in the forest, and get him across gaps he couldn't jump, but somehow they couldn't outsmart even the dimmest of monsters inhabiting the temple. It was subjective, apparently.

Finding his feet on the other side of the gap Link dusted himself down, glancing back at the monkey-rope as it continued to swing, the monkeys chirping softly to one another.

'Well? What are you waiting for?' As Midna's impatient voice rose up from around his feet Link rolled his eyes, turning away from the wide open space in favour of the padlocked door now looming before him. He could feel the key humming against his hip where he'd hung it on his belt, resonating with the giant padlock some thirty metres away. When he drew near it tugged itself free, seeking out the lock of its own free will. It slid home with a deep clank, and there was a moment of heavy silence before the cogs began spinning, the metal glowing brighter and brighter until finally the chains snapped, pitching the lock onto the floor. Link stepped back smartly to avoid being crushed, the loud thump as it hit the ground making him cringe just slightly.

Not wanting to put it off any longer he quickly proceeded into the room, hearing the door seal itself behind him. No going back now. Not that he even wanted to. He'd finally be facing a challenge, seeing as that shadow beast back in Hyrule City had proved to be surprisingly easy to defeat.

Now that he thought about it hadn't Midna said it had been, like her, a Twili? Maybe that was why she seemed so hostile towards him. He'd killed one of her people – granted a twisted, corrupted one – without blinking. He doubted that would enamour her towards him in any way.

Well, it was too late for regrets now. He had bigger issues, namely the giant creature that was about to pop up in front of him.

The room beyond the door was lit with a faint purple haze, probably rising from the deadly-looking purple water that covered the better part of half the floor. The heavy mist hanging above the pool's surface reminded Link of the stuff currently choking Faron Woods. It smelled like decay, a cloying scent that made Link feel a little light-headed it was so strong. Breathing through his mouth he made his way slowly closer to the water's edge, watching it ripple ominously at his approach. For precaution's sake he unsheathed his sword, pulling his shield onto his arm as he edged closer to the edge of the pool.

And then, with a spray of purple liquid that Link did his best to avoid, a giant plant burst free of the water. Or at least, Link figured it was a plant. A giant, mutated plant. With teeth. Very big, very sharp teeth. It was like a giant, mutated Deku Baba. Only worse.

Link didn't know whether to be impressed or disappointed.

He settled for somewhere between the two, as he wore away at its health with the help of that one monkey he'd had to fight for the boomerang. Link really hadn't ever wanted to see it again, but it proved just as helpful as all the rest of its monkey chums. The most fun came when he finally dazed the plant's biggest head and he got to hack away at its weird eye-tongue thing. His heart thumped a loud, excited tune in his ears, which wasn't nearly enough to drown out the plant's high, shrieking screams whenever he landed a blow. Link was fairly sure he was going to be deaf by the end of the fight.

His ears were certainly ringing when the monster finally gave out after one final strike, and Link would never tell the spirit of his past self but he saw fit to use the fancy move it had taught him earlier that day. It certainly made for a flashy ending. He could hear Midna snickering at his feet as the plant shrivelled slowly, its shrieking petering out first to a faint wail, then to silence. Its eye quickly became the only colour left in its body, before it fell free of its socket and exploded in a shower of strange, shadowy particles.

Link was getting ready to leave when he noticed the shadows reconvening high above his head, reforming into a broken shape that sent shivers down his spine to look at. Midna sprang up at his side, hanging in the air with a fierce little smile on her face that unnerved him as much as the strange shape did. They both watched the thing descend, and Link on instinct reached out to catch it, only to pull back at the last moment. He felt like it was a bad idea to get too close. Luckily the thing just hung in the air, inches from his palm. It gave of a deep, throbbing hum that felt like it was shaking Link's very bones.

There was a giggle that sounded definitely malevolent before Midna was hovering across the shape opposite him. 'Well done,' she said, sounding a little like she was mocking him. 'This is what I was looking for: a Fused Shadow.' As she spoke her bright hair formed a hand, reaching out to grab this "Fused Shadow". Link watched in silence as both vanished, again unnerved by her strange powers. These Twili _really_ made him uncomfortable.

'There's a total of three,' Midna continued, looking briefly thoughtful. 'They're probably with the spirits that reside in this realm. You know where they'd be, right? These "Spirit Springs", or whatever they're called.'

Narrowing his eyes Link regarded her in suspicious silence. He hadn't signed up for _three_ temples. That hardly seemed like a fair exchange. Plus, what even were these "Fused Shadows"? They didn't sound good in any way – why exactly was she collecting them?

'Maybe I'll tell you when we've got the other two,' Midna replied slyly when he asked as much, earning herself a scowl. 'I guess you'd better try your hardest to find them then, no?' She laughed into his dirty look, chucking him under the chin again. He was tempted to bite at her fingers but instead settled for a soft, frustrated growl. This was ridiculous. _He_ was the suspicious one? She was a hundred times more suspicious than him.

'Well, let's not waste any more time. I'll get us out of here.' Turning away abruptly Midna drifted away from him, with a soft thrum of magic summoning the strangest looking portal Link had ever seen. It had a strange, angular appearance, all straight lines and green symbols similar to the ones glowing across her body. Link stayed where he was, watching her with narrowed eyes, even when she turned and started beckoning impatiently with her hair. Seriously, how was she doing that?

'We haven't got all day, hero boy,' she snapped eventually, so Link relented with a sigh. He was helping her, so he figured she wouldn't warp him off a cliff or something. Yet.

Stepping closer Link nodded slightly to her, and she vanished into the pulsating shape ahead of him. Taking a deep breath Link closed his eyes and stepped forward, hoping he wasn't making a mistake in trusting Midna as he felt the world fall away around him.

_**You know, as an aside, I feel like I've had a sudden increase of traffic on all my stories. Does anybody have any idea why?**_


	7. Chapter 7 - A Stroke of Luck

_**AN: I can't believe I had a fortnight and this thing is still late. Gosh, I'm so bad at this. Well, nonetheless, great big thanks to SunnyStormCloud and silverheartlugia2000 for your reviews, as ever they really, truly do mean a lot.  
Now, I won't keep you waiting any longer, so let's get this show on the road. Enjoy chapter seven!**_

7- _A Stroke of Luck_

For a moment Link was suspended in darkness, imagining high ledges and pits of lava, before he distinctly felt something change. There was a flare of blinding golden light, warm like the sun, and then he was stood ankle deep in frigid water, blinking spots from his eyes. Before him loomed a large, shining shape, curled around a pulsating sphere of even brighter light. Link got the impression of a great, barbed tail, of muscular arms and long-fingered hands, and from somewhere within it there seemed to resonate a faint, mournful calling, almost like music but not quite.

A Light Spirit. Right in front of him. It certainly had a different impact to the Great Fairies of years gone by.

Taking a slight step back Link craned his head back, feeling water splash up the back of his leg as he moved. It was cold and made him grimace, so he instinctively looked towards the unexpected sensation.

He froze at the sight of what he found there. Never mind the change in location, there had been another, more significant change.

His clothes. His clothes were different. Different but oh-so familiar. Horribly, disgustingly familiar. He knew that shade of green, knew the stiffness of those boots, those fingerless gloves. Chainmail hung heavy on his shoulders, clinking just slightly with even the smallest movement. He twitched uncomfortably when the tail of that familiar hat brushed against his neck in a slight breeze, and he reached up to brush it aside. For a moment he was tempted to tear it from his head, to free himself of the whole ensemble, but he didn't really fancy stripping down when Midna was residing in his shadow and he was standing in a pool of icy water. Plus he had no idea where his other clothes had gone.

The whole thing made him profoundly uncomfortable. Why had his clothes even been changed in the first place? It made him feel a little violated. And of all things they just had to have been changed to the stupid hero's outfit.

'My name is Faron.' A sudden voice, reverberating with power, distracted Link from his discomfort, and he lifted his eyes to regard the spirit. It was swaying back and forth just slightly, its ancient burning eyes fixed on him. Link tried to hold its gaze but found he couldn't, instead settling for a point on its broad forehead. This was much different to meeting one of the Great Fairies. He almost missed their more… forward personalities. In Faron's presence he just felt overwhelmed.

'O Brave Youth,' it continued, its voice seeming to make the air tremble as that mournful almost-music continued to play softly from nowhere. 'Your triumph in the Forest Temple is a sign of your powers awakening – the powers of the chosen one.' Link opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't get his voice to work. 'Now you stand in your awakened form, in the garb of the ancient heroes.'

Gritting his teeth Link huffed a breath, managing to arrange his face into a disdainful expression. He didn't appreciate this sudden meddling. He hadn't awakened anything – if anything he had been awakened this entire time. He didn't need some glorified ball of light telling him that.

'What turmoil I sense inside you,' Faron murmured after a moment, its barbed tail flicking slightly. 'Brave Link, hero chosen by the gods, you cannot fight your destiny.' Link rolled his eyes openly at that; not even a Light Spirit would stop him expressing his scorn at the idea. There was a deep rumble, and it took Link a moment to realise it had been Faron chuckling softly. 'I know what you seek, brave youth; I sense a darkness about you. It is a forbidden power, one those dwelling in the light should never touch. But this world lies on the brink of an ever deeper darkness and you must match its power. Match the power of the King of Shadows. Let my fellow spirit, Eldin, guide you. You will find what you seek to the west.'

Then it disappeared, as if directing Link towards this 'forbidden power' had forced it to depart. For a moment its words continued to echo, the music continued to wail, and then everything faded to silence. Link stayed where he was, stood very still, before he sucked in a deep breath and placed a hand to his chest. He felt like a great pressure had been suddenly lifted off of him, as if he had been weighed down by Faron's presence. He wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. Even his legs, to his utmost horror, felt a little shaky. Ridiculous. He'd been in the presence of countless powerful, ethereal beings before, so being shaken like this was utterly ridiculous.

'So you really _are_ a Hero, eh?' Sighing Link attempted to school his expression as Midna floated up to hover before him, teeth flashing bright as she grinned her wicked grin. 'I guess it must be true if a spirit of that calibre says so.'

Acting like he was ignoring her Link tugged at his newly acquired tunic, rolling his shoulders as he resigned himself to having to wear the musty old outfit. Faron hadn't exactly offered him his old clothes back, so he was kind of stuck with them. He got the feeling Midna wouldn't let him return to his house to change. Especially not if she knew his new outfit made him uncomfortable.

Turning away from her he muttered a soft complaint; he really wasn't a hero, and he really didn't want to be.

'And why's that?' She asked, drifting after him as her sly tone got his hackles up. He really didn't like the way she always seemed to insinuate things, or seemed to know more than she let on. He needed to be careful around her. Very careful.

Shaking his head Link walked on, offering her no explanation even when she huffed and prodded. To the west. That's what Faron had said, and if Link's memory served correctly – highly debatable, all things considered – this Hyrule's Death Mountain lay to the west. Which meant that was his next destination. Hardly surprising, given how similar proceedings were between each new incarnation. Wherever the largest body of water was would probably be his destination after the mountain, as well.

Recalling Epona with a high tune played with a hastily plucked reed Link set out for the next temple. Because there was undoubtedly going to be another one. They always housed relics and ancient powers, so of course there was. He got the feeling this next one wouldn't be quite as "pleasant" as the Forest Temple, because it was Death Mountain and there was always lava and fire involved with Death Mountain.

But a deal was a deal and Link needed to find Midna's forbidden power if she was going to help him find the children, even if it _was_ forbidden. The whole 'Fused Shadow' thing probably should have tipped him off, but Link was becoming more and more unsure as to what Midna's goal actually was. Did she really need such dark power to defeat this 'Zant' person? Link had his doubts, but if Zelda trusted her then he supposed he should too. Well, maybe trust was a little too strong. _Believe_, that was better.

He tried to force the thoughts aside as he mounted Epona and they struck out for Death Mountain, Midna settling once more into his shadow. Link hadn't noticed when he'd been stood in a spring all lit up with Faron's shimmering, but it was much closer to dusk than he had thought. It made it feel like he had been in that temple a long time, even if he still wasn't sure exactly how long it had actually been. All the same as he steered Epona out past Coro's house once more, across the rapidly greying fields, he couldn't help but feel the continued exertion begin to pull at his limbs, at his eyelids.

Eventually he gave in, folding away the map Rusl had gifted him as he directed Epona towards the tall wall that seemed to border the entire network of fields, looking for another shallow cave to rest in. Midna put up much less of a fuss this time, which was actually more unnerving than comforting. Had Link really already grown so used to her snide remarks? The silence made him wary.

Unable to find the energy to make a campfire Link instead let the setting sun, and then the moon when it rose, act as their source of light as he leaned back against the wall of the alcove he had found, feeling a dull ache settling into his bones. Maybe he should have taken it a little easier in the Forest Temple; he wasn't exactly acclimatised to this lifestyle yet. It had just been all so familiar, and apparently he had pushed himself without realising. He was definitely going to regret that in the morning.

Letting his head loll to the side Link regarded Midna, who was sat just outside the little cave, a dark shape against the moonlight. Link almost wanted to ask her if something was wrong –she was still unnervingly quiet– but then he told himself he didn't care. He highly doubted she would appreciate his asking, either.

All the same he couldn't help but watch her, small and still against the vast sky, helmeted head tilted back as if she were watching the stars. He was less worried that he wouldn't wake because of some mischief of hers that night, as he finally gave in to his heavy eyelids and the call of sleep.

Strange dreams weren't exactly an unfamiliar thing to Link, given all the memories he had crammed in his head, but that night's felt a little different. Unfamiliar, strangely. He lay in a deep pool, staring up at a bright sky as the water blackened around him. It was a little like he was bleeding, but the swirling stains weren't rusted orange. Ink came to mind, when he caught sight of the dark tendrils spreading out from around him, but he wasn't sure. Someone was talking to him, voice muffled by the water so that he couldn't make out words, and the dream ended before he could establish who it was.

It was bright when he woke. Painfully so. Blinking sleep from his eyes Link stifled a yawn, mulling over the rapidly fading dream as he lifted a hand to shade his eyes from the sunlight filtering into their little niche. He glanced towards the cave entrance, on the right side of which Midna was now curled up, and wondered if it had something to do with the Fused Shadow. He wouldn't be surprised. Something like a terrible, evil forbidden power would probably cause strange dreams.

Stretching his arms with a sigh Link tilted his head from side, trying to work out a little of the tension his awkward sleeping position had caused. Rolling his shoulders he pulled a face at the wall opposite him. He hadn't missed this part of the whole hero thing. A sedentary life was definitely more comfortable than one where travelling was involved. But what else had he been expecting, really? At least it wasn't going to last forever; just until he found the children.

Midna was stirring slightly as he wandered from the cave, looking for a place to relieve himself, and when he wandered back she was fully awake. He was struck by a sudden regret; he kind of wished he'd lingered a little longer to see what she looked like when she slept. Then again it probably would have been weird, seeing her relaxed and unguarded for once. Still, he would have rather had that than what he got instead. A tired, half-asleep Midna who seemed a lot more sarcastic than usual.

'This is a waste of time,' she griped as Link demanded they stay put for a little longer so that Epona could graze for a spell. 'You do realise Ganondorf and Zant are growing in strength, and their little following's growing in number, with every moment we waste, don't you?'

Folding his arms Link regarded her with raised eyebrows, telling her that he didn't think things would be proceeding quite that quickly.

'You might be some "chosen hero" or whatever,' Midna continued, now glaring at him rather than glaring out across the fields, 'but you have no idea what those two are capable of, and we have no idea what they're planning. We have a time limit – for all I know Zant could be going after the Fused Shadows as well.'

With a soft snort Link pursed his lips, informing her that that really wasn't his problem. She stared at him for a long moment, expression torn between something like shock and contempt, then scowled when he pointed out that Epona was their quickest means of travel and she needed rest and food like any other living creature. Unless Midna wanted to teleport them, of course. The suggestion just made her even snarkier.

Eventually the sarcastic comments petered out, and once they had Link made his way over to Epona, who snorted a soft greeting at him. He replied with a quick neck rub, then hauled himself up into the saddle once more. Midna vanished into his shadow and they set off.

They made good time, very good time considering the amount of monsters roaming the fields of Hyrule, and within the hour were approaching what Link figured was the entrance to Kakariko Village. If he'd followed Rusl's map correctly then that's exactly where they were, but he was still new to this Hyrule and wouldn't be surprised if he'd gone wrong somewhere. He was glad Kakariko was still standing; he held a kind of fondness for the village in his heart, and all the little civilisations dotted around Hyrule really. Their residents might always send him on ridiculous quests, but he couldn't fault their good-naturedness.

He wasn't expecting the three shadow beasts awaiting him just beyond the short, high-walled passageway between the fields and the village, though. One had been bad enough, but apparently they came in packs. They were no less unnerving in a group, in fact the opposite was quite true and Link couldn't help a slight thrill of anxiety as all three turned to face him with their blank, lifeless mask-faces. To make matters worse he quickly found that dispatching of them was no simple matter. It was easy enough to put them down one by one, but as it turned out they could be brought back to life if one of the surviving ones let loose a terrible shrieking roar, no matter how much damage Link inflicted. In the end he had to settle for downing one, then decapitating the other two in quick succession before either one could start screaming.

It was a messy, painful ordeal. This wasn't exactly how he had wanted to start his day, especially not if he was going to have to explore another temple later on. Now he was tired, a little battered, and his ears were ringing.

But it couldn't be helped, he supposed. He really ought to be used to these less than beneficial twists of fate that befell him on such a regular basis.

Sheathing his sword Link surveyed the village, eyeing its run-down state and wondering if the monsters he'd just slain had something to do with it. The long main street was empty, silent, the buildings looked like they were all falling apart. Or to be more precise, they looked like they had been torn apart. Leading Epona, who had been waiting patiently for his fight to end, to the edge of another Spirit Spring – as silent as the rest of the town – Link patted her mare's neck absently as he squinted down the road. No signs of life anywhere aside from a few crows now that the monsters were dead.

And then the surface of the spring started rippling, light dancing across its surface before coalescing into a second great, shining form. Link watched in silence, the impact a little lessened now that he had already encountered one light spirit, but it still left him a little awe-struck. This one had large, shimmering wings that waved steadily but caused not the slightest breeze. It held in clawed feet another of those strange orbs, so bright Link couldn't look at it directly without squinting. Instead he focused on the spirit's face, the wise old eyes that were staring off into the distance. They flickered onto him as if sensing his gaze.

'Brave Youth, you come at a grave time.' Its voice, like Faron's, resonated with power, steady as its beating wings. 'I am Eldin, and I can tell you that the power you seek lies in the sacred spaces of the proud mountain dwellers. Spaces that have already been defiled, corrupted by shadow.' Again its gaze slipped away and Link followed it this time, finding himself looking over his shoulder at the great red face of Death Mountain, its summit wreathed in smoke and mist. So the Gorons, then. The thought of them being corrupted provoked a heavy sensation in Link's chest, forcing a sigh from him. For all their gentleness they had always been strong, so if said gentleness had been worn away… well, it was going to make a trip up the mountain even more difficult that necessary.

Rubbing a hand over his mouth Link huffed sharply, looking back to Eldin expectantly.

'You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them of the evil that has befallen them,' the spirit said after a moment, to which Link rolled his eyes. Well, he was going for the Fused Shadow, which was probably the source of the corruption anyway. Goddesses, why exactly was he helping some shady 'Twili' collect these things again?

Apparently that was all the spirit had to say, however, as it vanished a moment later without so much as a goodbye. Curling his lip at the space it had just disappeared from Link sighed to himself. Sure, just order him around then disappear, what did he care?

'What are you standing around for?' Midna protested from his shadow a moment later, her tone really not making him want to go any faster, or even move at all. 'Let's go get the second Fused Shadow.' The way she said it made it sound like she was actually doing something rather than just making rude comments, but Link decided not to start a fight. Instead he backed away from the spring, regarding the silent village for a moment before heading for the nearest building. There had to be someone somewhere, all he needed to do was look.

He was right, there _were_ people still there; he could hear their voices as he approached the building. Apparently the screeches of dying monsters and the song of a lamenting spirit had fallen on deaf ears, because none of them seemed to have noticed in the slightest.

'We are safe as long as we remain inside, child,' one voice said, deep and calm. Another, hoarser and much less calm, snapped a sardonic reply that Link couldn't quite make out, though he was fairly sure he heard mention of bombs. Interesting.

'_Barnes_.' The first voice came again, harsh now, reprimanding. It made Link start slightly; he'd been concentrating on trying to make out the other's words so the sudden increase in volume startled him. A moment later came the high sound of a child crying. Link frowned, pausing as he halted outside the building's front doors. A child? That couldn't be…

'Don't cry, Beth,' a soft voice, a third, said and Link blinked once in surprise. So apparently the goddesses weren't going to screw him over entirely today, because he knew that voice. He definitely knew that voice.

'Link's going to come save us,' Colin continued, voice as determined and strong as Link had ever heard it. He still rolled his eyes, though. What exactly had he done to instil such confidence in the people of Ordon? He was pretty sure he'd made a point of being borderline brusque to them a lot of the time, tried to keep them at a distance. Apparently unsuccessfully.

He knocked on the door, not particularly wanting to hear any more dramatic words about himself. There came a few soft gasps, a whimper from what sounded like the guy who'd been talking about bombs, and after a long pause careful footsteps.

The door swung open, to reveal a tall man wearing long robes and a guarded expression. For a brief moment they watched one another, assessing. The stranger had a serious face, but he didn't seen threatening. Wary, but not threatening.

And then a cry went up behind him, and there came the patter of many small feet before the man was being swarmed by children trying to get past him out the door. Link backed up a few steps, getting maybe five seconds to compose himself before they were upon him, chirping and chattering and _safe_. Beth, Malo, Talo, all staring up at him with bright, excited faces. Beth's nose and eyes were still a little red from where she'd crying, but her smile was just as bright as the others. Link checked them over swiftly, making sure they were unharmed, before lifting his eyes to the doorway, still propped open by the robed man. Peeking out from behind him was Colin, and his shy face lit up when Link's eyes fell on him.

Hurrying forward he joined the others, and Link offered him a small smile of greeting when it became clear he wasn't going to be able to talk over Beth and Malo, who were both regaling him with wild tales of how exactly they had ended up this far from home. Any fear they might have had inside the building seemed to have dissipated completely.

A minute later, maybe more, another three people emerged from the house; the robed man and what appeared to be his daughter, as well as a second, stouter man who cast Link suspicious looks from beneath a battered welding mask. Link followed the first man's approach, ignoring the second.

'Could you be the one from Ordon these children spoke of?' He asked, tilting his head slightly. 'Well met, I am Renado, shaman of this town. This my daughter Luda.' He gestured with a hand completely swamped by a voluminous sleeve to the girl at his side, and Link nodded to them both in greeting. The children had quietened, watching him expectantly now. He didn't know what they were expecting.

Still, it was a relief to know they were all safe. Glancing between them Link smiled faintly, only for a sudden realisation to hit him a moment later.

Where was Ilia?

Faint panic twisted in his stomach as he noted her absence, catching him off guard. He hadn't realised how fond he had grown of her. Perhaps the goddesses would grant him another little spot of luck, and let him find her by coincidence as he had the children.

Still, he had to check the situation first, so he focused his gaze on Colin and asked after their missing friend. She and Colin had always seemed close, and Link could see his own worry reflected in the boy's wide eyes at the mention.

'Those… monsters took us and left us here but Ilia… I didn't see where they took her – when I woke up she was gone and Mr Renado was looking after us.' Fiddling with the hem of his shirt Colin shifted from foot to foot anxiously, seeming almost guilty. Sighing softly Link reached out, patting his blonde head lightly in a gesture of consolation. It couldn't be helped; what were children supposed to do against monsters like these shadow beasts, after all?

'Link, everything's been so horrible,' Colin continued, lips trembling slightly all of a sudden as his voice became more passionate. Link hoped Renado knew how to handle crying children. 'Up until now everything's just been like a- a-'

'A nightmare,' Talo supplied, speaking for the first time since leaving the house. The children all nodded slightly in agreement, before suddenly Colin was smiling, beaming even.

'But you're here now Link, and I know everything's going to be okay!' The trust in his face made Link want to groan; it was all he could do not to so he just nodded slightly, knowing he would do all he could to keep the children safe. Well, almost all. And they seemed safe enough here in Kakariko, so really there wasn't much else he _could_ do, beyond maybe escorting them home. But before that he needed to find Ilia, as well as the other two Fused Shadows. A deal was a deal, after all, and he supposed it _was_ technically thanks to Midna that he had even found the children in the first place.

'In any case.' Renado suddenly spoke again, serious voice an almost comical contrast with Colin's. 'You must take these children and flee back to Ordona Province, before any more nightmares befall this place.' The shaman glanced back at the mountain as he spoke, as if he knew what was occurring with the Gorons. Living as close to their home as he did Link wouldn't have been surprised if Renado really did know at least a little of what was occurring. Something bad, clearly.

Shaking his head Link explained shortly that he couldn't do that, not yet. All the faces watching him seemed surprised, aside from maybe Colin's. The kid was sharp, Link would give him that. When Renado tried to protest Link cut him off, explaining that there was something he had to do first and that he was placing the children in the man's care. And anyway, if the children had been kidnapped once who was to say Ganondorf wouldn't just send his goons to do it again as soon as they were home once more?

No, it was easier to just keep them here for the time being, until Link didn't have the world's most impatient imp hitching a ride in his shadow, until he found Ilia.

Removing himself from the little group Link set out for the mountain, refusing the children's requests to stay with them. He didn't have time to babysit right now. There was something in Renado's gaze that set Link on edge as they parted ways, as if he were missing something important, but again he didn't have the time to dwell on it. As Midna had said, Zant, and by extension Ganondorf, could also be pursuing the Fused Shadows if they were really as powerful as everything seemed to imply. No doubt if they got their hands on them Midna would just make him go and get them back anyway. That wasn't something he wanted to deal with, so he might as well get on with it to stop something like that happening.

He wandered slowly up the road through the village, veering off down the path leading to the mountain trails, only for a small hand to grab the back of his new, old tunic as soon as they were out of sight of the village. Halting Link turned, surprised that she hadn't just grabbed his hair like before.

Folding her legs up under her Midna floated silently for a moment, regarding him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. As the silence stretched on Link heaved a sigh, raising his eyebrows and demanding what the problem was. If anything that just made her narrow her eyes even further, glowing orange slits amidst the shadow she was composed of.

'I was expecting you to bail,' she said at length, sounding almost surprised. 'You really don't seem to care about this place at all, so now that we've found those little gremlins I was expecting you to just leave with them.' Link didn't think she'd appreciate him mentioning the irony of her calling _them_ gremlins, so he bit his tongue and just shrugged. When she just kept staring at him he told her that a deal was a deal. Maybe he was apathetic about saving Hyrule, but he wasn't about to ditch prior agreements. If there was anything the years of carrying out useless tasks for people had taught him it was not to break agreements. Especially when there was something in it for him. Midna still had to help him find Ilia, anyway.

Plus, he preferred the idea of her getting her hands on this great forbidden power than Ganondorf or any of his lackeys, even if he had no idea who Midna really was, or what her goals were.

With her eyes still narrowed she smiled sweetly – which was honestly borderline terrifying – when he said as much and, seeming satisfied, vanished back into his shadow without another word. Link wondered if he was making a horrible mistake in finding such a terrible power for her, but there was nothing he could do about it now except keep going and see where this path led. So he kept going, slipping his hands into his pockets as set off along the mountain path.


	8. Chapter 8 - Shady

_**AN: Aaaaand, late again! I'm so good at this whole fortnightly update thing. On the upside, by the end of this week my exams, and therefore revision, will be over so I should get back into the swing of things. Hopefully. Now then, thank you so much to silverheartlugia2000 and SunnyStormCloud for your reviews, and thanks to everyone who favourited/followed as well. It really does mean so much to me.  
**__**But I've kept you waiting long enough, so here's chapter eight. Enjoy!**_

8- _Shady_

Link was really beginning to regret taking this detour. Midna had told him to stay on track – practically screeched it in fact – when he had first veered off course, and apparently she had been right. Not that Link would ever in a million years tell her that.

He should have just gone straight to Ordon, like Renado had told him to after he got shoved off a cliff by a bad-tempered Goron. Twice. But then he had seen the plumes of coiling black smoke in the sky above the forest, far to the east of Ordon, and had decided to check out their source. The sprawling camp, a mess of raggedy tents and conspicuous fire pits all interwoven with the trees, had piqued his interest even more. Leaving Epona a safe distance away he had stolen closer, aware how horribly out of place his new garish green garb made him but at the same time glad it let him blend in with the foliage somewhat, wanting to establish who exactly the camp belonged to.

And it had proven to be a terrible idea.

Because who else would be in charge of a camp so clearly intended to be hidden than Ganondorf?

Link had caught a glimpse of the man, way away across the campsite. It had only been a glimpse, but it was more than enough to recognise him. The red hair, the tall, imposing stature. Link would have been surprised if he _hadn't_ recognised the guy.

But it had only been a glimpse, and Link was honestly more than happy to let it remain as such. He had been certain Ganondorf had seen him, even as he crouched amongst the dense foliage surrounding the camp, but the hawk-like yellow eyes had slid past his hiding spot without any hint of recognition. If Ganondorf _had_ seen him, and he _did_ remember their past lives as Link was speculating, then he most likely wouldn't have let their presence slide. If he had seen Link but _didn't_ remember then Link wouldn't have been surprised if he was simply being ignored. The man's pride probably meant he wouldn't see one unfamiliar swordsman as a threat.

Either way there was no reaction, meaning Link's presence remained hidden.

The camp had clearly been placed for ease of concealment, but now the snarl of bushes and crowding trees were working nicely in Link's favour instead. Every so often some lackey or monster would wander by, too close for comfort, but on the whole Link remained entirely unseen. He didn't know what would happen if he _was_ spotted. In all honesty he would probably just hightail it from the forest.

'So this is where they've been hiding,' Midna suddenly hissed in his ear, making him start as she materialised beside him. She clicked her tongue, hovering so that they were shoulder to shoulder, hidden amongst twigs and leaves. Link glanced at her briefly, wondering why he was lingering here, so close to danger and the source of his repeating fate. Something was keeping him anchored there, some feeling he couldn't quite place.

Turning his gaze back to the campsite Link scoured it for what felt like the fiftieth time, verifying that Ganondorf was still a way away at the other end, trying to locate the other faces he had seen on the wanted posters back in the city. The ones with the higher rewards; the mysterious Zant, the even more mysterious 'Wolf', the others whose captures hadn't been quite so desirable but had still warranted a hefty bounty.

Keeping his eyes trained on the biggest source of danger Link shifted his weight from foot to foot, wondering if perhaps this was the thing Reid and her fellow soldiers had been searching for on their trip to Faron Woods. If they had found it then that would explain the massacre they had suffered, the important information Reid had demanded he deliver to the Princess.

Chewing the inside of his cheek lightly Link decided he had had his fill, making to retreat so that he could continue on with his original task; locating Mayor Bo in order to discover how he had won the Gorons' respect. That was another titbit Renado had given him after his unfortunate encounter with the Goron on the cliff. Link hadn't been all that surprised, as Mayor Bo was a good man who was dedicated to his village, though he had always felt Rusl seemed more like a leader.

'Where do you think you're going?' A small hand gripped his arm as Midna frowned at him, forcing him to halt his retreat. Shrugging a shoulder Link told her there was nothing more to see, and that he had better things to be doing.

'But he's right there in front of you,' she hissed back, gesturing vaguely in the direction of Ganondorf, who seemed to be conversing with a collection of his minions. 'Don't you want to do _anything_ about it?' By "anything" Link assumed she meant attack the sorcerer, or something equally reckless. Looking in the direction Midna had gestured Link considered for a moment before he shook his head, continuing to back up carefully. No, he wasn't interested in embarking on a suicide mission. It was one thing to cut down swathes of monsters in order to reach Ganondorf, but another to cut down droves of very human, very vicious looking minions while their leader stood barely fifty feet away. Plus, he had absolutely no desire to engage Ganondorf in any way. How many times did he have to say it? He wasn't going to be the hero this time round.

Instead of saying anything Link just shook his head, rolling his eyes into the sour look Midna threw at him. In reply he suggested that she was perfectly welcome to do something, if she wanted. From the way she just vanished back into his shadow without responding Link guessed she had come to the same conclusion as him. Better to live another day and collect the other two Fused Shadows, even if that meant letting Ganondorf slip through their fingers, than to recklessly go up against such stacked odds.

As he made his retreat Link couldn't help but glance back at the camp a few times, checking for signs of pursuit as he wondered if this was the extent of Ganondorf's forces. Not that the sorcerer wasn't basically the equivalent of a small army himself, but all the same Link had to wonder. It was a pretty paltry force, if he was being honest. No, Link doubted that was the extent of it. Zelda would have no cause to be worried if it were, so clearly Ganondorf and his army posed a significant threat. There were probably more hidden camps dotted around, perhaps even beyond Hyrule's borders.

It was during his third careful surveillance of the receding camp that he caught sight of a familiar, unfamiliar figure stood at the edge of the mess of tents and fire pits. Unfamiliar because he hadn't previously seen said figure anywhere, familiar because he recognised the hooded, shadowed face from the wanted posters. It was 'the Wolf', or at least Link assumed it was. Even from where he half-stood half-crouched crouched Link could see the wide grin that seemed more like a wild animal baring its teeth – though there was a definite lack of fangs, unlike the ones that had been depicted in the poster.

The thing that made Link stop dead amongst the bushes, though, was that unlike with Ganondorf he was certain he had been seen. The cloaked figure was just standing there, facing his direct location as if they were watching him.

'What's wrong?' Midna hissed from his feet, apparently guessing at the severity of their sudden situation. Link didn't reply, locked in a staring match with a pair of eyes he couldn't see. This 'Wolf' struck a less impressive figure than he had been imagining; their cloak was a dull green that didn't seem fitting for a minion of the King of Evil, and overall they were much smaller than Link had expected. Younger?

The Wolf shifted and Link stiffened, watching one slim hand lift to place a single finger to its grinning mouth. Were they… _shushing_ him? What did that even mean? Were they suddenly in cahoots? Did it really matter? Whatever was going on, Link needed to leave. Now.

'What are you _doing_?!' Midna suddenly demanded, popping up at his side. He glanced at her, staring blankly into her tense, irritated expression, then shook his head. Nothing, he wasn't doing anything.

'Clearly,' his irate companion growled, looking a little like she wanted to hit him. Although that wasn't exactly anything new. 'You're the one who wanted to scurry off with your tail between your legs – make up your mind.' Scowling back at her Link waved aside her words, glancing back towards the camp briefly. Of course the Wolf was gone, and so far clearly hadn't alerted anyone to his and Midna's presence. Was that what the whole shushing thing had been about?

It didn't matter. He was being given a free ticket to safety, so he was going to take it. He left without looking back, creeping back the way he had come, headed for safety.

'Argh, I can't believe we're just walking away like this!' Midna once more left his shadow to float along beside him, now that they were a fair way from the camp not afraid to raise her voice as she flexed her fingers in obvious irritation. 'They were _right there_, right in front of me-' she cut herself off with a harsh noise, curling her hands into fists. Link watched her from the corner of his eye for a moment before pointing out that only Ganondorf had been there. And this 'Wolf' character, who apparently had some loyalty issues when it came to intruders. There had been no sign of Zant, who he figured was probably her priority if he was mutating her fellow Twili. If she had been telling the truth about that. Her anger towards him certainly seemed genuine.

Huffing her agreement Midna ground her fangs, clearly not appeased as she bared them at passing trees. Retreating back into silence Link walked on, stabbing a few bokoblins whose path they crossed absently. They didn't even get time to start shrieking, which was deliberate as Link wasn't taking any chances when they were still this close to Ganondorf.

Beyond that the journey back to Epona was unremarkable, though Link couldn't help the sickening feeling of guilt twisting in his belly as he kept an eye out for signs of pursuit. He had just left Ganondorf to his devices. Just left him to continue his plotting, his evildoing. Link may not have wanted to fight him, but he felt there was something inherently wrong about just leaving like that. Perhaps he should have taken a chance, nipped this whole thing in the bud before Ganondorf could gain more power, more followers.

He tried to convince himself that even if he had one of the others might have simply adopted the mantle, continued where Ganondorf had left off. Zant, maybe, or one of the other higher-ups. After all, a lot of people seemed to share the sorcerer's opinions on how Hyrule should be run. And anyway, there was no way he could have won against odds like those. Link never had an easy time against Ganondorf on his own, let alone with a camp full of minions to back him up.

So he continued on his way, ignore the bitterness weighing down on him. If he changed his mind he could always go back; he knew where the camp was now. Though he supposed there was no guarantee Ganondorf would still be there if he did. Was he really considering fighting Ganondorf, though he had been swearing he wouldn't for months now? Honestly, he couldn't believe himself sometimes.

When he finally arrived in Ordon the air was noticeably sombre, though it perked up remarkably upon his arrival and assurances that the children were okay.

Well, all except one.

The Mayor took the news about his daughter remarkably well, though Link could see how it weighed the man down as they talked, discussing Link's current predicament. As it turned out Bo had, technically, cheated his way into the Gorons' favour, something Link only discovered _after_ an intense bout of wrestling, in which the Mayor knocked him around thoroughly. It felt a little one-sided – the man was practically twice his size – but Link managed well enough. He couldn't help but feel like he had gained a variety of new bruises for nothing, something he was sure he could hear Midna sniggering about from his shadow, though he supposed knowing the way Gorons fought and the techniques to hold his own against them were helpful in themselves.

The iron boots unnerved him a little, what with the way they were only heavy when he wore them, but that was the point of magic, wasn't it? To make the impossible possible. They certainly seemed like they'd be handy when it came to squaring off against another belligerent Goron. Or a whole tribe of them, as Link was expecting he'd need to do.

But with his task complete Link bid the mayor farewell, leaving with an assurance that he would find Ilia before he next returned, before he made his way up the gentle slope to Uli's home. It was the only house he hadn't visited yet, seeing as it was out of the way of the path to Mayor Bo's. Link wondered if Reid was still under Uli's care, getting his answer when the soldier stepped carefully out of the house, still looking drawn and unsteady on her feet but undeniably healthier. He swore Uli could work miracles.

When Reid spotted him, halfway down the slope, she did a slight double-take before lifting a hand. As Link drew closer he could see the slight reservation in her expression; clearly she hadn't forgotten his behaviour when she had first requested he deliver her message. He wasn't about to apologise for it, but he supposed he couldn't hold it against her. She was a soldier for a reason, after all.

Greeting him with a soft, 'Link. Hi,' she folded her arms and eyed his new uniform with slightly raised eyebrows. Shifting uncomfortably Link tried to ignore the scrutiny, as it didn't exactly make him feel any more comfortable in the musty old hero's outfit. Instead he glanced her over in return, noting that she had abandoned her ragged underclothes for some clothes probably borrowed from one of the villagers. He could still see bandages peeking out from under the no doubt comfy, warm fabrics though. He missed his old clothes. He really wished Faron had given them back. The chainmail and clinging material of his new clothes left much to be desired. And the hat's tail really got on his nerves.

All in all Reid looked better, and when he said as much she smiled faintly though it didn't dim the faint expectancy in her expression, the well-hidden concern. It took him a minute but Link eventually realised that, though he had in fact been back to Ordon since his trip to Hyrule Castle he hadn't actually seen Reid that time. Upon realising this he informed her that Zelda had received her letters, watching some of the stiffness ebb from the soldier's frame in response.

Smiling again Reid sighed slightly. 'That's good, really good,' she murmured, before her expression became serious again. 'How's your mission going? Uli told me what you told the villagers – that you're going to find their children?' Her tone became questioning so Link nodded slightly, telling her what he had told all the others: the children, bar Ilia, were safe and well in Kakariko village. He wouldn't really consider it a _mission_, though. He was just it because, well, because it was the right thing to do.

'I'm glad to hear it,' Reid said, glancing over her shoulder at the house beyond. 'You should tell Uli right away.' Stepping aside to let him pass she gestured up the path, so Link nodded vaguely and complied. For a moment he considered asking her about the camp to the east, if that was what she had discovered, and then when his curiosity got the best of him did just that.

She seemed startled, though she regained her composure quickly. 'Go and tell Uli that her son's safe,' she instructed after a moment, 'then we can talk.'

Stifling a sigh at the roundabout measures Link did as Reid had bade him, scaling the hill quickly to let himself into the house at the top, where he found Uli sat sewing on the low sofa. She looked up when he entered, a relieved smile spreading across her face.

'Link…!' She rose carefully, embracing him gently when he drew closer. Startled, and feeling more than a little awkward, Link carefully wrapped an arm around her back, unable to help the fond smile that tugged at his mouth.

'I was so worried,' she said when they parted, staring at him with all her motherly concern. 'When those monsters came, and you said you were going after them in search of the children… And now Rusl…' With a sigh she shook her head, looking a little like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Frowning at her Link asked after Rusl, wondering what she had meant.

With another sigh Uli offered him a sad smile. 'He said he couldn't just sit around while you were out there risking your life so… he left. He said he knew some people, that he was going to help however he could.' Face morphing into a frown she eyed Link with no little disapproval. 'Honestly, you two. What _am_ I going to do with you?' Offering her a sheepish smile and a shrug Link didn't answer, instead telling her that he had some news that would cheer her up. For a moment he thought she was going to collapse when he told her that Colin was safe and well, so he guided her to the sofa as she held back relieved tears.

'Oh, that's wonderful news,' she half whispered, leaning back tiredly before reaching out to grasp one of Link's hands, which she held between her own gently. 'You're a good child, Link. Don't forget that. I know you're hurting right now, that you're a little lost, but don't ever forget how good you are.' When Link murmured that he wasn't, he really wasn't, she gripped his hand a little tighter. 'And don't you go doubting yourself either,' she said sternly, once he had met her eyes again. 'Now, you have to go and find Ilia, don't you?' And a Fused Shadow, but Link didn't mention that, instead stooping to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek as he agreed before letting himself out. When he heard her soft sniffles as he shut the door he felt his heart clench in response.

It didn't take long at all for that snide little voice to start making comments, though. 'Well aren't you just adorable,' Midna mocked almost as soon as the door was shut, tearing him from his sudden melancholy. 'Who was that?' She scoffed when he told her Uli was just one of the villagers. 'I very much doubt she's _just_ a villager.' There was that disconcerting, knowing tone of hers again. He had been too focused on Uli and had half forgotten about the Twili's presence in his shadow, so now he didn't know whether to be embarrassed or worried that she had heard everything. He doubted she had had the courtesy to not eavesdrop, but as he still didn't trust her he was worried he was just giving her more material to manipulate him with.

Walking on before Midna could make any more observations he caught sight of Reid, sitting on the bridge near the centre of the village, legs swinging as she watched the water run by underneath her. Quickening his pace Link made his way to her side, wondering what exactly their 'talk' was going to entail. What did she know? What did she _want_ to know? How much could he tell her? How much did _he_ even know, really?

Reid glanced up just slightly as Link seated himself beside her in silence, listening to the wood of the bridge creak gently under his weight.

Eventually Reid looked up, peering at him with a bewildered expression. 'Link… who _are_ you?' A fair question, really, but one Link didn't know how to answer. He knew who he was, technically, but who was he in this lifetime? Of that he was much less sure. It didn't help that he was also very aware of the presence in his shadow who was no doubt listening to everything they said, which made him feel like he had to be extra careful with his answer.

When he didn't reply, unable to think of anything to say, Reid narrowed her eyes slightly. 'Do you not want to tell me?' She asked, a slight accusing undertone to her words that made Link prickle just slightly. 'Or is it that you can't?' Well, he couldn't really, not in the way she meant. When he told her as much that really just served to make her look more suspicious.

'What does that _mean_?' She demanded, shifting slightly so that her torso was more angled towards him. Stifling a sigh Link explained, as briefly as possible, that he didn't remember who he was. He was tempted to go into more detail about his being a reincarnation of the legendary hero and all that rubbish, but Midna's presence made him hold his tongue.

'Okay, but, you seem to be right in the middle of this whole mess,' Reid replied when he ran out of words, sending a slight flicker of discomfort through him. An uncomfortable, inescapable truth. 'I mean, you delivered my message, and you've been looking for the children, and now you've found Ganondorf's camp? There has to be _something_ going on with you.'

Wanting to change the subject from his knack for being in the right place, or maybe the wrong one, at the right time Link latched on to the end of her sentence, pressing her for information about the message she'd sent, about the beast that had attacked her and her squadron. She wasn't particularly forthcoming, but then he hadn't been either, and she probably realised he was deliberately deflecting the conversation away from himself.

'I don't know what it was,' she eventually conceded, 'but it was big and fast. Its face looked a little like a boar I guess, but… it was all wrong. Evil. It just came out of nowhere. It must have followed us.' Which meant they had in fact found the camp, or at least got near it. 'Yeah, we did,' Reid replied when Link guessed as much. 'They were all there as well – Zant, Ganondorf… if we'd just had a few more soldiers we could have… we could have done _something_, not just been- been slaughtered helplessly…!' She looked away, running a hand through her hair agitatedly. Link watched her in silence, not wanting to be cruel but also not thinking that the soldiers of Hyrule could so much as put a scratch on Ganondorf. Still, he was intrigued – she had mentioned Zant and Ganondorf, but what about the Wolf?

'Did you see him?' Reid seemed startled when he brought it up, bad memories temporarily forgotten as she turned to face him again. Confused Link nodded slightly, asking after the reaction as she chewed on a thumbnail thoughtfully.

'It's just that no one's seen him for, well, it must be months now.' Tilting her head slightly Reid was silent for a moment. 'We'd all started to think he'd bailed or something, not that he was ever easy to find before… I heard he got into Princess Zelda's chambers once, completely unnoticed by all the guards.' Link wasn't sure if he was meant to be impressed, considering the track record of Hyrule guards and soldiers alike. 'So you saw him, huh? The Princess would probably like to know about that.' This time it was Link who looked away, trying to hide the displeasure that rose onto his face at the thought. He had no desire to visit the castle again, especially not after what had happened last time. Namely that he had gained the world's most annoying travelling companion.

'What is it with you and the Princess?' Reid asked, apparently sharper than Link had given her credit for. 'If you hadn't agreed to deliver my message or save those children I'd think you were a Ganondorf sympathiser or something. You… did actually deliver my message, right?' The sudden doubt in her voice was offensive, so Link turned back to sneer just slightly at her. Of course he had. Why did everyone seem to think he was one of Ganondorf's followers?

'Okay, all right, I'm sorry it's just…' Sounding completely unrepentant Reid shrugged a shoulder. 'What can I say? You may have saved my life but you do come across as a little shady.' That surprised Link, unpleasantly so, and Reid laughed at whatever expression he made. He had never thought of himself as _shady_ before. He was a hero, technically – he had the hero's spirit and everything – so "shady" wasn't something he had ever imagined himself as. He guessed he could see it, which really didn't make him feel any better. It was made even worse by the soft snickering he was _sure_ he could hear from somewhere below him.

Well, he'd had enough of being a nice person today.

Clambering to his feet, sensing that the conversation was over now that Reid seemed offensively amused, Link offered her a grudging hand to help her up. She took it after a brief hesitation that Link didn't miss, and though he was tempted to push her off the bridge once she was upright he restrained himself. No need to prove her point.

'You'll look after the children, won't you Link?' Reid asked around a soft wince as she straightened, putting a hand to her side. Of course he would. Though they might not want his help, given how shady he was. Reid rolled her eyes when he said that, but she still smiled slightly.

'Good. Uli said I'd be able to travel soon so… I guess I might not see you again.' Her smile became a little gentler, a little more genuine. 'Thank you for saving me Link, I won't forget it. Good luck finding, uh, Ilia, and looking after the children.' Returning her smile minutely Link nodded his thanks, wishing her well in her recovery and her return to Hyrule City. When she stuck out a hand he shook it, and when they parted ways he found himself in much higher spirits than he had expected, despite the lingering sting of being called shady. Really? _Shady_?

And then, with iron boots safely stowed, Link set out once more for Death Mountain. He had a score to settle with a Goron.


	9. Chapter 9 - Frustrated and Reckless

_**AN: What's this? A chapter actually up on time? I think the apocalypse must be nigh. So here it is, chapter nine! I'd like to thank silverheartlugia2000, miano53, and SunnyStormCloud for your reviews - thank you so much. Also, as always thanks to everyone who followed/favourited, your quiet support means a lot!  
**__**Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we? Here's chapter nine, enjoy!**_

9- _Frustrated and Reckless_

It was amazing how much of a difference a pair of magical boots could make. Not that Link's day ended up being in any way _easy_, but the boots did help. Once he actually reached the mountain. _After_ he'd had another run in with the spirit of one of his former selves outside of Ordon. _After_ he'd had to chase down King Bulblin because Colin had wanted to be a hero – not that Link really blamed him, in fact he more or less understood – and had had to cut down droves of the monster's followers. And then knock the King himself off a bridge.

Because that was always fun.

It wasn't like it had been a particularly difficult task or anything, it was just tedious. Link had better things to be doing. Climbing Death Mountain, for example, or collecting Fused Shadows. He'd have happily fought the thing any other time, but he was on something of a time limit these days.

He couldn't help but notice, though, that within a day of finding the children they already seemed to be being targeted again. Things going wrong weren't exactly something Link was unused to, but he had to wonder if it was the goddesses or Ganondorf interfering. Maybe the Wolf really had alerted Ganondorf to Link's presence at the campsite and they'd sent a band of monsters after him, maybe Ganondorf had eyes in Kakariko, maybe it was just an unlucky coincidence. But everything felt like a threat while he was still unsure if Ganondorf, like him, remembered.

One way or another, though, Link had finally reached his destination after spending at least an hour dodging every Goron or flaming boulder that came his way. What was it with Death Mountain and boulders? They always seemed to hone on him too, like there was a beacon over his head that screamed 'squash me!' to the heavens. Maybe the goddesses just decided to do some target practise whenever he set foot on the stupid hunk of rock. He wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. If they were just sitting up on their clouds laughing at him as he scrambled to avoid boulder after boulder after boulder.

Well, if they were then one of them was feeling particularly vicious, because when he first set foot at the base of the mountain a huge boulder – it couldn't even really be called that, it was so large – fell from seemingly out of nowhere to bury itself into the ground where he would have been stood if he hadn't made a mad dash to safety.

Such a pleasant welcoming.

The undertaking became especially difficult when Link had to dodge the stupid sentient rocks that inhabited the place as well, because they kept trying to punch him. Seriously, _what_ was going on with the Gorons right now?

Pausing to catch his breath at the top of the convoluted path Link eyed the door in front of him with no little distaste. He still had a whole temple to get through after this. How had he ever been excited about this? It was such a drag.

Rubbing a hand over his face with an exasperated sigh Link groaned internally before heaving the door open to drag himself through. The boots were undeniably helpful when it came to stopping Gorons mid-roll, but they weren't half difficult to walk around in. Never had just walking felt like such a trial – he could feel the blisters already forming on his feet. Still, better that than get run over by a charging Goron, so he guessed he'd just have to suck it up.

As soon as the door rolled open, though, Link began to regret his decision to keep them on as he found himself face to face with five, maybe six Gorons. All of whom looked as if they'd very much like to squash him flat. Stopping them wasn't an option, and neither was running now that he still had the boots on. In the time it took him to take them off he'd already be a Hylian pancake. Still, he wasn't about to go down willingly, so he lifted his sore hands and clenched his jaw in anticipation.

But then an old, creaky voice yelled, '_Enough!'_ and instantly all Gorons within the vicinity ceased their motions. Link didn't drop his hands, but his eyes went to the back of the room along with all the rest. From behind two more Gorons, who stood with folded arms and grim expressions, emerged a third, smaller and undeniably older than the rest. Probably one of the elders Bo had mentioned.

'Are you really so intimidated that you would gang up on this young one?' The elder asked, placing his hands on his hips. 'Eh, Little Brothers?' None of them responded, but a few of them had the grace to look a little sheepish. Standing silently for a moment Link processed this development, before making his way slowly across the room to stand before the elder. He tried to make it seem like he was being cautious, when in reality he could go no faster. He didn't want to take any chances and take the boots off, no matter how much easier it would probably make his, well, _everything_.

So he went slowly, carefully, boots clanging with every step, until he was stood a few paces away from the elder, surrounded by Gorons.

'Little human, I am Gor Coron, a Goron elder,' the elder said when he halted, regarding him with wise old eyes. 'Certain… circumstances mean I must lead our tribe in place of Darbus, our patriarch.' When Link didn't respond, not sure what he was supposed to say to that, Gor Coron tilted his head slightly. 'Tell me, do you come from the village below, little human? You seem strong, for a human, and have done well to come this far.' Link could hear the 'but' even before it came, and he wasn't surprised. He wasn't expecting them to just let him into their sacred mine. That's why he had gone back to Ordon, why he'd got all those new bruises from Mayor Bo.

So he readily accepted the challenge the elder proposed; a test of strength, a wrestling match.

Gor Coron might have been smaller than the other Gorons, but he was still a fair bit larger than Link. Stronger too. But Bo's gift – boots _and_ bruises – hadn't been for nothing. Link might have felt a little like he had been run over when he finally forced the elder out of the ring but nevertheless said elder _was_ out of the ring. Which meant Link had won.

'You have a strong will, young warrior, and sharp eyes,' the elder said as he clambered to his feet, all the other Gorons silent. Link couldn't tell what they were thinking. 'Those are fine traits. Do you want to see how well you can use them?'

Raising a questioning eyebrow Link followed Gor Coron back to the tunnel he had first appeared out of, where the elder explained what exactly was going on. Their patriarch had been mutated into a monster by the Fused Shadow and sealed within the mines, where he had basically been left to rot. Link couldn't blame them.

But of course, the task which a tribe of Gorons could not carry out was then offered to a single human with magic boots. Well, at the very least he did have a fair amount of experience dealing with giant monsters. So Link accepted the offer, of course he did, though not without questioning the logic of the proposal.

'The spirits have guided you here, of that I have no doubt,' Gor Coron said, watching Link with appraising eyes.

Sure, the spirits and an irate Twili. Link didn't mention that.

Turning to the pair of Gorons guarding the mine entrance the elder commanded them to let Link pass, and they shuffled to the side obediently. Eyeing the dark passageway Link took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders, and entered, dragging his booted feet until he was out of sight of any and all Gorons. There he slipped his feet free, rubbing them gently before tugging on his normal boots. He could really have done with a short break, maybe a snack, but he had to press on. No doubt Midna would start hitting him again if he loitered for too long.

Speaking of the Twili, she had been remarkably quiet on his journey up the mountain, only laughing at him once as he rolled desperately out of the way of falling boulders. Glancing down at his shadow Link wondered at the cause, then decided he didn't really care if it meant he got a break from her remarks. The silence made it easier to concentrate as he navigated the mines.

They were hellish, of course, full of lava and monsters and sweltering heat wherever he went. On top of the heat making him feel a little faint he ended up, on multiple occasions, becoming disorientated from the heat hazes that shimmered in the air. Basically the whole thing was just entirely unpleasant. It wasn't like before, when he'd had handy magical outfits that staved off the worst of the heat. _And_ they'd made him a little fireproof. This time around, though, he had absolutely nothing. He just had to press on and hope he didn't pass out or something along the way. He could just imagine how Midna would mock him if he did.

No, showing weakness wasn't an option.

So he persevered. He collected the key shards from the other Goron elders, he defeated Dangoro and acquired a nifty new bow, he didn't fall in the lava. Half the time he was expecting Midna to push him in, but he supposed he still hadn't fulfilled his usefulness.

Though he again found himself questioning why exactly she needed something like the Fused Shadows to defeat Zant as he found himself stood before the corrupted Darbus. The monster was all fire and teeth and claws, and of course it just had to wake up the moment he entered the room it had been sealed in.

Of course.

Fighting it was simple enough, just dodging giant molten chains and falling pillars. As well as constantly juggling his iron boots, which every time he stopped to pull on or off put him in ever more danger of being squashed. As well as avoiding the walls of fire the monster could summon. Fun times were had all around.

At the very least its weak spot was easy to locate and target. Though shooting an arrow at it while the monster was stumbling around trying to kill him proved to be a little difficult, although no more so than any other giant monster he had to face, he supposed.

But, when all was said and done, Link stood before an unconscious Darbus, hands cupped around the second Fused Shadow. Its power made his skin crawl. He knew better than to touch it, but couldn't help a faint desire to do just that. To reach out and take the power for himself. He knew the longing didn't come from him, but even so he felt a little guilty when he noticed it. Wasn't he supposed to be the incorruptible Hero? Impervious to the lure of evil?

Well, maybe by rejecting the title he had left himself more susceptible. Maybe by rejecting the good he was accepting evil, in some way? After all, in the end, wasn't to sit on the sidelines to basically be an accomplice to Ganondorf and his evil plans?

Except he wasn't on the sidelines. He was here in the thick of it, helping Midna so that she could defeat Zant. Which would make it that much easier for the princess to get to Ganondorf.

Was it really so wrong of him to just want a little peace for once? To not have to fight, to not have to suffer?

Clearly, that plan was going oh so well so far.

'Hey, snap out of it.' Midna's sharp voice cut through Link's sudden, completely unexpected moral dilemma, and he turned his gaze away from the Fused Shadow to his companion. This really wasn't the time or the place to start pondering these things. Obviously Midna felt the same way, if her bored expression was any indication. Although, something in her eyes seemed almost concerned as she glanced between him and the Fused Shadow before extending a patterned hand.

'Hand it over,' she said, though honestly Link wouldn't have been all that surprised if she had just snatched it off of him. 'Would you stop spacing out?' She snapped her fingers a few times at him, chivvying him along, narrowing her eyes even further. Sneering faintly at her Link let his hands drop to his sides, while Midna stowed the Fused Shadow away with a final, searching look in his direction.

But then the cynical grin came back and she tilted her head at him. 'Now we have two,' she said, tapping her fingers against her chin lightly. 'Would you like to hear an interesting story? You've been pretty helpful so far, and quite obedient, so consider it a reward.' In what way were _stories_ a reward? Still, Link didn't think he had a choice in the matter as Midna continued without waiting for a reply.

'Zant, he calls himself the King of Twilight. It's quite true that he's acquired great power recently, thanks to Ganondorf no doubt, and you would be nothing to him in your current state – I bet he'd barely bat an eyelid at your growling.' Her eyes roved over him, her expression distinctly unimpressed even as that smile stayed fixed in place. 'But he'll _never_ be my king. I only have scorn for his supposed strength, not that your princess is much better – is that treason?' She laughed scornfully, before sobering slightly and turning away. 'Not that I begrudge her – she didn't ask for the life she got – and I wouldn't wish her harm…' Trailing off Midna shook her head as Link watched her in silence. She didn't seem to be lying, which put him a little at ease. Maybe she wasn't so suspicious after all.

'But either way, the power these Fused Shadows grant me should be plenty to defeat him, you see. As long as I have them I'll be just fine.' Craning her head back to look at him Midna grinned a sharp grin, shattering the sudden sombre mood. 'Shall we move on?' Again she didn't wait for an answer, just drifting away to summon another of her handy portals as Link stood still, a little bewildered.

Did he have her pegged all wrong?

Tugging lightly on the tail of his hat Link flexed the fingers of his free hand, feeling his skin still prickling slightly. He really didn't like those Fused Shadows, however helpful they might be when it came to defeating Zant. And no matter how sincere her words seemed Midna was still an unknown entity, an unfamiliar player seeking an unfamiliar power. Since when had _that_ boded well?

But he had been down this road before, and it really didn't change anything, so Link pushed the thoughts aside as he wandered after her. As he passed Darbus he paused, watching the Goron stir slightly for a moment before walking on, nodding to his companion when he reached her. She nodded back, a little smirk on her face that made him uncomfortable but quickly vanished as he stepped onto her portal and shut his eyes. When he opened them again he was back on the shores of Kakariko Village's Spirit Spring, watching the surface ripple gently in the breeze. There was a faint golden sheen that could have been the sun or a light spirit dancing atop it.

A soft voice seemed to rise from the shimmer a moment later, resonating with power despite being little more than a whisper. 'Heroic Link, you shall find that which you seek in the lands guarded by Lanayru, past the great stone bridge and across the plains.'

So apparently the spirits _did_ want to be at least a little helpful. Although Link would rather have his old clothes back than have cryptic messages. And anyway he was pretty sure he already knew where he would find the next Fused Shadow – under the nearest, largest body of water.

The sound of a door opening made him turn, to see Renado and the children making their way towards him. Colin was there, upright, weak and wobbly, but standing firm. When Link had seen him last he had been unconscious in Renado's arms. Rusl would be proud.

'Link…' Colin took a few tottering steps towards him, and when he staggered Link moved without thinking, meeting the boy halfway as he collapsed to his knees. Letting his hands hover near Colin's shoulder Link watched as he took a few deep breaths before raising his head, expression sincere and fierce.

'You've got to save Ilia, Link,' Colin implored, for once meeting his eyes head on. 'You've got to! Whenever I thought- thought I couldn't go on I thought of you and Ilia and- and I held on.' As if to prove a point Colin sucked in a deep breath and stood again, leaving Link knelt before him. For such a little figure he didn't half look fierce. Unable to help himself Link smiled faintly, nodding. He understood.

'I'm fine now so go help Ilia,' the young boy commanded, which made Link's smile widen. Standing he ruffled the blonde hair fondly, which made Colin laugh shyly, before turning to Renado who had been slowly approaching the whole time.

'Worry not over these children's fates,' the shaman said, resting a hand on Colin's shoulder. 'I will watch over them, I swear it. You should go to those who need you.' Nodding Link made to leave, only to halt again when he sensed the man had more to say. 'One hears many tales in these parts, and your deeds bring to mind those of the ancient heroes. May the grace of the great goddesses be with you.'

Link knew it was a compliment, as Renado put a hand to his chest and bowed slightly, but all it really did was make his own chest ache uncomfortably. He felt like a fraud. This was probably just what he got for doing things for selfish reasons, though.

Still, he forced a smile as best he could, once again making to move past them all. Or he tried to, because even as he did he was hit by a sudden surge of light-headedness that made him stagger slightly, knees turning to water. They buckled slightly before he forced them to straighten, putting a hand to his forehead lightly.

'Link, are you okay?' A small hand found the corner of his tunic as Colin peered up at him, concerned. In fact, they were all looking at him with varying degrees of worry on their faces. Smiling around gritted teeth Link told them he was fine, nodding and then instantly regretting it as his head gave a throb, the world swaying slightly.

'When was the last time you rested, young man?' Renado asked in an imperious kind of tone, to which Link shrugged. A while ago, probably. A day, maybe two? He wasn't sure. He didn't say that, but from the look on the shaman's face the answer was pretty clear anyway.

'And the last time you ate?' Renado placed a hand on his shoulder, peering at him with fatherly concern. Again, Link had no idea. So he shrugged once more, telling them he was fine. Patting Renado's hand where it rested on his shoulder Link stepped past them, avoiding the children's worried eyes as he looked away down the village's main street, at the other end of which Epona was awaiting him. It wasn't that far, really. Maybe a five minute walk. He squared his shoulders, telling himself he was fine.

But then Renado's grip tightened, forcing him to halt. 'I understand you have more pressing things to attend to, but what use will you be if you burn yourself out?'

Well, he wasn't wrong, but goddesses Link hated showing weakness. Even to someone as kindly as Renado.

Sighing internally Link turned back to the man, looking at him expectantly. He got a smile in return as Renado swept an arm out across the village. 'As you can see, many of our residents have either fled or been…' the shaman trailed off before shaking his head slightly. 'But there are plenty of spare beds. There is an inn over yonder, where you can regain your strength. I'm sure the children can show you the way.'

And indeed they seemed quite eager to, grabbing at his hands to lead him away down the path. Beth and Talo both gibbered away happily to him, as per usual, while Malo, Colin, and Luda trailed along behind them more quietly. Link went without protest, though he did feel a little irked. It was only a couple of days without food or sleep, hardly a big deal. He'd got through worse.

He ended up spending the rest of the day, as well as the night, in Kakariko with the children, regaining his strength as instructed. When they finally exhausted themselves asking him questions and fell asleep, curled up in random places around a room in the inn Renado had lent them, Link was left to the quiet. He spent a while trying to relax enough to follow suit and sleep, listening to the faint patter of rain of the roof. Midna kept up her unnerving silence, making no comments about how he was wasting time just lounging around, and Link wondered a few times if she had disappeared somewhere. No, he doubted she would do that.

When he did finally sleep it wasn't pleasant, perhaps because of just how tired he was. His dreams were filled with the soft sounds of someone crying as he stared out across a black void, resisting the urge to scream into it.

He woke to the sound of the children chattering quietly amongst themselves, slinging an arm over his eyes with a soft groan. His entire body felt heavy, his chest tight with supressed emotion. Maybe his disquieting dream had been a sign of sorts; the pressure made him want to scream. That or break down in tears.

Of course he did neither.

Instead he slipped from his borrowed bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he tugged on his boots. He needed to move on. He'd wasted enough time resting.

So he bid them all farewell, recalled Epona, and set out. In amongst entertaining the children the evening before he had scoured Rusl's map and found that there was in fact a large body of water a way away to the north-west – but mostly west – of Kakariko, so he had made that his destination. It wasn't quite what Eldin had instructed, but he was going out on a limb and assuming the next temple would be there.

They made good time, though the route was somewhat convoluted and monster-infested, or at least they did until they reached the most precarious-looking bridge ever. It stretched out across a deep canyon, at the bottom of which lay the lake he was supposed to be heading to. Epona, usually so good with high drops, refused to go near it, which instantly made Link suspicious. It didn't help that he didn't actually know how to get down to the lake itself, but knowing his luck the route would probably involve crossing the bridge.

'What's up with your horse?' Midna asked, finally breaking her extended silence to hover beside him, arms and legs crossed. Link shrugged, not commenting on this sudden reappearance as he nudged Epona lightly with her heels. She just huffed at him, refusing to move. Huffing back Link dismounted, patting her neck absently as he frowned out over the bridge.

Would he have to cross on foot? He hoped not. Especially when there was a definite sense of foreboding hanging in the air. Epona was usually pretty sharp, so her digging her heels in probably meant nothing good could come of his crossing the bridge. But where else was there to go? He didn't know his way around this Hyrule, so unless he wanted to jump straight down and get himself killed he needed to find the way down to the lake.

So putting the unease to one side Link stepped onto the bridge.

'Are you sure about this?' Midna asked, floating along next to him. 'Your mare seemed pretty determined not to set a single hoof on this thing.' Huffing again Link ignored her, trying not to let her words get to him. His stomach was already tying itself into knots from anticipation.

He took another step, glancing about to check for signs of ambush or something. The bridge's ancient stones were slippery, no doubt due to the night's rainfall, so he trod carefully. Still, at least this bridge had walls as opposed to some of the others. It made falling off a lot more difficult.

Taking another tentative step, then another, Link slowly made his way further and further out, senses on high alert. There was a strange, acrid scent in the air that made him feel a little ill, though he couldn't work out what it was.

'You smell that, right?' Midna's eyes were narrowed, her face crinkled in slight disgust. 'What _is _that? I definitely don't like it.'

And then Link saw it. The figure at the end of the bridge. The one with the flaming arrow notched to its bow.

Looking down at his feet swiftly Link noticed the unnatural sheen of the liquid on the bridge, the strange rainbow patterns that glimmered in its dark depths. Not water. Definitely not water. It was too dark and viscous. How could he not have noticed that before?

When he then glanced over his shoulder he saw that he was closer to Epona's end of the bridge than the figure's, so without looking again he turned and started running. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

Even as he started moving, though, he heard the faint twang of a bowstring, and as he ducked his head instinctively he saw the arrow, still alight, collide with the bridge some way in front of him. Fire roared to life instantly, bright and hot and rapidly approaching. Link skidded to a halt, boots slipping in the oil, stomach sinking as he whirled to find the other end of the bridge already on fire.

Midna's shrill voice cut across the crackle of flames as she thwacked a hand against his shoulder. 'Don't just stand there! We're trapped, get out of here-!'

Where exactly did she think he could go? With fire closing in on both sides, much too fast for comfort, he didn't really have much choice anymore, he supposed. If he had to choose between falling or burning to death he knew which option he preferred. Oh, what irony. Hadn't he been thinking about just jumping down to the lake just minutes ago?

Sliding his way to the side of the bridge he glanced around a final time, desperately wondering if there was any way to get past the flames. There wasn't. Of course there wasn't, beyond going _through_ them and getting roasted.

So he jumped. Threw caution to the wind as he vaulted up over the side into the empty space below. Watched the crumbling side of the bridge drop away into nothing as an age-old instinct kicked in. He had spent a lifetime in the sky, sky-diving day after day. Spreading his arms and legs he angled his chest down towards the faint glitter of water way too far below. Shouldn't there be more water in a lake? Too late to think about it now.

With a start Link realised he had been halfway to whistling his signature birdcall, trying to summon a long-dead companion. There was no loftwing to catch him in this age. Just the water all that way below him.

Well, he might not have had a loftwing but he _did_ have a borderline hysterical Twili. 'What are you _doing_? Do you have a death wish?!' Midna's voice was nearly didn't reach him over the shrill of the wind in his ears, but Link didn't bother trying to reply. Clearly he had been trying to _escape_ death, and wasn't she the one who'd basically told him to do this anyway?

'Oh my- you are _such_ an idiot!' Small hands tangled in the back of his shirt and he felt his fall slow minutely, but it was too late. He was falling, dropping like a stone, and for all her strength on land there were other forces at play now. But he appreciated the thought.

She gave up a moment later, dropping so that she was falling beside him. Only she could stop whenever she liked. Link, meanwhile, had nothing but pain to look forward to. Squinting down at the water Link watched it approach, shrugging out of his bag and letting it fall separately. He didn't need it dragging him down, in the air _or_ the water.

Oh, goddesses, why was there so little water below this stupid bridge? It was much closer now. He could hear his heart thudding wildly in his ears, feel its rapid beat beneath his skin. This was going to hurt. This was going to hurt so much. Well, if he died then at least it wouldn't last for long.

He left it as late as he could before righting himself, crossing his arms and legs, pointing his toes down towards the ground, breathing out slowly through his nose as he watched the dark water rush up to meet him.

_Something_ snapped when he collided with it. Quite a few somethings, actually. For his instinctive shriek of pain he got a mouthful of black, frigid water as he sank down, down, down, his whole body in agony, surrounded by nothing but silver bubbles and sharp white flashes of pain.

And then the world collapsed into black nothingness around him.


	10. Chapter 10 - Warnings

_**AN: Here we are then, another week another chapter. I almost didn't finish this in time, but no worries because I did, huzzah. So, big thanks to silverheartlugia2000 for your review, and to everyone who favourited and/or followed this story this week! My saying this is undoubtedly getting old, but it really does mean a lot.  
**__**I'll keep you no longer then, so on with the chapter. Enjoy, and feedback really is appreciated!**_

10- _Warnings_

'You- You are the _biggest _idiot that I have _ever _met.' Someone was talking to him. Link could hear them, but couldn't see them. The world was dark, the only colour a mess of fuzzy silver streaks darting past his eyes. Bubbles? 'Why, _why_, would you jump off a bridge you moron? Are you insane? Were you dropped on your head as a kid?' Was it Midna speaking? It sounded snarky enough to be Midna.

Something cold touched his cheek and he started, eyes snapping open as sudden pain ricocheted through his body. Wincing he groaned softly, unable to manage anything stronger as Midna raised an eyebrow at him. She was leaning over him, soaking wet, a small jar of red liquid clasped in one of her hands, which was suspended above his face.

'I wouldn't move,' she said, too late. Link tried for a dirty expression, but couldn't get past a grimace, and she smirked back at him. 'Here, this will be easier now you're awake. Open your mouth.' She tilted the jar back and forth, scowling when Link didn't immediately obey from bleary suspicion. Goddesses, everything hurt. Would burning to death have been less painful than this? Just breathing felt like he was being stabbed, every heartbeat made his head feel like it was going to explode. He felt sick. There were tears welling in the corners of his eyes just from breathing.

He'd probably had worse, somewhere down the line.

'It's some of that weird magic potion you people have here,' Midna explained long-sufferingly, rolling her eyes at him as she ignored his pain. 'I got it out of your bag. Which I had to go back and fish out of this stupid lake after I dragged _you_ out, by the way. Tell me again why exactly you thought any of this was a good idea?' Taking a breath Link told her it had been her idea, his voice cracking with each laborious word. For the love of Nayru even _talking_ hurt.

Midna scoffed harshly. '_My_ idea? How was any of this _my_ idea?' Her eyes narrowed before she shook her head. 'Look, just drink the potion. Given how mangled you look I think you could use it.' Link didn't even want to think about the damage his leap had done so he parted his lips as ordered, forcing himself to swallow before he choked as Midna tipped practically the entire jar's worth of potion into his mouth. It tasted awful, as always, bitter and medicinal – which was kind of the point, he supposed – but as always its effects were immediate and extensive.

It took him a minute or so to work up the courage to try sitting up, even if the stabbing, agonising pain _had_ lessened to a duller ache seconds after he'd swallowed the potion. Pushing himself upright with a groan he surveyed himself carefully, slowly flexing different joints to review the extent of the potion's effects.

'You know, that's something I'll give you lot credit for,' Midna said from where she was now lounging in the air next to him. 'This stuff's pretty impressive.' Regarding her in silence for a moment Link, with a little effort, relinquished his deep-seated irritation and resentment briefly to thank her, as sincerely as he could. She had saved his life, he wouldn't forget that. Maybe it had just been so he could find the third Fused Shadow for her, maybe not, but she had seemed genuinely scared for his life as she had fallen along beside him.

For a moment she seemed taken aback before she regained her composure and grinned a wide, sharp-toothed grin. 'Don't you forget it. You _owe_ me, hero boy.' And there was the irritation and resentment again. Fabulous. With her chin cupped in a hand Midna kept on grinning at him, in a way that made Link think vaguely of a skull. Rolling his eyes he looked away, wondering if they'd ever manage to have a sincere conversation. Probably not.

Turning his attention to his surroundings he found himself on the bank of the river, just a little way from the dark water's edge. There were scuff marks in the earth leading to his heels – where Midna had dragged him from the water, clearly – or rather in the sludge left behind by the receding waterline. Link stared at them for a moment before tilting his head back to look at the bridge, way above them, from which smoke was still rising lazily. His stomach flopped uncomfortably as he registered just how far away it was, as well as because it looked a lot more ramshackle from below. It looked like it was crumbling away; who knew how long it would last. It was a pretty thick hunk of rock, though, so he imagined it would last through this age, maybe even the next.

Something that wouldn't last, though, was the pitiful amount of water in the lake. Link could see where it was supposed to reach, from the watermarks as well as just the general formation of his new surroundings, but it had decreased by over half. More like four fifths. How he had survived falling into such a small amount of water was beyond him.

Though he guessed the Twili beside him was the reason. He would definitely have drowned if she hadn't been there, since the impact hadn't killed him. He was suddenly struck by how lucky he was to have her around. So maybe she was just using him for her own gain but she had really, truly saved him, when she probably could have got by without. There were probably plenty of pawns in Hyrule she could use, but still she had chosen to fish him from the lake and had then gone to the trouble of healing him.

Maybe he had been a little harsh in his judgement. Maybe she wasn't just a sarcastic, cold Twili.

'Oi, what's wrong?' A small finger suddenly poked his cheek, making him jerk away. 'You have this stupid, sappy look on your face. It's gross.' She just had to ruin it, didn't she?

Midna huffed when he didn't engage with her, but she was back to grinning as he forced himself to his feet with a few winces. Everything still ached and he felt bruised all over, but it was so much better than before. This was more than bearable. Also, not nearly as life-threatening.

Rolling his shoulders Link looked around once more, wondering if there was any way to identify the cause of the lack of water. When he spotted a trio of Zoras stood across from him on the other bank he decided to make his way round to them, which proved to be decidedly easier when he could just walk across the lakebed instead of skirting the edges.

One of the Zoras lifted a hand as Link approached. 'Hey, are you the guy who just jumped from the bridge?' That caught the attention of the other two, who both turned to look at him. Well, this wasn't what Link had been expecting.

'I thought you were dead for sure,' one of the Zoras snickered. 'Bit reckless, isn't it? A human like you jumping from so high up?' Schooling his expression into something neutral Link reminded himself that he had come over for a civil conversation regarding the distinct lack of water in the lake. On the upside the Zoras all sobered when he mentioned it, glancing at one another with obvious concern.

'We don't know what's happening,' the Zora who hadn't spoken yet explained in reply. 'With the lake dried up as it is we can't return to Zora's Domain – we can't even get upstream at this point.'

'_Something's_ going on, though. At this rate Lake Hylia will dry up completely,' one of the others added, and all three glanced in what Link assumed was the direction of Zora's Domain as they fell silent. Pursing his lips slightly Link followed their gazes, though he was distracted a moment later as he caught sight of a large, ornately carved opening in the side of the lake some twenty metres up from the ground. Eyeing it Link sighed internally. Now that he was down here on the lakebed there was no getting back up, at least not easily, so if he wanted to reach the third Light Spirit, or the temple he assumed was somewhere nearby, he needed to find out what was going on in Zora's Domain.

Great.

Sighing in frustration Link wandered over in the direction of the ornate opening, which he was assuming led to the Spirit Spring, craning his head back to stare at it irritatedly.

'I don't think glaring's going to help,' Midna said, a split-second before her bony elbow dug into his shoulder. When he glanced at her she had her chin on a hand as she leant on him, eyes also on the entranceway. Apparently sensing his gaze she dropped her eyes onto him, grinning her stupid sly grin.

'Up for a little investigating?' She asked, inspecting the nails of her free hand casually. 'I wonder what's happened to these Zoras? Want to find out?' Grin firmly in place she glanced back up at him, staring until he had to look away with a soft huff, shifting his shoulder out of her reach so that she slipped in the air with a soft startled noise. It couldn't be helped, and anyway he _was_ concerned. This had Ganondorf written all over it. Honestly, just how far did the man's influence reach?

So they set about investigating, traversing the lakebed, asking the three Zoras as well as a man, Fyer, who apparently ran some kind of business on the lake, a few more questions. Questioning got them nowhere, however, although the Zoras did inform him of the location of the next temple. As it turned out, it was at the bottom of the lake. Even with the water as shallow as it was currently, it was still too deep for him to reach. He tried, wading back out into the frigid water and putting his lungs to the test. His efforts were to no avail. He couldn't reach it.

It was a dead end, and they were stumped until Midna somehow managed to wrangle a giant bird which she then convinced (forced) to carry them upriver. It made for an unpleasant journey through a narrow, monster-infested tunnel, especially considering that Link, who was used to and had knowledge of riding large birds, ended up clasped precariously between its claws while Midna steered.

At the very least he no longer felt quite so sure that she was going to deliberately do something to get him killed.

'Well, that bird turned out to be pretty useful, didn't it?' Midna's eyes were trained on said bird's rapidly receding form as she spoke, as Link massaged his sore arms in annoyed silence. They had landed just moments ago. 'What's with that look?' Midna's bright eyes flitted onto him as she quirked an eyebrow, so Link huffed and looked away. Childish, maybe, but it still drew an annoyed sound from her. Of course, violence quickly followed as she swatted his arm, so he relented, looking back at her questioningly before things could escalate.

'The Zoras' village should be around here somewhere, right?' She asked, to which Link shrugged. He had as little clue as she did. 'Well, let's look for it. And quickly, because it's getting cold.' It was, she wasn't lying. Link wasn't sure why – there couldn't be that much difference between the two sections of the river – but he didn't dwell on it as he set off again, Midna settling back into his shadow.

There was another stranger up at this point in the river, a woman who reminded Link of Coro the lantern salesman, and who had as little to say on the state of Zora's Domain as any of the others. The riverbed here was covered in frost, something Link discovered when he half-jumped, half-skidded down the steep bank, intent on following the river further. While she might not have had much to say on the matter of Zoras the woman, Iza, _had_ told him that he could find Zora's Domain even further upriver. So that's where he headed, finding himself skidding across the frozen remnants of the river as he went. Until he hit a particularly decisive dead end, that is.

'Wow. It's completely frozen.' As per usual Midna was being oh-so helpful, but she wasn't wrong. Standing before a frozen waterfall Link couldn't help but think it must have taken some impressive magic to freeze an entire river like this. But then, he'd always known Ganondorf was capable of some pretty spectacular things. Evil, yes, but undeniably impressive.

Tilting his head back Link stared at the mass of ice, wondering just how necessary it was to get up past it. Fairly, it would seem.

Midna didn't seem best pleased when he made towards it, throwing various insults that escalated into threats at him as he found a purchase on the slippery surface and started climbing. She mentioned a few times how he had _just_ barely survived a fall from the bridge, and how idiotic it was for him to be deliberately climbing another high, exceedingly precarious structure so soon afterwards. Link managed to render her silent by mentioning that it seemed like she was worried for his wellbeing, but it didn't stop her from hovering almost anxiously at his shoulder during the entire climb. There were a few times Link was sure he was going to plummet to his doom, but he managed to cling with rapidly numbing fingers to keep himself from falling.

When he finally reached the top, hands jammed under his armpits in some effort to find warmth, it was to find the entirety of Zora's Domain encased in ice. Maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise, but Link still halted for a full minute to take in the scene before making his way gingerly over the surface, supressing a startled yelp when he looked down and found that it wasn't just the domain that had been frozen. The Zora were all suspended in the ice, looking as though they had been trying to reach the surface before freezing.

This was definitely the work of some dark magic.

Link couldn't understand the purpose of doing something like this, though. What did Ganondorf have to gain by making an enemy of the Zora? Link wasn't sure if it was egotistical to think that perhaps it was all an elaborate plan to stop him from fulfilling his "heroic destiny", but it _was_ a possibility. That or it was a display of power, maybe meant to scare the Zora, and others, into following Ganondorf.

Still, that wasn't the main issue right now. Defrosting the Zoras and their home was more important.

In the end they came up with a ridiculous plan that could just as likely kill the Zoras as save them, but it was the only option they had, really. So they went back to Death Mountain, Midna revealing she could warp them there, where they picked up the massive boulder the goddesses had tried to squash him with the first time he had visited the mountain.

In all honesty, Link was completely sure they were going to end up committing genocide with this plan, but how else was he supposed to get the Zoras out?

Luckily for him, though, the goddesses were feeling at least somewhat benevolent that day, and after the ensuing explosion of meltwater all of the Zora were still alive. Dazed, disorientated, and weak, but undeniably alive. Link didn't think he'd ever felt more relieved as he went around checking on them for ten minutes, making sure they were okay.

He couldn't believe their plan had worked. It was undeniably one of the stupider ideas he'd come up with over the ages.

'All right, let's go. They're all right now, our work here is done.' She tried to hide it, but Link could tell Midna was just as relieved as he was that they hadn't accidentally murdered an entire tribe of people. 'We should finally be able to meet that last Light Spirit.' She nudged him in the side with a foot, so Link batted her aside lightly before setting out to head back the way he had come. He was tempted to just jump in the water and let the currents carry him all the way back down, but he hadn't forgotten that waterfall. Or his stunt on the bridge.

No, he'd rather just walk.

And walk he did. He was almost out of Zora's Domain when a voice suddenly called, '_wait!_' For a moment when he looked back he saw nothing, before his eyes picked out a faint shimmer in the air above the recently melted pool at the centre of the room. Even as he caught sight of it it began to come into focus, solidifying somewhat to take the form of a great, beautiful figure. It glowed with an ethereal light, and when Link squinted he realised it was, in fact, a Zora. Unsurprising, considering the location.

'Please, you must not leave before I give you my thanks,' she said, her voice an echoing whisper that Link could somehow make out quite clearly. It was less like she was speaking out loud and more like she was speaking into his mind. 'Thank you, for reviving my people and this spring. It is the water source for all the lands of Hyrule, after all.' Link nodded slightly in agreement, wondering what such a spirit wanted with him. It couldn't just be to give him thanks. That wasn't how these things worked. Clearly, there was something more that she wanted.

He was right. As it turned out the spirit was the Queen of the Zora, Rutela, who had been executed by Zant in order to send a message to her people. That got Midna's interest, and Link could practically _smell_ her rage as her short limbs quivered with righteous fury. She really, _really_ didn't like Zant. Link couldn't blame her; what he'd heard of the guy was enough to anger him and they'd never even met.

But that still wasn't all Rutela had to say. She had a son, Ralis, who she had sent to Hyrule City to escape Zant and his minions as well as to inform the Princess of the Zoras' fate. Midna confirmed that the message had never arrived, and Rutela got on with saying what she had really wanted to say.

'I feel my son's presence grow fainter to me – the darkness must have followed him from this place – but I no longer have a life to risk in his rescue. My time in this world has passed, so now…' she trailed off with a glance down at her people where they lay below her, as Link sighed internally. Clearly her time hadn't _quite_ passed, and clearly she expected him to risk his life for her son now that she no longer could.

Then came the dreaded words; 'Please, will you save my dearest son?'

Well, of course he would. He resented it, but he would do it. He wasn't just going to leave some kid to die, even if they had never met before, even if they had no ties whatsoever. What kind of person would he be if he let someone die when he could have prevented it?

'You need not do this task for free,' Rutela continued, apparently sensing his aversion. 'If you can save my son I will bestow upon you the protection of water. It will give you the abilities of a Zora – that is to say, the ability to swim and respire in very deep water.' And just like that he no longer had a choice. He was fairly certain he heard all the cogs click into place in Midna's brain as they both worked out what that meant. If they had the "protection of water" he could reach the Lakebed Temple, and therefore the final Fused Shadow.

When Midna turned to look at him, eyes alight, grin in place, Link felt a sinking in his stomach before he sighed softly. Yes, he would save this Prince Ralis, yes, he would find the Fused Shadow. Everyone would be happy. Apart from him, but that was nothing new. As long as everyone else got what they wanted, right?

'So, what do you say, Hero?' Midna raised a sly eyebrow at him as Rutela faded away with a last faint plea for him to save her son, 'time to save ourselves a prince? That protection of water she talked about sounded pretty handy, didn't- hey, don't just walk off!' Link paused mid-step, glancing over his shoulder at her from where he had started walking away halfway through her sentence. He feigned innocence, grinning widely and not particularly pleasantly into the sour look she gave him in return. He didn't need her nudging him; he already knew what he needed to do, what was expected of him.

Goddesses, how had he ended up just wantonly obeying the orders or desires of everyone around him again? They said 'old habits die hard', but was it really a habit he just couldn't break? Was this what he got for trying to be a decent person?

What did it matter? He was still going to keep doing it.

Without another word, or thought, Link jumped into the river. He heard Midna's startled exclamation as he surfaced, the shock of cold water helping to clear his head, feeling the current grab hold of his legs. He suddenly felt very drained, yet somehow frustrated at the same time, and he couldn't bring himself to care about the waterfall ahead as he drifted along.

The impact wasn't nearly as bad as when he had jumped off the bridge, just a slight jolt, a sharp slap against limbs he hadn't tucked in quite enough.

'You really are insane, aren't you?' Midna was floating alongside him, matching the speed of the current as she curled her lip at him. 'Seriously? You just jump off any high drop now? Do you have any _more_ idiotic tendencies I should know about?' The current was a little faster now, so Link kicked his legs, sculling the water with his arms, keeping his head above the surface. He tilted it back, watching the walls and ceiling of the tunnels drift by as he told Midna that he might have a few more. Never turning down a request from another person, for example, or just generally being reckless. She didn't seem surprised, just sighing, but then again she'd probably already picked up on his "idiotic" traits from her travels with him.

They didn't speak again until the current spat him out on the shores of Lake Hylia, which was now back to its original depth. In fact, he was dragged right to the third light spirit's door, the steps to which he bashed his shins against before he managed to catch himself. Midna snorted, so he shot her a glare that didn't dissuade her in the least.

'Now, do we really even need this spirit?' She asked, drifting up to the carved walls and running her fingers over the grooves. 'We know where the last Fused Shadow is, and we have things to do before we can reach that point, so why even bother?' Although he agreed, Link felt the need to point out that _he_ was the one doing all the work. There was no _we_, because she had done next to nothing at all during this whole journey beyond making sarcastic comments.

'You mean aside from saving your life?' She returned, arching her eyebrows at him. Oh, for the love of Din was she going to hold that over him now? 'What's got your hackles up all of a sudden?' Pushing himself to his feet from where he'd been lounging on the steps he grimaced at the sensation of water-sodden boots, telling Midna that she hadn't been under any obligation to save him.

'So you're saying I shouldn't have?' She seemed like she was getting a lot of enjoyment from his agitation, so he clamped his mouth shut and didn't say another word, striding past her into the Spirit's Spring. She had told him not to, so he was definitely going to go in.

It wasn't even Midna he was annoyed at, well not particularly anyway. No, he had just realised that despite his struggles he was still just a pawn for the goddesses. Saving people, collecting an ancient power to defeat Ganondorf with, journeying with a companion who he, in spite of himself, felt he was becoming fond of. It was all so familiar, and because of that he hadn't noticed before, but it was just the same thing repeating. Again.

He had tried so hard to avoid it, but apparently it was impossible. He needed to get out while he could, before he had to go through any more. He just didn't know if he would even be able to. Did he… did he really even want to?

A sudden colossal splash distracted him, and he found himself stood on a narrow walkway over a pool of water, surrounded by bioluminescent trees that glowed with a soft, otherworldly light. Midna was nowhere to be seen. When he peered over the edge of the ledge he saw a great shining shape shifting beneath the water's surface, its light casting rippling patterns on the walls of the cave. Then it rose up with another splash, and this time Link felt water dampen his already sodden clothes as he got the briefest impression of a giant snakelike creature, a pair of burning eyes, an orb of light so bright it was blinding. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes and distinctly felt something in the air change.

'Hero chosen by the gods,' a voice whispered, or maybe roared, he somehow couldn't tell. 'The power you seek, you will find it in the temple beneath the lake. But it is a dark power, and before you continue you must bear witness to something. Something that you must never forget.'

And then Link was tipped headfirst into a nightmarish realm. It was the history of the Fused Shadows, narrated by the light spirit's lamenting song. It told of how people had battled for entry to the Sacred Realm, of how interlopers who excelled at magic created the whole Fused Shadow in an attempt to access said realm, of how the light spirits were tasked with sealing that power away. All the while granting him a series of hellish visions. It showed him the Fused Shadows, and he felt their pull, and then it spoke again, as he fell through a void filled with manic, shrieking laughter.

'O hero, beware,' it murmured, 'those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, become enslaved by it. Do not forget that.'

And then the spirit's spell broke. Sucking in a gasping breath Link found himself suddenly back at the spring, alone. For a moment he stared blankly at the far wall before his legs gave out, pitching him onto his knees. Taking another deep breath he sat back, closing his eyes briefly, trying to calm himself. His hands were shaking so he curled them into fists, biting back the sudden urge to scream.

He didn't need the lecture. He already knew. The lure of the Fused Shadows, he had felt it. Did they really think he was stupid enough to try and wield something like that? Sure, the allure of power was, well, _alluring_, but that had always been Ganondorf's shtick, not his. He didn't want power, he wanted peace. And anyway wasn't he courage? Wasn't that what the glowing gold symbol on the back of his hand meant? That he had the courage to do things with his own strength, not the borrowed power of some ancient evil?

No, he wanted nothing to do with those Fused Shadows.

But was that the point? Were they trying to warn him against giving them to Midna? Or had they been trying to show him what had happened to Zant? Why did they always have to be so cryptic about these things? What was he supposed to remember, exactly? The spirit hadn't told him anything he didn't already know.

'Link?' Glancing to his left he found Midna hovering beside him, her expression serious for once. She seemed almost concerned, so Link clambered to his feet, dusting himself down as he reassured her he was fine. Well, maybe he was reassuring them both. Lying to, more like. Midna frowned at him in reply, clearly not convinced, but amazingly didn't make a single snarky comment. It was unnerving, to tell the truth. Link didn't know what to do with her when he couldn't snap back a sarcastic remark.

With a few more assurances as to the nature of his wellbeing he made his way from the spring, not looking back once in case the spirit decided to show him something else unpleasant, give him a little more nightmare feed. It wasn't like he didn't have enough of that already or anything.

As it turned out, the business Fyer ran involved a giant cannon, which was apparently the easiest way to escape the steep walls that surrounded Lake Hylia. Link was both intrigued and horrified by the prospect – he'd really had enough of falling from high places at this point – but the former won out so that minutes later he was being flung directly towards a building high above the lake. It was actually quite fun, exhilarating for all its risk of horrible death, and one roll later found Link stood safely above the lake, thoroughly windswept. Apparently Midna had nothing to say to that. Maybe his stupidity had shocked her speechless.

Nevertheless he didn't hang about to wait for her to regain her senses, making his way back out onto the wide open plains of Hyrule Field, summoning Epona with a tune played on a reed. He'd have been quite happy to never return to Lake Hylia as they galloped away, but return was inevitable. When he paused to survey his map Link noticed that Hyrule City, and thus Prince Ralis, was to the north of Kakariko Village, and he paused to wonder. Was that what the spirit, Eldin, had been talking about?

Seriously, why were these spirits all so cryptic? Was it so difficult to just give a guy straightforward directions?

In the end it didn't take him long at all to track down the prince once he reached the city; everyone seemed to be talking about the Zora boy who had collapsed and been taken to "Telma's". Following the directions of a helpful city resident Link found that "Telma's" was a bar, unsurprisingly owned by a woman named Telma.

As it turned out, however, Ralis may not have been what Eldin had meant at all. Because as Link entered the bar cautiously, dodging an irate old man with a stooped back and glasses so thick you almost couldn't see his eyes through them, he found something – _someone_ – else that he had been looking for. Sat beside a hastily constructed cot, hands clasped around one of an incredibly sickly-looking Zora boy's own, there she was. The final person he had been searching for.

Ilia.


	11. Chapter 11 - Travelling in Circles

_**AN: Gosh, sorry for the delay! I had some stuff going on that took up my time and creativity, but now that's done and dusted and here we are with another chapter. First up, thank you to James Birdsong, silverheartlugia2000, and SunnyStormCloud for your reviews, and thanks to those of you who favourited and/or followed this story. Your support means a lot!  
Now then, it's been long enough so on with the chapter, and please do review, it does wonders! **_

11- _Travelling in Circles_

For a long moment they just stared at each other, blue eyes into green, but then Ilia looked away without any change in expression, gaze falling back onto the Zora boy. Confused Link felt the faint swelling sensation that had started in his chest at the sight of her crumble to something heavier.

'Do you know that girl?' A sudden presence at his side made him start, and turning he found a woman stood close by, eyes on Ilia. 'She can't even remember her name right now… such a shame.' The stranger had an air of authority to her, hands placed on her hips and feet set a little apart, that made Link assume she was the "Telma" of Telma's Bar. She was a little stocky, with red hair and heavy eyelids, and she radiated confidence. Link took an immediate liking to her.

'Bless her heart though,' Telma continued, still watching Ilia who had now dropped her head into her hands. 'She can't remember a thing but all she's done is try to help that boy. She found him collapsed and she's been doing all she can to save him. What a courageous young woman.' A fond smile appeared on the woman's face, something Link could relate to. That was Ilia through and through. Courageous, always trying to help. Now it looked like it was his turn to help her.

'Hey now honey, don't fret.' Offering a small smile to Link Telma stepped away to stand beside Ilia, patting her shoulder comfortingly. 'I've heard of a shaman who lives in Kakariko – supposedly he treats Gorons and Zoras as well as humans.' At the words Ilia started to her feet, sudden hope suffusing her expression which had been so desolate before. Watching in silence Link titled his head slightly, figuring the shaman was Renado. Who else could it be?

Clasping her hands to her chest Ilia stared at Telma imploringly. 'Really?! If we take him there then maybe-'

The sound of someone clearing their throat cut her off, and following the sound Link found a group of soldiers standing nearby. He rolled his eyes, then rolled them again when one of them started spouting nonsense about protecting "delicate ladies" and vowing to help them find Renado. A meow at his feet made Link look down, to find a fluffy white cat sat beside him. As he watched it began winding around his legs, pressing its side against his boot. Crouching down he stroked it lightly, watching from the corner of his eyes as the soldiers all suddenly scarpered, an irate Telma at their heels. Link wasn't sure what had scared them off.

'Cowards!' She yelled after them, leaning out of the doorway to shout up the street. 'Don't even _think_ of showing your faces here again!' Slamming the door she turned away, shaking her head as her anger grew quieter. 'Honestly. To think they're supposed to protect Hyrule…'

A soft noise of distress distracted Link, to find Ilia once more sat at the Zora – who Link was assuming was Prince Ralis – boy's side, head in hands again.

'Don't despair, little lady,' Telma said, and Link realised she was now eyeing his sword. 'It looks like there's still one swordsman who might be willing to help. What do you say, Green?' They were both looking at him now, Ilia pleading and Telma almost amused, but Link didn't need to be asked. He needed this "protection of water", and he wasn't about to leave Ilia behind or let a kid die. So yes, he would help. When he nodded his agreement both of the faces watching him lit up in their own way.

'Go get ready, honey. Pronto,' Telma said to Ilia, smiling broadly, and Ilia hurried to obey. 'You sure about this, Green?' Raising an eyebrow Telma made her way back over to Link slowly, eyes roving over him appraisingly. The look made him a little uncomfortable so he just nodded again, telling her he had travelled across the plains a number of times. She didn't say anything to that, though Link thought she might look a little impressed before she had turned away to follow after Ilia.

'Link…' A small voice caught his attention, drawing his eyes down to his shadow, which was flickering in the candlelight of the bar's interior. The whole place had a warm, dark kind of atmosphere that was surprisingly cosy, and it was empty of customers now that the soldiers had fled. Good. With Telma gone there weren't any prying eyes, but all the same Link stepped into one of the more shadowy corners, watching his shadow expectantly.

'It's been a while since I've been back here; I need to visit your Princess before we leave again.' It wasn't a request, and Link huffed in reply. 'Don't be like that. I'd go on my own but I don't trust you to not run off with your tail between your legs before we find the third Fused Shadow.'

Where had she even got that idea from? He'd got the other two, hadn't he? With barely any protest too, he might add. What made her think he was just going to up and leave now?

'You didn't see your face back in that spring,' Midna replied when he asked her as much, after a furtive glance over his shoulder, and he grimaced just slightly at the memory. 'Whatever that spirit showed you… well, I can't have you getting spooked, now can I?' Her words made it seem like she could be concerned, but her tone made it seem like he was being mocked. Link scoffed. Courage was practically his middle name. Midna didn't know that, but all the same he felt quite affronted. Maybe that's what she was hoping for, so he stayed to prove that he wasn't about to run scared.

Instead of accepting her challenge he fell back on the old explanation; a deal was a deal. She had, one way or another, led him to all of the missing children, so now it was his turn to fulfil his end of the bargain. Plus, if anything, the light spirit's warning had made him determined not to let the Fused Shadows fall into the wrong hands, and Midna's hands seemed like a safer bet than Zant's.

Midna hummed thoughtfully back at him when he told her he wasn't going anywhere, seemingly sceptical, and Link scowled down at her before going in search of Telma to explain he had to take care of something before they could head to Kakariko. On the way he passed close beside the makeshift cot, atop which the Zora Prince lay. Link paused at his side, noting how young he was, how small. His breaths were ragged, each one rasping painfully. How terrible for him, to have been burdened with such a task so young, to have seen his people attacked and subdued by shadowy nightmare creatures. Did he know his mother was dead? Had he been forced to watch that too?

Honestly, the lows Ganondorf and his people would stoop to just kept getting lower with every passing age.

Shaking his head Link continued on his way, explaining things to Telma before agreeing to meet them at the eastern bridge leading to the fields of Hyrule – hopefully he wouldn't have to jump off it this time – before setting out for the castle. Hyrule City was just as bustling as before, crowded with brightly dressed people, heady with the scents of food, of perfume, of life. Winding his way through the crowds Link kept an eye and an ear out for any more Shadow Beasts, but the streets stayed clear of them and he made quick work of the journey to the castle. The soldiers that littered the streets were as inattentive as usual, and he slipped once more through the great doors that barred the way to the palace gardens.

They were quiet, filled with the gentle scent of flowers and devoid of people. Glancing about Link wondered where he would find Zelda as Midna popped up beside him, stretching her arms above her head slowly. They scoured the gardens first, eyes peeled for the princess.

'It's ridiculous how many secret entrances this place has,' Midna commented as they went, shaking her head. 'And how many hiding places.' Raising an eyebrow Link commented that maybe that was the point – if the castle ever _did _come under siege then surely the more ways to escape the better?

'More like the more ways things can get in unnoticed,' she replied, clicking her tongue. 'Though I suppose you have a point. And it's not like the guards are much use. They let a shady guy like you in without batting an eye.' Her thin elbow dug into his side and he pushed her away, rolling his eyes at the wide grin she threw him, before a sudden voice interrupted.

'Midna?' They both turned to find Zelda behind them, having apparently appeared from nowhere. 'You've returned?' She made it sound like a question, as if she were actually asking _why_ Midna had returned. 'How goes your… mission?' Her eyes drifted onto Link who sank into a bow, partly out of habit and partly to break eye contact with her. She always seemed like she could see into his soul with those wise, piercing blue eyes.

'It's going,' Midna replied, folding her legs up under her. 'This one's been very helpful so far.' A hand landed on Link's head and he shook it off instinctively before remembering that he was in the presence of royalty. Zelda was watching with a faint gleam of amusement in her eyes that made Link flush just slightly, much to his irritation.

'Was your first impression wrong, then?' Zelda asked, raising her eyebrows at Midna who scowled faintly.

Link glanced at her, curious as to what her reply would be, but she just waved the question away. 'Anything happened on your end?'

'There has been no significant movement,' Zelda said slowly, 'though there have been few reports pertaining to Zant's whereabouts. You must be careful Midna – it may be that they have become aware of your efforts.' Midna made a derisive sound, and Link marvelled at how quickly Zelda had started talking about no doubt top-secret affairs in the presence of a guy she had only met once before. Maybe he just had a trustworthy face in this era. Although according to Reid that wasn't the case.

'Ah, speaking of-' Midna jerked a thumb towards Link, looking suddenly thoughtful. '-This one saw that Wolf character.'

Zelda turned towards him, seeming surprised. 'You did?' Startled by the sudden attention Link just nodded slightly, as Midna recounted their foray into the woods. Link stood in silence, watching something like relief seep into Zelda's face. She was older than Link ever remembered seeing her, in any age, but somehow she still seemed young, even if she was probably only his age or a little older.

'I mean,_ I_ didn't see him. Only this guy did.' Link zoned back in on the conversation when he sensed that it had moved back onto him, finding Midna gesturing at him again.

'This is a relief,' Zelda mused, watching him with her sharp eyes. 'It's been a fair while since anyone saw him. What did he look like?' Link's first response was, with faint contempt, that the Wolf hadn't looked anything like the wanted posters, but when that didn't get any reaction he went with young. That or short.

'Yes, I thought the same,' Zelda said, nodding slightly, contemplative. When Link, cautiously, brought up the rumours Reid had mentioned she nodded again. 'They aren't rumours. He really did break into my chambers a number of years ago. I remember thinking how young he seemed, though I suppose I was young at the time as well.'

'So what, Ganondorf sent some kid after you?' Midna didn't seem impressed, and Link wondered just how long ago this had happened.

'I wonder. It was in the very early days of his rebellion, so it's possible he tried to have me assassinated before I came into power.' Zelda had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she were reminiscing on something she had fond memories of. 'But to this day I'm unsure as to why the Wolf was there at all.'

'Why?' Midna still seemed mightily unimpressed by the idea of a child assassin who clearly hadn't done their job. Link couldn't help but think, again, that the soldiers of Hyrule were truly awful at their jobs. And that Midna shouldn't underestimate kids. The legendary Hero of Time had, after all, basically only been ten.

'He seemed very conflicted when we spoke. Yes, Midna, we spoke, don't make that face. He was quite clear that he felt no loyalty to myself of the royal family, yet he seemed no fonder of Ganondorf. But we both chose our paths, and clearly he is still working for Ganondorf despite his misgivings. It's undeniably a relief to know his whereabouts, though. I'm grateful to you.' Now her eyes were on Link again, but Link didn't want her gratitude. He wasn't doing this for her – he was doing it so that she fought her own battles, instead of dragging him into it again. Not that he hadn't quite clearly already been dragged into it.

'Oh, you should probably know that the Zoras were attacked by Zant,' Midna said after a moment, offhandedly as if it weren't really something worth mentioning. 'Their Queen died, but they're okay. Right?' She glanced at Link for confirmation and he nodded, ignoring the horror now suffusing Zelda's expression. 'But we have things to do, places to be. Next time you see me I'll have defeated Zant – count on it.' Midna grinned widely, fiercely, before vanishing back into Link's shadow and leaving him alone with the princess. Suddenly awkward Link excused himself, though not before assuring her that the Zora really _were_ okay. He couldn't help it. At this point reassuring the princess was basically second nature, as was doing all her dirty work. Link left before he could go down that particularly bitter road.

Midna was silent as he left the city, mounting Epona where she had been patiently awaiting his return, but the Twili reappeared as they set off.

'Don't jump off it this time, okay? I'm not dragging you out again – especially now the lake's full.' Was that really all she had to say? Rolling his eyes Link didn't reply, urging Epona to go a little faster, following the trail to the bridge. He would make no promises, and anyway he really didn't believe her. She still needed him, plus he was fairly sure that he wasn't the only one who had come to almost enjoy their time travelling together. No, he didn't think she'd let him drown.

Still, Link decided he'd rather not put it to the test as he rounded a corner and caught sight of a small caravan trundling along a little way in front of him. Touching his heels to Epona's sides they caught up easily, drawing up alongside it. It was a sturdy looking thing being pulled by a sturdy grey horse, while Telma sat at its helm, reins in hand. Ilia poked her head out of the canvas covering at his approach, offering him a small, distant smile. It pained him to see the lack of recognition in her expression, but he couldn't dwell on that right now.

'Everything sorted, Green?' Telma asked over the clatter of wheels, pulling on the reins so that the caravan rolled to a halt. They were maybe a hundred metres from the bridge. 'I'm afraid there's a slight complication.' Gesturing in the direction of the bridge Telma shook her head. 'First the west bridge gets destroyed, now there's a, uh, _blockage_ on the east one.' Looking in the direction she pointed Link found himself staring at none other than King Bulblin, patrolling back and forth along the bridge astride his fierce-looking boar. Hadn't Link pitched him off a bridge?

Looks like he'd just have to try again.

'You've got this look that says you can do something about that,' Telma said after a moment, quirking an eyebrow at him. Stifling a sigh Link just drew his sword. Of course _he_ was the one who had to do something about it. Telma seemed like she would have been more than capable of beating up the King, but he supposed he _had_ offered to escort them. More or less.

'Um-!' He looked over his shoulder when a soft voice called out after him, to find Ilia all but hanging out of the cart. 'Thank you,' she said, earnest in a way Link didn't think he'd ever heard her before. 'Thank you so much for this. Can I- if you don't mind me asking could- could I ask your name?' For a long moment Link just stared at her, knowing what it was like to have to memories, then he obliged and told her his name. For a second he could have sworn there was a flicker of recognition in her eyes, but then she smiled that distant smile again and sat back.

'Link, I will never forget your kindness in all my life,' she said. Link looked away.

'Little lady, you'd best save your thanks for when we get to Kakariko,' Telma called from the front of the caravan. 'But I wouldn't worry, I like the look in this young man's eye. Proud and wild, like a beast.' Link wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment, especially not when he heard a soft snort from his shadow, but then Telma winked at him and the caravan started moving again.

The journey went about as well as could be expected. It was easy enough to, once more, throw King Bulblin off the bridge, but the caravan made for a bigger target and thus every monster within what seemed like a ten mile radius immediately honed in on it, making Link's job exceptionally difficult. He didn't mind the fighting part. After what felt like a sedentary day, even if it _had_ only been that morning that he'd jumped off the bridge, it felt good to work up a sweat, to feel his heart thudding and get his blood racing. Plus he'd been feeling kind of stressed since the light spirit had given him that lovely vision, so it was a good chance to vent.

It was guarding the caravan that proved to be the most tedious part. Seeing as all the monsters were headed for it, rather than him, he had to keep an eye on it at all times, just waiting for it to explode or capsize or something. It didn't help that the horse pulling it would bolt whenever a lucky monster landed a hit, veering off course to make everything just that much more difficult. Telma proved to be very capable at steering, though Link had to corral the horse a few times when she couldn't quite get it back under controlled.

Still, the moon had only just risen as they pulled into Kakariko, the screeching of monsters out in the fields dying down to a silence filled only with the horses' laboured breathing and the squeak of wood. Sheathing his sword Link rubbed his forearm against his forehead, taking a few steadying breaths as he slipped from Epona's back and crossed to the cart. There were still lights flickering in the inn's windows, and within minutes Renado as well as all the children were crowded around the cart, though it didn't take long for the Shaman to call for order. Colin recovered fastest from the news that Ilia had lost her memory, escorting her inside while Link transported Ralis, who seemed even worse than he had in the city. Given the journey it wasn't all that surprising.

In the end Link found himself leant against the banister of the inn's landing, resisting the urge to pace as he waited for news on both Ralis and Ilia's conditions. Colin was there too, bouncing restlessly on his toes. They didn't speak, just waited.

Eventually Renado emerged, looking grim, but not so grim that Link expected bad news. 'The young lady, while she is in good health, only has memories going back a few of weeks. Regaining the ones she had lost will be no simple task. As for the young Zora… he had passed through the worst. With rest he should recover,' Renado explained slowly, to which Colin gave a little gasp of relieved delight, but then a shadow passed over the man's face. 'Link, do you know the fate of his mother? He is consumed with thoughts of her welfare, even in his sleep.'

Thinking of the spirit he had met in Zora's Domain Link looked away, wondering how to explain. Would he have to be the one to tell the kid that his mother was dead? At least he hadn't been forced to watch, like the other Zoras.

'I see.' Renado gleaned the answer from Link's silence, sighing softly as he glanced towards the room Ralis was sleeping in. 'How terrible for you both.' When Link glanced at him, confused, the man smiled gently. 'I can see the knowledge pains you.' Looking away again Link didn't say anything, picturing the Zora Queen's spirit in his mind's eye. His chest tightened slightly, though he couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness.

But then Colin piped up, all fierce blue eyes and determined little smiles. 'I'll stay with him, until he gets better. I don't mind how long it takes.' Rusl was going to be so proud when Link finally got round to bringing the children home.

Renado seemed proud too, as he placed a hand on Colin's shoulder. 'Is that so? You have my thanks, Colin.' The smile Colin gave him was so bright it was almost blinding, as they made their way down the stairs to the street, where Telma was still waiting for news. Link relayed what he could, and she seemed relieved. Once Colin had run back inside and Renado had set off back to his house she turned to Link, fixing him with that appraising look of hers.

'It's always good to see you efforts repaid with happy results, isn't it?' She asked, though Link wasn't sure how happy things were right then. A dead mother and no memories didn't seem all that cheery. 'Say, any chance you'd be willing to put those skills of yours to use for Hyrule?' Link had been watching Renado wander away, but he turned to her when she said that, startled. If only she knew. Telma raised an eyebrow slightly. 'The little hope left in Hyrule is frail, dying, but there's a group of us trying to do what we can. Call me Telma.' She stepped up close to him, offering a hand. Link shook, replying with his own name, and she glanced away up the street. 'I'm staying here for a little longer, but I want to see you at my bar again. It's… something of a safe house – there's even a passage to the castle there – so if you ever need anything, stop by. We might be able to help. I'll be waiting for you, honey.' And then, with a wink and a swish of her braids she was skipping off down the street, linking an arm through Renado's when she caught up with him. A little flustered at her abrupt forcefulness Link watched her go, knowing they'd meet again. That's just how these things went.

For a long moment after that Link was alone in the quiet street, before he picked up on a soft, high sound that seemed to blow in on the gentle evening breeze. It sounded a little like a song, or maybe a voice, and then with a soft flare of ethereal light Queen Rutela appeared, floating above the roofs of Kakariko. She didn't say a word and neither did Link – though he wasn't sure he'd have been able to if he'd tried – as she floated away down the street, the light she seemed to be emanating pulsing softly, like a heartbeat. Glancing back at the now silent inn Link stepped onto the street without a word, following the spirit soundlessly.

She led him up past the spring, past Renado's house, to a graveyard Link hadn't known existed. The night lent it a heavy air that might have been eerie if it weren't for Rutela's soft light guiding the way. Graves stood silent and crumbling, jutting from the ground like teeth or crooked reaching fingers. Link wove between them carefully, following the Queen to the very back of the yard, where there stood an aging stone with the familiar Zora symbol etched on its surface. As Link approached it began to glow, slowly fading out of existence to reveal a narrow tunnel, which when Link crawled through it led to a small, beautiful pool. The moonlight reflected on the water's surface, giving everything a silvery glow, and at its opposite shore there stood another grave, beside which Rutela was now hovering.

Paddling his way across Link hauled himself out on the other side, craning his head back to watch the spirit who offered him a gentle smile. 'I am deeply grateful to you, young hero,' she said, deep voice just as beautiful as it had been before. 'Thank you for aiding my son. Kakariko Village is a sacred place for our kind; you were right to bring him here.' Link considered telling her that it had been Telma's idea, but he still couldn't bring himself to make a sound. She wasn't like the Light Spirits, but she had her own aura of power that instilled a different kind of reverence. That and sadness for someone taken before their time.

'That which was promised to you lies within this grave,' she continued, sweeping a hand towards the structure below her. 'In life my husband, King Zora, created garments that would gift the chosen hero with the abilities of our race.' With a graceful wave of her hand the gravestone shifted, drawing back to reveal a shallow pit, in which lay a neatly folded pile of what appeared to be armour. Link was distracted from dwelling on her choice of phrase – 'chosen hero' – at the sight of them, and he stepped forward to slowly pick them up. Surprisingly light, he couldn't help but think it would have been so handy to have had something similar in the Goron Mines. He dealt with being cold and damp much better than being hot and sweaty.

Holding the garments to his chest Link returned his gaze to Rutela, noticing as he did that the sky behind her was beginning to lighten. Strange, he didn't think it had been that long.

'It would seem, then, that it is time for me to join the king in slumber.' She seemed to sigh slightly, her glow dimming just a little. 'Yet my son… he still knows nothing of my passing. I know I have already asked so much of you, but if you could, would you give him a message from me? Please, tell him that he must not grieve for me, and that I want nothing more than for him to be brave, to live on as king. And…' she faltered, her expression crumpling just slightly under the weight of her own grief. 'And please, if nothing else, tell him that his mother loves him without end.'

She really couldn't have given Link a more difficult task. He wasn't sure if it was better or worse, to be told such parting words. They would probably only make the loss all the more painful.

Still, at the pleading look the spirit gave him Link promised to pass on the message, when he could. Rutela smiled sadly once more, watching him with something like pity for a long moment before fading into the light of the rising sun. Link let out a long breath, wondering how exactly he was supposed to give the prince his mother's message. Not easily, that was for sure.

'Well, that all worked out well, didn't it?' Midna was suddenly there, seemingly impervious to the sombre mood of the gravesite. 'You've found all your missing villagers, and now that we have that nifty armour we can get the last Fused Shadow.' She clenched a fist triumphantly, though Link thought it was a little early to be celebrating. And there she went again with that whole 'we' thing. When he, again, mentioned that _he_ was actually the one doing all the work Midna scowled, whacking him lightly with her still-lifted fist.

'Don't even think about running away now,' she said, eyeing him seriously. Sighing Link shook his head, not about to have that discussion again. He'd already explained that he wasn't going anywhere, though he still maintained that Midna was more than capable of getting the Fused Shadows herself.

Well, whatever. He wasn't backing down now, so close to the finish line. One more temple and he'd be free to go – Midna would have nothing to hold him with, and he would have upheld his end of their deal.

He knew their next destination. They were headed for the bottom of a lake.


	12. Chapter 12 - Transformation

_**AN: Surprise! Well, this is all rather unexpected. I've kind of been anticipating this chapter, or rather what happens in this chapter, for a while, and I got a little overexcited and wrote the whole thing in a couple of hours. If that effects the quality in any way, please do tell me. But yeah, I figured that since the wait between chapters 10 and 11 was longer than usual why not make the wait between 11 and 12 shorter? And here we are.  
So, big thanks to silverheartlugia2000 for reviewing, and to those of you who favourited/followed!  
**_**_I think that's it so without further ado, on with chapter twelve. Please review, and let me know what you think!_**

12- _Transformation_

Link might have been having a little too much fun with Queen Rutela's gift. Midna had already had a go at him multiple times, but there was just something so satisfying about being able to zip around underwater, or hang there silently in the depths without needing to go up for air. The monsters were a slight nuisance, but if you gave them enough space most of the water-dwelling ones were fairly unaggressive.

The Lakebed Temple had proven itself to be just as convoluted as its predecessors, and Link spent half his time either choosing rooms to enter at random or poring over his map, which really only served to confuse him more every time he tried. There was just something about these water temples. It was so easy to get turned around or lost in their humid corridors.

And they were always so quiet, like the heavy air dampened all sound. With all the monsters hidden beneath the dark water the only real sounds were Link's breathing, his footsteps, and the soft _drip drop_ of water hitting stone.

Maybe that's why he was deliberately stalling to goad Midna, because in the eerie silence of the temple all he really wanted was to hear a friendly voice. Or at least, a familiar one, because Midna didn't appear to be in a particularly friendly mood as she chastised him, irritated, swatting the back of his head lightly. He ducked away with a soft snicker and she huffed at him in reply.

Tugging at the neck of his new armour Link made his way slowly down one of the many staircases in the temple's central area, casually swinging the new clawshot he'd acquired back and forth with each step. The key to the heart of the temple hung heavy on his belt, and Link knew it was time to stop messing around. He had a Fused Shadow to collect, and a Twili companion who was growing more impatient with every passing minute.

Stopping at the foot of the staircase Link peered down into the water in front of him, wondering where the shoal of Skullfish had got to. He couldn't see them, at least not immediately, which meant the coast was clear.

'I can't believe you flooded this entire place,' Midna tutted from where she was floating beside him, having decided to try and chivvy him along with her constant presence. It had worked, at least when he was on land. Following him underwater had proven difficult even for her.

Link shrugged a shoulder, replying that the whole flooding thing was clearly the only way to reach the heart of the temple without taking a leap of faith or building some kind of bridge. It was how the place was designed. He nearly told her it was a regular thing with water temples, but caught himself just in time. If he mentioned the whole 'past lives' thing she'd probably think he was crazy. That is, if she didn't already, given the whole jumping of a bridge thing or his actions in general.

'Well, whatever. We're so close now I can practically feel it,' Midna said dismissively, gesturing to the barred door across from them. 'Let's get this over with, shall we?' Link didn't need to be told again.

Adjusting his helmet slightly he tapped his knuckles against it once before slipping into the water, its frigid temperature pleasantly inviting after the stuffiness of the temple air. Submerging himself completely Link glanced down into the depths, keeping an eye out for the Skullfish, but they were still nowhere in sight as he pushed off from the wall. He closed the distance to the central structure in seconds, wondering how he had ever been apprehensive of Rutela's gift.

Because he had been, stood on the shores of Lake Hylia, peering out across its glassy surface. The armour fit remarkably well, something Link refused to let himself dwell on, but he had been somewhat wary of its effects. He hadn't felt any different, stood knee-deep in the water, but then Midna started threatening violence and he had swum out to the middle of the lake before he could work himself up any more. It had been weird at first, the feeling of being so at home in the water, but it had been exhilarating too and hadn't taken him long to get used to it.

And now he revelled in the sensation; it felt almost like flying. But of course he had a task to complete, so he couldn't waste any more time swimming around leisurely, especially with those Skullfish still around. He didn't particularly want to get eaten.

Hauling himself out of the pool Link stood with a small downpour of water, unhooking the key from his belt as he approached the chained door that led to the temple's heart. It was smaller than the others, seeming almost innocuous, but Link knew what lay beyond as he slid the key into the lock, stepping back at it fell apart with several loud clangs.

The room the door opened onto was tiny, the dark gaping hole in the centre of the floor foreboding. For a moment Link was confused, stepping back out of the room to check he was, in fact, still in the Lakebed Temple and not in another Hyrule's Shadow Temple about to jump down into the waiting hands of Bongo Bongo. He was, and he was still clad in his Zora Armour, which was still weighed down with water. Midna was still there beside him; there was no sign of any fairies.

Sighing softly at himself Link re-entered the room, stopping at the edge of the hole to peer down into its dark depths. He glanced at Midna, who shrugged a shoulder before vanishing into his shadow.

So helpful.

Now there was nowhere to go but down, so down he went, jumping into the gloom without a second thought. He dropped for about a second, the dark walls of the tunnel flashing by, then he hit water and sank. For a moment there was nothing but darkness streaked with silver bubbles, and for a moment Link was falling from the bridge again, body crumbling against the lake's surface. For a split-second there was just panic and white-hot pain, an all-consuming darkness.

And then he was floating, suspended in murky water that he could just about see through, completely intact. The tunnel had widened out into a great, circular cavern, suffused with what little light made its way down from above. That and the odd glow at the bottom of the room, which was swaying to and fro languidly as it illuminated the sandy floor. Narrowing his eyes at it Link flipped himself over, swimming down towards it, feeling a little like a moth being drawn to a flame.

He wasn't too far off, except that rather than a moth he was a small fish swimming straight into the jaws of a _giant eel_. It had a mouth full of tentacles, which Link spent a good while slashing at – that and a detachable eye that shifted around at will – until the entire eel pulled free of the sand. Link couldn't help a faint cringe at the sight of it; he wasn't the biggest fan of slimy aquatic creatures. Especially not giant ones. Still, he persevered, settling into a fairly easy rhythm of swim, hookshot, slash with sword. He kept it up until the creature, blinded at first with pain and then literally, swam straight into a wall, hard enough to crack it and make what felt like the whole temple shake.

Feeling the water begin to drain away Link grabbed onto one of the protrusions on the eel's back as it sank to the ground, holding himself steady against the tug of the water. The creature must have done some serious damage to the wall, because the water was gone in moments and Link was sliding to the sodden sand coating the floor a second later. He grimaced, scrunching his toes up inside his flippers. He hated sand.

Making his way round to the creature's head, or rather waddling because flippers really weren't made for walking, Link watched as its body disintegrated into a familiar darkness, which coalesced into a shape Link felt he recognised but wasn't sure where from. With the light spirit's warning ringing in his ears, and its vision playing in his mind's eye, Link reached out a hand, the Fused Shadow coming to a halt an inch or so above his palm.

'And there it is. The final Fused Shadow.' For once Midna sounded serious, almost reverent, and as she materialised beside him Link realised why he recognised the third piece's shape. It was nearly identical to Midna's broken helmet. Now that he thought about it the other two had been similar in structure and design, he just hadn't noticed it at the time.

Clearly Midna was even more mysterious than he had thought. But if she could strut (float) around with a Fused Shadow on her head and be none the worse for wear, then clearly she wasn't about to be corrupted by their power. And if she was _wearing_ one then it was pretty likely she was aware of the "danger of wielding power", or whatever Lanayru had warned him about. Link wasn't sure if he wanted to know more about his newest companion or if he should be running in the opposite direction.

Too late now, she had all three.

'I'll just take this then,' Midna said, grabbing the Fused Shadow with her hair-hand as she giggled her disconcerting giggle, though it had a definite edge of elation to it. 'Thank you kindly.' Fixing him with, shockingly, a _genuine_ smile Midna spirited the Fused Shadow away. 'Don't be resenting me now. With this I can finally defeat Zant, and that's one less person terrorising your country. One less puffed up idiot lording himself over the Twili, calling himself the "King of Twilight".' She scoffed. 'His false power won't hold a candle to the Fused Shadows.'

Link nodded slightly, glad that she was going to put one of the evils in the world to rest, suddenly realising that this signalled the end of the journey. They were going to be parting ways imminently. He would return to Ordon with the children, his sedentary life restored. No more travelling, no more life-threatening situations, no more snide comments in his ear. Why did the thought hurt so much?

'That's that, then.' Midna's voice grew softer, as she turned away to summon up one of her portals. 'I've done what I needed to. I'm sorry for dragging you all over the place as I pleased.' Link almost didn't catch the words, they were spoken so quietly, but he did and for a minute all he could do was stare at her, shocked. Had she just _apologised_?

It really was the end. They really _were_ going their separate ways. He could see no reason for her to be apologising otherwise.

Midna huffed, folding her arms defensively. 'Shall we go? Or are you just going to stare at me?'

Blinking himself out of his stupor Link grinned faintly at her obvious discomfort before nodding and stepping up to the edge of the portal. Throwing him a scowl Midna vanished into its glowing depths. For a moment Link was alone, struggling against the sudden familiar heaviness twisting in his stomach, in his chest, the one that made his throat feel tight. Then he closed his eyes, took a breath, and stepped onto the portal.

Just in time for everything to fall apart.

There was the sensation of moving too fast, and when he opened his eyes he was stood once more in Lanayru's spring, but he barely got a second to process this before said spirit was rearing out of the water, the soft lamenting song of its aura a sudden angry roar. Or could it have been fearful? Whatever it was it made Link recoil, shielding his face with an arm against Lanayru's burning light.

And then he sensed the presence behind him. And he realised the light spirit wasn't roaring at him.

He turned, so fast he nearly stumbled, to find himself staring at a set of shoulder guards positioned above a voluminous black outfit marked with familiar green symbols. Tilting his head back slightly Link dragged his eyes higher, until they settled on the mask he had only ever seen on the wanted posters. It was all sharp edges and shadows, and a chill shot down Link's spine at the sight of it.

Zant. In the flesh.

For a second everything seemed to hang still, before there was a soft, contemptuous click of a tongue and Link was flat on his back, coughing and winded. As he squirmed on the ground he watched Lanayru slam against the spring's far wall, its snake-like form fading until only its glowing orb of light remained. Zant had barely moved.

Swallowing another cough Link tried to rise, unsure as to quite what had happened, watching in horror as Lanayru's light was dragged into the spring, sinking until it vanished completely.

Almost instantly the world changed, the air becoming heavier, the light shifting from soft blue-green to a harsher golden-red. It was as if the sun had suddenly set inside the cavern, its light forced away just as Lanayru's had been. Wherever Link looked shadows seemed to flit through the air, rising towards the sky as if to blot out what little light remained. The shift brought with it a sense of melancholy, a tightening Link's his chest.

Which was completely forgotten as the world exploded into pain. Choking on it Link gasped softly, the suddenness of it rendering him speechless as his body began twisting against his will, contorting like it was trying to rip itself apart. Something was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong. Link could feel it in his skin, in his blood, in his soul. A series of grinding, cracking noises echoed through his suddenly pounding skull, accompanied by the most horrific pain, and he screamed. He couldn't help it. The sound built in his throat, part shock part fear part pain, until it shifted to something that couldn't even be considered human. It was like the howl of a wounded animal.

Was this Zant? Was it his doing? What was he _doing_?! It felt like Link's body was being rearranged, his bones being twisted around into a different shape.

What was happening to him?!

And then as suddenly as it had come the pain vanished, leaving Link panting on the ground, aware that something was horribly, terribly wrong. His head was throbbing; it was like all his senses had suddenly been heightened tenfold. He couldn't focus, there were too many sensations to sort through. It made him want to scream, even if, bizarrely, the whole thing felt vaguely familiar. His left hand was burning.

Someone laughed, and Link winced as the sound cut into his head, sharp and cold. 'Well, isn't this nostalgic.' Link wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but the soft, calm voice that crawled out from under Zant's mask definitely wasn't it. It was unnerving, and if his skin hadn't already been crawling Link knew he would have goose bumps. 'Long time no see, _traitor_.'

'_Zant_.' Midna spat the name with as much contempt as possible, suddenly at Link's side. He felt her hand touch the side of his face, but everything still felt wrong and he cringed away. 'What did you-' Midna made a little startled sound, her hand vanishing, and Link managed to force his eyes open enough to see her hanging in the air above the spring as if she were being held by invisible shackles. She kicked her legs, struggling, but to no avail.

Footsteps sounded nearby, too loud, and then the tassels of Zant's sleeves were passing by Link's line of sight as the Twili stepped up to the edge of the spring, tilting his head as he regarded Midna. She glared her fiercest glare back at him. Gritting his teeth Link wondered if he'd be able to reach Zant, maybe bite the guy's ankles, but his body was shaking too much for moving to be a real possibility right then.

What, for the love of the goddesses, had Zant _done_ to him?

A harsh noise of protest distracted Link from Zant's ankles, to find the spoils of their travels hanging in the air in front of Midna, bobbing up and down lazily.

'Honestly.' Zant spoke again, cold voice almost amused. 'Using such an ancient and withered power to challenge me?' He tutted, and the Fused Shadows disappeared as if he had thrown them over his shoulder, though he didn't move a muscle. 'A treacherous move, Midna, and a foolish one at that. Why do you defy your king like this?'

Narrowing her eyes Midna spat at his feet, visibly shaking from suppressed rage. 'You must be _joking_. You, who abuse the magic of our tribe, who mutate and control our people against their will- _my_ king?' Link could practically _smell_ her disgust. He could also, however, sense Zant's anger, and it made him uneasy.

'You dare-' Zant paused, as if collecting himself. 'You think that my power is our old magic? Now that, my dear Midna, _that_ is a joke.' Zant finally moved, whirling around, dragging Midna through the air with him before slamming her into the ground at Link's side. She gasped softly, a cloud of dust billowing out around her at the impact, and Link clenched his jaw, trying to get his limbs to cooperate. It was weird, like they were all in the wrong places or something.

'My power was granted to me by my god, by the King of Twilight-' Zant drew himself up slightly, sudden fury rolling off of him in icy waves. '-You _will_ respect it.' Instead of rising his voice just got quieter, lowering to a deadly hiss as light began collecting in front of him, forming a pulsating ball of deep maroon. It gave off a faint, shrill sound that hurt Link's ears as he finally managed to stagger to his feet, forming a barrier between Zant and Midna. He wasn't about to let her die. Not if he could help it.

Or at least, he thought he was climbing to his feet, but he must have been mistaken because his line of sight was somehow much lower than before. More like he was on his hands and knees.

Link knew he shouldn't be getting distracted, especially not when Zant's death ball was slowly growing larger only a metre or so away, but he took a moment to survey himself. And immediately yelped in shock at what he found. Where his hands should have been were paws. _Paws_. Big and furry and clawed, they were absolutely, undeniably paws. He staggered slightly, twisting around to get a better look at the rest of his body.

Oh, goddesses, was he a wolf? A _wolf_? Din give him strength, he had a tail and everything. He flicked it experimentally, jumping just slightly when it actually shifted.

'Surprised, are we?' Zant laughed and Link whipped his head back towards the man, growling. It was a proper growl, too, all harsh and guttural. To be quite honest, Link kind of liked it. 'Yes, you make quite the terrifying little puppy.' Zant sounded torn between amusement and disdain, and suddenly Link wanted nothing better than to rip out the Twili's throat with his new fangs.

'Link…' Midna's pained voice caught Link's attention and he flicked an ear back towards her instinctively, only to catch himself and shudder at the strangeness of it. This was all wrong.

'Honestly.' A sigh crawled out from under Zant's mask as he shook his head, murmuring to himself. 'It would seem all our efforts are going to go to waste. I tried to tell him- but no matter. We all knew this would happen.' Shifting slightly Zant spread his arms, the sphere of energy now as big as Link's head, the tassels on his right sleeve twitching just slightly in Link's direction.

Link didn't think, his body moving on its own. He wasn't about to let Zant get his way. Wasn't about to let himself or Midna be killed so easily, like they weren't even a threat. With strength Link didn't know he had – probably something to do with his new form – he launched himself up at the Twili, hoping to at the very least push him into the spring.

Of course, suddenly becoming a wolf hadn't done anything for his coordination and Link overshot, slamming straight into the glowing ball of doom. For a moment he hung in the air, pushing against the sphere as its shrill cry drilled into his ears, before it exploded in his face and he was back on the floor. Pain shot through his skull, so intense it felt like his head had been cleaved in two. The world turned fuzzy around the edges, fading in and out of focus as he groaned softly.

'Link!' Midna called his name, suddenly at his side with concern scrawled all over her face, a small hand stroking his face- muzzle- whichever. It felt weird, but wasn't unpleasant. Link tried to say something, give her some indication her was okay, but then the world went dark.

When he next opened his eyes Midna was up in the air again, arms pinned behind her as Zant murmured words Link couldn't make out in her ear. Her expression, usually so calm, was a mix of fear and hatred, and Link managed to meet her bright eyes before the pain in his head flared again and-

_He was somewhere else entirely. A forest? He could hear wind rustling in leaves. And laughter. Cruel, raucous laughter accosted him from all sides as he lay paralysed, pine needles digging into his skin. When he looked up he was surrounded by tall silhouettes, all towering above him, their eyes gleaming in the darkness. Everything felt wrong; he'd been transformed again. Or rather, before? The laughter continued, one voice rising above the others, sharp and cold. Link growled feebly, baring his teeth at the eyes way above him. _

'_What's going on here?' Someone suddenly spoke, and Link knew that voice, he _knew it_, but he couldn't recall where from. If he could just hear it again then maybe-_

Link took a gasping breath, surging to his feet as he suddenly snapped back into consciousness. His head was throbbing fit to burst. Where was Zant? Where was Midna? Where was _he?_ Everything was dark, but then light flared somewhere above his head and suddenly his feet –paws– touched solid ground. Stone. It was cold beneath the pads of his paws and he wriggled his toes slightly, looking around. He found he was in Hyrule Field, the castle looming on the horizon. Night had fallen, the stars and moon bright in the sky. There was no sign of the strange light Zant had summoned. In fact Zant and the Spirit's Spring were nowhere to be seen.

He was distracted as a light weight landed on his back, and when he glanced over his shoulder he found Midna sprawled there. At least, he thought it was Midna, because she looked startlingly different. Her skin had turned a mottled pinkish-blue and she lay quite still, limbs dangling limply on either side of him. Her breaths were heavy, rasping. Almost like a death rattle. Pain twisted in Link's chest at the thought.

'Link, chosen hero of the goddesses…' The voice that spoke was soft, echoing, and instantly recognisable. A Light Spirit. 'I am sorry, I could not protect you from Zant's wrath. If you wish to break the curse placed upon you, you must find the princess. She holds the key that can unlock your shadow form.' Tilting his head up towards the sky Link didn't budge, searching for the spirit as he tried to convey all the questions he had with his silence. He couldn't have spoken even if he wanted to at this point.

What about Midna? What had happened to her? Why did it seem like she was dying?

Lanayru's presence seemed to draw closer, a calming warmth that grounded Link somewhat. 'She tried to protect you. When Zant's attention turned onto her she refused to bow to him, chose our world over her own, and for that he used my power against her. Princess Zelda asked us to grant her some protection from the light of our realm, which your companion's kind cannot survive in, but it was only temporary, feeble at best. When exposed to the full force of my light…' Lanayru was silent for a moment. 'I am sorry. The Twili will not survive the night.'

At the spirit's words Link stiffened, inadvertently baring his teeth just slightly in its direction. It didn't sound sorry. It sounded like it didn't care, not even using Midna's name. The great "chosen hero" had survived, and that was all that mattered right? Until he defeated Ganondorf and became just as expendable. Suddenly bitterly frustrated Link couldn't help the growl that rumbled in his throat as he clenched his jaw so tightly it hurt.

Midna was going to die because of him. She had sacrificed herself trying to protect him. This was the second time she had saved him, and how did he repay her? By getting her killed?

How had Lanayru let this happen? How was it that Zant had overpowered them all so easily? How had Zelda and Midna not known the extent of his strength? Why was it that he was always the one who survived?

No, he wouldn't allow it. Midna annoyed him, and he really hadn't liked her at first, but she was his companion. They were _companions_. A little less than friends, or maybe more. He wouldn't let her die. Not after she had saved his life twice, after she had trusted him with her mission, after she had sacrificed herself like this for Hyrule. And Lanayru didn't care?

He could feel said spirit's pity, but he ignored it. If they wouldn't do something then he would. He was going to save Midna, and Zant was going to pay.

The thought of losing Midna hurt more than he had expected. Going their separate ways was one thing – and not even something he really wanted to do, he realised – but for her to die? He wouldn't allow it. He refused to lose her. He wouldn't. He had lost enough.

He didn't bother bidding Lanayru farewell as he took off running, headed for the castle. If anyone knew what to do it would be Zelda. Even if the Light Spirits couldn't help, the Princess of Hyrule, holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, the one person who probably knew Midna best of anyone in Hyrule, could. She had to.


	13. Chapter 13 - Sacrifice

_**AN: Well then, here we are again. Phew, this makes three updates in one week, doesn't it? Well, more or less. Gosh. We'll be back to a normal schedule after this. Now, then, thank you so much to silverheartlugia2000 and SunnyStormCloud for your reviews, as always! They keep me going.  
**__**That's all I have to say, so without further ado, on with chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it, and please do review!**_

13- _Sacrifice_

Being a wolf was undoubtedly one of the weirdest experiences of Link's many lives. Everything was different, as was to be expected, but Link didn't have time to be overwhelmed. Hyrule Castle still loomed a fair way away, but his new body felt almost tireless, built for speed and endurance. The only times he slowed were when he felt Midna slip slightly and paused to readjust her, something that proved difficult now that he no longer had hands. He made do with his snout and light, hesitant tugs, overly conscious of his new fangs.

His head was still pounding, a soft glow of pain with every step he took, but he could ignore it. Midna sounded like she was in a lot more pain, anyway. As Lanayru had said, she was gradually getting worse, and Link tried his hardest not to jostle her as he ran on and on and on.

It started raining somewhere along the way, though Link barely felt it thanks to his new coat of fur. Only when he bounded through icy puddles did he really notice it, but he doubted it was the same for Midna. She was horribly exposed on his back, so he hoped his body heat did something to stave off the cold as he ran a little faster, not even sparing the monsters in the fields a glance.

To distract himself from his concern for Midna as he ran Link turned his thoughts to the vision he had had after Zant's death ball had exploded. Had it been a vision? Or had it been a memory? A memory of his own life, as opposed to one from a previous incarnation? Was he finally going to be able to remember the life he had lived, instead of ones he hadn't? Link might have been happy, if the first memory he had finally recovered hadn't been so ominous. It did nothing but leave him with even more questions. Had he been a wolf before? What had he been doing that resulted in him being surrounded by so much cruel laughter? Did he really want to know?

Shaking his head slightly Link forced his legs a little faster, glancing down at his forepaws as they thudded against the ground. Now that he had no gloves both of his Triforce marks were on show, and while the dark tattoo was mostly hidden under white fur, his Triforce of Courage glowed brightly, especially in the dark of a rainy night. It was impossible to hide. It had been so faint before; what had prompted it to shine like this?

Baring his teeth at both marks Link looked away, keeping his eyes trained on Hyrule City's walls for the rest of the journey. There was no curfew in this Hyrule, no portcullis that could be dropped to keep out monsters or wolves, something Link was exceedingly grateful for as he careened over the moat. He didn't even have to stop for the city's large doors, because they were still open. Honestly, he would have thought a city with wanted posters plastered across half its walls would have had a little tighter security.

Still, he wasn't about to question his luck now that it was finally turning in his favour. Though he did have to wonder when it would run out.

There was no point in trying to guess, though, as he wound between the doors and out into the grey, rain-soaked streets beyond. The wanted posters were wilting in the rain, though wherever he looked Link could still see Zant's mask leering at him, all shadows and sharp edges. His head throbbed in response and he looked away, forcing his eyes forward.

The city was silent, asleep, but Link still kept to the shadows, conscious that wolves were about as welcome as Shadow Beasts. Of all the times to not be able to just rush his way in. Midna's breaths were getting more laboured with each passing minute; he didn't have time to waste trying not to scare civilians.

Of course, the civilians were one thing, the soldiers another. Unlike the rest of the city the latter were awake, and it was clear that Link's luck had run out at the city gates. Because while they were more than happy to let unknown swordsmen wander into the castle, the soldiers weren't about to let a wolf by. Link found himself staring at two quivering spears, the castle courtyard's great doors not ten metres away, unwilling to press his luck and end up skewered. He growled impulsively, baring his teeth at them, watching their eyes shine with fear behind their visors. To their credit, they didn't back down. Their weapons trembled a little more violently, but didn't drop.

Frustrated but seeing no other options Link turned back, unable to help the growls building in his chest as he stalked back down to the fountain, craning his head back to watch Midna for a moment. As if sensing his gaze she opened her eyes by the smallest amount, offering him a feeble smile even as she shook against his back. Whining softly Link nudged her cheek with his nose, which gained him a soft huff of laughter.

'Stop… staring…' she managed, with only the barest hint of her usual sarcasm, and Link felt that familiar pain twist in his chest. He turned his gaze to the castle. How was he supposed to get in there? How was he supposed to reach Zelda? How was he-

And then he remembered. Telma's parting words to him. Hadn't she said there was a passageway to the castle in her bar? He didn't expect a much warmer welcome from her, but what else was he supposed to do? He didn't have any more ideas, and he couldn't afford to waste time.

So he headed for Telma's, trotting through the silent streets, keeping an eye and an ear out for any unwary passers-by. He felt like he was getting the hang of his new enhanced senses, ever so slowly, though it was proving to be a lot easier to sort through all the new sounds he could hear than distinguish between different scents. As he passed down South Road he couldn't help but hold his breath, all the smells that had been pleasant before suddenly making him feel nauseous. His nose prickled, his eyes watered. He sped up a little.

Descending the steps that led to Telma's bar he took a tentative breath, relieved to find that it wasn't so difficult to breathe in the alley. Instead of perfume and food it smelt more like ale and smoke, and it didn't make Link feel quite as ill.

Breathing through his mouth Link approached the bar, the door to which was slightly ajar. Steeling himself he worked first his muzzle then his head through the gap, shouldering it open a little further so that he could poke his head into the building's warm interior. He swept his eyes over it, noting the dark passageway in the wall near the ceiling, the Goron at the bar, the three figures at the back.

'By the- hey!' And then Telma's voice blasted his new, sensitive ears, and he cringed back, watching as she all but vaulted the bar, a sturdy broom in hand. 'Get out, you beast!'

Link wasn't about to wait to be hit with a broom so he darted back out into the night before Telma could reach him. The door slammed shut with a resounding boom behind him. Snapping his jaws in frustration Link loosed a short growl, backing out into the alleyway as he tried to figure out what to do. That had gone about as well as he had expected.

On his back Midna shifted, and he looked to her swiftly, concerned. 'Link…' she lifted her head by the tiniest amount, gripping his fur feebly. 'You have- to h- hurry to Zelda… _hurry_.' She sounded almost urgent; perhaps she knew that Zelda really could help.

Nodding once Link glanced around the alley, watching the heavy raindrops, the moonlight shining on every wet surface. How was he supposed to reach Zelda, though? The two ways he knew in were both barred to him. How was he supposed to do this?

'You there.' A sudden voice made him start, as with the creak of underused hinges a window above the bar opened slowly, to reveal the fluffy white cat Link had seen before. Had it just spoken to him? Could he talk to cats now? Apparently animals could actually talk, too. He hadn't seen that one coming.

'You're that green fellow, aren't you?' The cat hopped down from the windowsill, landing with barely a sound before it padded towards him. Link was still struggling to comprehend that he was currently talking _to a cat._ Said feline stopped before him, leaning forward to smell him. 'Mm, yes, I thought so.' It eyed him with its sly blue eyes, waving its tail from side to side. 'I'm Louise. We've met before, if you recall?'

Link had no idea how to go about talking in whatever animal language this was, so he just nodded. Why was she here? What did she want?

'Well, in any case, I must admit I'm rather puzzled as to why you look like that.' Weren't they all? Link had no idea why he was a wolf, other than because Zant had done something to him. 'Were you expecting Telma to just let you wander in?' Louise tutted, and Link was amazed that a cat could even do something like that. This day was just full of surprises. He shuffled his feet restlessly, wishing she would just get to the point, just as Midna started coughing. It was a harsh, painful sound, and when it subsided she sounded even worse than before. Whining quietly Link turned to look at her, gritting his teeth against another twist of pain in his chest.

'Oh? Another patient?' Louise sounded curious in a detached sort of way, and Link felt Midna shift slightly.

'Please… Prin-Princess Zelda…' She sounded so weak. Could she understand the cat, or was she still talking to Link?

Louise tilted her head, tail swishing, then jerked her chin towards the window she had climbed out of. 'Get in through there,' she said, still in that detached tone. 'The attic connects to the castle waterways. You might be able to find the princess if you follow the passageway.'

Link wasted no time in clambering his way up to the window, trying his best not to dislodge Midna. Pausing at the top he glanced back at Louise, unsure how to thank her. So he nodded, though that might have meant nothing to a cat.

'I'll keep the humans distracted,' was her reply, as she slunk towards the bar's door. When he heard her start meowing loudly Link snuck through the window, finding several ropeways slung from ledge to ledge. Maybe they were for Louise, maybe Telma used them for moving things around. He didn't really care either way as he made his way carefully across them, trying his hardest not to look down or make a sound. Telma was at the door, letting in a sodden Louise who then proceeded to dart around disrupting everyone in the place, and if Link could have laughed he might have, watching a ball of white fluff cause such mayhem.

But he didn't laugh, and he didn't hang about to watch, making his way into and through the attic passageway. He ended up in a strange room filled with gold, in the corner of which hung a lantern that hovered by itself. When he focused Link realised it was, in fact, a Poe, and dealt with it accordingly. Strange, he had only been able to see it when he expanded his newly sharpened senses somewhat. He really needed to get the hang of this, especially when he had no idea how long he'd be a wolf.

It turned out the room belonged to a man made of gold who insisted on calling Link _doggie_, much to his contempt, who in exchange for the promise of twenty Poe souls opened a passage to the waterways. Link didn't spare the man another glance as he dropped down through it, though he didn't think he could leave a person to a life as a statue. If he got the chance he'd definitely come back.

The waterways below turned out to be old, overflowing, and full of monsters, and Link found a new challenge in trying to fend off giant spiders or persistent bats while trying not to jolt Midna too much. Eventually he carefully laid her on the ground in the warm circle of light cast by a handy lamp while he went ahead to deal with any and all monsters in the vicinity. It was quite an experience, using his new jaws to crush heads and limbs, having to body slam his foes, having to aim for the throat. He wasn't sure he enjoyed it. It was one thing to use a sword, but fighting with teeth and claws seemed so much more brutal. The taste of blood stuck on his tongue, its scent clung to his fur, the sound of bones cracking between his teeth echoed in his ears while the sensation lingered in his jaw. To be perfectly honest it made his stomach turn.

He returned to Midna in due course, where she lay shivering beside the lamp, and managed to lift her gently onto his back once more, where she clung with limp fists. He nudged her cheek lightly, trying to be comforting. All acts of aloofness had gone out the window now that he was a wolf and she was dying. He couldn't say he missed them.

But with the monsters taken care of they made good time through the waterways, until they reached what appeared to be a tower infested with bulblin. They had, handily, strung up ropeways that allowed Link to climb it just as they had, and there was something satisfying about shoving the creatures off the narrow ledges that might once have been a stairwell as they ran at him with their clubs aloft.

Once he reached the top Link made his way out of the tower, finding himself on the roof of Hyrule Castle. The rain had got heavier, coming down in thick sheets that rippled silver in each fierce gust of wind. Their high whistles rang in his ears, but at least up here everything smelt clear and cold. Bracing himself against both the cold and the bluster Link breathed in deeply and set out, keeping his head lowered as he fought against the wind. They were so high up that it was almost like pushing against a wall when it blew, and he felt like he was in constant danger of being pushed from the roof, especially when his paws slipped on the slick tiles.

Truth be told Link had no idea where he was going, as he squinted through the rain at the castle spires stood near and far. If he could just get into the castle, though, he figured he could work from there. So he followed his gut, running precariously across crumbling battlements and blue roof tiles in the direction of one tower he was sure would lead him to Zelda. Or rather, that he had convinced himself would lead him to Zelda.

Still, it was undeniable that Link felt something almost like déjà vu as he gradually closed the distance to his chosen tower. The twisting in his stomach as he forced himself not to look down as he scurried across rooftops, the feeling of being so small compared to the vast grey sky and the vast span of the castle, the exhilaration of the bracing wind buffeting his body. It felt familiar, somehow. Maybe it was dredging up memories of the Link who had lived in Skyloft. To be fair, it also wasn't the first time he had snuck into a castle. Now that he thought about it that had happened an alarming amount of times over the years.

Link didn't stop to ponder as he found himself sprinting up to the tower, hauling himself up through a, thankfully, open window and into the tower. As he dropped down onto the steps below he noted that it was barely any warmer, or less windy, than the outside, but at least it was out of the rain.

Now he had another choice; up or down. He could feel Midna trembling on his back, so he didn't think and went up. There was a scent up there, warm against the cold lifelessness of the tower's dust and stone. It was a little like lavender with an edge of steel, mixed with something cloying and heavy that could have been fear, or maybe anger, or even despair. Link followed it up, round one turn of the spiral staircase, and found himself staring at a pair of large doors, one of which was ajar. Distinctly remembering Telma's reaction Link edged his nose through the gap, peering into the room beyond cautiously.

It was empty. That scent lingered over everything, over the sparse furniture, over the bare stone walls and floor. There was a bed to one side, and a chair beside the large window, but it didn't feel like a bedroom. It felt so desolate and empty as Link padded to the centre, looking around. He was sure the scent belonged to Zelda, but she was nowhere to be seen. Given that it was now the dead of night he would have assumed she would be, but he was alone with Midna.

A soft thump distracted him, as he felt the weight he had become so accustomed to slip from his back, and turning he found Midna on the floor. She lay quite still, her heaving chest the only movement she made, and Link huddled close to her, a pitiful whine rattling out from between his teeth. He didn't know what to do. _He_ _didn't know what to do_.

And then a slim, gloved hand appeared on Midna's cheek. Link jumped, startled, but the growl that began to build petered out when he looked up to find Zelda knelt there. Where she had come from he had no idea, and while she was wearing a heavy cloak and scarf it was undoubtedly Zelda. Her eyes were shut, a look of concentration on her face. Apparently the wolf in her chambers hadn't fazed her in the slightest.

Midna stirred, reaching up to touch her trembling fingers to Zelda's hand. 'Tell me… please tell me how… how we break the curse on- on this one…' she rasped, as Zelda clasped both hands around the one Midna had raised. Link shook his head –she needed help more than he did– meeting Zelda's surprised gaze as she frowned before realisation swept across her face.

'The young man you were with- Link?' They stared at each other for a long moment, Link nodding slightly before looking back to Midna. They could break a curse any old day; Midna was _dying_. They needed to help her.

'He can- can defeat Zant… I know it,' Midna continued, eyelids fluttering slightly as she looked to Link. 'You- you'll do that for me… right?' Growling his desire for vengeance Link stamped his paws. Of course he would, but not without her. Why was she giving up so easily?

Midna laughed softly, though it quickly petered out into a grimace. 'That's what I thought. Maybe you'll even… defeat Ganondorf… what do you think?' When she raised an eyebrow slightly Link growled again, though this time it was more of a refusal. It prompted another wheezing laugh from Midna, and Link gritted his teeth. This wasn't why he had come here. He had come here to help Midna, not get promoted to _hero_, to Ganon-slayer.

But really, was there any sense in fighting at this point? His fate, his destiny. It followed him wherever he went, refusing to go away. He was just another wheel in the grand design. Just one Link in a long line of Links. He wasn't the first, he wouldn't be the last. At this point he might as well just accept it. If this was the price he had to pay for saving Midna, then he would pay it. He wasn't going to let her die.

All he could do was wait. See how things played out.

'Midna, that…' Zelda seemed at a loss, which was a rare sight. She glanced at Link again, seeming sceptical, and he heaved a sigh. Fine. _Fine_. Shifting restlessly he reached out to nudge Midna gently with his left forepaw, making a show of being a concerned human-turned-wolf trying to comfort a friend. Of course Zelda's eyes immediately honed in on the bright golden symbol he could no longer hide, and he watched them widen minutely beneath her cowl.

'Princess- _please…_ You have to help- help Link, _Zelda_…' Midna coughed, drawing in a shuddering breath. Link hated to see her like this. All her callous confidence stripped away as she begged on his behalf. This was ridiculous. Why was this _happening_?

'This is no time to ask for details,' Zelda said after a moment, sitting back slightly as she raised her hand, the one on which blazed the Triforce of Wisdom. 'I will do what I can.' Bowing his head towards Midna Link watched Zelda from the corner of his eye as she swept her hand back and forth over him, finally coming to rest in line with his head. It gave a throb as she did and he winced slightly.

'This… you are bound by dark powers.' Link met her eyes as she spoke, eyes slightly narrowed. 'But as our world is one of balance, where there is dark there must also be light. In a sacred grove, deep within the lands watched over by the spirit Faron, you will find the blade of evil's bane. The Master Sword. That blade is the only thing that can cleave the veil of darkness covering you.' A thrill went through Link at the name, a slight twist of excitement in his stomach. He might not miss being a hero but he definitely missed his most trusted weapon. Other swords just didn't feel right.

Zelda was still looking at him, frowning ever so slightly. It seemed like she was withholding something, like she had more to say but couldn't say it. Or just wasn't going to. Like she was taking a leaf out of the Light Spirits' books and being deliberately cryptic.

'That's fine,' Midna whispered, distracting them both. 'You can- you can get to the woods… on your own, right Link? Or maybe you'd… rather run back to that… village of yours with your tail between your legs…' She grinned a ghost of her old grin, and Link huffed back at her. She was already making wolf jokes. And she seemed to have decided he would be going on her own. When he noticed that Link looked to Zelda, pleading with his eyes. She seemed to understand as she looked back at him, expression sympathetic now.

'Princess I- I have one last request.' Midna's face turned serious, her hand still in Zelda's. 'Tell… tell him… can you tell him, then, where to find the- the Mirror of Twilight…?'

There was a long silence, and Link saw Zelda tighten her grip on Midna's hand just slightly. Then she sighed. 'Ah, Midna. To act in our stead despite such terrible injuries… you have unfairly reaped the penalties of our own actions, so I give you this. Please accept it.'

As she spoke the princess began to glow with the golden light of her magic, and Link stepped back slightly, startled. He watched as the glow passed slowly from Zelda to Midna, whose eyes widened with surprise as she was lifted off the stone flags by an invisible force. In contrast Zelda's eyes fell shut as she let out a long sigh, and Midna suddenly twisted in the air to look at Link with wild eyes.

'Link- Link stop her-!' But it was too late. Even as he looked back to the princess it was only to find her gone, her cloak abandoned in a heap where she had knelt. Zelda was gone.

What had just happened?

The golden light faded as Midna settled on the ground beside him, upright and seemingly healed. The sickly pinkish-blue of her skin had reverted to its proper black and grey and green, and she stood straight, strong. Unsure as to what had just happened Link just stared, watching Midna curl her hands into fists.

'Of all the irresponsible- this isn't what-' she was hissing the words, staring at the abandoned cloak with fierce eyes. Link half expected her to start pacing. Instead she sagged slightly a moment later, looking down at her hands as the anger faded to something like sadness. 'All that you had… it's mine now, even if I never asked for it.' Flicking his ears Link shifted slightly, waiting, processing.

He hadn't meant for this to happen. He had thought that Zelda might be able to heal Midna, yes, but not through sacrificing her own life like that. He didn't know if it meant she was dead, or simply gone until Midna could stand by herself once more, but nevertheless… Zelda was gone. The last line of defence between Ganondorf and Hyrule had fallen. Never in a million years would Link have thought Zelda would sacrifice herself so completely. How ridiculous. What was Hyrule supposed to do now?

It was obvious, really. Link had been placing all the responsibility on Zelda, but if she was no longer there to oppose Ganondorf then it fell back to him to do it instead. Until the princess returned someone had to protect Hyrule, and who better than the reincarnation of the legendary hero?

So it had all been in vain, in the end. Link had never wanted Hyrule to fall into Ganondorf's hands, but he had trusted Zelda to see the battle through. With no monarch to overthrow Ganondorf could seize control easily, meaning it was up to Link to make sure he didn't. He doubted any of Hyrule's citizens knew the extent of the sorcerer's power, and he didn't trust the army to be of any help.

Which meant he'd have to do it himself. Before Ganondorf could act. There was no getting around it now. He couldn't shirk his responsibility any longer. He had no choice.

'Link.' Midna was looking at him, her eyes fierce with sudden resolve, and Link knew that if he'd had his old face their expressions would have matched. Albeit, his would have been a little more reluctant. Or a lot. 'We go back. Back to the forest. Zelda's sacrifice _won't_ be in vain.' Midna was determined, which meant there would be no arguing.

Slowly, Link nodded. He didn't want to, but it didn't matter.

It was time for him to finally step up and accept the mantle of the Hero once again.


	14. Chapter 14 - Unspoken

_**AN: Here we are again, then! Back to a normal schedule. I'd like to thank silverheartlugia2000, Xtreme11, and SunnyStormCloud for your reviews, as well as everyone who favourited/followed this week. I've said it before and I'll say it again: your support really means a lot.  
**__**I don't really have anything else to say, so let's get this show on the road. Please do review and let me know what you think, but most of all I hope you enjoy chapter fourteen!**_

14- _Unspoken_

As it turned out, when she wasn't dying Link's new wolf form was a great source of amusement for Midna. Despite the seriousness of their current situation she insisted on riding him, settling on his back and gripping lightly with her knees as she tangled her fingers in his fur. It felt weird, compared to earlier when she hadn't actively been clinging on, and Link arched away from her on instinct. She laughed somewhat maliciously, and Link could stand it up until she started tugging on his ears as if they were reins. In retaliation Link tried to make her fall off, bucking and twisting for a minute, and while Midna didn't fall he was sure she started floating to make sure she couldn't.

Still, eventually they both settled enough for Midna to warp them from the tower to the fields beyond the city walls, which were lit gently with the now rising sun. Another sleepless night. He wasn't sure why Midna couldn't just warp them to Faron Woods, but maybe there were all kinds of rules regarding her magic and its usage he didn't know about. He couldn't exactly ask.

Rolling his shoulders slightly Link set off, throwing himself forward into a run and enjoying his revenge as Midna nearly went flying with a startled shriek. It was a little marred by the pain of having two fistfuls of fur yanked out, but Link enjoyed it nonetheless.

Something had definitely changed between them. Link could feel it, clear as day, and he was sure Midna could too. There was nothing like almost dying and being cursed to bring two people a little closer. Somehow, though, Link being a wolf made it both easier and harder to get around. It felt a little like there were words left unspoken hanging between them, forming a kind of invisible barrier. Not that Link could have said them if he tried; being a wolf didn't exactly allow for speech.

Nevertheless they pressed on, and once Midna was settled again Link took off, starting at a steady trot before easing into gentle lope, recalling all the times he had learnt to ride. Although, Midna could fly so there was less chance of her falling off painfully. He could feel her twisting restlessly on his back, though, which made it a little difficult for him to make things easier for her, and he decided that maybe he didn't want to when she suddenly tugged on his ears hard enough to jerk his head back.

Turning with a snarl of warning he stopped short when he saw the reason, just as a deep, crackling rumble rang out through the air. They watched in horrified silence as a great, dark gold barrier swallowed the castle, shining in the sunlight. Even from where he stood Link could feel surge of power as it pulsed and flickered, feeling his hair rise in response. It was as familiar a magic as Zelda's was, though for all the wrong reasons. He growled a low growl without really meaning to, feeling similar tension leach into small form on his back. Distracted he glanced at Midna, to find her looking furious, a shaking fist clenched, teeth bared. After a moment, though, she drooped slightly, anger dissipating as she relaxed her fist, staring at her hand for a second with an unintelligible expression before turning away. When Link kept watching her for a moment she stared resolutely ahead, away towards the forest.

Getting the idea Link sighed softly before turning away as well, trying to recall the correct map of Hyrule as he settled into a steady run. He wasn't sure where all of his things had gone when he had shifted form– they'd better not be lying abandoned at Lanayru's Spring –so now all he had to go on was memory.

Once he worked out where he needed to go Link let his thoughts go back to a more pressing issue. He was astounded by how quickly Ganondorf had acted; barely ten minutes since Zelda's disappearance and he had already claimed the castle. It was no use going back then and there– without the Master Sword and hands to wield it Link was fairly sure he wouldn't have a chance. He couldn't really believe he was even considering it. He felt like he had been resisting the "grand design" for a lifetime, and now that he had finally relented somewhat it felt all wrong. Like he had lost somehow. The goddesses must be laughing at him. Poor, pathetic Hero, couldn't even live for himself.

Shaking his head slightly Link ran a little faster, letting the faint ache in his muscles and the steady thud of his paws against the ground distract him somewhat. For fun he barrelled into a passing bulblin, hearing Midna shriek at the impact as she wobbled dangerously. The bulblin itself went flying, landing face down a little way away. Link tried to laugh, but the sound came out twisted by his new anatomy.

'Are you serious?' Small hands tugged at his fur, their owner not at all pleased. 'Was that in _any_ _way_ necessary?' Twisting his head round to look at her Link adopted a dopey expression, letting his tongue loll as he wagged his tail slightly. What a weird experience, having a tail and being able to _wag_ it.

Midna in turn looked vaguely affronted, shoving his face away with a frustrated noise. 'Stop messing around.' Huffing softly Link rolled his eyes, doing as he was told as he set off again, running over the bulblin as it tried to rise and sending it sprawling all over again.

For Midna's sake Link tried not to engage in any fights, even if she could just have floated to keep herself from falling, but he couldn't resist a few times. With his new legs it was so very easy to catch almost any of the monsters that roamed the fields, and it proved more than satisfying to simply run straight into them or headbutt them, though Link still wasn't comfortable with having to use his jaws to finish any of them off, however much he wanted to. The taste of monster blood and the sensation of bones cracking beneath his teeth weren't something he felt he'd ever get used to, or even _wanted_ to get used to.

Even with his few small detours, however, they made good time crossing the fields, and though he wouldn't mention it Link was beginning to feel decidedly weary as the narrow path to Ordon and Faron Woods came into sight. He hadn't slept in, well, days. Link couldn't bring himself to stop, though. For all he knew Ganondorf could be assuming control of Hyrule right now; he didn't have time to waste.

Coro was sat outside his house as usual, and was unperturbed at the sight of a wolf trotting by. He didn't seem particularly bothered by Midna, either, simply calling out a greeting as they went past. Neither of them replied as Link made his way up through the caves to the woods, before taking the most convoluted path around that strange purple mist that still lingered between the trees. It smelt terrible, and Link's eyes were still watering as he wandered into the clearer air of the path up to the Forest Temple. He didn't actually know where he was going so he halted, glancing round at Midna in silent question.

'Don't look at me,' she said, seeming to guess the gist of his gaze. 'Zelda just said somewhere in these woods, right?' Indeed she had, and it was oh so helpful. As long as it wasn't anywhere near Ganondorf's camp or that weird mist, though, Link felt he could manage it. Although, considering how promptly he had taken up residence in the castle it might even be that Ganondorf wasn't anywhere near Faron Woods anymore.

Link still didn't want to take any chances, though.

He was about to turn back, explore somewhere else, when a faint, distressed squawking caught his attention. Swivelling his ears in its direction Link tried to determine what it was, taking a few slow steps in its direction. He found himself looking out past the Forest Temple, across the deep ravine that surrounded it.

'What is it?' Midna asked, leaning forward as if to peer out over his head. Link didn't respond, tilting his head slightly before he caught sight of movement on one of the sheer walls. A blurred grey shape was jumping along it, shrieking fit to burst. The sound made Link cringe and he backed up slightly as the shape grew rapidly closer, until Link saw it was a monkey.

Not just any monkey, though. It was the one that had led him through the purple fog during his first visit to the Temple.

It careened towards him, and just when he was sure it was going to barrel into him it skidded to a halt, four dark shapes dropping from seemingly nowhere around it. It covered its head, shrieks petering out into whimpers, and Link watched in bewilderment as he found four overly large puppets slowly turning to look at him. Their movements were halting, jerky, and accompanied by an unsettling rattling kind of sound, made even more unsettling by their carved faces which were, to be perfectly honest, fairly terrifying. Two glowing red eyes atop a gaping, fanged smile, tilted just slightly at an angle like their necks were broken.

Finding four pairs of those empty red eyes suddenly fixed on him Link growled softly, baring his teeth as he flicked his ears back, dropping his head a little lower. He felt Midna's grip tighten in response, bony knees digging into his sides as her fingers twisted in his fur.

As it turned out the puppet creatures were surprisingly flimsy, their twig limbs snapping easily between his teeth and their joints giving way to only slight force. Their eerie expressions never changed, though. Even as they crumbled to dust beneath Link's paws those manic grins stayed in place, soulless eyes fixed on him. They were by far the creepiest things Link had encountered in this Hyrule.

He didn't want to hang around in case any more showed up, but as the clattering of broken wood limbs faded to silence the monkey uncurled, eyes immediately fixing on Link.

'Did- Did you save me?' There is was again, that strange speech that wasn't speech that Link could somehow understand. A universal animal language that he'd had no idea existed. Of course, he still didn't have a clue as to how to communicate with it so he just nodded slightly.

The monkey shifted closer. 'Thank you!' Link had never realised that monkeys could sound earnest. 'I was just minding my own business and those things attacked me…! But let me tell you, the woods beyond this cliff are super pretty. But you can't go too deep or those things will attack you, like they did me.' The monkey glanced away past the temple. 'It's like they were guarding something.'

Link tilted his head, contemplating that. Guarding something? Well, that wasn't suspicious at all.

Nodding to the monkey, and again wondering if animals knew that was a gesture to show gratitude, Link made his way over to the edge of the ravine.

'Link? What's going on?' He had half-forgotten Midna was there, so intent the monkey he'd been. He gestured with his muzzle at the ravine, trying to relate what he had learnt. Midna seemed confused, so he lifted his front paws up onto the ledge that bordered the drop.

'Wait, we're supposed to cross this?' She didn't seem fond of the idea, and to be honest Link shared the feeling, but they needed to head deeper into the woods. He couldn't be bothered to waste time finding another way round.

Midna took a little convincing- which Link didn't understand because she could _fly_, so she wasn't the one in danger –but a series of precarious ledges and ridiculously dangerous jumps later found them entering a small, sheltered grove. The canopy above was thick, so what little light made it to the ground was faint and had a silvery edge to it, as if night had fallen outside the woods. The air was so still Link felt like he could hear for miles.

It was peaceful. Almost painfully so. Only a few steps in Link was overcome with the desire to just lie down and sleep, to lie undisturbed in this tranquil little corner of the world. It might have just been the exhaustion talking, but honestly Link could think of nothing he'd rather do just then.

In fact, his legs had begun to tremble and his eyelids droop when he heard a faint sound from deeper within the grove. A soft, whistling kind of sound that made him temporarily forget his fatigue as he sought it out, finding that its source was a worn old stone with the symbol of the Triforce carved into its mossy surface. He sat next to it, listening, and Midna floated up to hover beside him, looking around the grove.

It took him a minute, but he finally realised he recognised the tune. Zelda's Lullaby. He could still remember fingerings for the ocarina. Somehow it seemed fitting, as he tilted his head back and, acting on instinct, howled the melody softly. He had finally started to accept his place in the grand design, so what better way to seal the deal than with that age-old melody?

The sound that left him was surprising; he hadn't expected to be able to howl properly. Low and mournful, it rang through the open space of the grove, filling the silence. He could feel Midna's eyes on him even as he shut his own, suddenly far away. The memories the song called up made his throat tight. Really, that incarnation had had it the hardest. He'd just been a kid, forced to save whole realms, his whole life shattered. It had screwed him up for life.

Falling silent with a sigh Link opened his eyes slowly, shaking his head in an effort to clear it, just in time to watch a small shape drop to the ground nearby. As it straightened Link realised it was a Skull Kid, or at least this Hyrule's version of one, complete with the familiar pointy hat and brown and green clothes. This one had a face, though, with staring red eyes and a leering mouth. It looked like the puppets Link had taken out not too long ago. Their eyes met and it giggled, a high, unsettling sound, before raising some strange trumpet-like device to its mouth and blowing, hard.

No sound left it beyond the rush of air as it blew a stream of leaves towards Link, before suddenly more puppets were dropping from the sky around him. Clambering to his feet Link felt Midna settle on his back again as the creatures closed in, joints rattling and grins fixed in place. Even as Link set about dispatching them he saw the Skull Kid run deeper into the woods with a hissing laugh, passing through a passage that had just moments ago appeared to be a solid wall.

Link gave chase, knowing it had to have appeared for a reason. That's just how these things went. He followed the light of its lantern, ears pricked for the sound of its trumpet, deeper and deeper into the woods, all the while battling hordes of puppets it seemed to be summoning.

The whole scenario was almost overwhelmingly nostalgic. If he hadn't been a wolf Link might have easily been convinced he had travelled back in time and was about to stumble upon the Kokiri Village at any given moment, having become turned around in the Lost Woods' twisting passages. Midna's presence helped keep him grounded too, as she muttered her frustration with the Skull Kid's antics, and Link found himself quietly grateful for it.

Near the end of their glorified game of hide-and-seek Link found himself chasing the trumpet through a set of ancient ruins, all broken pillars choked by vines and crumbling walls covered in moss. He wondered what had once stood there as he ran out into what might have been an inner sanctum, at the centre of which stood the Skull Kid. It stamped its feet a few times, letting loose a sound that sounded distinctly annoyed, but even so its wide grin remained fixed in place, as frozen as those of its puppets.

Fed up of this wild goose chase Link launched himself forward, hoping the Skull Kid would explain itself once his fangs were inches from its throat. Though it evaded him for a good few minutes more Link eventually caught it, only for it to bounce up into the air and vanish with a final little giggle.

'Bye!' It called from nowhere, as the light beneath the trees seemed to brighten slightly, as if its presence had somehow dulled the sunlight itself. Link growled after it, glancing around at the high walls around him, noticing a passage that definitely hadn't been there a moment before. Not wanting to waste any more time Link made his way through it, finding himself in the remains of another, larger room. While grass had overgrown most of the floor there was still one patch left untouched, and when Link approached it he found there a large Triforce carved in stone. The whole layout was familiar, and a moment later he realised why. It was like the Temple of Time– was he in the ruins of the Temple of Time? That meant the Master Sword was nearby. It had to be.

Apparently his time spent chasing the Skull Kid hadn't been entirely wasted.

Another howled rendition of Zelda's Lullaby later found Link stood before two very large, sentient statues, trying to solve a puzzle they had given him to prove his worth. Once he solved it they would let him pass. So now they were the only thing stood between him and the Master Sword, and he refused to fall at this last hurdle. It took him a little while but he eventually solved it, in part thanks to a number of helpful suggestions from Midna, and finally his path was clear.

His stomach suddenly felt tight with anticipation as he stared at the doorway between the two statues. It was familiar, it was all so familiar.

'Link?' Midna spoke when he didn't move, eyes fixed on the flight of steps he could just about make out, and at the sound of her voice he shook himself. He didn't have the time to be spacing out. Why was he even delaying? He was about to be reunited with his most trusted of companions.

Rolling his shoulders Link moved forward, slowly at first and then more quickly, bounding up the steps to stop dead at the top. There she was. The Master Sword. Wreathed in mist, glowing faintly with an ethereal light, as beautiful and powerful as ever. Link heard Midna make a soft noise of awe as he stepped closer, crossing the distance between them slowly. This was the first time he had come to the Master Sword not as himself. Would it really be able to "cleave the darkness", as Zelda had claimed? He didn't doubt the blade's power, but at the same time he couldn't help his apprehension.

As he stepped up onto the raised dais at the centre of the inner grove the sword's glow became steadily brighter; it was almost blinding as he stopped before it.

For a moment the world was quite still, and then a surge of energy burst free from the sword. Forced back a step Link heard Midna shriek as she was thrown from his back. The push of the sword's power didn't in the slightest, in fact it seemed to be growing stronger. It forced Link's head down, towards the ground, as if trying to make him bow before it. Was that supposed to happen? It felt almost as though it was trying to keep him away.

Baring his teeth Link stepped closer, dragging his feet forward, refusing to back down. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was calling out, trying to reach the slumbering spirit within. It was him, it was Link! He had returned, why was she pushing him away?

The light grew more intense, if that was even possible, and with it came the sensation that his body was crumbling, disintegrating in the face of that brilliant light. It hurt. By the goddesses it _hurt_. Squeezing his eyes shut Link clenched his jaw, knowing it wasn't his body but rather Zant's curse that was being scorched away. He could bear this. He _would_ bear it.

All the same he couldn't hold back a cry- or rather howl –of pain, feeling like he was being ripped apart as he edged closer, _closer_. Even with his eyes shut the light was blinding, but he could feel it now. Could feel the wolf crumbling away, the darkness being chased from his body. Scrunching his face up Link opened one eye, squinting in the direction of the sword. He could see it, at the heart of the light, stood tall and proud, and he reached out to grasp it. Through the brightness he could just about make out his hand, human once more, as he wrapped his fingers around the familiar handle, gripping it tightly.

Pain so intense it dyed the blinding world black for a moment shot through his head the moment his hand was around the handle, as if the sword had cleaved his skull in two. Link choked on a gasp of pain and-

_He was leaving Ordon. He could no longer bear this life of knowing that everything he had would one day be ripped away from him. Maybe in a month, maybe in a year, maybe in ten years. Not knowing when was agonising, and he couldn't just sit passively waiting for it to finally happen. For his fate to be sealed, for his destiny to catch up with him. All the apprehension, all the fear, he couldn't bear it. _

_So he was leaving. He was going to seek out his destiny and finish it before the inevitable could happen, before Hyrule was torn apart. He just needed to find Ganondorf. Find him and kill him. He had done it before, countless times. It would be easy. All he wanted was to know he was safe, that his life wouldn't be upheaved at any moment._

_For once he was going to take his destiny into his own hands. This time he wasn't going to simply be the goddesses' pawn._

_No matter what it took, he would end it before the whole accursed cycle could start anew-_

Link opened his eyes, surfacing breathlessly, as if he'd been underwater. Where was he? Who was he? What age was this? What age was _he_? Everything was jumbled, nothing made sense. Had that been a memory? Whose memory? His breaths became ragged, panic beginning to set in. He didn't know anything. Whose memories were these in his head? There were so many- it _hurt_. So many memories but he couldn't remember a thing. Who was he- where was he- what was going on-?!

'Link?' Midna's face appeared above his own, visible eye wide with concern. At the sight of her things began to settle, everything falling back into place.

Yes, he was Link. He was the Link who had no memories of his own, whose Hyrule was in the throes of a rebellion, who had been cursed by Zant, who had been a wolf for a day. His companion was the ever-mysterious Midna, who had saved him twice, who had put Hyrule's fate above that of her own people. He remembered.

Taking a steadying breath Link sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his hand against his eyes, which he hadn't realised were watering. His heart slowed, the world righted itself and fell back into place.

'Are you all right?' Midna drifted back until she was hovering in front of him, gaze fixed on his face. He nodded, still feeling a little disorientated. 'Well, that's good. You know what else is good? You're not a wolf any more. That sword accepted you as its master.' She gestured to his side, and looking down Link found that familiar blade clenched tightly in his left hand. The worn leather handle fitted perfectly in his grip, the blade glinted in the sunlight trickling down through the canopy. Just feeling it there, in his grasp again, was calming. Reunited again.

And Midna was right, he was human once again. That was a relief. It felt a little weird to have fingers again, and the world suddenly seemed a lot duller, but it was much less bewildering to go back to the norm than to move away from it. All his gear was back too, which was a plus. His head was killing him, though.

'Also, I picked this up when you passed out.' Midna flicked a hand, and suddenly there was a strange, glowing crystal hovering an inch above her palm. 'The embodiment of Zant's curse.' Lifting it closer to her face she peered at it, tilting her head. Link, meanwhile, edged backwards slightly. He had no desire to be anywhere near that thing ever again. His head hurt enough as it was already.

'Yeah, you might want to be careful.' Midna had caught the motion, and a sly little smirk passed over her face. 'Touch it and you'll go right back to being a wolf again. Although, I'd imagine that sword will turn you back if that happens.' She frowned at the crystallised curse. 'It's definitely not the magic of my tribe… and it's undeniably dangerous. Should we leave it here or…' Her eyes lit up suddenly, in a way that made Link a little apprehensive. 'How would you feel about being able to turn into a wolf any time you liked?' She raised an eyebrow at him, and he stared back in surprise. When he thought about it that actually sounded like a really handy thing to have, though he hadn't forgotten how painful the transformation had been.

Midna's eyes narrowed as a malicious grin tugged at her mouth. 'I mean, Zant was so kind to give us this after all. We should be thankful and use it all we can to bring him down.' She clenched her fist, the crystal disappearing, and Link nodded slightly. He liked the idea of using the very thing Zant had tried to kill them with against him.

Clambering to his feet Link brushed his clothes down, watching Midna from the corner of his eye. Now that he was human and had a working voice box again he could ask all the things he had wanted to, discuss all the things he felt they needed to. Somehow, though, he couldn't bring himself to make a sound. It was like there was too much to say. He didn't know where to start.

Midna was silent for a long moment, and when their eyes met Link knew she saw that he had so much to say, so much to ask, because he saw the same things in her face, but she just smiled faintly and folded her arms behind her back.

'All things considered I think I should keep a low profile,' she said after a moment. 'So if it's all the same to you I'll stay in your shadow again, okay?' He nodded slightly and she looked away, something almost sad crossing her face. Link said her name quietly, and it came out full of all their unspoken words as he wondered where to start. Midna refused to meet his eye. He needed to thank her, for saving him again, and he had so many questions about who she was.

'Say, Link.' She spoke again as he struggled to find the right words, drifting forward until she was leaning on his shoulder, their cheeks nearly touching. Her voice was soft, almost hesitant. It was weird. 'I mentioned it before, when I was… but would you- are you still up for going after Zant?' He was, when he said as much gave a soft laugh. 'Then would you mind coming with me to find the Mirror of Twilight? It's our last potential link to Zant, now that Zelda's- and the castle's…'

Link nodded again, turning slightly to offer her a small smile. He understood, even if he still had questions. She stared at him for a long moment, their faces only centimetres apart, before floating back a little way.

'Once Zant is gone, I'll explain everything,' she said, her voice sincere. 'I will.'

And then she was gone, vanishing into his shadow and leaving him alone in the silence of the grove.


	15. Chapter 15 - Stained

_**AN: Back again for another Wednesday! It's going well so far. Now then, great big thanks are in order for silverheartlugia2000 for your review, as well as those who favourited and/or followed this week. Thank you very much, your support is so heartening.  
**_**_Speaking of, then, please do review, and I hope you enjoy chapter fifteen!_**

15- _Stained_

Despite what she had said Midna did actually explain a few things once Link had found his way back out of the grove. She wasn't particularly forthcoming, but she did explain that her people, the Twili, were from another realm entirely, known as the 'Twilight Realm'. The Mirror of Twilight was a gateway to that realm, and could be found in the vast desert on the outskirts of Hyrule. As Midna had said, it was their last potential link to Zant. Not that they had ever actually been doing this with Zant's whereabouts in mind. But it was the only definite place Zant might be, and they didn't exactly have time to be scouring every corner of Hyrule for him.

So, with their destination in mind, all that remained was getting there. As far as Link was aware the border between the desert and Hyrule was a combination of walls too steep to climb and bottomless ravines with no crossings. Which left Link a little stuck. He asked Midna why she couldn't just warp them there, but she said there were specific points she could move them to and she didn't know where the ones in the desert were. She hadn't sought them out during her first trip through the desert, and apparently warping blind was basically death sentence.

It couldn't be helped, so Link set out to collect on an offer of help.

She might not have been able to take them to the desert, but Midna _could_ warp them back to Hyrule City, and before long Link was making his way through the city's large doors once more. It felt strange to be back so soon, and it felt completely wrong to just ignore the great barrier a stone's throw away from the central square.

There was nothing he could do about it, though. He did actually try, making his way past bewildered guards to try his luck against Ganondorf's magic, but all he got for his efforts was a painful shock and a few snickers from under nearby visors. The Master Sword did nothing but bounce off it harmlessly, which left Link stuck. He stood staring at it for a good few minutes, peering through the pulsing symbols in search of any signs of life, but if Ganondorf was there he wasn't about to show it.

It was ridiculous how unfazed the people of Hyrule were about being suddenly cut off from their princess. Link had to wonder if they could even see the barrier as he made his way through the streets, as Midna mumbled something about the Fused Shadows being able to break it from his shadow. Apparently she hadn't given up on them, despite their humiliating defeat at Zant's hands, and Link wondered if things would go differently when the "King of Twilight" didn't have the element of surprise.

There was so much to think about Link didn't even know where to start, as he ducked into the south street's back alleys. Despite Zant's curse being broken his head was still aching, a soft throb behind his eyes, but at least the familiar weight strapped across his back brought him some reassurance. He felt grounded, in a way, as if he'd just been floundering around until now. Until he'd had that familiar handle in his grip, the familiar aura surrounding him gently. He had missed her.

It was probably the only good thing to come out of this whole thing.

Lifting a hand to rub his eyes lightly Link descended the short flight of shallow steps and walked up to the bar door, a slight sense of apprehension coiling in his stomach. He told himself it was stupid- he wasn't about to get thrown out now that he was human again –but he couldn't quite shake the feeling.

It faded quickly enough, though, when he tugged the open door and saw Telma's eyes light up when she caught sight of him. There were still three people sat in the back, but Link didn't get time to study them as Telma waved him over to the bar.

'Link!' She leaned her elbows on the bar top, smiling widely. 'I'm glad you made it, honey. How have you been?' Returning the smile Link shrugged a shoulder, saying he'd been fine. He could see she knew he was lying, but thankfully she didn't say anything as she straightened slightly, slapping her hands gently against the bar.

'But mercy, you have good timing: I was just talking about you.' Link didn't know how he felt about that, but he didn't get time to think about it. 'Hey, you three, this is the handsome young man I was talking about – introduce yourselves!' Looking away she raised her voice, and Link followed her gaze to the three strangers in the back just as they all turned to look at him. 'These are the friends I mentioned, if you'll recall? The ones who are trying to set things right in Hyrule? Well, actually there's one more of us but he's checking out reports of some… disturbing goings on in the desert.'

That caught Link's attention. He couldn't say he was surprised, not if Zant's base of operations was in the middle of the desert, but it did mean Telma's group might be able to help him get there. He glanced over the three unfamiliar figures, who were still watching him. They were comprised of two men and a woman, and clearly Link was going to have to go to them to get acquainted.

'You look dead on your feet, honey,' Telma said, distracting him again, and he turned to find her gazing at him with concern. 'Take some time to relax, maybe talk to these folks. They're a good bunch so don't be shy.' She ushered him towards them so he went, not seeing any way out of it. If they could direct him on how to reach the desert he might as well talk to them, but as it was he really wasn't in the mood. He was so tired, and his head was really beginning to pound. Now that he thought about it, he probably hadn't eaten for a while either.

Why did he always get into bad habits like this? He should've learnt by now, really.

Taking a slow breath Link made his way to the back of the bar, finding the three were clustered around a small table with a map spread over it. They had gone back to studying it as he approached, but they looked up again when he drew closer.

He didn't know what to say, and he was worried he was just going to be stood there awkwardly until the nearest man, a neatly dressed fellow with glasses, offered him a hand. 'Why hello there,' he said warmly, a friendly smile spreading across his face. 'You must be Link, yes? I'm Shad, it's a pleasure.' Hesitating for a beat Link took the offered hand, shaking lightly. 'Telma's been telling us what you've been up to; you're rather formidable!'

The woman, who now that he was closer Link saw was actually nearer to his age, snorted. 'Just like you, eh Shad?' She nudged Shad, who harrumphed quietly and adjusted his glasses.

'Yes, you're hilarious, Ashei,' he said as she grinned. 'As my associate says, I lack the more… physical skills needed for your line of work. That said, if you're ever curious about the history or legends of Hyrule then I'm your fellow. Do ask if you're ever curious.' Link made note of that as Shad offered him another, slightly smaller smile, before turning his attention to the girl, Ashei. She was wearing a suit of fine, silvery armour, though her legs were bare save for a pair of deep red trousers. It seemed a little like an unnecessary weak spot to Link, but then who was he to talk? All he had was some chainmail.

Leaning across the table Ashei also extended a hand, watching him closely. Her eyelids were heavy, and it gave her a constant, somewhat disdainful look. 'It's Ashei,' she said, shaking her hand slightly when Link didn't immediately take it. When he did her grip was strong, sure. 'Just let me know if I come off as rude, yeah? I was taught the arts of war before those of courtesy.' It was Shad's turn to snort, albeit much more softly, and the pair glared at each other for a second before turning their attention to their other companion, who was sat silently with his arms crossed. His helmet obscured the half of his face, but Link could tell that the hidden gaze was fixed on him. For a moment there was silence, as they all waited for the man to introduce himself, but when he didn't Shad coughed awkwardly before picking up the conversation again.

Link made polite conversation for a while when they pulled up another chair for him, which he gratefully accepted, and got to know a bit about his new acquaintances. Shad was conducting extensive research on an ancient race known as the Oocca, who had apparently lived in the sky like the residents of Skyloft, while Ashei had her sights set on Snowpeak Mountain in the north, which she claimed was "controlled by evil". Eventually the other man tugged off his helmet, and Link found himself looking at Rusl, who though a little drawn looked much better than the last time they had seen each other. He'd healed up well after the attack on Ordon. They spent a few minutes catching up, and when Telma came over the conversation turned to less freedom fighting-related things.

Eventually, though, Link had to take his leave. He needed to find out how to get to the desert, and sitting around chatting wasn't the way to do it. The group had informed him that their fifth member, a man named Auru, was at Lake Hylia studying the events in the desert, so Link had made that his next destination.

However even as he stood up the ground tilted underneath him and he staggered slightly, catching himself on the back of his chair as he squeezed his eyes shut, head pounding. Someone said his name, and when he opened his eyes again they were all looking at him with varying degrees of concern. He tried to wave it off, saying it was just a headrush, but neither Rusl nor Telma were having it. Minutes later he found himself in a small guest bedroom above the bar, Louise sat on his chest as he lay in the bed tucked into a corner.

Reaching up his hands he covered his eyes with one and rubbed Louise's ears with the other, knowing he needed sleep but unwilling to waste the time.

'You're going to kill yourself, you know.' Midna's presence appeared beside him, but he didn't move or respond. 'Always pushing yourself like this, what good will it do? It would be better to take breaks and rest, so that you can do more later.'

She was right, which annoyed him somewhat, and he told her he didn't need a lecture as he pressed his fingers to his eyes gently, trying to relieve the ache behind them. Louise meowed, but Link had no idea what she was saying anymore. That had been one plus of being a wolf; he'd been able to understand animals _and_ humans. Sighing softly he ran a hand down Louise's soft back, feeling her arch into his touch.

'Honestly.' Midna grumbled for a little longer before perching at the end of the bed, chin resting on her hands. Link peered at her from under his fingers, noting the roundness of her shoulders, the way she seemed to have curled up on herself. In all honesty she probably wasn't faring much better than him. They were both just so consumed by their missions.

It was weird to think they had gone from provoking each other at every given moment to basically sharing a bed. He shifted a little closer to the wall at the thought, trying to free up some more space for her. Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the memories their whole situation called to mind, given that all his travels before had left him companionless. Losing people he was close to wasn't exactly a new thing for him, but that didn't make it hurt less.

He tried to tune the thoughts out, focusing instead on the pounding in his skull. Why did it still hurt so much? This was ridiculous. He could ignore it when he was running around doing things but now, lying there with nothing to occupy his thoughts, the pain was all he could think about. Trying to let his mind wander Link steadied his breathing, listening to Louise's purring and the soft sounds of Midna moving, until-

_He was staring up at trees, squinting in the sunlight as he watched the branches shift in the breeze. The ground wasn't exactly comfortable- there was a rock digging into his back –but it couldn't be helped. He needed to wait for the dye to soak in. Why was he dying his hair, again?_

'_What are you doing?' Someone asked, in that voice Link recognised but couldn't quite place._

'_Dying my hair,' he replied shortly, throat tight. Why did he feel so terrible? It was like there was a rock on his chest, slowly crushing him. The unknown person laughed, whether at the notion or his tone Link couldn't tell. _

'_Yes, I can see that. Why?' _

'_Because I need to change. I can't look at my reflection and see the person I was now that I've…' he trailed off, not quite able to say it. _

'_Are you having doubts? You can still turn back. Although, we both know what will happen then. What we'll have to do.' Where did Link know that voice from? He still couldn't remember. _

'_Do I look like I'm turning back?' He snapped, then shook his head as much as the bowl of dye allowed. 'This is just- I have to- I won't go through it again.' Lifting his hands he stared at his fingers, stained black from the dye. He curled them into fists, as if he could crush the guilt-_

Link woke with a start, surging upright and dislodging Louise, who had still been curled up on his chest. Maybe that's where the sensation of being crushed had come from. He took a gasping breath, then fell about coughing when it caught in his throat. He was all confused again, everything jumbled in his head. Which was currently throbbing fit to burst. There was an overwhelming sensation of horror, maybe even fear, bearing down on him that made his breath short. His whole body was trembling.

'Link?' A voice came from nearby and for a split-second Link was sure it was going to be the same voice from his dream, but then he recognised the odd ring it held. Midna was still at the foot of the bed, only now she was staring at him blearily, halfway to sitting upright. Had she fallen asleep curled up at the end of the bed?

Lifting his hands to eye-height Link checked them over, glad to find them free of any dark stains. That couldn't have been a dream. It hadn't felt like a dream in any sense. It had to be another memory. At least it was a little more pleasant than the first one. No less confusing, though. Now he just had a span of emptiness filled with three random scenes that weren't in any way related, as far as he could tell. The only one that made any sense was the one that had reappeared in the Master Sword's grove; his younger self setting out to find Ganondorf before the man could start any of his evil plans. When he thought about it Link had no idea when exactly that had occurred- it could have been the month before he had reappeared in Ordon, or the reason he had left in the first place.

His head hurt.

Groaning softly Link dropped it into his hands, murmuring an apology to a ruffled Louise when she meowed her displeasure.

'What happened?' Midna asked, sounding half-asleep, and when Link glanced up at her she was rubbing her eye with a small fist. He didn't know what to say, so he kept it simple with a claim of a bad dream. It was hardly an uncommon thing with him- she was probably used to him starting awake by now –and he still wasn't sure his memories actually _were_ coming back. He'd told her about his amnesia, albeit briefly, but he didn't want to make any claims and get his hopes up. Or think about the strange sense of dread that weighed him down whenever he thought about potentially remembering. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of getting back his lost years scared him. What had he been like? What had he thought of this Hyrule? What had he felt about remembering all his past lives? Everything was so uncertain, and it scared him that he might not like the answers to his questions.

But now that he was awake, and actually feeling somewhat rested beyond the pain in his head, Link figured he shouldn't waste any more time. Giving Louise a quick stroke of apology he slid his legs out from under the covers, pressing a hand to his stomach as it growled softly. Telma had said she'd give him food once he woke up, but Link didn't really want to impose, especially when a glance at the window showed that the sun was just beginning to rise, the sky a slowly paling grey above the surrounding rooftops.

There was a yawn from the end of the bed before Midna floated over to him, legs tucked up underneath her as she surveyed him with her sharp gaze. 'Ready to get moving?' She asked, despite still looking like she could fall asleep at any moment. Link didn't feel much different but nodded anyway, slipping to his feet and changing swiftly as Midna settled into his shadow once more.

He had plans to just sneak out, which were scuppered when he made his way into the bar to find it empty save for Telma, who was sweeping in the grey light of dawn.

She turned at his entrance, giving him a quick once over before smiling. 'Feeling better, honey?' She asked, leaning her broom against the bar as she leaned to grab something from behind it. When she pulled back she had a small package in her hands. 'I had a feeling you wouldn't want to stick around when you woke up, so I made you something to eat on the road.' Crossing over to him she placed the bundle in his hands, eyes drifting over him again. 'You come back any time you're feeling weary, you hear me? The other's all want to see you again– maybe you'll meet them on your travels, hey?'

Clasping the package gently Link thanked her, promising he'd return even if he couldn't say when, and they bid each other farewell. If this Hyrule followed the pattern of all the others then he was sure he'd end up in all the various places Telma's friends had described, given that he'd only traversed maybe half of Hyrule so far, and that they too were all trying to sort out the evils plaguing their country. Now that Link was reluctantly going after Ganondorf- something he still couldn't quite believe –he was sure they would meet again.

He unwrapped the small bundle as he stepped out of the bar, pulling the door shut gently behind him, to find within the folds of material a breakfast of bread, cheese, and fruit. He couldn't help a small smile, glad that he had found some new friendly faces. Once his journey was over and the inevitable happened he was sure he'd be glad of their company.

As promised he found the man named Auru at Lake Hylia, atop an old watchtower on one its grassy shores, after another tedious run-in with the spirit of his former self. Auru was a friendly man, with sparse grey hair and a weather-beaten face, and he recognised Link the moment he hauled himself up onto the tower. Link was a little surprised the man was awake, given that the sky was only just beginning to turn red from the rising sun, but once introductions were out of the way talk turned to the desert, and the mysterious goings on Telma had mentioned.

'You've heard of them, have you not?' Auru asked, turning away to look out over the desert. From the top of the tower Link could make out vast sand dunes, as well as a strange structure in the near distance. It looked like six pillars topped with statues that seemed familiar in shape but that Link couldn't quite make out from such a distance. That he could make them out at all was a testament to their size.

When he said he had no idea what was going on in the desert Auru seemed surprised, but didn't hesitate to fill Link in. 'That structure you see used to be a prison, housing the worst criminals Hyrule has ever known, who are said to have been sent directly to the underworld through the use of a cursed mirror.'

Well, that sounded pleasant. The mirror Auru mentioned had to be the Mirror of Twilight, which made Link glance down at his shadow briefly. Was this tale familiar to Midna?

'But now the prison is condemned, though the desert still holds the mirror, and the malice of those doomed to be cursed by it. Perhaps it is that which is causing the strife in Hyrule right now? That's what I thought, so I came here to investigate,' Auru continued, gaze distant as he stared out at the prison.

Undoubtedly, considering that Zant hailed from that "underworld" beyond the mirror. He was definitely the source of at least some of Hyrule's strife.

Eyeing the distant structure Link mulled over this new tale, still unsure as to how exactly he was going to reach the prison. The wall separating lake and desert looked exceedingly formidable now that he was so close to it; he had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to get over it.

'Master Link, your expression says you're thinking of going to that doomed place,' Auru said suddenly, drawing Link's attention away from his current predicament to find the man watching him shrewdly. 'Yes? Then let old Auru lend you a hand. It may not be the most sensible route to the desert, but if you speak to Fyer down on the lake he might be able to help. Give him this– he owes me a favour.' Rummaging in his pockets for a moment Auru produced a scrap of paper and quill, and a moment later was handing Link a hastily scrawled note. Flapping it lightly to help the ink dry Link thanked Auru, knowing where this was headed. He remembered quite clearly the giant canon Fyer owned; he had a feeling this foolish route to the desert might involve that.

'I wish you luck, Master Link,' Auru said, nodding slightly. 'The desert is haunted, so watch yourself.'

Assuring the man he would do just that Link thanked Auru again before making his way back down the tower's long ladder. Midna appeared beside him at around the halfway point, eyes narrowed. 'You can't seriously be thinking of letting yourself be fired out of a canon again, can you? It's completely ridiculous– you'd probably be safer just trying to climb the wall.' Link didn't say anything, just steadily moved down the rungs, and she heaved a sigh. 'Don't you care about your safety at _all_? This is just stupid; it's an unnecessary risk.'

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye Link asked jokingly if she was worried about him, which made her huff, before pointing out that it was by far the quickest route to the desert. Plus he'd already survived one canon journey, so what was the harm in one more?

'Just because you survived last time doesn't mean you will again,' she argued, but eventually gave up when Link refused to change his mind. Once she had retreated to his shadow, resigned, Link made his way down to the floating house in the middle of the lake, where Fyer was just setting up shop. He seemed surprised to have a customer so early, but became a little grumpier when Link showed him Auru's note. Apparently it meant Link didn't have to pay for his first trip to the desert, and while Fyer grumbled he complied fairly readily.

Which meant that moments later Link found himself in the dark heart of a giant canon, the cheerful music that accompanied the so-called "ride" echoing through the close space and really not doing much to settle Link's nerves. Midna was right, this was a terrible idea, he should have just stuck to trying to climb the wall or something.

He didn't get long for regrets, though, as the music reached a crescendo and the canon fired. Then Link was rocketing into the sky, the wind screaming in his ears and biting at his face. When he managed to crack an eye open it was just as he felt himself begin to drop, his wild tumble steadying into a fall. Falls he could handle, especially when he was headed for something pretty soft, like sand. It was better than water, in any case.

So, spreading his limbs and squinting down at the sand, which somewhat ominously looked like a sea of blood as the sunrise stained it red, Link began his descent into the Gerudo Desert.


	16. Chapter 16 - Shadows

_**AN: Back again! This "weekly updates" thing is going pretty well right now, isn't it? Now, I'd like to thank silverheartlugia2000 and Guest very much for their reviews, as well as everyone who favourited and/or followed!**_

**_To the Guest who reviewed: Thank you so much for your feedback, it really means a lot. Yeah, I'm trying to emulate the games somewhat with Link's speech - you can see him gesticulating and apparently talking every now and then but he never has dialogue, so I was trying to go for that effect, hence the lack of speech. I can't promise any large deviations from the core timeline of TP- such as the temples and whatnot -but things _are****_ going to be different (well, I hope). I'm sorry if that's not what you're hoping for! But again, thank you so much for your feedback, it's definitely been taken on board!_**

**_Now, I think that's all I have to say, aside from: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!_**

16- _Shadows_

There was sand everywhere. Literally. _Everywhere._ In his mouth, in his nose, in his boots. In every nook and cranny of his clothes, of his skin. Just sand.

Midna was laughing at him as he spat out another mouthful, tipped an ocean of it from his boots. Of course she was perfectly free of it, having been tucked away inside his shadow when he had landed in the desert and ended up knee-deep in the goddessforsaken _sand_. She was floating, too, up above the little eddies of wind that blew ever more of it into his face.

He _hated_ sand.

Clambering to his feet with a scowl firmly set in place Link stared out across the vast expanse of sand dunes stretching out away from him, broken only by the gaping maws of jagged cracks that cut through the ground. He had to admit, it was a breathtaking sight. The sunrise was well underway, the sky a mix of reds and pinks and golds that framed miles of pink-orange sand. In the distance the ruins of the prison stood crumbling, dark spires reaching up as if to pierce the heavens.

For a long moment Link just stared, awed, feeling small gusts of wind blow yet more sand against his legs, before he set out. Appreciating the place's lonely beauty was all well and good, but he was on something of a time-limit.

'Wait, Link.' Midna's voice halted him, and turning he found her hovering behind him, eyes downcast, hands folded behind her back. She looked almost vulnerable, and somehow sad. 'I said I'd explain once Zant was dead, but there's something I want you to hear before we go any further.'

Watching her in silence Link waited as she faltered, quietly prompting her to continue when the silence stretched on. Clearly it was something important, because Link had never seen her like this.

'I know that spirit showed you something, and I think it probably had to do with the Fused Shadows and their origin. Those people who created them and tried to rule the Sacred Realm? They were chased across the lands of Hyrule and banished to another realm by your goddesses. It was- is -another world entirely, the opposite of Hyrule where the sun shines brightly; a world of perpetual twilight. Those who lived there became shadows who couldn't live in the light, and none could return to Hyrule, where the sun shone so brightly.

'It eventually became known as the Twilight Realm, to your people and theirs, its residents doomed to live in the half-light of dusk, mere echoes of Hyrule. Do you understand?' She lifted her eyes to look at him, and he could see anger there, as well as something like shame. 'That's the history of my race, as I was taught it all my life. Do you see? I'm a descendant of those criminals, those heretics who were so terrible they were banished from Hyrule forever-!' Her voice rose, her fists clenched, her mouth twisted into a snarl, but Link knew she wasn't angry at him. He was all too familiar with cursing his fate, cursing those who had brought him into this world, so he understood. Although, he would imagine that being the reincarnation of a legendary hero was somewhat different to being born into a tribe who would probably all be considered criminals by extension, not only for their ancestors' transgressions but also for the Twilight Realm's reputation.

He didn't particularly care, though, that Midna's ancestors had sought to rule the Sacred Realm. He wasn't about to judge her for crimes she didn't commit. Especially when she'd saved him multiple times _and_ had been willing to sacrifice herself for the whole of Hyrule before she had completed her goal of defeating Zant.

'Contrary to popular belief it's a very peaceful place,' Midna continued, more quietly now, sagging in the air once more. 'Or at least, it _was_. Before Zant got all his delusions of grandeur, and transformed the Twili into shadow beasts… I'm still not sure how he's doing all this. I can only imagine Ganondorf lent him some strange powers not of our tribe. I've fled from Zant twice now, but never again.' Curling her hands into fists again, this time from determination, she drifted round to float in front of him, meeting his eyes as a crooked smile passed across her face. 'We have other legends too, of blue eyed beasts and breaking the last link between the worlds of light and shadow, but those aren't important. Now we just have to reach the Mirror of Twilight.' She drifted closer and, haltingly, put a hand on his cheek, eyes searching his own. The contact startled him but he didn't move away, surprised by how warm her touch was. 'Will you still come with me? Even now that you know what I am?'

For a moment Link just watched her, noting the uncertainty in her face, then smiled gently. Here she was, baring her heart to him, not a single sarcastic remark in sight. How far they'd come.

There was a pause before Midna returned the smile minutely, dropping back into his shadow, the silence between them suddenly feeling a little awkward.

Letting out a long breath Link turned his gaze back to the desert, wondering how to go about crossing it. It was an awfully long way to go, and with every passing minute he could feel the temperature rising with the sun. He hadn't really planned ahead, and he got the feeling he was going to regret it.

Thinking things through for a moment Link spent a good few minutes wriggling out of his various layers until he could reach his undershirt, which he proceeded to tie around his head and face after tugging his chainmail and tunic back on. It felt heavy and unwieldy, and he was sure he looked ridiculous, but it was better than nothing. At least now he had some protection from the sun aside from his stupid hat, which he stuffed into a pocket.

It crossed his mind to make the journey as a wolf, given that he had more stamina in that form, but when he thought about the thick fur and the desert sun it sent a chill of horror up his spine. Plus he didn't really want to go through the pain of being transformed. Maybe if he still hadn't reached the prison by nightfall he would consider it again.

The trek through the desert was awful anyway, though. Not that he'd expected it to be any different, really, but he hadn't expected it to be quite as bad as it was. Even the early morning sun was blistering, making the sand glow so brightly it hurt to look at, and even then wherever Link looked he could see the heat shimmering in wavy hazes that distorted the landscape. Sweat prickled on his skin, dripping from his nose and chin, making his eyes sting when it got in them.

What he would have given to be able to hide in shadows like Midna. Although, his shadow was the smallest of blobs beneath him which made him wonder if she felt at all cramped. A small part of him, somewhat cruelly, hoped she was suffering like he was as he trudged along, forcing one foot in front of the other over and over, trying to waste as little energy as possible on dealing with the persistent sand creatures that continuously leapt at him from beneath the grainy surface.

Thinking about it, trying to cross a desert during the day was something of a foolish venture, and really this was what he deserved for making such a _stupid_ decision.

He plodded on, squinting at the slowly approaching prison and the sky above, willing the sun to set just a little faster. His waterskin was almost empty, his head was throbbing, his whole body felt lethargic and burnt. Instead of sending them to a prison they should have just forced Midna's ancestors to wander around the desert. It would have made a good punishment.

When he wandered past some old ruins, worn away by time and sand, Link abandoned any notion of saving time and slumped in the patch of shade one cast, leaning his head back against the somewhat cool stone as he took a swig of water. There was no time to waste, but at this point he would probably pass out and die before he reached his destination, so really this was the more sensible option.

That's what he told himself.

But eventually it began to cool, the sky darkening once more to reds and golds, and as Link watched the shadows stretch lazily in the gathering dusk he once more considered the possibility of travelling the rest of the way as a wolf. He weighed the costs and benefits, before eventually requesting Zant's crystallised curse from Midna. She complied, but not before he explained fully why exactly he wanted it, and after he had tugged his undershirt back on he traded the Master Sword for that jagged, glowing stone.

It wasn't as bad as the last time. As soon as his fingertips brushed the crystal's smooth side his body jerked, twisting as it rearranged itself into a completely different shape, but it wasn't as painful because he didn't resist, and it wasn't as disorientating because he knew what was happening. Well, more or less.

That being said, he did briefly find himself back in the forest, surrounded by those jeering silhouettes and their cruel eyes.

'_What's going on here?' That voice demanded again, the one Link couldn't place, and the laughter petered out into tense silence. Twisting where he lay Link tried to get up, but his strange new body refused to obey and all he could do was writhe pathetically. _

'_This boy that you're so fond of wouldn't stop his yapping,' another voice replied, also one that Link recognised by its odd ringing quality. 'What a good dog he makes.' A foot nudged Link's side, digging into his ribs, and Link snapped at it with his new jaws-_

Tearing himself free of the memory Link scrambled to his feet, shaking his head violently in an attempt to get rid of his disorientation. He was still in the desert, standing beneath a setting sun, Midna at his side with surprise on her face.

'What happened?' She asked, as Link sat down again with a thump, taking a steadying breath as he settled into the now somewhat familiar feeling of being a wolf. It was still strange, though, and felt inherently _wrong_. It was like he could feel the darkness of Zant's curse crawling all over his body, shifting beneath his skin.

The thought of the Twili made Link's stomach twist and he gritted his teeth, turning his attention back to Midna who still seemed to be expecting an answer. One she wouldn't get because he could no longer speak, instead just staring at her in silence.

She huffed, rolling her eyes. 'Right, right. But you're all right now, I take it?' He nodded once, glad that neither his voice nor his expression could give away the lie. Midna seemed sceptical, of course she did, before she relented and climbed higher into the air. She looked ready to go so Link followed suit, once more clambering to his feet a little unsteadily and feeling Midna settle on his back a moment later.

Giving his head one final shake Link set off, throwing himself into running in an effort to distract himself. Because he couldn't think about the fact that the voice in that memory, the second one, had been Zant's. He couldn't think about what that meant, not right now. Maybe it was an unlucky coincidence, maybe he had just had an unfortunate run in with the Twili, but something told him that wasn't it. Who exactly had Zant been talking to? Link wasn't sure, but there was one person he was praying it wasn't. Especially if said person had been _fond of him_.

The thought made Link feel sick so he just ran, letting the steady rhythm of his paws against the sand and the burn in his muscles consume him.

The desert was dark, the only light that of the stars and moon, but Link could see well enough. All his senses were better as a wolf, and when he focused on what they were telling him he found he could navigate the sands as well as if the sun was up. It also helped that the sand glowed in moonlight just as it did in sunlight, though with a more muted silver that the burning white of daytime. Everything was still, silent.

It was eerie, to tell the truth.

As he drew closer to the prison Link began to pick out little glows of orange dotted around near it, which he immediately recognised as campfires. It didn't surprise him. If this was the way into the Twilight Realm then it made sense that Zant would want it guarded. He had probably worked out that Link and Midna might head there next, now that the castle was cut off and they had lost the Fused Shadows.

The moon was high as he slunk closer, in and out of the shadows of thin clouds, trying not to breathe too deeply as the still air steadily filled with the unpleasant scent of the camping bulblins. Their squawking and grunting were sharp in his ears, while he remained completely unnoticed to theirs. They all seemed a little distracted by the large campfire they had set up; Link could smell meat roasting somewhere under the bulbin's weird scent, which was a little like something was festering.

As easy and as fun as it would have been to take out the entire camp Link stuck a safe distance away, out of sight of their sentries on their precarious towers, wriggling through gaps in their crude fences while Midna floated over them. He was trying to make up for lost time, given that he had spent the afternoon lying prone in what sparse shade he could find.

Once he was through the fences he tracked the smells of firewood and rot through a winding series of paths, until he stumbled across a familiar golden form. Link didn't like the parallels as he found himself staring at the wolf form the spirit of his former self so often took.

Goddesses, the guy was everywhere.

There ensued another forced trip to the spirit's misty realm, where now in human form they sparred for a while until Link had memorised a new skill and was promptly dumped back into the desert. Shaking the bleariness from his head Link huffed, irritated. He hated these little meetings with that blast from the past, but he had to admit the skills it was teaching him were impressive. And formidable.

But, aware that he was on a mission, Link shook off his annoyance and hurried on, only coming to a halt when the prison loomed into view, its spires huge and imposing beyond a wide stretch of crumbling ruins.

There gleamed within said ruins the lights of more torches, or possibly campfires, and Link rolled his shoulders in anticipation of more stealth. Being a wolf really did make the whole thing easier. He was built for hunting now.

Still, when it became clear that he would need either a key or hands to move further into the ruins he reluctantly indicated to Midna that he needed the Master Sword back, clamping his jaws around the handle when she offered it to him. Again, it was better than last time; a flare of bright light and a few seconds of that searing pain before he was human once more. Fairly sure he had alerted any and all bulblins in the vicinity to his location he didn't wait to catch his breath or recover, instead just pressing on.

In the end he hijacked one of the bulblin's domesticated boars and, avoiding the sealed area that was definitely some kind of trap, sent it crashing through the series of fences blocking his way to the prison. They were hardy creatures, those boars, so it wasn't even dazed as it slowed to a halt before a flight of steps covered in sand. Link patted its broad neck as he slipped from its back, wondering what it could tell him if he were to become a wolf again. It snorted at him before wandering off to snuff around this new area, while Link turned his gaze to the looming colossus before him.

While perhaps not as impressive as the Desert Colossi of old it was undeniably menacing, despite, or perhaps because of, its dilapidated appearance. Even with his weak human senses Link could feel the aura of death and fear that hung over it, sending a chill down his spine that set his skin crawling. How many people had met their ends within its walls? How many had been banished to Midna's shadowy realm, forced from their homeland? It made him uncomfortable to think about it.

Taking a breath Link made his way up the steps, listening to his boots crunch softly on the sand as he climbed. The air was still, silent despite the camp of bulbins not two hundred metres from the prison's doors. It was like no sound reached the place. How lonely, how isolated it was.

There were two torches flickering on either side of the prison's entrance, which was dark and gaping like some kind of mouth, and which only illuminated the first two steps leading down into the building. There was a long stretch of darkness before the stairwell brightened again, and Link eyed it with some displeasure. Why would you only place torches halfway down? Why not the whole way? Was it just to make the entrance seem even more ominous than it already was?

Sighing softly Link squared his shoulders, lifting hand to the Master Sword's handle and brushing his fingers against it for reassurance. With her at his side he could defeat anything. Even after he had reassured himself of her presence, though, it took him a good minute to psych himself up enough to go any further.

When he did it was to find that Arbiter's Grounds was hands down the worst dungeon he had trawled so far. He had thought the desert was bad, but the prison was worse. Everything about it felt ominous and claustrophobic. Even the air set him on edge. It was stale, heavy with the scent of death and full of soft, distant moans and cries that Link was pretty sure he wasn't imagining. It was probably the spirits of the prison's former inhabitants, doomed to walk the sandy halls forever.

On the plus side it was surprisingly well lit; Link had been expecting darkness and illusions, sort of like the bottom of the well from all those lifetimes ago, but instead he got bright torches that cast disproportionate shadows on every wall. Actually, when he thought about it the brightness wasn't a plus at all. In fact, it only served to remind him that he was trapped underground in a place filled with nothing but sand and bones and only one way out. Or possibly two, but he wasn't thinking that far ahead.

Basically, it was terrible. It got even worse when all the bones hidden beneath the surface of the sand started reanimating with the sole intent of dragging him down to join them. He could deal with the quicksand and its sinkholes, he could deal with the overwhelming sense of doom, but when legions of tiny skeletons with tiny spears starting dragging themselves from their sandy graves to attack him Link had to take a break, finding a place high above the sand to perch as he caught his breath and took a drink.

It had been all right out in the desert, because there had been faint breezes to cool him down at least somewhat, but beneath the prison there was no wind. Just stale, stagnant air. It was ridiculous how much he was sweating.

'Well, this is… well.' Midna appeared to perch beside him, fanning her face with a hand as she peered down at the shrunken skeletons below. 'You Hylians certainly know how to make horrifying prisons, don't you?'

Link grunted softly in agreement, thinking of all the places filled with the restless dead he had been to over the ages. Hyrule certainly had a penchant for them.

Eventually Link made his way back down to the prison floor, pressing on until he reached what appeared to be the central area. Which was where things got difficult.

Well, even _more_ difficult.

Link was all for hunting down poes with their stupid hoods and irritating lanterns, but not in an underground prison and certainly not as a wolf. Both of which he found himself doing when four big boss poes stole some weird flames and sealed the path forward. At least his transformation back into a wolf was getting easier the more he did it. He didn't black out at all this time, something he was incredibly grateful for because he didn't want to know what he had been doing with Zant right then, nor did he want to, potentially, learn something even worse. So he was glad that no more memories trickled back in as he found himself face to face with the scariest looking poe he had ever seen.

It wasn't anything like the one he had disposed of in the golden man's house. It was about three times as big, with bright fangs and a warped face and a mean swing. Which it promptly used to try and whack him with its lantern.

Still, a few hits later and Link was crushing said lantern with his paws, the poe's dying screech ringing in his ears. With the lantern broken the flame inside was free to return to its rightful place; one of the four tall torches stood before the now-sealed door that led to the heart of the temple.

'Well that was fun,' Midna griped from atop his back, leaning her bony elbows on his head. 'Now what?' Link replied with a short, frustrated growl, bucking his head slightly. How was he supposed to know?

When he thought about it, though, he realised he could probably trace the remaining three poes' scents throughout the prison. The first's cowl, which lay abandoned on the floor, gave off a distinct scent that Link could follow. It was like rotting flesh and dust, and though it made Link feel decidedly nauseous he put that to one side in favour of tracking the remaining poes. How a spirit even had a scent he didn't know, but he wasn't about to question it. He'd be completely lost if they didn't.

So track them he did, battling all manner of the dead along the way. Stalfos, ReDeads, ghost rats. You name it, they rose from the dead and attacked him. And then he fought more once he returned all four flames and opened the path deeper into the prison. He even ended up fighting the spirit of some giant cursed sword, or something, which looked a little like a rat crossed with a _nightmare_. All the while shifting between wolf and human form, something that thankfully proved to only get easier the more he did it. The pain lasted mere seconds now, and he barely got disorientated.

In all honesty, it could have been worse. Link found himself thinking that as he carried on his way, hacking skeletons apart left, right, and centre. Sure, all the undead creatures were unnerving, occasionally entering the realm of terrifying, but once he got into the rhythm of things they didn't prove to be _too_ much of a threat. At least he wasn't a kid again, having to battle nightmare creatures- or any creatures really. He _remembered_ what that had been like, and he was thoroughly glad the prison wasn't that bad by a long shot.

And so, eventually, Link traded the claustrophobic, candlelit corridors for a massive room filled with sand and what appeared to be a giant skeleton. Well, that certainly didn't bode well. At least it was cooler than previous rooms.

Seeing nothing else to do Link made his way down to the giant skull, each step apprehensive as he waited for it to come to life like every other pile of bones in this goddessforsaken place. It didn't move, though, and gradually Link's steps got a little more confident. The scale of the thing was impressive, and he kind of wanted to check it out just for curiosity's sake. Plus, he had no idea how to get out of the room aside from going back the way he had come. And he didn't think that would help him reach the Mirror of Twilight.

The room was deathly silent, so the sudden grating sound of warping rang out clear and loud as a figure suddenly appeared atop the skull. The Master Sword was in Link's hands before he even really thought about it, his stomach twisting savagely as memories of crushing defeat and cold laughter rang through his head.

Stood casually on the curve of the giant's brow, sleeves dangling listlessly and unnerving mask in place, it was someone Link had really been hoping not to see again. Not like this. Not at all, really, but their meeting was inevitable. Link just wished it was on his terms.

There was the soft sound of someone taking a breath, as Zant leaned forward just slightly, shoulders slumped. 'So we meet again, _traitor_.'


	17. Chapter 17 - A Crumbling World

_**AN: I jinxed it. I said the weekly updates thing was going well and **_**bam_, no story for two weeks. Apologies for the delay! Let's get back into the swing of things, shall we? So, first up, a continued big thank you to silverheartlugia2000 and SunnyStormCloud for your reviews, as always they mean ever so much! Also, thank you to everyone who favourited and/or followed this past fortnight, your support means the world.  
_**_**I have nothing else to say, and no excuses to give, so let's go on with this. Here's chapter seventeen, I hope you enjoy it and please, if you can, do review!**_

17- _A Crumbling World_

'Now, this _is_ an unpleasant surprise. You've certainly been busy, haven't you? Still alive _and_ a human again? A pity. You made such a good dog, following you mistresses' orders so obediently, running in circles and chasing your tail so… doggedly.' Zant tutted, the mask's lifeless eyes boring into Link's. 'No wonder they call you "hero chosen by the gods".'

Link, who had been halfway to scoffing at the Twili's choice of words, started at that. How could Zant know about that particular name? Was it a sign that Ganondorf really did remember things as well? How else could Zant know about Link's "calling", the title that followed him through the ages? No one ever paid attention to the guy who saved their lands from Ganondorf, so it was only those who wielded pieces of the Triforce or who were in cahoots with the goddesses that called Link by that name.

Ganondorf had to remember. It was the only explanation. And given everything that had happened it made sense. He seemed too in-the-know to _not_ remember.

There was the crackle of energy before Zant vanished from atop the skull, reappearing mere inches from Link a split-second later. Reeling back Link manoeuvred his sword between them, suddenly thinking that the situation was similar to his first meeting with Midna.

Zant, meanwhile, leaned back slightly, as if to avoid the Master Sword's blade. He was floating just a little way off the sand that filled the room, bobbing slightly in the air. 'But we seem to be missing someone,' he murmured, tilting his head slightly. 'Where is my dearest Midna? Did she succumb to the light like the pathetic creature she is? Is that why you're here, hero? Avenging a fallen comrade?'

Gritting his teeth at the mocking tone Link moved the point of his sword closer to Zant's chest, wondering if he'd be able to run him through right there. The mask mostly blocked the guy's throat, which was a shame.

For a moment there was silence; when Midna did nothing to reveal herself Link held his tongue, deciding to let Zant's imagination run wild. It seemed to work, as a moment later he drifted back towards the massive skull with a derisive laugh that drilled into Link's ears, bringing to mind a forest floor and a circle of cruel faces. Oh, he wished he knew how that particular situation had come about.

Well, no he didn't, but he _needed_ to know.

'Truly though, this is a bittersweet reunion, _hero_.' Somehow the way Zant said it made _hero_ sound even worse than _traitor_, though Link didn't get where the latter had come from. Thinking about it, Zant had greeted him like that back in Lanayru's spring as well, but Link had assumed he was referring to Midna. Obviously this time he wasn't.

'You got away from me last time,' Zant continued, sleeve tassels fluttering gently, 'but there are no flimsy spirits here to save you now.'

Gripping the Master Sword a little tighter Link glared up at the mask's gaping maw, trying to convey all the anger he felt towards its wearer with his eyes.

Zant laughed, though his body didn't move in the slightest. 'My, what a murderous look. Not at all fitting for a hero, wouldn't you say?'

Something about the way he said it, in that sly tone of his that made it seem like he knew all about Link, made Link's restraint snap and he darted forward, vaulting the gap between the skull and the thin stone walkway that was all that separated him from a pit of who knew how deep sand. Scaling the creature's jaw to its brow Link pressed the Master Sword up and under Zant's mask, glaring up into its soulless eyes, silently asking its wearer why he shouldn't just slit his throat there and then.

'It seems I've struck a nerve,' Zant mocked, casually tilting his head back just slightly. Up close Link was horribly aware of how much taller than him Zant was, but he set his feet and held his ground nonetheless, waiting for Zant to force him back like he had at Lanayru's Spring. The only thing that separated them now was a thin piece of metal.

'Does it sting to know how easily I could destroy you?' Zant asked, leaning forward again despite the blade between them, voice dropping to a rough kind of hiss that sent a shudder through Link. 'Shall I show you?'

Seeing movement in the corner of his eye Link hopped back a step on instinct, back down towards the jaw of the skull, hearing Zant laugh as he simply raised his arms slowly. Those voluminous sleeves slipped down to reveal a pair of mottled, skeletal hands, between which formed a familiar red glow as Zant brought them together. Flicking his sword Link watched, preparing to dodge whatever Zant was going to throw at him.

Nothing came. Instead, Zant compressed the red glow into a ball shot through with flecks of black, the tassels of his sleeves fluttering wildly as he did. He squeezed until it burst, and with a shower of red sparks a large, wicked-looking sword formed in his hands. Link eyed it with no little trepidation, not having expected Zant to be the sword-fighting type. It felt too predictable, to tell the truth. Link had expected something stranger, possibly more magic-oriented. Zant seemed to have some pretty powerful magic up his sleeves, after all.

'I don't even need to dirty my hands to deal with the likes of you,' Zant murmured, swinging the sword in a lazy circle before letting the tip drop to rest against the skull. 'Miserable coward….' As he raised the blade again it began to glow with bright streaks of red that formed a familiar set of patterns, which rippled out across the skull's surface when Zant slammed the sword home, splintering bone with ease and sinking deep into the skull.

For a long moment there was silence, as Link glanced between Zant and the skull expectantly, until Zant flicked his hands lightly in a dismissive kind of gesture. Goddesses, everything about him grated on Link's nerves. His cold voice, his stupid baggy clothes, his slouched poise that wasn't fitting for someone who claimed to be a king. It wasn't even hatred, really, the guy just got on Link's nerves even without the whole 'lackey of Ganondorf, evil person' thing.

As his sleeves fell back into place Zant turned away, vanishing without another sound, and for a moment Link just stared blankly at the place he'd been stood. Was that all? Straightening Link eyed the skull, surprised Zant would just leave like that. He was trying to prove something- he had said as much –but it made Link want to laugh a little. When would these people realise that if they wanted him dead they should kill him from the get-go, as soon as they became aware of him? Minions couldn't touch him, no matter how hard they tried.

A rumble distracted him, and when he looked to its source it was to see ominous looking pools of light collecting in the skull's eye sockets. He backed up a few steps as the tremors worsened, adjusting his grip on his sword handle in anticipation. Was a giant skull the best Zant could do? Really?

Disappointing.

It was a somewhat impressive feat of necromancy, reviving such a big creature, but it went down easily. With the help of the strange spinning device he had found in the prison Link first shattered its spine and ribs, and when that didn't prove enough-though it did cause the room to drain of sand and reveal what Link hoped was an exit–he set about dislodging Zant's sword instead. When the source of its renewed "life" was removed it crumbled to dust, leaving Link free to make his way to the exit. Overall it was very underwhelming.

'I'm surprised Zant didn't try and finish you off here,' Midna said as she appeared at his side, making him halt. She clicked her tongue, shaking her head. 'Necromancy? Really? He just keeps stooping lower and lower.' Her face contorted briefly before she gave Link a sidelong glance. 'Link-' Link could see something like suspicion in her gaze before she shook her head again. '-Never mind. The Mirror of Twilight's close, let's go.'

Obliging silently Link took off, pretty sure he knew what she had wanted to ask. He wanted to know himself. What had Zant meant? _Traitor_? Did it tie in with the few memories Link had regained so far? To be honest he was liking this less and less the more time went on. He had so many questions, but was fairly certain he didn't want the answers to most, if not all, of them. What if they were worse than the emptiness?

He couldn't dwell on that now.

Quickening his pace Link made his way through the opening, finding himself walking out onto a stairwell looking out over the desert. It was dark, the air was cold; Link could see the silver clouds of his breath. Rubbing his arms as goose bumps rose along them he followed the crumbling steps up and around until he reached a wide, circular space. At its centre stood a tall statue holding a fire between its hands, stood before a group of colossal chains that sank into the ground behind it. It was the top of the prison. When Link craned his head back he could see the spires that had made such an impression from a distance. They looked like they had seen better days.

Well, the whole place did.

Even as Link approached the statue, though, he felt a ripple of familiar power that made him halt, flicking the Master Sword that he had yet to sheath. A strange sort of buzzing, humming sound made Link look up to see, with a flash of annoyingly familiar deep red, five shadow beasts drop from the sky around him. It was probably some kind of safety measure. Maybe if someone other than Zant approached the area they ended up faced with five immensely strong monsters.

Link dealt with them accordingly, but while he didn't hold back he did pity them a little. Zant had twisted them out of shape and forced them to obey him; they didn't deserve to die for that. But Link didn't know what else to do as they piled up at his feet, felled easily by the Master Sword. It didn't make sense that it only broke the dark magic placed on him. Just because he was the "hero"? Wasn't he supposed to help the people Zant was oppressing? Not mindlessly slaughter them.

What could he do, though, besides watch the bodies pile up beneath him?

Squeezing the handle of the Master Sword slightly Link walked on, glancing down at the blade where it swung at his side. It had been feeling a little unwieldy since he had claimed it at the grove, as if it were pushing back against him slightly. His swings were a little off, less precise. It bothered him, especially because he didn't know why. Maybe she could sense his resentment, and was responding accordingly.

Approaching the great statue Link gave it a once over before, with the help of the new spinning device, he made his way to the top and then, with a little more help from the device, awoke some ancient, rusting mechanism. He had no idea what he was doing, but all the pieces fit so he just went along with it.

With a great shuddering and shaking the statue began to sink, the massive chains beginning to pull free of the sand below at the same time. Struggling to keep his balance Link watched each new link, every one larger than him, slide by, slowly unearthing a giant slab of black stone. Its surface was glossy, worn smooth, the chains wound tightly around it.

Movement at his side alerted Link to Midna's presence as she appeared beside him, eye fixed on the stone as it came to a shuddering halt maybe ten metres from the sandy floor. For a long moment they both just stared, watching the slab rock slightly until the shuddering stopped and there was silence once more. It was an apprehensive, watchful silence, and when Midna spun round Link followed suit, finding that a small plinth had risen from the ground behind them. There was a large, semi-circular stand atop it that glowed softly in the moonlight, which was partially filled with a jagged shard of something that could have been stone, or perhaps dark glass.

A sudden wordless shriek of rage escaped Midna, making Link start before he turned to look at her. Just in time to watch her dart away, up to the side of the stand where for a moment she hung quite still before she exploded, casting a flurry of curses and threats to the starlit sky, her whole body quivering with fury.

Not wanting to interrupt her rage but not sure what was happening Link approached her carefully, slowly sheathing the Master Sword. He found a short staircase leading up to the stand, which he climbed easily to stand silently a few feet from Midna, whose anger slowly was slowly ebbing away into silence. From where he stood Link could only make out her profile, but he still saw clearly when her whole face crumpled a split-second before she dropped to the floor, resting her forehead against the base of the stand as she curled her hands into fists. Her shoulders slumped, a small sigh escaped her. She looked defeated, something that didn't suit her at all.

By this point Link had guessed he was stood before the Mirror of Twilight, or rather what was left of it. The shard that remained was still impressive, and impressively large–about as tall as he was, in fact–but it was still just a shard, a fragment. The Mirror was broken, their last lead in the wind.

He should have stabbed Zant when he'd had the chance.

'I'm sorry Link,' Midna murmured suddenly, running her fingers along the stand's metal base listlessly. 'I dragged you all this way for nothing, wasted so much precious time. Zelda's gone, the castle's been taken… all for nothing. If I hadn't made a fuss, if Zelda hadn't sacrificed herself for me…' She trailed off on another sigh, slumping a little further.

Link was opening his mouth to tell her to shut up, that if he had to he would fight Zant and Ganondorf at the same time because if that's what it took to save Hyrule then he would, that if Zelda _hadn't_ sacrificed herself he would probably already be back in Ordon, when a somewhat familiar, mournful song started up above their heads. It was reminiscent of the Light Spirits' laments, but a little different. Not as powerful, but older somehow, and infinitely sadder.

When Link tilted his head back to seek the source of the song it was to find five shining figures stood atop the prison's spires, in billowing clothes with masks over their faces, their ethereal forms wavering in the moonlight. Looking closer Link saw that at the top of each spire there were carved familiar symbols-the ones that represented the different elements.

Were these the sages of this Hyrule, then?

From the corner of his eye he saw Midna raise her head, clearly seeing the figures too from the way her visible eye widened, her mouth opening then closing silently.

'Welcome, you who are guided by fate,' one of them said, though it was more like it was speaking directly into Link's mind than out loud.

'Hear us, you who bear the goddesses' crest,' another chimed in, though Link could just barely make out a difference between the two voices. Both had the same soft, droning intonation that set Link on edge. So detached, despite being guardians of Hyrule.

'We sages have guarded this place since ancient times, as commanded by the goddesses,' another said, and Link got the feeling he was in for a story. He just wished the ones telling it had more emotive voices, as he realised they were speaking one by one in a circle. Spinning slowly on his heel he followed the pieces of the story round.

'As such, we have also guarded the Mirror of Twilight, ensuring no creature passes through it from either side,' continued the fourth sage, lifting a hand to its chest. Link saw the others all do the same in his peripheral vision.

'But as you have seen, that which you have sought-the Mirror-lies broken, fragmented by the dark power only one in this land possesses.'

'That power belongs to the one known as Ganondorf.'

Having come full circle Link found himself staring up at the sage who had spoken Ganondorf's name, waiting for them to speak further. He already knew why and how the mirror was broken-Zant had done it to bar him and Midna from entering the Twilight Realm–so now he needed to know if it could be fixed, and if so _how_.

'It is a cruel divine prank that one such as he should wield the power of one chosen by the gods,' one of the sages lamented, and Link glanced to his right in the direction of its voice. He wanted to tell them that it was just how things were. That this was not the first time Ganondorf had been given the Triforce of Power, nor would it be the last. It was their fate, their curse. An endless cycle that Link couldn't escape despite his best attempts.

The thought made him want to scream so he forced it aside, instead waiting for the sages to tell him what he wanted to know.

'He came searching for the Mirror, and the realm that lay beyond it,' another sage said after a collective sigh ran through all five before a series of images flashed through Link's mind unbidden.

And there he was. Ganondorf. Younger than Link had ever seen him before, brawny in a way reminiscent of Demise, but still so very familiar. He was surrounded by six glowing figures, and though outnumbered he wasn't alone either; there was a second person with him, smaller and clad in a dark hooded cloak that Link recognised. The Wolf.

The images flashed faster. Ganondorf, run through with a sage's glowing blade. The Wolf, slashing their own sword to keep the spirits at bay. A sage crumbling beneath the force of Ganondorf's power, which glowed in a familiar pattern on his raised right hand. The remaining five sages' overwhelming fear as they huddled together, powerless in the face of the goddesses' power.

Everything blurred together, spinning faster and faster until Link surfaced with a gasp, shaking his head violently as his heart thundered in his ears. Why did they keep pitching him headfirst into visions like this when they could just use their words-?!

Taking a few gulping breaths of the cold desert air Link shook his head once more for good measure, blinking a few times before turning his gaze back to the sages. They all had they hands up as if to cover their masked faces, a soft wailing creeping out from under their ghostly fingers. Glancing around at the spires Link took note of the broken one, which must have belonged to their fallen comrade.

'A lust for power can drive people to do terrible things,' one of the sages murmured, as the five of them slowly straightened, becoming detached once again. 'Time and time against this has been proven, and the mirror stands as a reminder of this truth.'

'How about telling us something we don't already know?' Midna suddenly spoke, and though her words might have been biting her tone was listless. Hopeless. Link turned slightly to glance in her direction, where she was now sat in the curve of the stand, her back against the remains of the mirror. She wasn't looking at the sages, her eye downcast, though she did glance upwards briefly as she waited for a reply. 'It's too late anyway,' she said when none came, slumping down a little further. 'Look at the Mirror. It's completely broken.'

'You are correct,' a sage agreed, to which Midna clicked her tongue softly. 'But only a true ruler of the Twili could break the Mirror irreparably.'

'As such, Zant could only fragment it,' another chimed in, 'and scatter the pieces across Hyrule where none would look.'

Of course he had. Of course Zant had hidden the fragments. No doubt they were in the most ridiculous places too-ones that would require a lot of effort on Link's part to reach. It took a rather large effort for Link not to scream. They didn't have _time_ for this. The whole reason they had come to the mirror in the first place was to _avoid_ scouring Hyrule for Zant. And now they would have to anyway?

What else should Link have expected, really? The goddesses hated him.

'How could you even let him break it?' Midna demanded, a new fervour in her eyes despite her obvious anger. 'You're supposed to be its guards, aren't you?' She hopped into the air to float beside the mirror, glaring up at the ring of glowing figures.

'We are simply its guardians. Mere watchers,' was the reply, as the sages all glanced at one another. 'We can do little against the power of those marked by the goddesses, or those they share that power with.' Their masks all turned towards the broken spire, another collective sigh running through them.

'We could not oppose Zant's strength, but we saw where he hid the fragments of the mirror, should you choose to heed our words.' As one they all shifted, strange hands gesturing to far-off locations, their eyes seeing for miles, across the sands of the desert to places unknown.

'One will be found in the snowy mountain heights...'

'Another in a sacred grove...'

'And one in the heavens…' They all turned back from looking at the sky, their blank eyes landing on Link once more as he felt Midna's elbow land on his shoulder. 'You who have been sent by the goddesses, hear us… if you wish to weaken Ganondorf, and end the false king's rule, you should gather the fragments of the mirror…' There was a pause before they began to speak as one, voices nigh indistinguishable. 'But beware, O chosen hero, for a dangerous power resides in those fragments.'

Raising his eyebrows Link glanced at Midna, who gave him a crooked grin in return. They had it covered. Dangerous power? The Fused Shadows had harboured a dangerous power but they'd still survived to come all this way. It would be fine.

Dangerous magical artefacts weren't the problem. Finding them was. The heavens? Snowy mountain heights? They didn't sound like easy places to get to. In fact one of them sounded distinctly impossible, in this era where people rode horses instead of birds. How, for the love of the goddesses, were they supposed to get to the _heavens_?

That was the point though, wasn't it? Zant had of course made it as difficult as possible, to hinder them further, to slow them down as much as possible. Link wouldn't have expected it to be any different.

But really? The _heavens_? As in the _sky_?

What could he do, though? Nothing but obediently follow the wills of his "mistresses", as Zant had so aptly put it. Complaining wouldn't get him anywhere. But next time he saw Zant he _was_ going to stab the guy in the throat. Probably. Or at the very least punch him.

Sharing a look with Midna Link nodded slightly, and she nodded back with a renewed determination in her eyes before vanishing back into his shadow. As she vanished he looked back at the sages, who gradually began to fade away, empty eyes all fixed on him, their message delivered. When he was alone in the silence once more Link turned to go, only for a faint whisper to catch his attention, forcing him to halt.

'We are glad you are once more following your rightful path, hero chosen by the goddesses,' it whispered with the dead intonation of a sage, the words just catching on the edges of his mind. 'Destiny is not something that can be easily changed, and not without consequence.'

'Hear us, youth marked by the goddesses,' a second murmured, and Link suddenly felt very aware of the ancient presences, of those blank eyes boring into him as if to look into his soul. 'Do not let the darkness back in, when you remember. Follow that path and Hyrule will fall. Should the cycle be broken the world as you know it will be destroyed.'


	18. Chapter 18 - Masks

_**AN: So here we are again, on time this week! Hopefully timing won't go to pot for a little while this time. So, then, great big thanks to silverheartlugia2000, Um I lost my name, and RyoKushei for your lovely reviews, I can't express how much they meant to me. And big thanks to those who followed and/or favourited this week! Really, your support keeps me writing.  
**__**But I won't delay any longer. If you can, please do review, but if not then above all enjoy chapter eighteen!**_

18- _Masks_

'Honestly, you're not even _trying_.' Midna's voice startled Link from his thoughts and he glanced down at his shadow in surprise. They were in Hyrule City again, stood outside the castle once more. The Master Sword was resting against the dark gold barrier, as ineffective as it had been for the last twenty minutes.

Having decided to head back to Telma and co for information on some snowy mountain heights, a sacred grove, and the sky, Link had made a brief detour up the path to the castle, wanting to try his luck against the barrier again. This after having made a slightly longer detour through Faron Woods in search of the camp they had found previously. It had still been there, and Link had spent a day staking it out in the hopes of catching Ganondorf and ending this ridiculous farce before being required to travel to the ends of the earth on Zant's wild goose chase. But after a day spent awkwardly perched in a tree Link had been sore, stiff, and decidedly fed up with the whole thing. He hadn't seen even a glimpse of the so-called rebellion's leaders. Not Zant, not the Wolf, and certainly not Ganondorf.

So he had headed for the castle in one last-ditch attempt at finding Ganondorf before he found Zant. Of course, it had been for naught because even when he put all his strength into his swings the Master Sword just kept glancing harmlessly off the barrier. The only thing he had to show for his effort was red, stinging palms.

He wondered if it was because he was distracted. Zant's words, and those of the sages, wouldn't stop nagging at him. During his journey back to the castle a few more memories had begun to trickle back in, though they had been nothing if not mundane. Memories of travelling, of seeking out Ganondorf, of camping in strange places with little more than his sword and a blanket. Nothing sinister, nothing that gave him much clue as to what he had been doing in the years prior to washing up in Ordon. It was frustrating, though Link couldn't say he wasn't a little relieved that, so far, he hadn't recalled anything nefarious or, really, of note.

That didn't stop him from worrying, though. The sages' warning had been fairly obvious – if he didn't do his job Ganondorf would seize power and Hyrule would fall to ruin. But 'let the darkness _back _in'? That didn't sound good at all. Had they meant his adamant refusals to help Hyrule? Or something else? If he coupled it with what Zant had said… he didn't want to think about what that could mean.

Clicking his tongue softly Link swung again, grimacing at the now familiar grating clang of his sword hitting the barrier. He just wanted five minutes where his thoughts were quiet. Was that so much to ask?

At the very least a mysterious sighting of a wolf in the eastern part of the city had dragged the guards away, so Link was alone in his troubled defeat. No more snickering visors to worry about.

Although, there _was _still a snickering Twili.

Sheathing the Master Sword Link shot a glare down at his shadow, blowing gently on his palms as they throbbed. He didn't need Midna laughing at him, especially not when she hadn't even tried to lend a hand. What was new, though? He should be used to her sitting back and watching him do all the work by now.

'Look, I get you're frustrated, but is this really sensible? What are you going to do if Ganondorf _does _come out? Fight him in the middle of the city?' Materialising at his side Midna peered at him, folding her arms. 'What if all his minions show up as well? For all we know they're all hiding in the castle already, waiting for Ganondorf to reveal himself.'

Glaring at her Link didn't say anything, annoyed that she had a point. He was sure he could take on said minions, but not so sure about Ganondorf. He might have done it a dozen times before, but it didn't bode well that he had been so easily overpowered by Zant at Lanayru's Spring. Ganondorf would probably swat him like a fly.

'Let's just go and find out about the mountains, or something,' Midna continued as she ducked back into his shadow. 'Maybe how on earth we're going to reach the _heavens_.'

It was nice to know Link wasn't the only one completely stumped by that, or the only one a little (extremely) annoyed by it. He was definitely going to punch Zant in the face the next time they met.

Sighing harshly Link took a step back, muttering a few curses under his breath before turning away resolutely, wondering if Ganondorf was somewhere beyond the wall of gold laughing at him. Even as he shifted, though, movement caught his eye and he turned again, effectively spinning in a circle to peer back through the barrier, squinting through the pulsing symbols at the inner doors.

One of them was opening.

Just a little, barely enough to allow a person, but nevertheless it _was_ opening. Narrowing his eyes further Link tried to make out what was going on, watching as an arm appeared in the gap, followed by a shoulder, followed by a familiar form. Despite the distance Link instantly recognised the white and purple dress, the regal poise. That was-

'Zelda!' Midna was suddenly there again, eyes wide as she stared through the barrier. 'But- how-?' Link was just as flabbergasted, staring in silence as Zelda approached, unhurried pace unfitting for someone trapped within their own castle.

It was only as she drew closer that Link realised something was wrong. Or rather, everything was wrong. She was actually _there_, for one, but her gait was a little off as well, her expression downright different, and when she came close enough Link saw, even through the dark gold of the barrier, the yellow sheen of her eyes. Her skin was a sickly shade, almost green, and marred by strange dark symbols that made Link shiver to look at.

It wasn't Zelda. Not a princess held captive by a fearsome sorcerer. No, it was worse.

It was Ganondorf.

She stopped right in front of them, yellow eyes slowly passing over each of them in turn, a sly smirk curving her lips. Link stared back, speechless with rage. Was that why no one was worried? Was he parading around as their princess? Convincing them that all was right with the world, that they needn't fear the brewing rebellion?

Was he deceiving an entire country?

Slamming his fists against the barrier Link ignored the shock of pain that ran through his arms, threatening to force him back a step. For a moment he was back in time, watching Zelda seal herself away from him, away from Demise, leaving him helpless and vulnerable and alone. He shook the memory away, gritting his teeth so hard it hurt as he met Ganondorf's eyes head-on. Midna hung at his side, equally as furious.

Ganondorf's smile dropped slightly, turning to something that could have been pleasant if Link hadn't been able to see it for the mockery it was, if he hadn't been using Zelda's face.

'You knocked?' Ganondorf spoke with Zelda's voice, though it was barely audible over the hum of the barrier. Link strained to hear, feeling like he was listening to someone speak from behind a door. It's good to finally see you, Link. How have you been?'

Hearing Ganondorf speak his name came as something of a shock; he hadn't thought the guy even knew it. It ahd always just been _hero_, or _boy._ He didn't like it.

Unclenching his jaw with difficulty Link instead tightened his fists, spitting that he had no desire to exchange pleasantries.

'What have you done to Zelda?' Midna demanded, the look in her eyes deadly.

'I think the question is, rather, what have _you_ done to her, my dear,' Ganondorf replied, as frustratingly calm as ever. Link, who was used it, tried not to let it bother him, but Midna meanwhile seemed to just become more enraged. Understandably so.

'Shut your mouth, sorcerer,' she snarled, hitting the barrier and sending a series of ripples through it. 'Don't speak to me of things you could never understand.'

'Sacrificing oneself?' Zelda's head tilted slightly, eyes flickering between them again. 'No, I would never do something so foolhardy. A princess, giving up her life for something other than her country?' Ganondorf tutted. 'This is why she isn't- wasn't fit to rule.'

He kind of had a point. Link was disgusted to even think it, but his words held some truth. Not that Link wanted Midna to die, or anything of the sort, but it _had_ been a reckless move on Zelda's part. And look where it had got her.

'But you're right to be angry,' Ganondorf continued, folding Zelda's hands behind her back. 'This isn't a particularly… proper way to appear. I'll admit even I think it's somewhat deplorable. It's simply necessary. We can't have Hyrule falling into chaos when I take the throne, now can we?'

It was a smart plan, Link would admit. There was nothing remotely good about it, nor did he in any way condone it, but he had always known Ganondorf was resourceful, and it was better than just using blind force as he had done so often before. It felt like he was playing them all like a fiddle. When Link noticed Ganondorf's bright eyes were fixed on him, though, he forced the thoughts aside in favour of his anger.

'Don't preach your twisted logic to us,' Midna spat, flexing her fingers. 'As soon as we get this barrier down we're going to kill you, no matter what form you take.'

'Yes, I'd imagine you are.' Like always, threats were like water off a duck's back to him. 'Well, I'd imagine you think you are, anyway.' Again those yellow eyes fixed on Link. Or rather, the Master Sword? 'But Zant's informed me of his ploy with his mirror, and I get the feeling you'll have bigger issues to deal with. There's darkness ahead, you see. I wonder who will be killing who in the end?'

Link didn't like the way Ganondorf was looking at him. He'd put a cruel smile on Zelda's lips, but those burning yellow eyes were serious. Link had never seen him wear the expression he had on just then.

'I'm afraid I'll have to cut our chat short, though,' Ganondorf continued, lifting a hand dismissively. 'I have a country to run, you see.' He started to turn away before pausing, looking at them from the corner of Zelda's eye. 'A word of… well, warning, before I go. There's a wolf following you, and you may not like what you find when he catches up. And he _will_ catch up. So Link, try to make the right choices when he does.'

And then Zelda was walking away, disappearing back into the castle. Link stared after her blankly as Midna raged against the barrier beside him, yelling obscenities and pounding the golden wall with her fists.

Make that three cryptic messages, then. He didn't like the similarities between Ganondorf's words and the sages'. It made him feel like he was the only one who didn't know something important, and that made him horribly uneasy. He glanced over his shoulder self-consciously, Ganondorf's warning about a certain Wolf ringing in his ears. Were they being tailed? Could they be attacked at any moment? Goddesses, why was Ganondorf so intent on making his life a living hell?

'Don't just stand there, Link!' With no one left to scream at Midna turned on him, eyes shining with furious, frustrated tears, fists trembling they were clenched so tightly. Meeting her eyes Link didn't respond for a moment, before asking her what she expected him to do.

'I don't know! Do _something_, at least- don't just _stand_ there!' When he just stared at her she eventually sagged, looking down at her hands as she slowly uncurled her fingers. 'I'm going to wring his neck. How dare he- how _dare_ he.' Her voice had dropped to a deadly whisper, and Link glanced past her towards the castle. Ganondorf had obviously been offering a challenge, appearing before them so openly, so blatantly. Parading before them, letting them know his plans. So overconfident, so sure of his success.

Link had confronted an overconfident Ganondorf plenty of times, but this felt different somehow. He got the feeling it had something to do with that thing only he seemed to not know, and he hated it. Hated feeling so lost, the only one running in circles.

So he needed to stop circling. He needed to set a destination and press on. It was the only way to move forward, the only way to progress that he could think of. Ganondorf wasn't going anywhere, so they had to pin down their moving target. Zant. They needed to reassemble the mirror, they needed to weaken Ganondorf's supports, his foundations. Link wasn't quite sure how the self-proclaimed king fitted into Ganondorf's plans in the long-run, but he supposed having such a powerful guy on your side was a pretty good thing.

Setting his jaw Link turned to Midna, announcing that they were going after Zant. She looked like she wanted to protest, but Link pointed out there was nothing they could do right now besides find the mirror shards. First up was the "snowy mountain heights". Maybe if they reassembled the mirror they'd be able to find the Fused Shadows again; maybe those would help them break a barrier that the Master Sword couldn't. Perhaps they needed a power more similar to Ganondorf's own to reach him. Fighting shadow with shadow, ancient evil with an ancient darkness.

Midna didn't say anything in response to his plan, but she did nod curtly before she vanished back into his shadow. She would calm down with time, they both would. Link could still feel the rage singing in his veins, like an itch he couldn't scratch. He really needed to punch something. Maybe a bulblin.

But they didn't have time. Maybe he could get a drink at Telma's instead. That would kill two birds with one stone, considering that the Resistance, as they called himself, might be able to help him with the whole mirror predicament. Hadn't Ashei said something about the mountains? And Shad something about sky-people?

Maybe the goddesses weren't going to screw him over entirely.

Taking a breath Link once more turned away from the barrier, focusing on what he _could_ do, rather than what he couldn't, though not before kicking the barrier a final time. It did nothing but make his toes hurt.

As he made his way in the direction of Telma's bar he passed a few guards who were hurrying back to their positions outside the castle, and from what he could make out from their moaning they had apparently found no hide or hair of the wolf. He couldn't help a slight smirk at that.

The amusement didn't last long, though, quickly being overtaken by frustration again. Link picked up his pace, striding in the direction of Telma's bar, trying to rid himself of some of his sudden restless energy. It didn't work.

Nonetheless he stopped to take a few deep breaths before pushing open the familiar door, calming himself. He didn't need to start accidentally taking his frustrations out on people he could see himself being friends with. That wouldn't be good.

As always Telma greeted him with a wide smile when he entered, ushering him over to the bar where she looked him over. 'Hey, honey,' she said, placing her hands on her hips. 'How've you been? How's that Ilia doing? I'm sure she'll be fine, that Renado's a talented man.' She didn't even wait for him to answer his questions, and to be honest he was glad of it. Friendly conversation wasn't something he wanted to have to get through at that moment, so he didn't mind Telma barely pausing to let him speak.

'But listen to me go on.' Telma shook her head suddenly, placing her hands flat on the bar. 'I'll bet you're here to talk to the others, aren't you? Ashei isn't here at the minute, but Auru got back recently, said he'd seen you. Maybe you should go let him know you're alive, eh?' Glancing away down the bar Link's eyes landed on the table in the back, around which were sat Auru, Rusl, and Shad. It was just his luck that the person he was looking for wasn't there.

Nevertheless he made nice, crossing to the table and exchanging pleasantries with the men sat there. He learned that Ashei was on a trip to the mountains, investigating the evil she had felt there, while also discovering that Auru had met the Sages himself, which was where his interest with the abandoned prison had first stemmed from. He seemed surprised but pleased that Link was alive and well, though Link wasn't so sure how true the latter was. 'Well' wasn't exactly how he'd describe himself. Confused, restless, furious, or maybe even terrified all seemed more accurate.

But of course Link didn't mention that, instead excusing himself as soon as possible with the intent of seeking out Ashei. The others gave him directions, showing him the path through Zora's Domain that led to the mountains, and he set out, their farewells barely registering.

It was as he made his way out into the fields beyond the castle that Midna reappeared, seeming somewhat calmer as she offered to warp them to Zora's Domain. Now that she wasn't set on making things difficult for him her strange foreign powers were proving to be remarkably handy, as in a blink of an eye they were at the top of the Domain's waterfall, stood on the platform that crowned it.

Peering down at the pool below Link felt the water lapping against his boots and he inhaled deeply, breathing in the cool air filled with the scent of damp earth and plants. Now that everything had settled and the Zora were recovering from their near-death experience the place felt tranquil, filled with the sounds and scents of freshwater and the slight lingering presence of the meltwater. It was different to when the river had been frozen solid, which had still been peaceful but in a desolate, lonely way.

Not particularly wanting to get himself soaked minutes before heading up a _mountain_ Link took the long way down to the bottom of the fall, carefully clambering down one of its steep sides to the pool below. When he hopped down onto flat ground he found a few Zora nearby, one sat at the edge of the pool while the other stood dutifully beside a passage carved into the wall. Even from a distance Link could feel a cool breeze blowing in from it, the hairs along his arms rising in response as he approached.

When he inquired about a human woman the guard by the passage confirmed that one had passed through, apparently meaning to investigate the appearance of a beast that had been stealing fish from Zora's Domain.

'Snowpeak lies up ahead,' the Zora said, glancing away down the passage. 'We can only assume it's a creature from those snowy heights. The weather's been bad lately, and now we have a beast stealing into our village… As such extra precautions are being taken, which is why I'm here.' They shook their head and sighed. 'When will our bad luck pass?'

Thinking of the Zora Queen's spirit Link offered the guard a small smile of sympathy before making his way into the passage, which he found sloped gently upwards after a few metres. The further he went up the colder it became, the passage shifting from mossy to frosty, the light from gently sunlit to the cool blue of ice and snow. Rubbing his arms discreetly Link picked up his pace, jogging to the top where he found a short cave, its roof decorated with a myriad of potentially deadly-looking icicles, and beyond that the barren wasteland of the mountains.

There was a figure stood on the path up ahead swathed in a thick fur cloak, white to match the scenery, though Link recognised the fine silvery greaves they wore. Ashei.

At his approach she turned, and Link started slightly as he found himself looking at a strange, somewhat repugnant mask, all bulging eyes and crooked teeth.

'Link.' The voice that escaped through the mask was muffled, but familiar. Reaching up Ashei tugged it off, tucking it under one arm as she shook her hair free before fixing her hooded eyes on him. 'What brings you to a dangerous place like this?'

Stepping up beside her Link peered out at the ledge a few metres away, which ended abruptly with a sheer drop, thinking he could ask her the same thing. Instead he just said that they had probably come for the same reason.

'You mean the weird weather and the weirder rumours, yeah?' Ashei clarified, raising an eyebrow. Link nodded, a gesture that was returned absently. 'I was real curious, so I came here and waited, and what do you know? A giant actually appeared. It went right by me, yeah? And then it stormed back out holding this weird red fish.' Her eyes lit up with excitement, and Link briefly recalled the time when the thought of giant creatures and adventure had actually excited him. Well, adventuring still didn't sound so bad, it was just when Ganondorf was involved that he wanted none of it.

Rummaging in a pocket with her free hand Ashei pulled out a somewhat crumpled piece of paper, which she offered to Link. 'It's not great,' she said, 'but here. This is what it looked like.'

Taking the paper Link unfolded it, finding himself looking a hasty sketch of a great, furry creature carrying a red fish, just as she had said. Link could see where the inspiration for her mask had come from.

'With the weather as bad as it is, I couldn't follow it,' Ashei continued, drawing Link's eyes up from the paper. 'Curious as I am, there's no point getting myself killed, yeah?' She tilted her head, regarding him with slightly raised eyebrows. 'You don't seem all that put off, though. Probably better not to go without a plan. And some warmer clothes.'

She had a point there, and when Link snorted she grinned. He was shivering as it was, tunic and chainmail doing little to protect him from the piercingly cold mountain breeze. However, he didn't think it was thicker clothes he needed. Maybe a nice fur coat instead.

But when he thought about it that would probably only prolong the inevitable. Instead of freezing to death he would starve instead if he got lost in the blizzard. Even at a distance Link could see the flurries of snow blustering around the mountains, persistent and endless. Ashei was right, he needed a good, foolproof plan.

They stood staring out at the mountains until Link realised he was losing feeling in his fingers, and bidding Ashei farewell ducked back into the passage. He made his way down to warmer air, stamping his feet lightly as the cold slowly ebbed away. What to do, what to do? There was no way he was running blindly into a snowstorm, but he wasn't sure how to circumvent the issue.

Pacing back and forth slowly Link tried to organise his thoughts. He would be heading into the mountains as a wolf, so could he perhaps utilise that in some way? If the beast came back he could follow it, or maybe follow its scent, but that would require waiting for who knew how long for it to come back so that he could actually work out what its scent was in the first place.

Link slowed his pace, frowning down at his feet.

If not the creature, then what about the fish? Fish were pretty pungent, right? Maybe he'd be able to follow the smell of fish through the mountains. It sounded ridiculous, and Link was prepared to immediately dismiss the idea, but he honestly had no clue what to do otherwise. Maybe it was a long shot, maybe it would never work, but he probably shouldn't knock it until he tried it.

Straightening Link rubbed a hand over his mouth thoughtfully before making his way back to Zora's Domain, where he showed the guard Ashei's sketch, inquiring about it.

'Yes, that's the creature.' The guard leaned a little closer, inspecting the paper as Link held it up. 'Ah, the fish? Why, it's a reekfish! I didn't think anyone but Prince Ralis could catch one…' the Zora trailed off, apparently thinking about their absent prince. Link had bailed before he had to deliver the Queen's message, before Ralis had even woken up, and he wondered how the kid's recovery was going. He wondered how all the children were. And Ilia. How was Ilia doing, he wondered?

'Ah, he used to sit for hours by the Mother-and-Child Rocks,' the other Zora, the one sat at the edge of the pool, suddenly chimed in. 'But now that spot lies as empty as our throne…' Both Zoras glanced away up the waterfall, and Link took the opportunity to excuse himself. It appeared as though he would need to return to Kakariko and ask Ralis about these 'reekfish'.

The thought made Link's stomach twist slightly. He still had a message to deliver from Queen Rutela, and he still had no idea how to deliver it. He should have stuck around to see Ralis once he woke up; it felt like too little too late now.

But what else could he do? Heaving a sigh Link squared his shoulders and turned away. It was time to face a demon he had let linger too long.


	19. Chapter 19 - Snowpeak

_**AN: You know what feels weird? Being ahead of schedule. I actually have chapters in reserve if I need them, now. Weird. But here we are, another week another chapter. First off, big thanks to SunnyStormCloud, silverheartlugia2000, RyoKushei, and Um I lost my name for your lovely reviews! I say it all the time but they mean so much to me. And then, thank you to everyone who read and favourited and/or followed this story this week, your support really keeps this writer writing!  
**__**So with thanks done, let's get this show on the road shall we? I hope you enjoy chapter nineteen, and if you can please do review. Now, on with the chapter!**_

19- _Snowpeak_

The children were delighted to see him, swarming Epona as soon as Link slowed her to a halt beside Eldin's spring. Well, three of them were. Malo was nowhere to be seen, nor was Ralis. Not that Link had expected Ralis show up, anyway. Colin, Beth, and Talo, however, all stared up at him with their bright eyes, all talking at once. Sliding from Epona's back Link let them jabber, a swell of fondness in his chest making him smile faintly. This was why he did any of the hero rubbish, he found himself thinking.

The three eventually quietened enough for Link to ask his own questions- how were they, how had they been, how were Renado's two patients, Ilia and Ralis, doing? He saw their bright expressions dim a little at the last question, which wasn't a great sign.

'Mr Renado says they're doing fine, physically,' Colin explained after a moment, exchanging a glance with the other two. 'But Ilia still doesn't remember anything and Ralis…'

'He's never around,' Beth continued when Colin trailed off. 'He's always going up to the graveyard. But when he _is_ here he's always so gloomy. He barely talks to any of us.' She seemed miffed, though she turned a little sheepish when Colin scolded her, reminding her that Ralis' mother had died. Their words made Link's stomach twist, a little from dread but mostly from guilt. At the time he had thought it might be better for Ralis not to hear his mother's final words- salt in the wound, or whatever –but now he was thinking that might have been a mistake. Was nothing worse than something?

Link was torn. What if the something was worse?

Was he just projecting his own thoughts and fears onto Ralis' situation? He could be.

'Link?' A small hand tugged his sleeve, drawing his attention back onto Colin. 'Is something wrong?'

Shaking his head Link assured them he was fine, before telling them he needed to go find Ralis. They let him go, though they seemed a little disappointed that he had only lingered for a few minutes. What could he say? He was busy. He had a country to save and a mountain to climb, and precious little time to do it in.

Waving goodbye to the children Link turned away, heading for the graveyard. It didn't help that the last time he had jogged this path he had been following the spirit of the dead queen whose message he now had to deliver. He tried not to think about it, or the sadness the memory of said spirit had instilled in him.

Calming himself and clearing his mind Link walked on, passing between the worn headstones which in the daylight lost their eeriness and simply seemed dishevelled, neglected. Forgotten.

Link could empathise.

He paused in the middle, unable to help a swift glance over his shoulder. Since Ganondorf's 'warning' he had felt like he was constantly being watched, as if there were always someone behind him. There never was when he checked, but the feeling lingered. All he could do was ignore it and try to be aware of potential ambushes.

When he hauled himself out of the narrow tunnel at the back of the graveyard Link caught sight of a small figure sat at the elegant grave beyond, head bowed, hands clasped. It took him a moment to work up the courage to slip into the water and paddle across to the other side, though at his approach Ralis looked round just slightly, not shifting from his position. He wasn't sat, as Link had first thought, but rather knelt as if praying.

He did stand, however, when Link pulled himself out of the water. 'Ah, could- could you be Link?' He asked, clasping his hands to his breast. 'The villagers speak of you often, and… and my mother showed me your image when she visited me in a dream.' He lowered his eyes as he tangled his fingers together. 'She spoke of a youth clad in green who would help save our domain and steer my fate. A youth named Link.'

Nodding slowly Link introduced himself, wondering how he, who could do nothing but follow the path laid out for him by the goddesses, could possibly steer anyone else's fate. Or why anyone would _want_ him steering their fate.

'I must thank you for all that you've done, Link, for me and my people.' Ralis smiled faintly, glancing up at him shyly. 'You sound like an amazing person, so please, if there's anything I can do to help, to repay you in some way, please tell me. Please.' Voice growing smaller Ralis looked back down at his feet, the note of pleading in his words unmissable. Link regarded him for a moment, wondering why such a young child should have to bear such a heavy burden. How could anyone be cruel enough to do such a thing?

Well, it was Ganondorf. Link shouldn't have been surprised.

Deciding to just get it over with Link said Ralis' name and, once the kid was looking at him, finally delivered Queen Rutela's message. He stumbled over the words a little, wanting to do them justice but not really knowing how, but as long as Ralis heard the words then he was sure it would be fine.

As it was Ralis turned away briefly, though not before Link caught the sudden shine in his green eyes, sniffing softly and taking a deep breath before turning back again. 'You continue to do things for me,' he said, voice just a little thick. Link was glad he was handling it well. 'How can I ever repay you? Thank you, Link. Thank you. Is there- is there anything I can possibly do?'

There was, and Link didn't beat around the bush getting to it. Obviously he hadn't given Ralis enough credit, because for all of Beth's claims of gloominess he seemed remarkably at peace with things. Pulling Ashei's sketch from his pocket he handed it to Ralis, who studied it for a moment before looking up in apparent surprise.

'Is this the beast-man of the snowy mountains? And this fish- a reekfish? How interesting, only our most skilled fishers can catch those, and even then only with a certain type of coral as bait.' Ralis' expression turned thoughtful. 'Are you, perhaps, thinking to catch one? If that's the case, then here.' Reaching up Ralis unhooked an earring Link hadn't noticed he was wearing, holding it out. 'This earring is made of that coral, so it may aid your fishing.'

Link took it carefully, thinking that it looked fragile, and studied it for a moment. The craftsmanship was excellent, fine and fancy, but not garishly so. It also happened to be shaped somewhat like a fishhook, which was certainly handy.

When Link thanked Ralis softly the prince shook his head. 'You don't need to thank me. It can't compare to what you've done for me.' His bright green eyes fell on the earring and he smiled faintly. 'It was a gift from my mother, but that's fine, I no longer need it. Consider it a gift from both of us.'

Hesitating Link slowly pocketed said gift, wondering if it was really okay for him to have it. He didn't consider Ralis to be in his debt or anything like that- he'd come to find that owing or being owed things just created needless trouble –and to be repaid with what was no doubt a precious object seemed… wrong.

Link pocketed it anyway, because it _was_ a gift and Ralis seemed quite earnest.

'I- I will return to my village,' Ralis suddenly said, as Link went about tucking the earring somewhere safe where it wouldn't be damaged. 'When I look at you, Link… I get a sense of what my mother would have wanted for me. Truly, you're an inspiration, Link. The residents here all told me as much, though it's only now that I see how right they are.' Ralis smiled. 'You'll find the reekfish by the Mother-and-Child Rocks in my village – they're very red, you won't miss them. I wish you luck in all your endeavours and travels, Link.'

Returning the sentiment Link made to leave, sensing the conversation was over, though not before looking Ralis over for a final time. He was a brave kid, he'd be fine.

Satisfied Link left, and without returning to Epona or the children requested Midna warp them back to Zora's Domain. It seemed like a waste of time now, travelling all that way for a five minute conversation with the prince and an earring. Well, it may have been time-consuming, but it hadn't been for nought. It felt like a slight weight had lifted off his chest, and now he could actually try out his plan.

And, as it turned out, it worked rather well, much to both his and Midna's surprise. When he finally managed to snag one of the reekfish it turned out that they had a very distinct scent, one that he could very easily detect with his wolf nose. It was something of an experience, to have to catch a fish and then immediately shift into his wolf form before it flopped away or something, but he managed to make do, and moments later he was trotting up the passage to the mountains, snug in his fur coat.

The Zoras were remarkably unfazed by the presence of a wolf in their midst, Ashei even more so when he padded up beside her. She was still stood diligently on the ledge, staring out over the frozen lake towards the mountain. All he got was a glance before she looked away again, folding her arms casually. Midna had yet to emerge from his shadow, apparently desiring to not be seen by Zoras and humans alike.

Link hovered for a moment before hopping carefully off the ledge, down onto the deep snow below. Once he had waded his way out he shook himself down, rolling his shoulders as he eyed the lake ahead. The water was almost impossibly dark, the only way across large, unsafe looking slabs of ice bobbing gently on its surface. Forcing himself to move before he could talk himself out of it Link took off at a run, hopping from slab to slab, paws skidding just slightly on their smooth surfaces, until he reached the other side. There he paused, sniffing the air and concentrating.

When he really focused he could make out the faint scent of the reekfish, though the blizzard didn't make it half hard to follow. Still, it would do. A warm weight settled gently on his back and he glanced round at Midna briefly, who nodded at him, before setting off at a steady pace. He quickly found himself needing to rely on his ears and nose more than his eyes, seeing as wherever he looked all he could see was wild flurries of snow. It became a little hard to differentiate between the floor and the sky, but he managed.

The creeping sense of being watched lingered, though, even when he wasn't dodging white Wolfos or the occasional Poe. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder every so often, even though it seemed ridiculous that someone would try to follow him up a _mountain_. This was probably exactly what Ganondorf had intended though, to put him on edge, throw him off balance. Every indistinct shape in the distance became a threat, a chance of a run-in with a certain hooded figure, and although Link tried to tell himself to stop being paranoid he couldn't quite help himself.

Midna seemed to be on the lookout, too, whenever he glanced around warily, and he wished he could tell her to go back into his shadow. She must have been freezing, exposed on his back as she was. In fact he could feel her shivering. But her face was set, grim and determined, so Link let her carry on. He could tell she was still angry, furious even, so he didn't particularly want to get into an argument even if said anger wasn't aimed at him. Maybe her anger kept her warm.

He ran on, trying to avoid deceptively deep patches of snow as the storm raged on all around him. He stuck as close as he was able to the fish's trail, though with the weather as bad as it was he couldn't quite tell if he was following the actual trail or scents that had been blown off course by the wind.

It was too late to turn back. At least if he was going to get lost and freeze, or starve, the Wolf would too.

As luck would have it, however, a series of steep hills and icy caves later saw Link right on track, or at least he assumed that was the case when he found himself stood beneath another of Zant's strange portals, sinking his teeth into Shadow Beast's throats. Clearly that meant he was in the right place, because why else would Zant bother to put something like that so far out in this snowy wasteland?

The weather became much gentler as Link finished dealing with Zant's minions, the thick clouds clearing slowly to reveal a bright blue sky. The snow fell slower, and then not at all, as Link took in his surroundings. A wide, flat area with a short, steep slope up to a frozen tree. He appeared to be at the summit of one of the smaller mountains- it was more of a hill, really –the taller ones rising up from the mist all around him. It was beautiful in a lonely, empty kind of way.

Or maybe not so lonely, Link realised, when he noticed the giant figure sat beside the tree. The smell of reekfish hung all around them, and they appeared to be staring out over the mountains.

'Is that our beast-man?' Midna murmured, sitting up from where she had been pressed flat to his back as if trying to leach off his body heat. Come to think of it, that's probably exactly what she'd been doing. 'How lucky for us.' Glancing round at her Link watched her tremble slightly before requesting the Master Sword back. He didn't really want to abandon his protective fur, but he needed to be able to communicate with the beast-man and he couldn't do that as a wolf.

He'd never thought there would be a day where he actually wanted to stay a wolf.

Midna complied, vanishing back into his shadow, and Link immediately regretted his decision. It was freezing, up on the summit, even the slightest breath of wind biting. Hugging himself Link trudged his way up the steep slope, teeth already chattering, coming to a halt at the creature's side. They were huge, and had a familiar red fish clasped tightly in one hand.

'Whoa!' The beast-man turned as if sensing Link's presence and started slightly upon catching sight of him, voice a deep rumble. 'Just a human, but what a ruckus. What brings human to snows?' Link, who had been rendered somewhat speechless by the beast-man's size up close, scrambled to find his voice. At the very least they seemed friendly.

'Could be… on spiritual journey?' When Link didn't reply they continued speaking, tilting their head slightly. Their face was framed by thick white fur, and Link was surprised by how accurate Ashei's mask had been. 'You look for true self?' Realising the beast-man actually wanted an answer Link considered the question, supposing he was in a way looking for his 'true self'. But that wasn't why he was there, so he shook his head.

'No, could look for long time, uh?' The beast-man tipped their head back to let loose a loud, rumbling laugh, and Link could have sworn he felt the ground shake slightly. 'That was joke – yetis joke too, see?' So he was a _yeti_. That made sense. 'But, then, what you look for?'

Link considered for a moment, before explaining he was looking for a mirror, a piece of which might have shown up somewhere in the mountains recently.

The yeti considered this, before laughing again. 'Why look in such faraway place?' They shook their head, wiping an eye with one of their giant knuckles. 'But you make good climb, and lucky to meet me. I found mirror piece not long ago, is at my house. Maybe same mirror? Maybe you come and see for yourself?' They held up the reekfish for Link to see. 'I caught fish, see? I can make hot meal, at least. Hot meal, warm fire, is good, uh?'

When Link nodded he got maybe a moment of warning before a giant hand slammed into his shoulder. Instantly his knees buckled and he was on his back in the snow, cringing as cold sludge slipped down his neck. The yeti laughed, but their next words were lost as Link found himself thrown back in time, the memory surfacing with a stab of pain behind his eyes.

_He was in a forest again, flat on his back, squinting up into the sun creeping through the canopy. People were laughing, again, but it was different this time. More amused than cruel. It was hard to tell the difference._

'_What's up with this kid?' Someone asked around snickers as Link gasped for breath, thoroughly winded. He curled his fingers more tightly around the handle of his sword, only for a foot to come down on his wrist. Not hard, but firmly enough to stop him from lifting his arm. A figure appeared over him, all in shadow with the sun behind them. _

'_That's a good question,' someone replied, the voice sounding like it came from the person stepping on him. 'Well?' They leaned closer and Link squirmed, trying desperately to free himself. He demanded to be let go, yelling obscenities that only made his invisible audience laugh harder._

'_What a mouth he's got,' someone chuckled, sounding vaguely impressed. 'How old's this kid? Ten?' _

_Kicking his feet Link spat that he was twelve in the speaker's general direction, which earned him nothing but ridicule. _

'_That's really not the question we should be asking,' the person above him said, and though there was an undeniable tinge of amusement to their tone it quickly vanished as they continued, 'what were you trying to do, kid?' They leaned closer, and Link cringed as the pressure on his wrist turned to pain. 'Just who do you think you're attacking, hm?'_

Their face came into focus just as Link felt the rest of the memory begin to slip away. He grasped for it, desperate to see more-

_Link stared into a pair of yellow eyes, barely breathing as they bored into his own. He wasn't supposed to have been caught. And so easily, too. This could have all been over by now, but he had underestimated his opponent. How could he have done that? He had finally found him and yet-!_

_He couldn't help it. He started to cry. First his vision turned blurry, then his nose began to sting. As his lips began to tremble he let out an unintelligible shriek that could have been another demand to be released, but he wasn't entirely sure. A wave of frustrated despair surged through him, followed by shame that he had fought so pathetically, followed by fear as he stared up at the face that had haunted him for as long as he could remember. _

_Ganondorf stared back, something like surprise in his expression. Slowly Link fell still, taking a few shaking breaths before biting his lower lip to quell the sobs building in his chest. Useless, useless, _useless_. This was ridiculous, pathetic. How could he have been so easily overwhelmed, overpowered? He felt so small. For the first time he actually felt his age. A child trying to take down an ancient evil was ridiculous, even if said evil didn't even look twenty yet. _

_But at least, if he was killed now, then he'd escape his fate anyway. If his life was cut short, then he wouldn't have to go through it again. Wouldn't have to fight, wouldn't have to fear. Wouldn't have to lose anyone. Would that be better?_

_Those yellow eyes widened slightly when Link calmed himself, telling Ganondorf to get it over with and kill him already. No need to draw it out, just do it already. He wouldn't beg, he wouldn't resist. So just get it over with._

'_Kid, I'm not-'_

'What wrong, uh?' The memory shattered and Link was back in the snow, shivering uncontrollably. His clothes were soaked with melted snow, his breathing was ragged, there were streaks of warmth running down the sides of his face to his ears. The yeti was leant over him, expression concerned. 'Is problem, human?'

Sitting up Link wiped his face, succeeding only in replacing the warmth of his tears with the cold of slush. He stood shakily, telling the yeti he was fine, or that he would be soon.

Goddesses, he was freezing. Passing out in snow was a horrible idea.

'Awake again, uh?' The yeti was still staring at him as he tried to brush what snow he could off his back. 'My house a little far, but warm. We slide there, uh? Do like me. Come, come.' Turning away the yeti walked to the frozen tree, beckoning for Link to follow. He did, shivering all the while, hugging himself tightly. He was glad the yeti was there to distract him from both the cold and this latest memory, which he was still trying process. It was too cold though. _He_ was too cold. He felt like he could feel his very thoughts freezing as the yeti stomped a foot, shaking loose one of the tree's frozen leaves.

'Do like me,' they said again, hopping onto the leaf and sliding away down the side of the hill. Link did as instructed, kicking the tree trunk once, twice, three times, until another leaf fell free, landing with a thump not too far from him. With chattering teeth Link stepped up onto it, finding his balance as he made to kick off.

'Link, hey.' Midna drifted out of his shadow, expression concerned. 'What happened back there?' He watched her for a moment before exhaling a gentle plume of silver and looking away, asking her if she remembered him telling her that he had amnesia.

'Of course, that's not exactly something you forget- um, I mean...' She frowned briefly while Link snorted at her choice of words before shaking his head, rubbing his arms gently as he explained, somewhat haltingly, that his memories had slowly been coming back.

'What? For how long?' Midna's eyes widened slightly as she stared at him earnestly, seeming almost offended. Avoiding her gaze Link informed her that it had been since he'd first turned into a wolf, and she swatted his arm lightly. 'That long? Gee, thanks for sharing.'

Sticking his tongue out somewhat half-heartedly Link turned away, wondering if it was bad that he was beginning to feel a little sleepy. He just needed a rest. He was tired, he felt a little fried emotionally, and he really didn't want to be sorting through his regained memories right then.

'Hey, Link.' Snapping her fingers in front of his nose Midna moved round in front of him, taking his face in her hands. 'You're not looking so good. We should really get you somewhere warm.'

Nodding sluggishly Link shook himself, taking a breath of the cold mountain air before adjusting his footing on the frozen leaf. With one final look of concern Midna ducked back into his shadow, and he kicked off from the slope, instantly wishing he hadn't.

He had been cold when he was stationary but now, with the cold air whistling past him, it was almost unbearable. He felt like he could feel the moisture on his clothes turning to ice, and if he hadn't needed his arms out for balance he would have tucked his hands under his armpits because his fingers felt like they could fall off any second. It felt a little like the skin on his face was splitting, but he couldn't be sure. Not so quickly, surely?

Bending his knees he crouched on his makeshift board, gradually getting the hang of turning and swerving as he raced at breakneck speed down the mountain slopes. The air was so cold that even breathing hurt, especially through his nose, but he wouldn't deny that the trip was somewhat exhilarating. The world flying by, the sounds of snow parting beneath his feet and wind shrieking in his ears. It was quite the experience. And, luckily for him, the yeti's trail was clear in the fresh snow. He followed it down, until a house became visible over the edge of the path he was following.

It was quite the sight, stood suspended above the middle of a ravine, a sudden patch of deep grey stone against a white world. The house was a little ramshackle, with holes in the roof and crumbling pillars here and there, but it still struck quite the eerie, imposing figure. Maybe even more so for its dilapidated state.

The frozen leaf grated and shattered when it came into contact with the stone path leading up to the building, and Link staggered, nearly falling at the abrupt halt. He caught himself, though, and tilted his head back to look at the house. Was this really where the yeti lived? The trail led right to the doorstep, but Link had been imagining something… cosier.

Still, he could see smoke rising from one of the holes in the roof, and the thought of a fire propelled him forward.

'Wow, pretty nice place for a beast-man,' Midna said from his shadow, to which Link replied that said beast-man was actually a yeti. She didn't reply, but Link got the feeling she was rolling her eyes at him.

It didn't bother him, though, and they didn't speak again as he stumbled up the icy steps in search of warmth and, perhaps, a short nap.


	20. Chapter 20 - Conflict

_**AN: So, this is a thing that's happening. I'm not going to be able to upload anything on Wednesday, so I figured I might as well give you this chapter earlier instead of later. Hooray! Okay, so, first off, big thanks to silverheartlugia2000 and Um I lost my name for your reviews and continued support! Also, thanks to everyone who favourited and/or followed, and everyone who read my story this week. It means so much.  
**__**Well, then, let's get this show on the road! Enjoy chapter twenty (gosh, twenty chapters already) and if you can, please do review!**_

20- _Conflict_

'You awake again? Feel better?'

Link opened his eyes slowly, sitting up from where he was slumped on a plush red cushion. He was curled up in front of a roaring fire, and for a long moment sat blearily wondering where he was and what was going on. He didn't remember falling asleep.

'Feel better?' The soft voice that had roused him spoke again, and looking in its direction Link found the yeti's wife watching him with her kind eyes.

Now he was starting to remember. He had stumbled into the house, drawn to the smell of wood smoke, and found a warm, cosy room furnished with a red rug and red cushions. There had been a fire flickering in the back wall, and sat beside it the yeti's wife. _Yeta_, that's what she'd said her name was. She had seemed a little startled to see him so dishevelled, but had quickly invited him to warm up beside her. Link had gone, gratefully, and it was possible he had fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation about the mirror shard the two yetis had found.

Smiling slightly Link nodded in answer to her question and she beamed in reply, though it was interrupted by a small fit of coughing.

'Sorry, I have sickness,' she said when she had calmed, looking at her feet. 'It pretty thing, that mirror, but many bad thing happen since husband find it.' She gave a sad little sigh. 'I get sick, bad monsters appear… you want to find it, uh?' Again Link nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 'We hang it in bedroom on third floor, but lock door. Here, I give you map and tell you where key is.' She wriggled slightly, freeing her hands from the cloth she was swaddled in in order to produce a pencil and some paper. For a few minutes there was silence aside from the crackle of flames and the scratch of the pencil, before Yeta offered him her finished sketch.

It was a surprisingly detailed map of the house, spread across three pages that represented the different floors. The house had looked much smaller from the front, but that clearly wasn't the case. There were so many rooms. Studying the drawings Link saw Yeta had drawn a large circle over one particular room, as well as a small stick figure to represent where they currently were in the house.

'Can find key there, uh?' Yeta said, folding her hands back into the depths of her coat, or was it a blanket? Or a jumper? Either way, it looked incredibly warm and Link was a little jealous. 'Well, maybe. Fever makes head a little blurry. But should be there.' She nodded a few times, smiling. 'Would you bring it to me?'

Telling her he would, though not sure if he should bring the cause of her sickness any closer to her, Link followed her vague directions through one of the doors leading off from the firelit room. As soon as he crossed the threshold he was hit with a blast of humid air, full of the smell of cooking fish and the sound of liquid bubbling. Blinking rapidly Link peered through the haze that filled the room, finding a giant cauldron in the centre of the room, from which rose lazy billows of steam, and by which stood Yeto, peering at its contents intently.

He looked up when he heard the door open, though. 'You!' he bellowed, smiling broadly. 'Awake again, uh? Good, very good.' Yeto's eyes flickered onto the door as Link moved closer, own eyes cautiously on the steaming pot. 'Wife not look so good, uh? Since mirror, not healthy. So I make her soup. You tired, uh? Have some, it give you energy.'

There was a step up to the cauldron that Link scaled carefully, feeling the heat radiating off of the pot as he peered into it gingerly. It did smell pretty good but he didn't think he had anything to store it in, so with a promise of trying it later Link headed out of the kitchen in search of the mirror shard.

Compared to the last two rooms, the rest of the house was bitterly cold. Its decrepit state meant that snow could fall in through the holes in the roof and creep in through holes in the walls. It was also much larger than Link had anticipated- there was something of a difference between seeing it on a map and seeing it in person. On his forays through the creaky structure he found whole corridors completely snowed in, which Link had to dig his way through in wolf form, and even rooms with floors that were completely iced over. So on top of fighting various snow monsters Link was constantly fighting to keep his balance. At least smashing ice hedgehog-like creatures and white Wolfos kept him warm.

It seemed as though the monsters had entirely free reign of the house. Link had to wonder if Yeto or Yeta actually ever left their two snug, firelit rooms, because they were _yetis_ which meant they were ridiculously strong. Plus Yeto was huge, so Link couldn't see him having trouble disposing of the creatures infesting his home. He could probably even take on the giant snow creatures that blocked whole doorways with his bare hands.

Link, meanwhile, had to simply steer clear. They had some pretty nasty ice breath, and he was already cold enough.

He very quickly hit a bit of a snag upon reaching the room Yeta had circled. Well, not so much of a _snag_ as an incredibly irritating _inconvenience._ It became quite clear that Yeta hadn't been lying when she'd said her fever made her head fuzzy when Link opened up the chest to find not a key, nor anything closely resembling a key. Instead he found himself holding a pumpkin.

'A pumpkin? Are you kidding me?' Midna's complaint echoed Link's feelings as she sprung up at his side. 'Why would they even leave a pumpkin here?' Link shook his head a little incredulously- he had no idea –and she heaved a sigh. 'We should go back, see if we can get the proper location.'

Huffing softly Link squeezed the pumpkin, annoyed, but it didn't give. It was frozen solid and reminded him a lot of the pumpkins they had grown back in Ordon. Not sure what else to do with it he took it with him as he headed back to Yeta. Maybe Yeto could use it for his soup.

That was, in fact, exactly what Yeto did, and another good-natured pat on the shoulder found Link lying flat on the kitchen floor, face uncomfortably close to the flames beneath the cooking pot. A little winded Link clambered to his feet, brushing himself down before going to confront Yeta. At the very least she seemed genuinely surprised when he told her that no, he hadn't found the key, and had in fact found a pumpkin.

'Where I leave it?' She asked, humming thoughtfully as Link warmed his hands on the fire, waiting. As much as he would have liked to just find the mirror shard and leave- not that the yetis weren't hospitable, he just didn't have time to be messing around with pumpkins –he wouldn't deny that he was glad to get another chance to just stand by a roaring fire for a little while.

'Maybe there?' Yeta called him over again, drawing another circle on his map. 'Maybe in that room, uh?' The 'maybe' didn't exactly instil confidence, but Link went anyway because what else was he supposed to do?

This time around he got to have some fun with the random cannon he found in the mansion's courtyard, shattering whatever ice creatures or walls blocked his path.

What wasn't as fun was when he found himself facing off against a Darkhammer in a corridor that had previously been blocked by said ice monsters. A Darkhammer with a particularly unpleasant-looking ball and chain.

It was big, it was hulking, and dealing with it should have been a piece of cake, really. But Link got overconfident, something he realised too late as the Darkhammer let its weapon fly. He was too close, and before he could duck out of the way it slammed into his chest, throwing him back. Something cracked, maybe even snapped, and Link choked as the air was forced from his lungs in a burst of agony. He landed heavily, his head snapping back to collide with the cold stone floor and-

'_Oh Din- oh Nayru- oh Farore-!' He was panicking, his hands were covered in blood. He couldn't seem to stem the flow. The body beneath him heaved with laboured breaths that were hoarse with pain and exertion. A little more blood trickled between his fingers, so very dark and very red. Applying a little more pressure Link gritted his teeth, trying to calm the whirlwind of emotions inside him._

_Why was he doing this? This was ridiculous. If he just stepped back, lifted his hands away, wouldn't it solve all his problems? It wasn't like he hadn't done this a hundred times before. _

_Except he didn't want to. It just felt so different this time. And anyway, even if he did would anything change, really? It wouldn't. And he was trying to do things differently this time around, wasn't he?_

Pain flared in Link's ribs, so sharp he saw stars as the corridor suddenly refocused. He was on his back, head throbbing, chest in agony. He needed to get up. The Darkhammer could be on him any second. He needed to get up.

'Back off, you useless hunk of scrap!' Midna's sudden voice startled him, and, gritting his teeth against a moan of pain, Link managed to push himself up onto his elbows. A little way down the corridor Midna was floating in the air, her hair shaped into that strange glowing hand, only about ten times the size Link had ever seen it. The Darkhammer was wrapped up in its fingers, and Link was pretty sure he could hear its armour creaking in protest of whatever force Midna was applying on it.

'Honestly, what do you think you're doing?' She glanced over her shoulder at him, clenched jaw giving away her strain as she rolled her eyes disapprovingly. 'You should really be able to handle weaklings like this on your own by now.' She tutted, the hand's grip on the Darkhammer tightening. Link offered her a wry, pained grin, slowly easing himself up into a sitting position with a slight hiss of pain. Glancing down at his hands he flexed his fingers, the memory of them being covered in blood lingering. Whose blood had it been? He couldn't remember.

Rummaging carefully in his pockets Link pulled out a bottle of red potion he had stowed away for emergencies, pulling the stopper out with his teeth before taking a few sips. The pain in his ribs eased, though the throbbing in his skull lingered. He pushed himself to his feet, gathering up his sword which had been flung from his hands, crossing to Midna's side as he slipped the bottle back into a pocket.

'I've said it before, but I'll say it again, that red stuff you people make is pretty impressive,' she said, giving him a sidelong glance. 'All better now? Can I stop covering for you?' Link rolled his eyes at her tone, but thanked her all the same. She didn't help out often, but at least she always seemed to do it when it most counted. It felt a little strange, being the one getting saved instead of the one doing the saving. To be honest, he didn't mind it.

'You're very welcome,' Midna said, a slight tinge of mocking in her tone, before she was gone and the Darkhammer was free. Sighing Link flicked his sword and dealt with it, albeit a little more carefully than before. He took its weapon when it disintegrated into nothingness, thinking it might come in handy now that he knew what a punch it packed. It was heavy, really heavy, but not so much when he stowed it away in his magic pockets. If there was one good thing about the green hero's garb it was the magical, seemingly bottomless pockets.

Smoothing his tunic Link tugged absently at the end of his hat, taking a few deep breaths as he double-checked that the potion had done its job. He was still a little sore, but the worst of the pain was gone. He could handle a few aches, especially if it meant conserving red potion. Although, if he drank the rest of it he'd have somewhere to store some of Yeto's soup. Link pulled the bottle free of his pocket, peering through the glass at the red liquid inside. Tilting it back and forth he decided it wasn't worth it, knowing he'd rather have potion than soup if he got impaled by an icicle or something.

In the room beyond the corridor the Darkhammer had been blocking Link got in a little practise with his newly acquired weapon, and it proved to be extremely satisfying to obliterate suits of armour with a ball and chain. Link began to feel like it might be even more satisfying to smash more animate things, however, when he, once again, found something other than a key in the circled room.

This time it was cheese. Of _all_ things.

So smash more animate things Link did, wantonly flinging his ball and chain at any freezards or chilfos that got in his way on his journey back to Yeta. Watching, feeling, and hearing them shatter into a hundred tiny shards of ice proved to be a pretty good way of working out stress.

Link tried to remind himself that Yeta was sick, but he couldn't quite let his frustrations go. After all, he had nearly just be killed for a lump of _cheese_. And now he had another oh-so pleasant memory to ponder. Who had he nearly been willing to let bleed to death? Who had he been trying to _keep_ from bleeding to death? He didn't know. He couldn't remember. All he could recall was the surging panic, the feeling of blood on his hands. Not exactly unfamiliar sensations, but usually it was _his_ blood, or monster blood. Not another living, breathing person's.

He didn't lose people. Not like that. They left him, sure, when their journeys were through, but they didn't _die_. Well, maybe they did occasionally, but not in his arms, not bleeding to death.

Flexing his fingers Link glanced down at his hands. They were pink from the cold, aching slightly, but there was no blood. He still rubbed them against his tunic uncomfortably, trying to rid himself of the lingering sensation. Of all the memories he had regained so far, this one seemed to have left the most tangible impression. All the others were just worrying, when he thought about them.

Goddesses, he hadn't expected to dislike regaining his memories so much. He might have been empty before, a husk filled with forgotten heroes and ages long past, but now he was wondering if that wouldn't have been better. If he was really connecting the dots correctly then he was a little worried he might end up hating himself more than his past lives.

Not a pleasant thought.

Link distracted himself by handing his hard-earned cheese over to Yeto and, again, being good-naturedly slammed into the ground, before heading back to Yeta's side where he explained as calmly as possible that she had given him the wrong directions. Again.

'Ah, again?' She frowned, shifting from side to side slightly with a thoughtful expression. 'I was sure it was there… maybe husband move it? Sorry to make you go on wild goose chase.' Her brow furrowed further. 'Can you give me moment? Need to think. Maybe have a rest, sit by fire?'

Though this was no time to be taking a break Link followed her advice, folding himself on the ground in front of the fire and staring into the flames. The creeping chill slowly left his body and he stretched out his hands to the warmth, watching the firelight flicker across his fingers. He stole a glance over his shoulder as a prickle ran down his spine, sure he was going to see a hooded figure in one of the room's shadowy corners. He couldn't believe Ganondorf could have this much of an effect on him. Was the Wolf really even following him?

Link had no idea, but it was better safe than sorry. He didn't need to be getting ambushed on top of having to run around looking for a key that, for all he knew, could be in the very room he was sat in. Maybe he should look for it. He was just about to get up to snoop around when Yeta made a little noise of realisation.

'I think I remember,' she said, and Link moved back to her side in expectant silence. 'We keep it in nearby room so no forgetting, uh? How embarrassing that I forget anyway.' She shook her head before gesturing for his map, which she tapped a finger to. 'It here, uh? Must be. Sorry for trouble.' Against his better judgement Link assured her it was fine, setting out for the third time.

'It had better be here,' Midna grumbled from his shadow as he went. 'This is such a waste of time. I could strangle her.' Of course, Link then found himself defending Yeta, because she wasn't entirely to blame. She was sick, and maybe Yeto _had_ moved it or something. Midna didn't seem convinced.

It took a corridor infested with those giant snow monsters, a lot of messing around with cannons, and another room full of monsters- this time something that appeared to be an old chapel infested with chilfos –for Link to finally hold the key in his hands. Or rather, pass it back and forth rapidly between his hands because it was _freezing_ and he was worried it was going to stick to his flesh or something.

'Ugh, finally,' Midna griped as she appeared in front of him, eye fixed on the key. 'But at least it's not more food, and now that mirror shard is as good as ours. Let's hurry back.' Link nodded, slipping the key into a pocket as she ducked out of sight again, before heading back out.

He found Yeta waiting for him outside the rundown chapel, looking enviably snug in her thick argyle jumper. Link blew on his hands softly as he asked what she was doing up here, out in the cold.

'I am yeti, we built for cold,' she said with a happy little smile. 'I drink husband's soup and feel much better, so I come find you. You find key?' She tilted her head and Link pulled it from his pocket once more to show her. Her eyes latched onto it immediately, something indiscernible crossing her face. 'Good, good! Bedroom right above us; I take you there, uh?'

She didn't wait for answer, instead turning to head up to said bedroom. Link walked at her side, noting her slow pace and wondering if she was really feeling better. He didn't say anything, though, and they went in silence. She told him to go ahead but he didn't, worried she might pass out or something. He knew from experience that falling unconscious in snow was _not_ the most pleasant thing, so he wasn't about to let that happen to someone who was sick.

Yeta laughed at him, though it was gentle, good-natured, and they continued up the curving slope to the bedroom. Once there Link found it chained just as heavily as a temple door might be, which wasn't exactly the most reassuring thing to see, but he pressed on, unlocking the door at Yeta's insistence. The chains fell away, the padlock clattered to the ground, the large double doors swung open with barely a creak.

'Come, come, I show you mirror piece,' Yeta said, taking the lead as she entered the room with newfound vigour. 'Is very pretty thing, come see.' Link did as he was bade, following Yeta into the surprisingly warm interior of the room.

It was large, though sparsely furnished much like the rest of the house. The ceiling was high and arched, there were windows set in a neat circle high in the walls, the floor was covered by a colossal red rug decorated with spiralling patterns of gold. There was a bed, a few more of those red cushions, some shelves, and very little else. Link took it all in in a second, before his eyes were drawn to the shape hanging on the back wall. Even from where he stood in the doorway he could feel its pull, the soft lure of its power. It was ten, maybe twenty times stronger than that of a Fused Shadow, and a shiver of equal parts horror and desire shot through Link. He wanted it, he wanted nothing to do with it.

Taking a deep breath he followed Yeta, catching up with her just as she reached the mirror shard. Its surface was shiny, but the reflection it held seemed strangely warped. It took all Link's effort not to just stare into it, and he might have done just that if Midna hadn't said his name softly. A warning, a reminder. It wasn't a power he wanted, needed, or could control.

'You look, uh?' Yeta, meanwhile, was admiring her reflection with a small smile. Peering over her shoulder Link thought her eyes suddenly seemed almost impossibly dark. 'Is so pretty… pretty, pretty mirror…' She started twitching, head moving in tiny spasms, eyes flickering as her voice became strained. Link could see it in the mirror's warped reflection. 'Pretty- mirror-' she turned, so quickly it made Link start slightly, and her face was completely changed. Her eyes had taken on a bright red hue, the skin around them almost scaly, while suddenly sharp teeth were protruding over her lips.

'_You no take mirror!'_ Her voice, too, was changed, as it rose to an unearthly shriek that rang in Link's ears and shattered the high windows, causing a brief deluge of jagged shards of glass. A surge of power rippled out through the room, Yeta at its heart, and as snow began to blow in through the windows ice began to spread out from Yeta's feet, crawling across the floor and up the walls. Link backed up but it crept under his feet anyway, growing and growing until the entire room was frozen. His breath streamed out in silvery plumes, a shiver ran down his spine.

As Link suddenly found himself having to concentrate on not slipping over Yeta began to rise into the air, flurries of snow twisting around her until she was completely hidden from view. On instinct Link drew his sword, wondering just how powerful the whole mirror could make someone if this was the result of just one shard. He wondered just how twisted and warped that someone would become.

Link didn't want to fight Yeta, not even when she was possessed, but as was so often the case he really didn't have a choice. While she wielded ice and snow, more than once shaping it into giant daggers, Link wielded his newly acquired ball and chain, finding it surprisingly difficult to get the balance between being able to move and being able to successfully attack. If he delayed too long Yeta would move out of range again, but if he kept his weapon out for too long she would catch him. He narrowly avoided being crushed by a giant dagger of glittering ice too many times for comfort as he slid around the room, trying to smash the strange, twisted shapes Yeta conjured to protect herself.

Once he got into the rhythm of things, though, the battle progressed smoothly, as was often the way. He would work out the enemy's patterns and counter them, disrupt them. It was a pretty foolproof method, especially against people or creatures possessed by ancient magics.

And so eventually the possessed Yeta was defeated, slumping unconscious to the ground after Link's ball and chain slammed her against the walls enough times to shatter her protective ice structures. As he caught his breath, leaning on his knees, Link watched the silver streams his breaths caused slowly fade away, the ice filling the room receding back into nothingness. Yeta lay quite still in the centre of the room, and for a moment Link was worried he might have killed her, that the strain on her body might have been too much, until he carefully crossed to her side and saw that she was breathing.

Letting out a long sigh Link rubbed a hand across his forehead, stepping back as, with a gust of icy wind, the mirror shard appeared above Yeta's prone form, pulsing softly with its strange light. He put his hands out instinctively, the mirror's lure much stronger now that it was right in front of him, before he caught himself and yanked them back. The shard simply bobbed lazily in front of him, indifferent to his internal conflict.

'Link.' Midna appeared in front of him, dragging his gaze from the mirror's smooth surface. He nodded slightly, taking a step back, and her hair twisted into a hand, reaching out to grasp the fragment. A pang went through Link's chest as it moved away from him, out of his grasp, but he took a breath and ignored it.

As Midna tucked it away she glanced over her shoulder at Yeta. 'To think that the Mirror of Twilight can affect the people in this realm so drastically... but all worlds can be cruel, so I'm not surprised. Still, I feel bad about the way we treated her. She's entirely innocent in all this.' Curling a hand into a fist Midna turned back to Link with burning eyes. 'Zant will pay for his transgressions, in your world and in mine.' Her fervour faded and she sighed. 'But that's two mirror shards. Two down, two to go. Let's hurry up and find them before any more innocents are dragged into- uh oh.'

A loud bang made Link jump, just as Midna's eyes widen and she cringed slightly. Link turned to see what the matter was, finding Yeto stood in the doorway, eyes and mouth wide with horror. He let loose a loud yell, his panic clear, and Link flung himself to the side a split-second before he could be run over by a charging yeti. Rolling back onto his feet he heaved a startled breath, following Yeto's progress across the room. He stopped beside his wife, scooping her up into his arms, crooning worriedly at her.

'We should probably go,' Midna said at length, as Yeta began to stir. 'It's not our fault, but… I think we've done enough damage here.' Well, at least she was including herself, not just blaming Link.

But he agreed, and once he was sure the pair were okay he stepped onto the portal Midna conjured up, closing his eyes as the familiar sensation of teleporting overcame him. When he opened his eyes in response to a sudden blast of cold air he was once more stood on the hilltop he had met Yeto on, far away from the mansion as if he had never been there in the first place.


	21. Chapter 21 - A Man of Many Memories

_**AN: Here we are again, then. On schedule again. Firstly, of course, I'd like to thank Um I lost my name, SunnyStormCloud, RyoKushei, silverheartlugia2000, and SpicyCookie for your lovely reviews, thank you for your support. I'd also like to thank everyone who favourited and/or followed this week, so thank you!  
**__**Now, I don't think I have anything more to say, so let's get on with the chapter, shall we? I hope you enjoy it, and if you can please do review!**_

21- _A Man of Many Memories_

There had been no question as to where they were going to go next, as Link had made his way back down Snowpeak Mountain. They still had absolutely no idea how to reach the sky, which meant the grove the sages had mentioned was their only other option. Honestly, Link was just trying to put off having to even think about it.

Because _really_? The _sky_?

And he knew he could ask Shad about his research, which might give him some leads, but it would probably take a lot more effort to reach the sky than a woodland grove, and right then Link felt like taking the easier option as he slid his way down the mountain's side.

So he had headed back to Faron Woods, back to the resting place of the Master Sword. The trees were quiet as Link wound his way between them, following paths dappled with sunlight as he let the forest sounds soothe his troubled mind. The woods would always be a safe haven, no matter the incarnation of Hyrule. They felt like home, like a sunny childhood, a reminder of a carefree life.

Stretching his arms above his head Link walked on, wondering what the Sacred Grove would have in store for him. As long as there was no snow or freezing winds, he was fine. He'd had his fill of snow and ice, at least for now. Maybe he'd go back to snowboard some more someday.

He rounded a corner and then quickened his pace when he caught sight of a familiar figure on the path up ahead. Rusl turned to look at him as he approached, tugging off his helmet to offer Link a faint smile.

'Link, it's good to see you,' he said as Link came to a halt at his side, turning to look out over the forest again. 'It's been a while, hasn't it, since we last took a walk in the woods? How our world has changed in such a short time…' There was an obvious melancholy in Rusl's tone, though his expression seemed only distant when Link glanced at him. A short silence followed, and Link's thoughts drifted to the simpler times, before Ganondorf had gone and stirred up trouble as per usual. The days fishing in Ordon, sword fighting with Rusl, obeying every whim of the children's. Link missed the tranquillity, but not the monotony.

'How long's it been now, since we found you on the riverbank?' Rusl's gaze stayed fixed ahead, mind clearly elsewhere. 'It was such a surprise, finding you there. All I could think about was the quiet little boy who always seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and when you woke up and couldn't remember a thing… well, I thought it might be for the better.' Finally Rusl glanced at him, definite sadness in his blue eyes. 'But, if anything, you were even more distant and weighed down than before. You seem a little lighter now.'

Did he? Link wasn't sure he agreed. Sure, he had stopped fighting fate, but lately he'd been feeling pretty heavy. With every new memory he got back, he felt just a little more weighed down. Wasn't the saying, 'ignorance is bliss'?

He didn't say anything, though, just offered Rusl a small smile and a shrug.

Rusl turned away again. 'I've heard rumour that there's an ancient temple deep within these woods, beyond this ravine. It's said the ancestors of the Hylians built it, and that it houses some great power, he said, eyes falling on Link once more as he raised his eyebrows. 'I'm sure a power like that could go a long way toward saving Hyrule, if it were obtained.'

It wasn't hard to see the challenge in the man's eyes, the expectancy that Link would do something to obtain said power. Something that other people couldn't. Or wouldn't.

Sighing internally Link nodded, saying he was back in Faron Woods precisely because he was looking for precisely that: some ancient, hidden temple housing some ancient, hidden power.

Rusl's face lit up and he clapped Link on the shoulder. 'Ha! I knew that's why you were here.' Leaning away slightly he brought his fingers to his lips, whistling sharply before turning back to Link. 'My partner here'll help you cross the gorge.'

A faint squawk drew Link's eyes away, to see a streak of gold pelting towards them down the path. When it drew closer Link saw that it was a cucco with glowing golden feathers, moving faster than any cucco he'd ever seen. It made a flying leap at Rusl when it was close enough, landing on his now outstretched arm with the rustle of feathers and a proud squawk. Link glanced between bird and owner, wondering when this had happened. As far as he could recall, Rusl had never had some magical cucco for a partner.

But, like he'd said, a lot had changed since the children had been taken.

'You seem sceptical,' Rusl said, tutting as he looked at the cucco proudly. 'Believe me, he flies like a dream.'

Could Link really be blamed for his scepticism? He harboured a great deal of distrust for cuccos, even if being swarmed by them over the ages had always been his own fault, and he didn't feel comfortable leaving his life in the hands- wings –of one.

Rusl seemed earnest, though, and Link wasn't sure how to turn his mentor down, so he took the cucco between his hands, feeling its rapid heartbeat beneath its shiny feathers. Din, this was a terrible idea.

Exchanging a nod with Rusl Link stepped up to the edge of the gorge, staring down into its dark depths for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and hopping from the ledge. He'd had just as much practice hovering with cuccos as running away from them, so really all he could do was trust Rusl and try not to fall to his death.

Rusl, or at least Rusl's strange cucco partner, didn't fail him, and Link was soon alighting on the outcrop of rock that led into the grove. Setting the cucco down Link eyed the dark entrance, remembering the ridiculous games he had been forced to play the last time he had visited. Well, at least he had hands this time around. That was something, right?

A familiar hissing giggle greeted him the moment he stepped foot in the grove, and Link's stomach dropped with dread at the same moment the Skullkid dropped to the ground in front of him. And so there ensued another vaguely deadly game of hide-and-seek, until Link was once more chasing the Skullkid around the grove's inner sanctum. Except this time he was up on two legs and was dismembering puppets with his sword.

Eventually, thankfully, the Skullkid admitted defeat, hopping up into nothingness with a final giggle. 'That was fun!' It chirped, voice echoing out through the grove. 'As thanks, I'll let you into a _super_-secret place.'

Link, who was spinning on the spot trying to work out where its voice was coming from, halted his efforts when he noticed a wall was missing. One of the arches of the sanctum, previously walled up with fat stones, was now empty, revealing a path that sloped slightly up and away to a place still out of sight.

Casting one last glance at his surroundings Link made his way up the new path, half expecting it to be some kind of prank. It wasn't, though, so at the end of the path Link found himself on a ledge looking out over a mess of familiar ruins. At the back he could see the two mossy statues, standing silent this time, and beyond them the passage to the Master Sword's plinth. There was a third statue stood nearby, though unlike the others it didn't have a spear.

'So this _is_ the place the sages were talking about,' Midna said as she appeared at his side, peering out over the ruins. Somehow they seemed even more ramshackle than before. 'I guess with that sword of yours gone, Zant was free to do as he pleased here. Now all we need to do is find the mirror shard.'

It was easier said than done, though. Link scoured the grove for what felt like hours- but was probably only twenty minutes -looking for something, anything, that would give him at least a _hint_ as to where Zant had put the mirror piece. Eventually he got frustrated and took a short break, seating himself on the corner of the Master Sword's dais. Thinking things through Link slowly turned to look at the pedestal behind him, recalling the days where he could shift time just by taking the Master Sword out, or putting it back. He wasn't sure if something like that would still apply to ruins, but was it worth a shot?

He didn't really want to risk getting turned into a kid or something ridiculous like that, but he was out of ideas.

So, clambering to his feet, Link crossed to the plinth and carefully, warily, slotted the Master Sword back into its resting place. There came a soft ringing noise, and Link felt a ripple of power pass out through the grove, and then… nothing. As far as he could tell nothing had happened. Time hadn't shifted, he remained unchanged.

Pulling the sword free again Link sheathed it as he headed back out to the main area of the grove, finding himself suddenly surrounded by shadow beasts as he stepped out past the two statues. Well, that proved he'd done _something_, at least. He dealt with the twisted creatures, making his way back up to the balcony he had come in on, meaning to survey the grove from up high to see if anything had changed.

But as it turned out he didn't need to, because once he reached the top he found that the third statue had dissolved into nothing, leaving the doors behind it unguarded. Link hadn't noticed them before, and now he approached them cautiously, laying a hand on the worn stone. At once the doors swung open, silent despite their ancient state, to reveal some sort of portal. It was translucent and he could still see the grove beyond, but everything had taken on a somewhat unnerving grey sheen. Apprehensive, but not about to be perturbed by strange magic, Link stepped forward, passing through the doors in one swift move.

Everything turned bright for a moment, making him grimace and forcing his eyes shut. When the light dimmed he cracked an eye open, only to see that his surroundings had changed completely.

Instead of ruins he was now stood inside the temple, which appeared to have returned to all its former glory. Tall arching ceilings, intricately carved pillars, smooth marble walls and floors. He had gone back in time. What a nostalgic feeling. He knew this place. It had ended up being like a second home, once. Sure, one filled with regret and self-doubt, but it had been a safe, familiar space nonetheless.

For a long moment Link just stared, absorbing the familiar sights, before quickly checking to make sure he was still himself. He was, so apparently only the temple had changed. He was glad the people of old had managed to isolate the shifts of time to just a single place. Or at least, he was assuming that was the case. He hoped he hadn't turned the whole world's time back.

There was a flight of stairs before him, which he descended, crossing the quiet room below, listening to soft sounds of his boots against the smooth floor. He made his way back to the Master Sword's pedestal, a flood of memories that weren't his own coming back as he neared the dais. How many times had he visited this place, as the Link with the ocarina? Countless times. The nostalgia grew stronger, and Link had to take a moment to separate the past from the present.

Ignoring the uncomfortable sensation Link once more drew the Master Sword, positioning it above the pedestal before driving it home. As he did so he wondered if he would turn the place back to ruins, his answer coming when a flight of shimmering, translucent steps appeared in front of him. Climbing them with his eyes he saw that they led to seemingly nowhere, stopping halfway up one of the temple's fancy stained glass windows. Eyeing them somewhat suspiciously he tugged his sword free, and when they didn't disappear decided to climb them. There was nowhere else to go, after all.

Even as he made to step up onto the first stair, though, there came the sound of frantic wings and anxious squawking, before a strange creature zipped past him up the stairs. It appeared to be some strange bird, wings flapping wildly as it hopped up the stairs faster than Link would have thought possible. When it drew near the window the whole pane of glass vanished, revealing a gloomy corridor that vanished into the unknown.

'What _was_ that?' Midna's voice crawled from his shadow, her interest apparently piqued by the strange squawks. Link uncertainly told her he thought it might have been a bird, his words met with a moment of silence.

'Couldn't it have just… flown?' Midna eventually asked, to which Link had no answer. But they were heading in the same direction, so he supposed there was a chance they'd run into each other again and he could ask. Not that he expected to have a conversation with a bird.

Though there was always the option of turning into a wolf.

Shaking his head Link sheathed the Master Sword, making his way carefully up the steps. He didn't trust them, given that they were see-through, so he worried that they were going to disappear when he was halfway up and send him plummeting to the ground. He didn't particularly want to break his legs because of a flight of stairs.

They held firm, though, and soon Link was following the bird through the dark corridor, which turned out to lead to a great, grand room with ornately carved walls and an inordinate amount of what appeared to be gold decorations. There was a huge bell at the room's heart, which Link walked up to in slight awe. It was one solid lump of gold.

Spinning in a circle he noticed that there was a pair of curving staircases leading up behind the door he had just passed through, and he wondered where they led as he noted that, overall, the room seemed very symmetrical.

Apart from in one place. At the back of the room, beyond the bell, there was a large, sealed door that Link assumed he needed to open, framed on either side by golden pedestals. Atop one stood a dusty stone statue with what appeared to be a large maul in its hands. The other pedestal was empty.

'Well, that's certainly suspect,' Midna said as she hopped out of his shadow, arms folded as she surveyed the door. 'Even the ruins were symmetrical, so this just feels weird to look at.' Moving closer Link agreed softly, inspecting the two pedestals. There was a definite clear ring in the dust on the empty one, as well as what appeared to be scuff marks, like something had been moved.

'Zant must have moved the other one.' Midna voiced Link's thoughts, still hovering at his side. 'Or maybe it's some kind of fail-safe to stop people getting in.' A pretty bad one, Link would've said, considering the rest of the temple seemed easily accessible.

But it didn't really matter why the other statue was gone. He just needed to get it back. How he was supposed to do that he had no clue, but it couldn't be helped.

Making his way up a curving staircase Link made his way deeper into the temple. Or at least, he planned to, but he was stopped when he found the bird-creature stood in his path, almost as if it had been waiting for him.

It was, by far, the strangest bird Link had ever seen. It came up to maybe his knees, with a long neck and almost disproportionately large head, and instead of a having beak its features were weirdly human. It had two shrewd, red eyes, a slim nose, and a small mouth, which it opened when Link simply stared, flummoxed.

'I say, young man, thank you ever so much for opening the way into this place,' it said, startling Link. Its words had a smooth yet clipped kind of quality, like that of someone from the upper classes. 'I've been searching for this place for ever so long, gracious yes. The ancient technology of my people sleeps here, you see, and once I find it I can finally return home.' The creature looked him up and down, shifting its wings slightly. 'Would you, perhaps, be so kind as to let me tag along with you? You must be searching for something too, so shall we work together?'

Link didn't know what to say. He was still trying to work out what exactly it was, let alone what its motives were.

'Gracious, how rude of me, asking such a thing without even introducing myself!' It ruffled its feathers, seeming suddenly flustered. 'I am Ooccoo, an Oocca from the City in the Sky.'

Belatedly Link introduced himself in return, sifting through his memories quickly. Hadn't Shad said something about some ancient race known as the Oocca? He would probably be having a field day if he were here.

'So what do you say, young man? Shall we try working together?' Ooccoo's red eyes were beseeching, and Link couldn't find a reason to refuse. Another set of eyes probably wouldn't be a bad thing, as long as Ooccoo didn't end up being possessed by the mirror shard or something. That wouldn't be great.

But, seeing no reason to not let Ooccoo tag along, Link agreed, and with a steady stream of thanks they hopped up onto his shoulder, perching there for a moment before burrowing into one of his pockets. Once again he was grateful for his magical, bottomless pockets, though Ooccoo as they were barely weighed anything.

With the hold-up dealt with Link pressed on, making his way deeper into the temple. On the one hand it was much warmer than the yetis' mansion, but on the other it was full of giant spiders. Link could deal with spiders- killing a giant one as a child had sort of done away with his fears of them –but they still made his skin crawl. Especially the ones with the giant furry legs, though he wasn't sure if they were actually spiders at all given that they only had four legs.

Of course the place had its fair share of other monsters, as well as spiky death traps in every other room, but the amount of spiders was overwhelming. Even the small ones were dangerous in their own way, something Link found out when he basically fell into a pit of them and one nipped him on the leg before running away. It was fine at first, just a slight twinging, throbbing pain, but then the world started getting hazy, blurring in and out of focus as all his strength began to drain away.

He passed out as he attempted to escape the pit, the scuttling of the spiders' legs filling his ears as sharp pain ran through his head.

'_Kid, this is getting ridiculous.' A familiar voice, tinged with equal parts amusement and irritation, sounded in Link's ears. He was face down on the ground with dirt in his mouth, what felt like a foot resting squarely on his back. When he struggled, trying to get up, it forced him back down with a small flare of pain in his spine. _

_Ganondorf was right. It _was_ ridiculous. It was ridiculous that despite all his best efforts- poison, force, stealth –Ganondorf still wasn't dead. It was ridiculous that Link was still alive, too, given how many assassinations he had attempted. All of which had _failed_._

'_You could at least tell me the reason you're trying so hard to kill me,' Ganondorf sighed, the pressure on Link's back lifting as he stepped away. 'Because as amusing as it is, it makes my life kind of difficult.'_

_Rising onto his knees Link spat the dirt from his mouth, shifting to glare at his foe over his shoulder. Ganondorf was sitting nonchalantly on a nearby tree stump, eyebrows raised in question. Rubbing his arm against his lips viciously Link in turn demanded to know why exactly Ganondorf hadn't killed him yet._

'_Do you really have that much of a death wish?' Leaning his elbows on his knees Ganondorf peered at Link. 'Kid, you're not even a threat. You can barely lift your sword, and as far as being stealthy goes… well, it doesn't really work for you.' He sighed. 'That being said, I'd probably be more inclined to do something if you were ruining my plans or my work, but luckily for you me and my crew are laying low right now.' _

_Kneeling in silence Link kept on glaring, wondering how quickly he could reach his sword, which lay a little way away where it had been knocked from his hands. He'd show Ganondorf just how much of a threat he could be. He _would_._

_Sighing heavily Ganondorf leaned back, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. 'Clearly, though, you're not about to just give up. How many times do I have to ruin your plans before you tell me why you want me dead so much?'_

Sitting up abruptly Link grimaced as the world swayed, the pain in his head slowly subsiding. Well, he had certainly been persistent when he was younger. Stubborn, too. Along with the rather one-sided conversation with Ganondorf a few more memories were surfacing; those of his previous attempts on Ganondorf's life. He really had tried everything. Poisoning, traps, shooting him from afar, engaging him in combat… the list went on.

He found himself oddly amused as he sorted through this new information, finding the young Link's dogged attempts more humorous than anything. That being said, he remained confused as to why Ganondorf hadn't killed him. Didn't he, like Link, remember their past lives? So why would he be so casual about the appearance of his age-old foe?

And how had Link ended up in Ordon, alive? Maybe his younger self had just given up, or maybe Ganondorf finally retaliating was what had landed him in the river with amnesia.

He could ruminate all he liked but it wouldn't get him any answers, so he put all his new questions to one side as he clambered unsteadily to his feet. His bitten leg was throbbing, and felt like it was twice its normal size, but it didn't hurt too much to stand on as Link got his bearings once more. At least the small spiders didn't have lethal poison, though he imagined that if you got bitten too many times it could turn deadly. As it was he just felt a little woozy.

'Are you all right, young man?' Ooccoo was standing at his feet, and Link wondered how long they'd been there.

'Of all the things to put you on the ground, it was a spider bite?' Midna sounded amused as she chimed in from his shadow, startling Ooccoo. Link assured them both he was fine, though his reply to Midna was definitely snarkier. She just laughed.

Though his leg was throbbing it didn't hurt too much to walk, so the first thing he did was squash all the small spiders. They weren't even small, really, more like the size of Link's head. It was maybe a little over the top, maybe a little vindictive, but Link wouldn't deny it was incredibly satisfying.

Once they were all dealt with he continued on his way, traversing the temple with a lingering sense of awe. The place was quite the feat of architecture, and everywhere he went the walls, floors, and whatever furniture there was were all decorated and inlaid with gold.

Never mind taking over Hyrule, if Ganondorf wanted wealth all he needed to do was come to the Temple of Time.

Not that Link was saying he should desecrate an ancient, sacred place. It just seemed like a somewhat more harmless route.

It took a little while, as it always did, but a series of weight-related puzzles and elaborate rooms full of various deadly pieces of machinery later found Link facing off against of Darknut in a gloomy room with a high vaulted ceiling. His reward for defeating it was a strange device that Ooccoo told him was the Dominion Rod, the thing they'd been looking for. It was a fancy thing, intricately carved, and could apparently 'breathe life into statues'.

'Statues that receive its light will copy your every move,' Ooccoo said, staring with reverence at the rod. When Link offered it to them they declined. 'You've been ever so kind, letting me tag along like this, so please, use it as you like until your business here is complete.'

Surprised but intrigued Link waved it experimentally, crossing back out into the room. He had noticed, when he was fighting the Darknut, that there was a statue that looked remarkably similar to the one in the temple's foyer stood on a ledge above the chest housing the Dominion Rod. Under Ooccoo's instruction he brought it to life, and just as he had been told it copied his every move, a constant thumping presence behind him wherever he went.

Getting the statue back to the foyer proved to be something of a chore, one that involved the multiple giant gold bells that littered the temple, but Link eventually steered it back to its correct position, and the great door between the two reunited statues slid open silently.

Link really shouldn't have been surprised when the creature beyond the sealed door, the one imbued with the power of a mirror shard, was a giant spider. He really shouldn't have, but as it was he was still caught off-guard. Mostly because he had been worried Ooccoo was going to end up as some mutant bird creature, but nevertheless.

But he was an expert in dealing with colossal spiders, so maybe twenty minutes of dodging deadly eye-lasers, hacking through swarms of those small, venomous spiders, and using the Dominion Rod to slowly crush the giant mutated spider later, and Link had another mirror shard hovering dangerously close to his hands.

Midna stowed it away swiftly before its soft siren song could affect Link. 'That makes three,' she said, visible eye alight with determination. 'Now all we need to do is reach the sky.'

Well, that was certainly going to be an undertaking.


	22. Chapter 22 - A Brewing Storm

_**AN: Back again for another week. It's a nice feeling, having chapters already finished, because being ill really doesn't do much for creativity. But let's get right down to it, shall we? First off, great big thanks to silverheartlugia2000, Um I lost my name, RyoKushei, and miano53 for your reviews! Also, thank you to those who favourited/followed this week. I say it a lot, but the support means the world!  
**_**_And hey, guess what? With this chapter It's Not Easy has officially reached over fifty reviews, and over 100,000 words, hooray! Two milestones in one, so thank you so much to everyone who's supported me!  
_****_But I think I've rambled enough, so let's get on with chapter twenty-two, shall we? I hope you enjoy, and review if you can._**

22- _A Brewing Storm_

'Oh goodness, this isn't good, not at all, not at all!' Ooccoo was, to put it lightly, horrified. Link sympathised, to some degree, as they all stared down at the rusted lump of metal in his hands. Apparently, leaving the temple and returning to the present day had taken its toll on the Dominion Rod, which now lay ancient and crumbling across Link's palms. Time travel was so confusing.

'Whatever will I do now?' Ooccoo was pacing at Link's feet, feathers ruffled. 'With its magic depleted as it is I have no way of returning to the sky…'

Midna popped out of Link's shadow as Ooccoo mumbled to themself, exchanging a glance with Link, eyebrows raised. 'Hold on, what's this about its magic?'

'Ah, well, there are a number of statues in this land that can be awoken with the rod,' Ooccoo explained, 'and it is said that when you awaken them all you can return to the City in the Sky. But with the magic depleted… oh, bother, I've forgotten the spell that would replenish it.' Halting their pacing Ooccoo straightened slightly, their bristling feathers smoothing out slowly. 'Well, I suppose I'll just have to look for those statues. Yes, that's what I'll do, yes indeed. Young man, thank you for all your help, and I hope to see you again. So long for now.'

Ooccoo's departure was abrupt as they took off running, gone before Link could mention that he might know someone who could help. Looking down at the Dominion Rod he stared at its rusted surface, wondering if restoring its magic would in turn restore it to its former glory.

'Sure, just leave the all the work to us, why don't you?' Midna grumbled, staring after Ooccoo, though she shot Link a glare when he snorted. She was hardly one to talk. 'What now, then? A useless rod is really just more baggage, unless you think you can fix it? It sounds like it might come in handy, seeing as we need to get to the _heavens_.'

Nodding slightly Link told her they needed to find Shad; he was their only lead now that Ooccoo had scarpered.

And find him they did, first heading to Telma's bar, where Telma informed Link that Shad had headed out to Kakariko Village to conduct his research. Link then set a course to Kakariko, wondering how long it had been since his talk with Ralis. Time tended to lose all meaning when you were stuck in temples or snowy mountainside mansions, but it couldn't have been too long. No more than a week, probably.

The sky was overcast when Midna transported them to Kakariko, and as Link moved towards Renado's Sanctuary a sharp breeze blew through the village, kicking up a haze of dust as it went. Apparently there was a storm on the way.

Quickening his pace Link knocked lightly on one of the sanctuary doors before making his way inside, where he was met with an interesting sight. Renado was stood talking to two familiar Gorons- Gor Coron and the patriarch, Darbus, the former of whom looked positively tiny in the face of the latter's height and breadth –while Ilia stood a little way away, fingers tangled together anxiously as she stared at his feet. A pang went through Link's chest at the sight of her. They were friends who had supposedly grown up together, she had looked after him so diligently when he returned to Ordon, and yet he had basically abandoned her in a place she didn't recognise, with people she didn't know. Link, at least, had had the comfort of his past lives' memories when he had awoken on the riverbank, however small a comfort they were. Ilia had nothing, except what memories she had made since her amnesia.

Taking a breath Link quelled his sudden guilt, crossing the room as all eyes fell on him.

'Ah, Link! It is good to see you,' Renado said, smiling warmly as he drew near. 'How go your travels? I have been waiting for you to return, for I have some good news. Fortune has smiled upon us; it would seem we may be able to help Ilia recover her memories.'

Link glanced at Ilia, who looked back at him shyly, and noticed that she seemed tired. Tired and worried. He couldn't blame her. Renado turned to her expectantly, and she glanced at him almost nervously before saying, 'yes, I- everything before Telma took me in is fuzzy, or not there at all, but I vaguely remember someone talking about something called the- the 'rod of the heavens', or at least something like that.' Her gaze dropped down to her hands again, fingers shifting nervously, and Link thought with slight melancholy of the Ilia who hadn't been afraid to speak her mind, who had been confident and a born leader. She seemed so lost now.

'And, as luck would have it, one of Telma's associates– a man named Shad –recently arrived in Kakariko researching some ancient sky race.' Laying a gentle hand on Ilia's shoulder Renado looked back at Link, gesturing towards the dark hole in the floor nearby. 'He is currently in the basement of this building, and believes there may be a connection between this rod and his research.'

Link had learned by now to not make light of apparent coincidences, as they were often the goddesses' way of giving him a break, and he was absolutely certain they were talking about the Dominion Rod.

'Gor Coron here also suggested that if we work backwards from the place Ilia first lost her memory, we may be able to piece together the fragments of the past and restore Ilia's memories,' Renado continued, glancing at said Goron before offering Ilia a reassuring smile. She returned it tentatively while Gor Coron harrumphed in a pleased kind of way, folding his arms.

'As such, I believe talking to Telma should be our first step,' Renado said, producing a letter from a pocket. 'I have written her a letter detailing the situation, would you by any chance be able to deliver it for me, Link? I would go myself, but I cannot leave my patient, and to be perfectly honest I find Telma herself to be… somewhat disagreeable.'

Taking the letter Link stowed it away, thinking about how infatuated Telma seemed with Renado and feeling a little sorry for her.

That aside though, Ilia's memories seemed to be somehow tied to Link's next destination, and even if they weren't if there was a way to help her he was determined to do so. Even if he _was_ on a time limit. He'd dragged the people of Ordon into this mess, one way or another, so he wasn't about to leave them in it.

If his luck won out, though, he might be killing two birds with one stone with this endeavour anyway.

Steeling himself slightly Link turned his attention onto Ilia again, meeting her vacant gaze, empty of recognition, as he asked her how she was.

'I… yes, I'm fine, thank you.' She studied him with her sad green eyes. 'I'm sorry, I've dragged you all into my problems. Colin tells me I know you but… I'm afraid I don't remember you at all. But Link, truly, thank you so much for all your help.'

Assuring her it was fine Link waved away her apologies, wondering if he should mention that he, too, had suffered from amnesia. He wasn't sure how that would help, though, so he kept quiet, talking with her for a little while longer before heading out, the letter to Telma burning a hole in his pocket.

It was a little frustrating to have to go back to the city, seeing as he'd just left it, but Link supposed it couldn't be helped. At least Midna's abilities meant travelling was much less time-consuming, and so just minutes later Link was once more ducking through the crowds in the direction of Telma's bar. He spared a brief glance at the great barrier that still consumed the castle, but looked away before he could work himself up about it. They still had no way to break through it, so he had to just continue on the path he had chosen.

Telma was understandably surprised to see him back again so soon, but she listened to his explanation diligently and read the letter carefully, shaking her head slightly as she reached the end. 'Honestly, all these words and not a single one's about little ol' me? Now that is what I call _rude_.' Tutting she put the letter down, smoothing the creases in it absently. 'But at least now I understand Ilia's situation better. I'll help however I can, honey.'

When Link asked her how Ilia had come into her care she folded her arms, tilting her head thoughtfully as she hummed softly, clearly thinking.

'Well now, it was Doctor Borville who brought her here in the first place, if I remember rightly. He's a sour old man, though, so getting him to help might be tricky.' Pursing her lips Telma thought for a moment longer before scribbling something on a piece of paper and folding it up, sliding it across the bar to Link. 'Tell you what, you give him this and we'll see if it gets him talking. I'm sure he'll be kind enough to tell you what you want to know when he sees that.' She nodded at the paper, a wicked grin crossing her face.

Link was curious as he took the paper, but at the same time wasn't sure he wanted to know.

The curiosity won out, though, as Link followed Telma's directions to the doctor's clinic, and when he unfolded the paper found it to be an invoice detailing an exceptionally high running tab. Shaking his head Link walked on, stopping only to pet one of the small dogs that roamed the city's quiet back streets.

He found the clinic tucked up against one of the city gates, a dilapidated building with stained walls and a number of damp, buckling crates stacked around it. The inside was no better, stained and worn and just generally shabby. Clearly it wasn't the most popular place to get medicine in Hyrule.

A bell chimed above Link's head as he entered, and there came the shuffle of feet before the doctor appeared in the little front area, where shelves stood crammed with all kinds of dusty jars, books and equipment, and which was separated from the rest of the room by flimsy partitions of thin cloth.

For a moment they just regarded each other, Link recognising the doctor as the man who had almost run him over back when he had first come across Ilia in the bar a moment before the doctor's face lit up with recognition itself.

'Well, if it isn't the selfless young man who helped that Zora boy for nary a Rupee,' he croaked, folding his thin hands behind his back. 'What is it you want, lad? An examination perhaps? Well, if you've got money I'd be happy to help.' Link could just about make out the way the doctor's eyes narrowed behind his thick glasses. 'Say, has that Ilia girl said anything about me? How goes her memory loss?'

Link eyed the old man for a moment longer, getting the feeling he was in need of some coin, before handing him Telma's invoice in silence.

'Eh? What's this?' Adjusting his glasses the doctor took it, and he was quiet for a moment before his grip tightened on the paper, crumpling it as he took a hasty step away from Link. He looked decidedly guilty. 'Feh, I see how it is. That Telma's hired you as some kind of heavy, eh? To strong-arm me into paying? Well, listen, I can't pay it back right now- not that I'm having money problems but- anyway she'll just have to wait, all right?'

Not sure what else to do Link played along with the doc's assumptions, scowling faintly as he stepped forward, making sure to loom slightly.

Skittering back a little further the doctor lifted a hand as if to ward Link off. 'L-Look- just listen, all right? I had the money, I swear- well, I would've done if I'd been able to sell that girl's wooden statue, had a buyer lined up and everything-' as the doctor began to ramble Link stepped closer again, raising an eyebrow. 'Now just wait a minute- the statue got stolen, see? I spilled medicine all over it and it wouldn't sell stinking like that, so I put it out to dry and someone filched it-! Look, I'll get the money, I swear-' bringing up both hands the doctor cowered slightly, fingers trembling.

Amused Link backed up, and immediately a little of the doctor's bravado returned.

'It's a terrible world we live in, I know,' he sighed, straightening as much as his bowed back would allow. 'So, you see, there's no money and no statue here, so I can't pay.'

Link was fairly sure that wouldn't fly with an actual 'heavy', but as it was he had the information he needed, more or less. If his recent foray into the mountains had taught him anything it was that at times like these his wolf nose really came in handy, so if it hadn't been too long there was a chance he could trace the scent of medicine back to the statue. He was intrigued by this statue, assuming the girl the doctor had mentioned was Ilia, and it was a stroke of luck that it had been stolen instead of sold.

Seriously though, the doctor had been willing to sell the only belonging of an amnesiac? That was pretty low.

Tilting his head slightly Link touched his fingers to his lips thoughtfully before making to move past the doctor, who flinched away, leaving Link's path clear. Utilising his imagined status as a heavy he moved further into the clinic, ignoring the old man's protests as he searched around for something he could track. There were two areas separated off by grimy partitions, and Link ducked into the one where the smell of herbs was strongest. He heard a huff and irritated steps behind him, followed by the flap of fabric as the doctor vanished into the second area.

'I feel like you're having too much fun with this,' Midna said as she emerged from his shadow, the embodiment of Zant's curse already hovering above her fingers. Apparently her thoughts had gone down the same road as Link's. Shrugging a shoulder Link threw her a sly smile before plucking the curse from the air, landing on all fours a moment later. Midna offered him an exaggerated sigh in return, settling on his back as he took a breath and winced.

The pungent smell of aroma was almost painful it was so sharp in his nose, and two breaths later Link was feeling decidedly sick. For Ilia's sake he persevered, looking around until he found a dark stain on the floor that reeked of medicine. Stowing the scent in his memory Link made to leave, though not before poking his head under the sheet hiding the doctor from view. He was grumbling to himself, and Link wiggled his way fully into the little area, stepping up behind the old man as he tried to work out if he was being complained about.

'My goodness you're persistent, you great lout,' the doctor snapped, apparently hearing Link's footsteps. 'I told you I don't have money or the statue, now get ou- by the goddesses-!' He turned to shoo Link out, and upon catching sight of the wolf and its strange rider jumped about a foot in the air, scrambling up onto his desk in a panic. 'How did you- get out, get out I say!'

Link scarpered before the doctor could start throwing books at him, hearing Midna snickering as he went. She laughed harder when the guard stood at the gate beside the clinic completely freaked out upon seeing a wolf, but Link ignored the quivering spear now pointed at him in favour of seeking out the statue's trail. It felt like the whole of Hyrule City was in uproar by the time he reached its end, finding himself once again outside Telma's bar, an expectant Louise stood waiting for him.

'Goodness, you've caused quite the commotion haven't you?' She commented, glancing past him up the steps as a few panicked guards clanked by. 'You're looking for that wooden statue of Ilia's, I presume?' Link still hadn't figured out the whole 'communicating with animals' thing, so he just nodded. 'Yes, it was stolen, wasn't it? Oh yes, I know about that. I was the one whole stole it, after all.' Louise flicked her tail proudly, while Link narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion. 'I couldn't let that insufferable man sell it, could I? Unfortunately it's no longer in my possession either, however. There's a pack of skeletal dog creatures that lurk around the southern gate at night, and they took it from me. I'm sure you can deal with them easily, though.'

Two steps forward, three steps back. That was always the way, wasn't it? Heaving a sigh Link nodded again, making his way out to fields south of the city.

It was grey enough now that it could almost be mistaken for evening, the dark clouds so thick no sun could shine through, but there were no signs of any skeletal dogs yet so Link scouted the field for places to sit and wait. He found a little alcove in one of the steep walls that surrounded the grassy space just as the first raindrops began to fall. Shifting back into a human he watched the light drizzle shift steadily to a torrential downpour, listening to the howl of the wind and the thunder's distant rumble as he sat tucked away in the little recess.

With nothing to do but wait Link soon found himself mulling over his regained memories, the storm instilling a strange kind of melancholy in him. There was a bright flash and Link watched lightning dance across the dark sky, pulling his knees up to his chest as he listened for the replying boom of thunder that would follow shortly.

'Strange, isn't it, that even when your world is so very dark, light always finds its way back in.' Link hadn't noticed Midna emerge from his shadow, but she was suddenly sat at his side, legs crossed as she stared out into the rippling sheets of rain. 'Even if it's fleeting.'

Link glanced at her just as her face was lit up by another flash of lightning, but her eyes were fixed ahead, her features set in a melancholy kind of expression. Apparently he wasn't the only one affected by the rain.

Stretching his legs out again slowly Link angled his feet towards the edge of the alcove, watching rain drip from its rim to land just inches away from his boots. He could barely even make out the city walls the rain was so dense, despite being only a hundred metres or so away.

A sudden gust of wind blew a sudden deluge of raindrops into their hidey-hole, and Link was cringing back just as the now familiar stab of pain in his skull jolted his mind back in time.

'_Stop- stop, please!'_

The voice seemed to roll in on the next peal of thunder, high and panicked and familiar, begging an unseen foe. Wincing slightly at the pain in his head Link peered out into the rain, watching silver shapes form in their rippling sheets, willing himself to remember something more.

'_You can't do this- this is ridiculous!' He was shouting at the rain, battling the howl of the wind. Lighting flashed, its light barely making its way through the canopy above. The woods again. It was always the woods. _

'_Listen to me-!' The trees closed in around him, boughs creaking, branches reaching towards him like hands. They all looked like his invisible assailant, who remained hidden amongst the dark trunks. 'Please, stop this madness- it won't fix anything!' His voice broke, his eyes stung. Something was going to happen, something he desperately didn't want to happen. _

'_It's the only thing I can think to do,' a voice replied from somewhere in the darkness, too close. Link whirled, blinking rain or maybe tears from his eyes, trying to see. 'If not this then… well, we both know where that will lead.'_

'_You don't understand,' Link pleaded, backing away even though he had no idea where the speaker was. 'It won't change anything- you can't _do_ this-! Not after everything I've done- everything _we've_ done-!'_

'_I'm sorry,' the voice replied, sounding nearly as broken as Link's did. 'This is the only way.'_

Lightning flashed and Link was back in the little cave, staring blankly out into the rain. His heart was thundering in his chest, his breaths were shaky.

'Link? Link- hey-!' Midna's voice chased after him as he lurched to his feet, staggering out into the downpour. He needed space, he needed to breathe. He was drenched in seconds, but he didn't care; the sudden shock of cold was refreshing, the steady beat of raindrops against his skin soothing. Putting his hands over his ears Link tilted his head back, blinking against the rain as he tried to block the past out. Everything hurt. He could barely breathe his chest was so tight.

But he didn't know why. He couldn't _remember_ why. What was he- had he been –so afraid of? The desperate terror and anguish of the memory lingered, cloying. It made him feel sick.

'Link- _Link!'_ A voice wormed its way under his hands, and when he looked he found Midna in front of him, a hand sheltering her eyes from the rain. 'What are you doing? What happened?'

Taking a few deep breaths Link just stared at her, feeling himself slowly begin to calm as he dropped his hands to his sides. She stared back, face openly concerned, until Link tipped his head back again, closing his eyes briefly.

'Don't ignore me,' she protested, and Link mumbled an apology as he rubbed his hands over his face, suddenly realising that running out into a storm probably hadn't been the best idea. Still, he felt much calmer now, and with Midna there beside him he could remind himself that it was just a memory, nothing more.

Dropping his gaze back onto Midna he apologised again, more sincerely this time, and she frowned back at him, hands on her hips. She didn't seem annoyed, but rather concerned.

'Let's get out of this rain or we're both going to freeze,' she said after a moment, drifting away from him in the direction of the alcove. After a moment Link followed, really beginning to regret his rash decision as water squelched in his boots.

Once they reached the sheltered little nook they spent a few minutes in miserable silence, cold and soggy, before Link sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. Midna didn't say anything but Link could tell she wanted an explanation, even if she was looking out into the storm with a distant expression. He was grateful for her patience, and eventually he, tentatively, brought up the subject of his lost memories again.

'Did you remember something?' She asked, shifting slightly as she turned to look at him, obviously curious. Nodding Link curled himself up a little tighter, something twisting in his chest as he thought about it. He explained that a lot of things had come back, but that he couldn't make any sense of them. They were all so disjointed, as far as he could tell, with large gaps between them. It was all so confusing.

'But…?' Midna prompted when he trailed off, wondering if he should voice his growing fears. What would she think, or say? He didn't really want to know.

But he might as well get it off his chest, so with a heavy sigh he told her that he was beginning to think he hadn't been a good person, before the memory loss. Or maybe even after, but that was another story.

'Why do you say that?' Midna asked, seeming almost sceptical rather than suspicious, as if she thought he were being stupid. She rested her chin on a hand, watching him with her large eye. Link looked away, shaking his head. He didn't know, beyond vague suspicions. The only things he _did_ know were that he had tried to kill Ganondorf multiple times and was somehow still alive, that he had at some point wanted to change his identity, and that he had run into Zant at least once prior to the whole 'saving Hyrule' business. Everything else was a jumbled mess.

There was silence for a long moment before Midna shifted closer to him. 'Look, this might sound harsh but this really isn't the time to be having a crisis of faith,' she said, catching his gaze and holding it, voice firm. 'Your country needs you to be in the _present_, and if you're ever going to save it you _can't_ be dwelling on things you can't change. Whatever happened… well. The past is the past and what's done is done. All you can do is live with it, and carry on as best you can.'

Link _knew_ that, he really did, but it was easier said than done. And for him, who had been so very good for, well, millennia, the idea of being bad or maybe even _evil _was… well. It wasn't pleasant. Resentment was one thing, but to actually act on it? To commit evil? He was the hero, eternally incorruptible, right? That's what he had thought.

'And anyway you said it yourself. You've only remembered fragments so far, right?' Midna shrugged a shoulder slightly, as if his worries were trivial, as if they could run off his back like raindrops. 'You could just be overthinking things.'

Tugging at the dripping tail of his hat Link agreed softly, wishing it didn't feel like a lie.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Kindest Person

_**AN: Would you believe that we're approaching the end of this story? I guess you would, given that it follows the plot of TP. I'd say there's no more than eight chapters left at this point, if things progress as planned. Gosh. But, endings aside, big thanks to silverheartlugia2000, RyoKushei, and miano53 for your reviews, as per usual! Thank you so much, you're the best. Also, thanks to everyone who favourited/followed this week, your support also means a lot.  
**__**That's all I have to say, I think, so let's get this show on the road. It's a little on the short side, comparatively, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. If you can, please do review, but if not then just enjoy chapter twenty-three!**_

23- _The Kindest Person_

Everyone seemed surprised when Link entered the sanctuary soaking wet, Ilia's statue clasped tightly his hand. He was a little surprised himself, given that they were all still there despite the late hour.

Running a hand over his face Link brushed away the rain that dampened it, crossing over to Ilia who was still at Renado's side. Her expression was concerned as she looked Link over, her hands still tangled together nervously.

'Link, my goodness, you're soaked.' Renado ushered him closer to the fire and Link went gratefully, squeezing a little water out of the tail of his hat before remembering he was in someone's house. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed he was stood at the end of a trail of wet bootprints and looked at Renado sheepishly. All he got in return was a warm smile.

'Um, that- in your hand, what- what is that?' Ilia's voice tugged Link's gaze from the fire, to find her own eyes locked on the statue in his hand. Holding it out to her he explained that it was something she had apparently owned when she had been under the doctor's care in the city. She took it gingerly, holding it lightly as she stared at it, before slowly tracing its carvings with her fingertips.

There was a long, expectant silence, until Ilia's eyes widened a moment before she doubled over, the statue falling to the floor as she clasped her head in her hands with a small noise of pain.

'Ilia?' Renado placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, expression concerned.

'I- I remember something,' she said slowly, tightening her grip on her skull. 'Yes I- I was confined somewhere… there was someone else there, they saved me and- and gave me that statue when they freed me.' She straightened abruptly, blinking rapidly. 'Oh but- but that means that person is still in trouble-!' Squeezing her eyes shut she was quiet for a moment, before making a noise of frustration that distinctly reminded Link of the Ilia before the memory loss. 'What is _wrong_ with me? Why can't I remember the place? Oh, damn this memory loss!'

'Ilia, it is all right,' Renado soothed as she slapped her hands against her cheeks, brow furrowed in concentration. 'These things take time, you cannot expect it all to come back at-'

'I remember!' A sudden voice cut across Renado, old and hoarse and belonging to Gor Coron. 'That statue, yes, I thought I had seen it somewhere before. It belonged to a tribe who, in ancient times, were dedicated to serving the Hylian royal family.'

Stooping to pick up the fallen statue Link inspected it properly for the first time since acquiring it from the pack of skeleton dogs. He trailed his eyes over the familiar shapes, the symbols of the Sheikah, and a small smile crept onto his face as he was reminded of Impa and Sheik. They had been brusque, and cryptic, but good allies across the ages.

'Do you know where they can be found?' Renado asked, eyes on Gor Coron who folded his arms slowly, humming thoughtfully.

'Their work was secretive, their lives even more so, but it's said they live in a lonely, forgotten place… though I hear the tribe dwindled during times of war, and now none remain.'

'Then, you don't know?' Ilia's face, which had lit up with hope, fell, but Gor Coron just laughed.

'I didn't say that, did I, little human?' He shook his head slightly. 'It's true I don't know the village's exact location, but I've heard that if you wish to find it you must look on the path leading to the Lanayru Province, on the far side of the Bridge of Eldin. There is a passage there.'

'Then-!'

'Ah, but-' Gor Coron tapped his fingers against his chin, interrupting Ilia's excited exclamation, '-a rockslide blocked the only passage I've ever seen on that road. So you probably won't be able to get through.'

'That doesn't matter, I'll find a way,' Ilia replied, a stubborn glint entering her eyes that made Link smile slightly when he noticed it. 'That person saved me so- so I can't just _leave_ them there. It's been so long already…'

'What? No, child, that kind of problem isn't even a problem to Gorons.' Gor Coron laughed again, thumping a hand against his chest. 'We can clear the way for you, easily.'

'Really?' Ilia clasped her hands to her chest. 'Oh, thank you, thank you so much!'

'Anything for a friend of the one who helped us so much,' Gor Coron replied, nodding to Link with a smile before turning to look at Darbus. They shared a look before heading to the sanctuary doors. 'We will await you at the passage, and clear the way for you.'

And then they were gone, out into the dark, rainy night, the heavy thud of Darbus' footsteps fading away into silence. Link glanced at Ilia, once more offering her the statue. She took it with a smile, gently placing her hand over his for a moment. Meeting her eyes Link returned her smile, trying not to think of his own recovered memories. Midna was right, he couldn't be dwelling on the past, not when he had people to help, a country to save. He just had to push on and hope the misgivings and doubts faded as he went.

How strange, to think he actually wanted to feel like a hero again after months or maybe even years of wanting nothing to do with it.

There was silence for a moment, until Renado excused himself to go and check on the children, who were still boarding in the abandoned hotel across the road. Ilia was poring over the statue so Link moved closer to the fire at the sanctuary's heart, feeling mightily uncomfortable in his damp clothes. Tugging off his hat he waved it in front of the flames lightly, slipping off his boots as he wondered if Shad was still working in the basement or if he was lodging somewhere in the village now that night had fallen.

As he stifled a yawn with the back of a hand, watching the flames, he heard soft footsteps before Ilia appeared at his side, gaze also on the fire.

'Link I- I want to thank you again, for all you've done,' she said softly, twisting the statue in her hands. 'And apologise again, for dragging you into my messes time and again.'

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye Link gave her a half-smile, telling her he didn't mind. She might not remember but they were friends, and he was happy to do whatever he could to help.

'Can you-' Ilia began to speak then stopped abruptly, suddenly unsure. Turning to face her fully Link looked at her expectantly, and she hesitantly resumed, 'can you tell me about myself? If we were friends, then… what was I like? What was our relationship like? How did I act?' She paused again, biting her lip. 'I have so many questions, but I'm afraid of the answers.'

Link knew how she felt. Unlike him, though, Ilia had nothing to be afraid of. In the time he had known her he had found her to be a bright person, unrelentingly kind and fair, though stern when she needed to be, and mightily stubborn. She saw the good in everything, and loved animals maybe even more than she loved people.

When Link told her as much she blushed, a smile tugging at her mouth even as she shook her head, telling him he was too kind.

'And what about with you? What was our relationship like?' Her fear seemed to have abated somewhat as they took seats beside the fire, getting comfortable. Link answered slowly, admitting that he hadn't been the friendliest to her, or anyone really, but she had always treated him like a friend nevertheless. She mulled that over for a little while, before asking more questions. A whole torrent of them.

Link understood, trying to answer as best he could, the conversation stretching on into the night. They talked about Ordon, about their lives before Ganondorf's interference, about Link's travels. They even talked about Link's own amnesia, about which Ilia was understanding, though she was somewhat dismissive when he mentioned his fears, similar to hers but much more justified.

'I don't believe for a moment you could ever be bad,' she said firmly, clasping one of his hands in her own. 'But if you _have_ done bad things, then doesn't everything you're doing now make up for it? Maybe you're atoning without even realising it?' She offered him a bright, warm smile. 'But all I've ever seen you do is help people, for absolutely nothing in return. You couldn't possibly be bad, or at least, certainly not anymore.'

Link wasn't sure how long they talked, but he knew that by the time the conversation petered out the fire was low, rain no longer beating down on the sanctuary roof. He wasn't sure when exactly he fell asleep, either, only that he was awoken by the sound of a door opening, moments before a beam of light fell full on his face.

Groaning softly he lifted an arm to block out the sudden brightness, blinking his eyes open blearily. He found a smiling Renado stood above him and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Beside him Ilia was also stirring, yawning widely as she too sat up.

'Good morning, you two,' Renado said, moving past them to rekindle the fire. Link watched sleepily as a second figure entered the sanctuary, a fat book tucked under one arm.

'Ah, good morning, Link,' Shad said as he drew closer, adjusting his glasses absently. 'Renado mentioned you were here, how goes it?' Stifling a yawn Link made polite conversation until the call of research tugged Shad away, Link still wanting nothing better than to go back to sleep for a little while longer.

Ilia clambering to her feet and dusting herself down prompted Link to also rise, finding himself fixed with a pair of determined green eyes.

'Link, will you- would you be willing to come with me to this hidden village?' She asked, surprising Link and catching Renado's attention. Link hadn't really expected her to come, but then he remembered that it was _Ilia_. And she seemed to have found a new vigour, self-assurance replacing her nervousness of the previous weeks.

To be honest Link didn't have an issue with her coming, even if it was one more thing to think about when he inevitably faced whatever challenges the mysterious village would present, but Renado did.

'Ilia, are you sure that it wise?' He asked, crossing over to them with a concerned frown. 'You are very vulnerable right now- there is no telling what could happen if you were to suddenly regain memories rapidly, and you have no means to protect yourself.'

Even as Ilia looked indignant Link realised Renado had a point. While he was sure their situations were probably different, and he couldn't generalise, there was no denying that any time Link regained memories he either ended up unconscious or in a daze. It was pretty lucky he hadn't been mauled or something so far, really.

As was to be expected Ilia protested, seeming decidedly betrayed when Link backed Renado up, but she relented when Link promised to help the unknown person, and that he would take her there once he was sure it was safe. She was by no means appeased, and Link couldn't blame her, but she seemed to realise she would have a tough time even getting out of the sanctuary, let alone all the way to the Lanayru Province.

And so, with Ilia's eyes boring into his back, Link set out for the mystery village, riding Epona for once since Midna couldn't really take him anywhere that would help. It was a nice change of pace, and after the rain of the day before it was good riding weather, bright and clear and cool, the air full of the scent of damp earth. It was refreshing, and as he urged Epona a little faster Link felt his worries slowly slip away in the face of the sunny morning.

It proved remarkably easy to find the caved in passageway, given that Gor Coron was stood out on the road it led off from, arms folded as the sound of rock being pummelled split the peaceful morning.

Feeling a little windswept Link halted Epona a little way away from Gor Coron, unable to help a slight cringe every time Darbus- he assumed that's who it was –tried to punch the cave-in away with a loud boom.

'Good morning, young man,' Gor Coron said as Link slipped from Epona's back. 'I'm glad you could make it. It shouldn't be long until our patriarch-' A sudden roar and a colossal boom resounded from the passageway beyond Gor Coron, cutting him off. 'It would seem the passage is clear.'

Link nodded slightly, not sure what to make of Darbus' apparent strength. He may have beaten him back when he had been corrupted by the Fused Shadow, but it was still impressive and a little intimidating.

There came heavy footsteps before Darbus appeared in the mouth of the passage. 'The village is up ahead, little human,' he said, putting his hands on his hips. 'Be cautious, though. The scent of evil burns in my nostrils. Probably just some wayward stragglers from that band led by a large creature that I have seen about. It has many minions, but there are no more than twenty up ahead.'

Even Darbus' voice was loud, ringing in Link's ears as he thanked the pair for their help and made his way up through the passage, finding himself picking his way along the path strewn with pieces of rock of all different sizes. The whole place was filled with dust, prompting Link to cover his mouth and nose with a sleeve as he scrambled over a few boulder-sized fragments, squinting through the haze. He followed the curve of the passage up, then around, until he stumbled from the cloud of dust into bright sunlight.

The village was small, on all sides hemmed in by tall walls of rock. It was undeniably run-down, all rusted metal and rotting wood, the windows of the buildings either too grimy to see through or smashed in. Each breath of wind kicked up dust, while what plants Link could see were small and brown, weed-like.

All in all it was an underwhelming sight that sent a pang through Link. To think that this was the Sheikah legacy. Considering how secretive they were, though, maybe they had simply moved, abandoning this place to time. Link chose to believe that- the other options were just too depressing -as he slowly crossed the distance to the nearest ramshackle buildings. The whole place _seemed_ empty, but when Link listened closely he heard the faint grumblings of bulblins through the thick silence just moments before noticing a few of them loitering on the street ahead.

Darbus had been right, there were exactly twenty bulblins inhabiting the village; Link counted them as he clambered up onto the roof of the nearest building and took them out with his bow. They had, for some reason, set up a load of explosives all over the place, which Link set off gleefully and without mercy. Once the squawks of burning bulblins faded into silence Link set about searching for the person who had helped Ilia, eventually coming across a locked door at the very back of the village.

When Link tried the handle a voice, frail and wavering, called out from beyond it. 'I'm warning you, beasts, do not come inside.' For a moment he paused, before knocking lightly, explaining that he had come from Kakariko to help.

There was a long silence behind the door, until there came the heavy thud of bolts being drawn back, a moment before it swung open slowly. Backing up Link slung his bow back over his shoulder, watching as a small, hunched old woman made her way out onto the street.

'It's true, the beasts' howls have faded,' she murmured, looking Link up and down. 'Could you be… are you the one who dealt with them?' Link nodded, watching a bright smile spread across the woman's face. 'Forgive me but, could it be that you're the young man named Link?' Again he nodded, slower this time in his surprise. The woman clapped her hands together. 'Then that means you saved the young girl, Ilia, yes? She often spoke of you, telling me you would come to help us. Even when we were trapped, and she was injured, she never lost faith in you.'

Link was surprised. That meant Ilia must have lost her memories sometime between leaving the village and reaching Hyrule City. How long had this woman been waiting, trapped inside her home?

'Ah, forgive me, I know your name but haven't given you mine.' She bowed slightly, still smiling broadly. 'I am Impaz, the last resident of this village. I take my name from the one who built this village, would you believe? A fine, proud woman. It's such a pity to see her legacy decline like this, overrun by monsters and darkness.' Shaking her head Impaz sighed softly, a feeling Link shared. What would Impa think, to see her village like this?

She'd probably take care of the monsters herself, and rebuild it. The thought made Link smile faintly.

'But how is Ilia? She was such a kind young thing, worrying about me even as she escaped.' Impaz shook her head slightly, and Link asked why she hadn't left as well. 'Well, you see, by royal decree I can't leave this place until a certain individual arrives. I can't say much more, I'm afraid, so instead please tell me that Ilia is well.'

Link did so, telling Impaz that Ilia was in Kakariko Village, safe and mostly unharmed. Impaz seemed relieved, before she gave a start and began rummaging in her pockets. Bemused Link watched in silence until she produced a small charm that looked a little like a horseshoe, or maybe a strange musical instrument.

'Would you be able to return this to her?' She asked, holding it out for Link to take. 'It appeared to be quite dear to her. I believe it kept me safe, but now it should be returned to her.' Taking it gingerly Link inspected it briefly before pocketing it, promising he would do as asked. He got the feeling he would be back, seeing as Impaz seemed tied up with the whole 'heavens' palaver, but for now he would return to Kakariko. The charm might help jog a few more of Ilia's memories.

Bidding Impaz goodbye he left, though it felt wrong to leave such a defenceless old woman alone in an empty village that had until ten minutes ago been infested by bulblins. But she had insisted, so he hadn't argued.

Moments later he was back in Kakariko, head spinning slightly from Midna's teleportation, and once he got his bearings he headed straight for the sanctuary. Away down the street he could see Beth and Colin playing, but he didn't stop to greet them.

'Welcome back, Link,' Renado greeted as Link stepped out from the midday sun, crossing into the shade of the sanctuary. 'Did you find Ilia's helper?'

'Please tell me they're all right!' Ilia, who appeared to have been pacing, immediately hurried over to Link, expression imploring. Smiling gently Link relayed what had happened, fishing the charm from his pocket as he did. Once his story was told he handed the charm to Ilia, who stared at it blankly for a long moment before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Startled Link just barely caught her, nearly falling himself. He ended up on one knee, staring down at Ilia's suddenly white face.

'What happened?' Renado hurried over, anxious, but Link just shrugged a shoulder. He didn't know. He could guess, though.

'Link…' Ilia's eyelids fluttered, a small smile gracing her face as she opened her eyes slightly, reaching up a hand to touch his cheek lightly. 'Yes, I remember… I remember!' She gave a startled, happy laugh, suddenly surging upright and throwing her arms around his neck. Rocking back slightly Link was unable to help a grin, hugging her back gently even as something like envy twisted deep inside him.

'Oh, but my head…!' She groaned against his shoulder, shaking her head slightly. 'Why does it hurt so much?' Pulling away slightly she sat back, massaging her temples lightly.

'How much do you remember, Ilia?' Renado asked, kneeling at her side as he surveyed her.

'Everything, I think,' Ilia replied after a moment, brow furrowing slightly. 'I suppose I can't really be sure. My head feels full to bursting, though.'

'I suppose that is to be expected,' Renado said with a smile, offering her a hand. 'Can you stand?' She could, albeit shakily, and Link clambered to his feet as well, as he did suddenly finding his face in Ilia's hands.

'But gosh, look at you,' she said, smiling widely. 'You've changed so much.' Link really didn't think he had, but when he said as much Ilia was adamant, though she wouldn't say why she thought so. 'Oh, but, this was for you.' She held up the charm, offering it to him. 'It was just something I wanted to make for you, so if you ever went wandering again you wouldn't be alone.' She demonstrated a set of fingerings, smiling gently. 'You can call Epona with it.'

Taking it Link thanked her softly, oddly overwhelmed as he rang his fingers over its smooth sides, wondering what he had ever done to warrant such a gift. As far as he could recall, he had only ever been distant with her. But that was Ilia, he supposed.

'Thank you for everything you've done Link, truly,' Ilia said, folding her hands behind her back as she shut her eyes briefly. 'I remember Impaz now, and how she helped me. That rod of the heavens I mentioned? Well, she actually told me about a messenger who wielded it, and how the people of her village have guarded something for this person for generations, awaiting the day he shows up.' Opening one eye Ilia surveyed Link, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 'Does that mean anything to you? You look like you know what I'm talking about.'

Shrugging Link feigned innocence, telling her that he was sure he didn't know what she meant. Rolling her eyes she nudged him with an elbow before excusing herself, saying she needed to lie down for a little while. The children swarmed her when she tried to leave the sanctuary; apparently they had been listening in at the window. Link watched with faint awe as she immediately regained her chipper attitude, seeming just as excited as the kids were.

Following them from the sanctuary Link watched them cross the street to the hotel, the slight envy still lingering within him. He supposed if there was ever to be a sign that he did want his memories back, despite what he had remembered so far, this was it. Sighing softly he glanced down at his shadow, out of which Midna rose just slightly.

'I'm glad your friend got her memories back,' she said, glancing away across the street. 'And now we have a lead on getting to the sky as well. All in all, a good day's work.' She nodded slightly, emerging fully from his shadow. 'Now, shall we go back and see that old woman again?'

Nodding Link shut his eyes, letting Midna drop him into the oblivion of teleportation. Hadn't he said he'd be seeing Impaz again? There were no coincidences in the land of Hyrule.


	24. Chapter 24 - A Fear of Falling

**_AN: I feel like this week went by really fast. I kind of forgot it was Wednesday. Either way, here we are, another week another chapter. I have nothing to say, except thank you to silverheartlugia2000 and miano53 for your reviews, as well as to everyone who favourited/followed this week. Thank you!  
But I won't keep you any longer, so let's get this show on the road. Here's chapter twenty-four, I hope you enjoy it!_**

24- _A Fear of Falling_

As it turned out, getting to the sky was an irritatingly complicated affair when you didn't have Loftwings. The trip back to Impaz earned him something like her reverence, as well as a book filled with the writings of an ancient sky race. Link tried to read it, but it was just far-removed enough from the language of Skyloft that he couldn't make any sense from it.

So he headed back to Kakariko, _again_, and spent the next few days working with Shad to track down statues that would apparently 'unlock the secrets of the book', or something. Apparently there were some letters missing from the book, and thus Shad's translations, which the statues kept hidden away and which would allow them further access to some hidden place under the sanctuary. Luckily for Link, though, Shad had the location of all the statues, so Link just had to travel to each place and uncover the hidden letters. He was so very glad that he had Midna with him, as he found himself needing to travel all over Hyrule, including back to the desert.

Shad also somehow restored power to the Dominion Rod, which meant Link could use it to mess around with the statues in order to get what he needed from them.

All in all, though, the whole ordeal felt unnecessarily convoluted and by the time Link returned to Shad beneath the sanctuary, for what he hoped was the last time, he had a strong desire to go back in time and punch whoever had come up with such a stupid idea. Was there really any need for things to be so secretive? Link doubted many people thought about actually going to some ancient place in the sky all that often throughout their lives.

Either way Shad was thrilled, poring over his books and explaining things to Link excitedly. Link tried to listen, but he didn't understand half the things Shad said so he just stood in attentive silence until the scholar slowed, quietening as he faced the statue that resided beneath the sanctuary.

'Goodness, this _is_ exciting, isn't it?' He said, flipping the pages of Impaz's book gently, reverentially. 'Thank you ever so much for all your help, Link. Without it who knows how many more years this knowledge may have laid forgotten and ignored… Nayru, I hate to even think about it.'

Link didn't say anything, amused by Shad's excitement and unable to deny that he was feeling a little anticipation himself. What lay beyond the final statue? He hoped it would be some kind of ancient magic that warped him up to the sky and made his job a whole lot easier.

Clearing his throat gently Shad tucked the book under his arm, holding his hands out to wards the statue. 'Well then, let's try it out, shall we?' He paused, taking an excited little breath, before speaking the magic words into the silence. There was a long pause before the centre of the statue started glowing with a bright light. It shone for a moment, flickered, and then died, leaving Shad watching it thoughtfully.

'Ah, the shape's changed,' he noted after a second, stepping forward to survey the hole that had appeared in the statue's middle. 'Do you see this, Link? It's taken on the same shape as all the others. How intriguing. What could this mean? _Blast_! More riddles. If you'll excuse me, I believe I need to consult my notes again.' He didn't wait for Link to reply before he wandered off, muttering to himself as he went.

Watching him go Link wondered if he should call Shad back as he pulled out the Dominion Rod, wanting to try something. A second later the statue was following his every move, and he was looking at a narrow passage that led even deeper underground. Somehow it was still lit by the evening sun, though, which intrigued Link.

Glancing over his shoulder Link saw Shad was nowhere to be found, so he proceeded down the passage alone, running his fingers against the rough earthen walls as he went. At the bottom he found a great cavern, in the centre which stood a massive, moss-covered cannon, framed by two gnarled old trees. There were carvings all over the walls, some of which looked distinctly like Ooccoo, or rather the Oocca.

As Midna drifted up from his shadow Link walked a little closer, awed by the structure's immense size. It didn't seem like something the Oocca, with their small size and lack of opposable thumbs, could make.

'Gracious, this is spectacular…!' A sudden awed exclamation came from behind Link, who turned to see Shad stepping out from the passageway, eyes wide. 'You moved the statue, correct? My goodness, this is an amazing find. Could this be the Sky Cannon I've read about?' When Link looked closely he could have sworn Shad was trembling, face suffused with a reverent, child-like joy. 'Just think, if we could use this to reach the City in the Sky… though a cannon suggests a rather impressively dangerous journey, wouldn't you say?'

Turning back to look at the colossal structure Link had to agree. Being flung into the desert at a calculated angle with sand to break to fall was one thing, but to be flung up into the sky, with no telling what could happen? There were no Loftwings or sailcloths in this age, and just the thought of falling from such a height made his stomach turn. No amount of red potion would save him from that.

Frowning Link glanced at Shad, then at Midna who was now sat atop the cannon, mostly out of sight. He didn't want to ruin Shad's investigations, but they really needed to pick up the pace. Even if Ganondorf didn't appear to be going anywhere there was no telling when he could emerge from the shadows to officially claim Hyrule as his own, so there wasn't any time to waste. Shad might just have to wait.

'So, what do you want to do with this?' Midna asked, hopping down from the cannon to float beside him when he drew closer still, until he was only about half a metre away. 'It looks a little broken, doesn't it?'

Leaning back Link surveyed the crumbling supports, the slightly drunken angle at which the whole thing leaned. It was lucky, then, he supposed, that there was a guy who used cannons recreationally in this Hyrule. He mentioned Fyer to Midna, who looked distinctly sceptical in response.

'That guy?' She folded her arms. 'Well, I suppose he _did_ get you to the desert without killing you. Still, doesn't this all seem a little… reckless to you? The sky's very different from the desert, and much further away.' Link agreed, wholeheartedly, but there was little else he could do but trust the ancient sky people's technology. Otherwise he would never find the final mirror shard.

Midna said she could transport the cannon to Lake Hylia, which just left one more thing to sort out. Dithering for a moment longer Link turned to Shad, who was examining the cannon's broken foot, and explained the situation to him. There was no point beating around the bush, and though Shad was clearly disappointed he was also very understanding.

'Are you telling me you mean to use this to get to the sky? Just fire yourself up to the heavens?' Shad paled slightly when Link nodded. 'Well, I suppose that's why I'm a scholar and you're an adventurer. Goodness, just the thought makes my knees weak. Will you tell me all about it, when you return?'

Link promised he would, but he also suggested that _if_ he returned safely then Shad could go himself. Shad considered it, looking longingly at the cannon, at the carvings on the walls.

'Perhaps, perhaps,' he mused softly, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. 'For now I think I'll get out of your hair, though. You say you're going to move it down to Lake Hylia? Well, perhaps I'll take a trip there once I'm done looking at these illustrations.' He gestured to the walls around them before excusing himself, making his way slowly back up the passage. Link watched him go before turning back to the cannon, folding his arms as Midna hopped back onto its neck.

'We're lucky he's so considerate,' she said, tapping out a light rhythm on the great muzzle. 'Now then, shall we get this to Lake Hylia?'

At Link's nod she rose into the air, spreading her hands as she closed her eyes in concentration. A ripple of power spread out over the cannon, much like the time she had moved the boulder at Death Mountain, and a moment later it gave a shudder, pulling free of the earth with a shower of dirt and a deep groan. Link tilted his head back to watch as it rose slowly through the air, framed by the light streaming in through a large hole in the ceiling. So that's where it was coming from.

With a small noise of exertion Midna opened her eyes, waving her hand at Link who felt the familiar pull of teleportation before the world fractured and went dark. The murk cleared in moments, revealing the wide waters of Lake Hylia lit with gold from the slowly setting sun. There was a heavy thud that shook the whole little island Link was now stood on, sending him staggering as Midna dropped the cannon down from the sky somewhat carelessly.

'Well, that went more smoothly than I expected,' she said as she drifted down to Link's side, a little breathless. 'I didn't lose any pieces, did I?' They checked, Link still faintly awed by the cannon's scale, and found everything to be accounted for.

Fyer seemed surprised and a little unnerved to find a giant cannon suddenly on his doorstep when Link headed to the brightly coloured construction in the middle of the lake and attracted its owner's attention.

'Bleedin' hell, how'd you get that thing down here?' Fyer shaded his eyes with a hand, squinting at the cannon. 'But blimey, that's some mighty fine machinery you've found, there. Pity it's broken.' His eyes shifted back onto Link as he gave a hoarse chuckle. 'Got ya hooked, did I? You've got yourself a serious rig there, but… what're you planning on doing with something that big?'

Link glanced over his shoulder at the cannon, now framed by the setting sun, and asked if there was anything Fyer could do to fix it. No need to tell him he planned on trying to reach a mysterious island in the sky.

Fyer hummed thoughtfully. 'Well, how's about you give me a tour and I'll see what I can do?' He gestured for Link to lead on, and they made their way back to the cannon, where Fyer spent a good while inspecting it in the day's dying light. Link stood back, watching in silence as Fyer ummed and ahhed, peering at this and poking at that.

Eventually he returned to Link's side, sliding his hands into his pockets. 'Well, it's certainly retro, huh? And there's no ignition device, which means you can't even use it. But… I could probably fix it. Maybe.' Pursing his lips Fyer looked back at the cannon. 'It'll cost ya, though. Can't fix it without money. How does… three hundred rupees sound?'

It seemed a little steep, but honestly temple trawling was quite the lucrative pastime so Link had no qualms paying. He probably would've paid however much Fyer asked, given that he was the only cannon expert Link knew of in Hyrule, and that time was of the essence.

The three hundred rupees changed hands easily and Fyer set to work. His dedication was impressive, as he worked without pause for nearly four days, often working well into the night with little more than starlight to see by. With little else to do Link practiced the sword techniques the spirit of his former self had taught him, camping by the lake so that he was always nearby. Shad came down to join them on one day, admiring the cannon from afar and sketching it from all different angles. He was a surprisingly funny guy, Link came to learn, but he left swiftly, promising to return when the cannon was fully repaired.

When it was Link wasted no time, thanking Fyer and ignoring his warnings about possible- probable, definite –death as he clambered up into the cannon's spacious chamber. As it turned out the thing appeared to have a mind of its own, starting to move as soon as Link was settled. His heart sped up, thundering in his chest, his hands trembled as he listened to the machinery whir around him. This was a terrible, horrible idea. Even worse than the one for reaching the desert.

He should get out. Yes, he should just climb back down onto solid ground and find another way to the sky that was less likely to turn him into a pancake.

He didn't get a chance, though, feeling something slam into his back a split-second before there was a horrendous boom and he was rocketing through the air, up into the vast expanse of blue above. He was weightless, the wind screaming in his ears, biting at his skin as he shut his eyes against the force of it.

For a moment he was suspended amongst the clouds before, with a sickening jolt, his was falling again. Opening his eyes Link found himself falling towards a spectacle more breathtaking than the cannon ride. A great, floating city, wreathed in mist and full of tall, lonely spires.

Link only caught a glimpse, though, before he hit water, sinking deep. There was a brief moment of panic, an expectation of agonising pain, before he caught himself, kicking back up towards the light with remarkably _un_broken legs. He broke the surface coughing and spluttering, blinking cold water from his eyes as he looked around.

Midna was hovering nearby, legs folded up underneath her. 'I can't believe you're alive,' she said, glancing at their strange, misty surroundings. 'I can't believe that cannon actually _worked_.'

Link couldn't either, though he was mightily glad it had. A sudden sharp gust of wind blew by and Link cringed as the cold bit at his face, watching the surface of the pool he was in ripple wildly. When he thought about it the water felt warmer than the air, and he sank down a little deeper to avoid to vicious wind.

A sudden splash at his side startled him, water pelting one side of his face, before Ooccoo was bobbing in the water next to him. 'Finally! Yes, I'm finally back. Gracious, that took some time,' she said as she ruffled her feathers, smiling at Link. 'Apologies for jumping on you like that, young man, I got a little carried away in my haste.'

For a moment he was confused, before realising she had been the thing that had slammed into his back moments before the cannon had fired. Telling her it was fine Link tilted his head back, staring up at the nearest spires. The architecture was unfamiliar, and he wondered how long the place had been there.

'Ah, yes.' There were a few splashes as Ooccoo shifted on the pool's surface. 'Welcome, adventurer, to the City in the Sky. Since you came all this way, how would you like a tour- oh my-!' She cut herself with a sudden shriek that startled Link, who spun in the water just as Ooccoo ducked beneath it.

A dark shape shifted on the glassy surface, and realising it was a reflection Link turned his eyes to the sky just in time to see a colossal black creature soar by with a fearsome bellow and a forceful gust of wind. As he cringed against the draught Link got a vague impression of glistening fangs, claws as long as his hands or longer, obsidian scales that caught the sunlight strangely. Silence followed in its wake, the wind's moan the only sound as Link watched the shape drift away, circling the spires gracefully before vanishing into the mist.

Why was there a _dragon_? Why, for the love of the goddesses, was there a _dragon_ flying around?

Horrified Link turned to Ooccoo as she bobbed back up onto the surface, looking decidedly terrified. He demanded answers with his eyes, but she just shook her head, confused.

They decided to look for answers in the form of the other Oocca, who Ooccoo assured Link were around, and headed for the nearest building. The winds picked up as they went, and Link was sure he was going to be flung off one of the high pathways at any second, considering that each gust could easily push him over. It was either that or he was going to freeze to death, because he was soaking and with the wind blowing as it was he felt like he might never be warm again. He'd thought he had dealt with his share of freezing temperatures, but apparently not.

The nearest building to the landing pool turned out to be a shop, a warm one at that. Link stood shivering and dripping, teeth chattering, as Ooccoo conversed with her fellow Oocca in a language he couldn't comprehend in the slightest. It was all high, fast gibberish to him.

Eventually, though, Ooccoo returned with answers, explaining that there was in fact a dragon terrorising the city, apparently separating groups of the Oocca from one another, and which had apparently appeared from nowhere only recently. Link couldn't be entirely sure, but he bet it had something to do with the final mirror shard. He'd never really had a moving target before. There was no telling where the dragon would show up.

So Link would just have to try and catch it. Ooccoo once more burrowed into one of his pockets, saying she needed to make sure the other Oocca were all right, and together they set off. At least, they set off once Link had dried off somewhat.

The City in the Sky turned out to, hands down, be the most nerve-wracking place Link had ever visited. He could handle fire, lava, deep water, snow, darkness- whatever the elements could throw at him really –but heights coupled with fierce winds was another thing entirely. It was bad enough that the whole city seemed to be falling apart, floors consistently giving way as if eager to drop Link to his death, but then he also had to deal with the threat of being blown off the high, narrow passageways between the different islands the city sprawled across. Narrow passageways that often had the barest amount of railing as physically possible, or sometimes even none at all.

The dragon barely even fazed Link, in comparison to the constant threat of falling to his demise. At least he could slay dragons. He couldn't stop the winds, or fly.

He missed his Loftwing. It was easy to imagine the majestic crimson creature soaring through the mist towards him, responding to his faintest call, but that was all it was. Imagination, a mere memory of times long passed.

Link ignored the faint heaviness that hung about him wherever he went, unable to help comparing this sky settlement to Skyloft. Everything about it was so different. Its buildings, its residents, its aura of emptiness. He tried to remind himself that Skyloft had existed hundreds, if not thousands, of years ago, and so of course things wouldn't be the same. But it didn't stop the slight twisting in his chest, the soft pain in his heart.

His thoughts were on Skyloft when a sharp breath of wind caught him off guard, easily toppling him over and sending him skidding towards the edge of the walkway he had been crossing. A horrible jolt twisting in his stomach Link grabbed for the nearest railing, catching it just as his legs slipped from the ledge, leaving him hanging above the clouds, dangling precariously, just waiting for something to send him plummeting to the ground.

He glanced down and instantly regretted it, nearly throwing up from sudden terror. He was so high up. Too high up. He was going to die. He was going to fall. Oh Din, oh Nayru, of Farore-

Gritting his teeth against a whimper of fear Link adjusted his grip, feeling his arms shaking with the strain as he attempted to haul himself back up to safety. Of course it was at that moment that a familiar pain lanced through his head, accompanied by a swooping, falling sensation in his stomach. Not now, not _now_. Link tried to focus on something, anything that would ground him in the present, feeling his hands slipping, knowing he was going to fall-

_Something slammed into the side of his head, startling him. He lost his grip as he recoiled, and then he fell. The world flashed by in a blur of brown and green, and then he hit the ground, gasping sharply as the sudden impact winded him. He choked and spluttered, trying to breathe as a shriek sounded nearby and footsteps came running._

'_Oh my- oh, Link, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Oh, goddesses-' A face appeared above him, white with fear, green eyes wide. Ilia, younger than Link ever remembered seeing her. There was a slingshot dangling from her fingers; she had just hit him square in the side of the head._

'_I'm so sorry, that was supposed to hit the branch next to you,' she said, kneeling next to him as he groaned softly. 'I got carried away. Are you okay?' _

_Link groaned again, more to be dramatic than because he was in pain, wondering how a game of hide-and-seek could go so awry. Well, they had both decided normal hide-and-seek was too boring, considering they always found each other so fast, so that could be why. _

'_Here, can you stand?' Ilia offered him a hand, and reaching out Link grasped it-_

The world blinked back into focus as strong, warm fingers gripped Link's arm. He gasped and spluttered for a moment, finding himself still dangling above the immense drop, no longer clinging to the railing. Instead he was hanging suspended from large, glowing orange fingers, Midna peering at him over the edge of the walkway.

'You have _got_ to stop doing this,' she said, hauling him back up onto the path, Link scrambling to help however he could. He told her that it wasn't exactly intentional, but she ignored him.

'Another memory?' She guessed, to which he nodded. 'One that's going to shake your confidence again?' He shook his head. No, it had been the first memory not directly linked to Ganondorf that he had regained. His own childhood, what a strange thought. If he was honest he'd never really wondered about it, since the residents of Ordon were always happy to fill him in on his younger self's shenanigans. Apparently Ilia was a great shot, which was something he'd never been told. He didn't believe she hadn't been aiming for him.

Sitting down, back against one of the precarious railings, Link caught his breath. His heart was still thundering away, and his hands were shaking. He missed his Loftwing.

'Good.' Midna sank back into his shadow, safe from the winds. 'Because you have a dragon to slay. It flew over while you spaced out; we should follow it.'

And follow it they did, once Link was prepared to face the winds again. He followed the dragon high and low, at some point acquiring a second clawshot that made it much easier to get around the city, which was really built for creatures with wings rather than Hylians. Of course it was, but Link still wished he could find at least a _few_ places without bottomless drops or unstable floors.

Nevertheless he eventually found himself walking out onto a wide, grassy space decorated with a ring of pillars that had to be the highest point in the whole city. The wind was brutal; it was all Link could do to stay upright as he inched his way towards the middle, shielding his face with an arm as he shivered uncontrollably. He was so fed up of being cold.

The dragon showed up not long after, sailing by with a sharp gust of wind that threaten to slam Link face first into the ground, though he somehow managed to stay upright. For some reason or another the dragon finally took umbrage with him, despite having flown by at least five times during Link's forays around the city. Maybe the grassy space was its resting place, or something.

Making use of his iron boots Link stood his ground as the dragon roared and spat, circling above him menacingly. The two clawshots proved handy in dragging the dragon down, pulling it to the floor with heavy crashes that made it seem like the whole city might collapse as the dragon's armour shattered, crumbling away. Why a dragon was wearing armour Link didn't know; he assumed Zant or the mirror shard had something to do with it.

The wind grew stronger as they fought, dark clouds rolling in as the air became heavier, pressing down on Link with the promise of a storm. As the first branches of lightning illuminated the sky the dragon shed what remained of its armour, gnashing its jaws as smoke began to pour from between its fangs. Ditching his boots Link scarpered, using his clawshots to scale one of the area's tall pillars in an attempt to get on even ground with the dragon.

Lightning flashed again, thunder boomed in answer, and the skies opened. The rain was torrential in a flash, its heavy sheets difficult to see through. He could only make out the dragon by the glow of the eye on its back, and the flickering of the fire that dripped from its jaws.

The wind picked up and Link clung to his pillar, bracing himself against its scream as it threatened to tear him away, drop him into the dark clouds. The dragon followed him up as he climbed, springing from the ground with a fierce roar, and Link could feel its eyes on him, a constant burn between his shoulder blades.

Luckily, though, the rain caused some of those strange hovering plants that he had seen dotted about to sprout, and they created a gently bobbing ring above the pillars that Link could hop between with the clawshots. How they didn't get blown away he had no idea, but he was mightily glad they didn't.

And so it went, Link jumping from plant to plant as the dragon blow streams of fire at him. More than once he felt the heat of the flames, too close behind him, but luckily they never made contact. He, meanwhile, managed to land a few good blows on the dragon, clambering onto its back and sending it careening into the ground below once, twice, three times.

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, the wind screamed, and Link slayed a dragon. Killing such a majestic, no doubt rare creature was exhilarating but really wasn't satisfying. In fact he felt bad about it. It was necessary, though, because as its corpse shrivelled and fell to nothing Link found himself reaching for the final mirror shard.

Midna appeared at his side, and they stood in silence for a long moment, staring at the shadowy, pulsing fragment.

They finally had it. The final piece. At long last Zant was within their grasp.


	25. Chapter 25 - Creeping Shadow

_**AN: So, another week another chapter. We're a week away from the chapter I've been excited for since before I started this story, and I can't wait! But first, this chapter, and before that, thanks. Thank you to Um I lost my name, miano53, silverheartlugia2000, and RyoKushei for your lovely reviews, and to those who favourited/followed this story over the last week!  
**__**Now, let's get this show on the road. Here's chapter twenty-five, enjoy!**_

25- _Creeping Shadow_

Midna was practically giddy as she tucked the final mirror shard away, a vicious grin plastered across her face. For a moment Link wondered if he should be worried, but he figured she was pretty justified in feeling that way. He hated Zant despite only meeting the guy, what, three times, so he couldn't imagine how bad it was for Midna.

'Gracious me, I can't believe you killed the dragon.' Ooccoo wriggled free of his pocket, beaming up at him, the expression somewhat disconcerting on her strange face. 'Thank you so much, young man, I must inform the others immediately. Thank you, thank you!' She didn't even give Link time to wave off her gratefulness before she had taken off, running full tilt towards the edge of the dragon's platform and disappearing over the edge.

What Link wouldn't give to be able to fly again.

'This is it, Link. We've finally got all the pieces.' Midna turned to him, face alight with excitement, with a desire for revenge. 'It's lucky, isn't it, that Zant's merely a false king? Because of that he couldn't shatter the mirror completely.' She snorted derisively. 'He can pretend all he likes, but because of it we can finally kill him. Make him pay for his crimes.' Spinning in a circle she cackled at the sky, which was slowly clearing, the storm dissipating.

Still slightly concerned Link asked her if she was okay, watching her catch herself as she span to face him again, expression deliberately neutral.

'It's fine. I'm fine.' She rolled her eyes. 'I just got a little carried away, so stop looking at me like that. We need to go, it's time to pay those sages another visit.'

Link wasn't about to argue with that, gladly entering the portal she summoned a moment later. He wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing the sages again, but it couldn't be helped. Maybe they'd lay off on the cryptic warnings this time.

Who was he kidding? Of course they wouldn't.

A moment later he was stood on the sandy roof of Arbiter's Grounds, the sudden heat of the desert stifling. For a moment he could barely breathe it was so intense, a shock after the cold of the windy city heights, and he had to catch his breath. Plucking lightly at his tunic he grimaced into the glare of the sun that caught on the high stone pillars and sand around him, squinting up at the broken mirror, stood innocently atop its plinth.

As he approached it Midna emerged from his shadow, mood decidedly more sombre now that they were here, so close. So, so close. Slowly she produced the three mirror shards he had put so much effort into collecting, letting them hover in the air as she carefully slotted them back together again. As each one was reunited their strange allure grew stronger, and Link found he couldn't look away from the murky, warped reflection they cast. Sudden light distracted him, however, as the patterns on the mirror glowed, what cracks there had been vanishing without a trace.

The glow spread as Midna dropped back down to his side, creeping along the massive chains until it enveloped the chunk of rock suspended behind the mirror. Link flinched as the chains snapped with a screeching, metallic sound, and then staggered as the rock dropped, slamming into the ground with enough force to make it feel like the whole world was shaking. Dropping down onto one knee Link waited for the tremors to stop, coughing through the sand the sudden impact had kicked up.

When the haze cleared both rock and mirror were glowing, the latter casting some kind of ethereal projection onto the former. He was reminded of the Gates of Time as a strange kind of portal appeared in the face of the rock, a pathway leading to seemingly nowhere.

'It makes our world sound unpleasant, to call it a realm of shadows,' Midna murmured softly; when Link glanced at her she had a small smile on her face, though it was tinged with melancholy. 'But it holds a unique kind of beauty- or it did, before Zant corrupted it. The light of a setting sun, something you only see briefly in this realm. It's a gentle light, pure, and all who bathed in it were equally pure and gentle.' Link practically heard her jaw clench as she suddenly tensed, anger filling her face. 'But then Ganondorf came, and his foul power turned the light harsh and cold. Darkness and evil don't go hand in hand, Link, but that man… he is both, and he destroyed my home, my people. We cannot let him, or his followers, destroy yours too.' Midna glanced at him and they exchanged a nod, united in their resolve.

A sudden low, mournful wail made Link turn, to find the sages stood behind them. 'It was all our doing,' one whispered, the ancient grief in its voice profound. Their heads were bowed, hands clasped. 'We underestimated Ganondorf's power, his will to survive.'

'We thought, with the injuries he received at our hands, that he would surely die once cast into the Twilight, but this was not the case,' another continued, as they all shuffled a little closer to the dais.

'He survived, gained a powerful ally, and caused you and your people so much grief.' As one they bowed their heads, voices all mingling into one. 'O Twilight Princess, we hope that you can someday forgive us for our carelessness.'

For a moment Link didn't process what they'd said, but when he did he turned to Midna, startled. She was staring at the sages, a mixture of contempt and surprise in her expression. When she caught Link looking she averted her eyes, chewing at her lower lip in what Link recognised as an attempt to keep herself from blurting out what she was thinking.

After a moment she clicked her tongue softly. 'What, so you knew?' she asked, before shaking her head ever so slightly. 'I'm not fit to be called that. I abandoned my people when I fled from Zant, so if you want forgiveness, I'm not the person you should be asking. In fact, I should be the one begging forgiveness…' the bitterness in her voice made something twist in Link's chest as he watched her curl her hands into fists, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

'I didn't care about your world at first, you know. All I wanted was to save _my_ people from Zant. This realm of light could burn for all I cared. But then I met Zelda, and I saw the lengths she would go to in order to save as many people as she could, no matter what realm they were from.' She smiled faintly, studying her hands as she flexed her fingers. 'And then I met you, so distant and apathetic. But look at you now, Mr _Ihavenointentionofbeingahero_.' The smile became a grin at Link's indignant sound, before she sighed and turned away, staring up at the mirror's projection.

'Look how far we've come,' she murmured. 'You say you think you've done bad things in your life, well so have I. But what does it matter if we can save our worlds? There's always time for repentance, to atone for our crimes. And I know now, from the bottom of my heart, that we have to save them both. Without one there cannot be the other.'

As she faced him fully Link nodded, just slightly, and she smiled faintly.

'If we can just defeat Zant, the curse on me will dissolve. We may even be able to revive Zelda… or tear her from Ganondorf's grasp.' She drifted closer, studying his face. 'We should go. Now.'

Again he nodded, glancing at the sages who were still stood nearby. They all bowed their heads when he looked, slowly fading into nothingness. He took it as a blessing to go ahead, which he did, finding himself climbing another set of translucent steps to a kind of see-through balcony, where he paused, so close to the rock he could reach out and touch it. Despite being in the path of the projection he cast no shadow on the stone before him, as he stared into the swirling path ahead.

'Ready?' Midna asked, to which Link replied that he was. It was something of a lie, because nerves were twisting in his stomach at the thought of crossing to another realm- to _Zant's_ realm –but he wasn't about to stop now. Not when they were so close.

There was a brief moment of silence, of stillness, before a kind of shudder rippled through Link. There was a tugging sensation, light at first but then growing stronger, until he felt like he was going to be ripped apart, and the world went dark for a moment, maybe two. Willing himself to stay calm Link shut his eyes, only opening them again when his feet touched solid ground once more.

The scene he found before him was breathtaking. It was completely alien; great islands of dark rock floating in an unending expanse of dark clouds lit by a soft, dying light. A land of half-light, of flitting, fleeting shadows. He could feel the light weighing down on him, as if it were trying to mould him into a different shape, or perhaps it was the heavy air, neither warm nor cold.

Overall it was just very strange, unlike anything Link had ever seen before.

Or maybe he had, because the sense of déjà vu that suddenly overcame him was so strong he nearly stumbled, a heavy jolt in his stomach making him feel queasy. He didn't recognise anything, but he was somehow certain he knew this place.

'_Where are we?'_ _He didn't recognise the place, not at all. It wasn't like any architecture he had seen in Hyrule before. The air was heavy, the light was strange. He didn't like it, not one bit._

'_Where we n- need to be,' someone replied, voice hoarse, strained. It immediately snapped Link out of his stupor, as he remembered the prone form next to him, felt the sticky blood on his hands once more. That's right, he couldn't be getting distracted, he had a life to save-_

Link shook his head viciously. He didn't have time for this. He couldn't be getting caught up in the past, not right now. The present was what was important. So he ignored the pain in his head, which felt like something was squeezing his brain, and went back to taking in his maybe not so unfamiliar surroundings.

In the distance were several tall buildings, and from where he stood he could see what looked like glittering black smoke pouring down their sides, billowing gently as it dripped down into the nothingness below. Link wondered what would happen if he fell off one of the islands before deciding a moment later that he really didn't want to think about it. Any more than the déjà vu making him light-headed, or the memories lingering on the edges of his mind.

'Welcome to the Twilight Realm,' Midna said softly, still hanging at his side. 'Normally people from your realm would turn to spirits in the Twilight, or perhaps even beasts, like you did.' She raised an eyebrow when he turned to her, surprised. 'It wasn't Zant's curse that first turned you into a wolf, you know. It was his subjugation of that Light Spirit. When he did that he forced back the light and allowed the Twilight into your realm. The reason this-' she produced Zant's crystallised magic, balancing it on a finger, '-turns you into a wolf is because it's pure, concentrated Twilight, or at least the magic of this realm.'

That explained the weird sensation pressing down on his body, then. This place was trying to turn him into a wolf.

Processing this Link lifted a hand to the Master Sword, which was thrumming gently with power. Protecting him. Keeping him human.

It was as Midna cast a glance away down the path he stood on, almost anxiously, that he noticed she was glowing. Just slightly, but there was a definite aura of golden light enveloping her. Link squinted slightly, wondering what its source was. Zelda's magic, maybe? He wasn't sure.

'Link, listen…' Midna turned back to him slowly, something like nervousness in her expression. 'I- I abandoned my people, those who considered me their ruler, and I just- I can't face them like this.' She gestured to herself. 'As some wretched _imp_. What would they think? I don't look like someone who could lead them, or even help them. So do you mind if I keep hiding out in your shadow, for just a little while longer?'

Link didn't mind, but he also didn't think the Twili would be all that hung up on her appearance. She was their ruler, their _Princess_, apparently, and anyway even an imp was probably better than Zant. When he told her as much she smiled ruefully but vanished all the same, taking her soft golden aura with her.

Rolling his shoulders Link stood still for a moment before heading down the path towards the distant buildings, where he found himself approaching a central square of sorts, though it was really more of a circle. He could see a few figures dotted around, so he headed for them, wondering if he could just ask where to find Zant. When he got closer, however, he recognised the shield faces, the strange symbols, and on instinct reached for his sword. He'd dealt with enough Shadow Beasts to know he needed to act fast.

'Wait- wait!' Midna was in front of him almost before he could grab the handle of his sword, hands outstretched to halt him. 'They aren't enemies, Link. They've been twisted a little out of shape, but they're Twili- they're my people. They won't harm you.'

Slowly dropping his hand back down to his side Link eyed the nearest Twili, deciding to take Midna's word for it. When he looked more closely he saw that, while they did look similar to Shadow Beasts, there were definite differences, not least the absence of the deep red of Zant's magic. The glowing symbols on their skin were green, like Midna's.

When he walked on Link saw that there were three paths leading from the central area, one of which was missing or broken, another of which was blocked by that billowing black miasma. The third seemed passable, so he went for that one, ducking around a particularly tall Twili as he headed for the door of the building at the path's end. Everywhere he looked he saw those deep red symbols, evidence of Zant's continued tyranny, though the door he was approaching was lit up with green. He took it as a good sign as it slid open, admitting him into a tall, gloomy room filled at the corners with that strange smoke and murky grey light.

Not entirely sure where he was going, or what exactly he was doing, Link fought his way through the building, finding as he did that coming into contact with the smoke turned him into a wolf, even with the Master Sword's protection.

There were signs of Zant everywhere, from the monsters with glowing red symbols carved into their skin to the massive floating statues carved into the shape of his helmet, to the strange phantom version of him at what Link assumed was the back of the building. They fought, and while it was satisfying to beat a Phantom Zant Link had to wonder how it would compare to fighting the actual thing. Knowing Zant he would definitely have a fair few tricks up his voluminous sleeves.

At the back of the room there was what appeared to be the Twilight version of a Wallmaster, its thick fingers clenched tightly around a bright, glowing sphere. Assuming it would have something to do with reaching the real Zant, because that was how these things went, Link pried it loose, looking to Midna as she popped up at his side.

'It's called a Sol,' she said, as Link gingerly picked the sphere up. 'They illuminate our world, kind of like the sun of your world. It's what allows life to flourish here. Not even Zant of Ganondorf could corrupt it, which must be why it's here.'

The Sol was warm, pulsing gently beneath Link's fingers like a giant heart, which he guessed it kind of was. The sustaining force of this world, a source of life. Just like, as Midna had said, the sun, though he was glad it wasn't as bright. Hugging it to his chest lightly Link looked at Midna, wondering what he was supposed to do with it.

She caught his look and frowned thoughtfully. 'They're supposed to be outside,' she said, turning to look at the door. 'If we bring them back then maybe… yes, that's it. Can you take it back outside, Link? To the Twili out by the entrance to our realm?'

Link said that he would, and was annoyed to find that it refused to go into any of his pockets, leaving him to carry on around in his hands. Not so helpful when he was sure he'd need his hands to fight his way back out again. At the very least it was light, though, weighing next to nothing as he tucked it between his arms and set out to leave the building.

Of course, as soon as he got halfway across the room there came an eerie grinding sound, followed by what sounded like joints popping. When he looked Link found the Wallmaster awakening, alight with dark red power, most definitely locked onto him, or perhaps the Sol. Cursing softly Link picked up his pace, spending the next twenty minutes running from the ever-looming threat of being squashed by a giant, animate stone hand.

It was intense.

But eventually Link escaped back out into the half-light outside, where apparently the Wallmaster couldn't follow. He stood for a moment to let the racing of his heart subside, before making his way back to the glowing golden portal back to Hyrule. That tall Twili still loomed near the entrance of the building, and when Link made to edge around them again, Sol cradled between his palms, a sudden ripple passed through them before they began to shrink and change. Stilling in surprise Link watched as the Twili lost its Shadow Beast-esque appearance, the sharp edges and shapes smoothing out to something more similar to Midna. They stared at him with mournful, glowing orange eyes but didn't say anything, instead just looking away towards the floating island's central area.

For a moment Link glanced between the Sol and the Twili, apparently now free of Zant's power, before moving on, wondering if the same thing would happen to all of the Twili in the vicinity. As it turned out it did, and while none of them spoke he could feel their glowing eyes following him wherever he went.

Midna led him to two indentations in the ground of the central circle, where he gently placed the Sol in one, feeling a weird kind of pang in his chest as he was parted from its warm light. It was different to losing Fused Shadows or mirror shards, but it bothered him nonetheless.

'There should be another one somewhere,' Midna said, spinning in a slow circle. 'Probably over there.' She gestured to the building beyond the broken path, and Link noticed that a patch of ground near the sheer edge was glowing. He crossed over to it, and was startled when it began to rise into the air the moment his feet touched it. Wobbling he regained his balance, refusing to look down as he found himself on a see-through, glowing platform of sorts that was slowly drifting across the gap. Keeping his eyes fixed ahead Link waited to be dropped into oblivion, only breathing again when the square descended gracefully and his feet met solid ground.

The second building was much the same as the first, albeit a little more complex and filled with a fair few more monsters, as well as more of the strange green platforms. At the end Link battled another phantom Zant for control of the second Sol, which sat at the back of the room in the clutches of another Wallmaster. Once the phantom was dealt with Link stole the Sol, spending the next ten minutes running away from the Wallmaster as he tried to navigate the building's more convoluted insides.

He managed to keep the Sol from the Wallmaster, so that not too long after the phantom's defeat he was placing it in the second indentation outside, next to its fellow. As soon as he did he felt a surge of warmth along his back so, confused, he drew the Master Sword, to find it glowing with a brilliant golden light similar to the aura that surrounded Midna when she left his shadow. Lifting it gingerly Link admired the glow, feeling power creeping along his arm, filling him with quiet confidence.

'This is- well.' Midna seemed a little speechless as she appeared before him, gaze fixed on the Master Sword. 'I think the power of the Sols has been transferred to your sword… this has to be a sign. Our gods must be backing you too; they've given you their blessing to defeat Zant.'

Flicking the Master Sword lightly Link pursed his lips, unsure how he felt about having the deities of two whole realms counting on him. He'd only just accepted one lot, and now there was another?

Well, there wasn't much he could do about it now.

So he sheathed his sword, heading up the path directly ahead, stopping before the dense waterfall of shimmering black fog. He stared at it for a long moment, finding the constant movement soothing somehow, before he drew his sword once more in order to wave it experimentally through the mist. It recoiled from the gold light, so Link waved a little more vigorously, carving a gap big enough for him to step through.

He nearly fell down the sudden gap beyond the fog, but managed to push off with his other leg and land badly on the other side, collapsing in a heap. He smacked his nose against the stone, but at least he hadn't fallen into the endless sky below. Sitting up he rubbed his face gingerly, throwing a glare over his shoulder at the gap. It was a good trap, he would admit.

Prodding his nose a few more times for good measure Link hauled himself to his feet, heading into the third and final building. Zant had better be there. Considering that the building was the largest, and full of the most miasma, Link was assuming the False King of Twilight would be somewhere inside. Probably right at the top, or something. When he asked Midna if she thought where Zant would be she informed him that the building did, in fact, house the throne room, and as such if Zant was going to be anywhere he'd probably be there.

With that in mind Link set about finding said throne, which turned out to involve climbing a lot of stairs, as well as defeating a lot of the Zant-head statues, as well as a lot of journeys on see-through platforms across great heights. Link was really getting sick of these potential long drops.

But he persevered, eventually finding himself in an antechamber outside what Midna told him was the throne room, which was as heavily barred as any temple he had ever seen. Clearly Zant had taken a few tips from the seals on the doors that barred the way of creatures corrupted by the Fused Shadows.

The antechamber was full of the creeping miasma, but Link cut through it easily with the Master Sword, downing the Shadow Beasts that ran at him through the gloom with a few swift slashes. Now that his blade was infused with the Sols' power he could cut them down with a single blow, though in the Twilight Realm, with the Twilight Princess in his shadow, he could feel nothing but sorrow for doing so. At least it was quick, he supposed.

Eventually Zant ran out of guards, though, and at last the way was clear. Link approached the door, pulling out the key he had found hidden away elsewhere, where he let it balance in his palm for a moment. Staring up at the chains Link steeled himself, wondering what he would find beyond the door.

Nothing good, he expected.

It was now or never, though, so he reached out, letting the key slide into the lock. Seconds later he was jumping back to avoid being crushed by the heavy chains as they dropped to the floor, leaving Zant's last line of defence curled around Link's feet. The door slid open, revealing a tall, shadowed staircase, which Link stared at for a long moment.

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the anticipation now curling in his stomach, and stepped over the threshold.


	26. Chapter 26 - And it All Falls Down

_**AN: And we're finally here. My most anticipated chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! But first, big thanks to silverheartlugia2000, Um I lost my name, and RyoKushei for your reviews! Sorry for the delay in replies, I've had very limited internet connection for the last week. Also, thanks to everyone who favourited/followed this week!  
**__**And now, chapter twenty-six. I really hope you enjoy it, and if you can please let me know what you thought of it! Enjoy.**_

26- _And It All Falls Down_

'Listen, Link. Before you go up there...' Midna grabbed Link's sleeve as he stepped up onto the first stair and he halted, glancing back at her. 'While you're fighting Zant, I'm going to try and find the Fused Shadows. We still need them to break the barrier around the castle, after all. We need their power.' She let go of his sleeve slowly, curling her hand into a fist. 'And be careful, all right? Zant's tricky, and not at all of sound mind. You'll have no way of knowing what he's going to do next, so be on your guard.'

Attempting a tight grin that became more of a grimace Link nodded, promising he would be careful as a faint, creeping excitement slowly began to overtake his nerves. How long had he been waiting for this moment? For this fight? He could see a similar emotion in Midna's eye, though she hid it well.

Together they climbed the steps, moving confidently into the room side by side. It was a large room with a high ceiling, filled with heavy, stagnant air that smelt of death and dust. It was a bad place; terrible things had happened here, Link could feel it. The whole room was suffused with a soft blue light that emanated from an elaborate tapestry of glowing symbols on the back wall, a light that didn't fit with the dank air.

At the centre of the symbols, bathed in the glow, there stood a throne, and on the throne… Zant.

Despite the fact that he was slouching, legs crossed, arms resting carelessly along the throne's sides, he struck quite an imperious figure with his helmet and strange clothes. His presence was almost overwhelming, a crawling aura of malice that sent shivers down Link's spine even from halfway across the room. They walked closer and Zant shifted just slightly, sitting up just a little straighter.

'Zant.' Midna spoke first, voice ringing out through the taut air. 'Well would you look at that; the very curse you cast on Link is what will bring about your death. Oh, the irony.' It was all bravado, and they all knew it, but something about Midna's confidence made Link stand a little straighter, set his feet a little firmer. If she could do it so could he.

A low, cold chuckle wormed its way out from under the mask. 'My dear Midna, welcome.' The mask's chameleon tongue slowly retracted, revealing a malicious smile. 'And you too, dearest Link. Welcome to my palace.' He stood slowly, each move deliberate, threatening. 'And spare me your pretty threats, both of you.' His voice was soft, almost inviting in a weird way. It was strange how non-threatening he seemed, and yet Link felt ridiculously threatened.

He glanced at Midna briefly, gripping the Master Sword more tightly as goose bumps rose along his arms, taking courage from her steely expression. Every fibre of his being was on edge, waiting to see what Zant would do next, trying to get a read on him.

'_Your_ palace?' Midna scoffed, waving a hand. 'Nothing in this place is yours, Zant. Not even your power belongs to you.'

'You are correct, Princess,' Zant replied as he stepped closer, coming to a halt at the top of the stairs leading to the throne. 'My power is not the faded power of a weak, subjugated race. It is not something that belongs to the Twili, who regressed so far in this half-light that they feel neither hatred nor anger, nor even the faintest bloom of desire.'

He stretched out his arms, taking a long breath as his helmet slipped away too, revealing a face so similar to the ones Link had seen outside the palace. To be honest he had been expecting something more akin to the Shadow Beasts, but even the glowing orange eyes were similar, though instead of mournful they were almost rapturous, alight with a manic light.

'It is not the power of the useless, good-for-nothing royal family, who resigned themselves to a pitiful half-existence, to this miserable life of nothingness.' As he spoke Zant began to twist his body, first hunching over as if in pain before shifting until he was staring straight at Midna over his shoulder, feet still facing forward. Link would have been impressed by this show of flexibility if he hadn't been so tense, so focused on Zant's every movement, every word. He had to admit, the guy had a way with words.

Zant twisted further, as if trying to snap himself in half as his voice dropped to a deadly hiss. 'No, my dear Princess. My power belongs to a far greater being. It was granted to me, just as the power that should have been gifted to I, the _rightful_ heir to this throne, was not. And look how it has served me. I am more powerful than any of you, and I will lead our people in ways you never could.' Unwinding too quickly for Link to follow Zant leapt forward, landing lightly at the foot of the stairs mere inches from Link, who brought up the Master Sword a little too late, attempting to ward him away.

'Lead them?' Midna folded her arms, practically oozing disdain. 'You aren't a leader. You're a tyrant, just like your master.'

'Do _not_ speak ill of Him, Midna,' Zant hissed, losing a little composure as his face turned angry. 'You are the only one here who cannot recognise His greatness.' Tilting his head too far to the right Zant shifted his gaze onto Link, who found himself unable to look away from its orange glow. What did that mean? What was he talking about? Who was he _kidding_? Link didn't think Ganondorf was great in any sense. He would admit he was powerful, but great? Not a chance.

So caught up in his confused thoughts was Link that when Zant leaned closer all he could do was stare, until he forced his suddenly sluggish limbs to move and swung, the Master Sword passing through air as Zant skipped back, twirling in a circle.

Light on his feet _and_ unpredictable. Fighting him was going to be quite the challenge.

'I saved Him, would you believe?' Zant continued softly, the reverence in his tone sickening. 'He came into this realm, injured and bleeding, a mangy beast at His side, and I _saved _Him.'

'Some great and powerful leader he is, if he needs saving by someone like you,' Midna sneered, face filled with disgust. Zant gave a laugh, giddier and altogether less stable than his last, rising onto his toes as he performed a few more lazy spins. Link didn't understand why he couldn't move, why he couldn't use Zant's distraction to attack. But he was rooted to the spot, waiting for something, even if he didn't quite know what.

'In return He granted me the power I needed to take my rightful place as King of the Twili, and I agreed to serve Him however He desired,' Zant said with a soft, delighted sigh, before tension rippled through his body and he snapped round to face them again. 'But of course then there was His wolf, always at His side.'

Link narrowed his eyes, still trying to convince himself to attack already. Wolf? As in _the_ Wolf?

'So faithful, so loyal, a perfect pet.' Zant's voice turned sharp, bitter. There was a soft ripple of magic before he held in each hand a long, sharp blade. 'I gave Him my entire being, and yet…!'

He vanished. Link's heart skipped a beat as he spun, searching. He sensed the aura of malice and, more on instinct that anything, raised the Master Sword a split-second before two blades crashed into it, clearly aiming for his head. Deflecting them both Link backed up slightly, arms aching from the unexpected impact as Zant reappeared right in front of him, eyes wide and burning. They vanished, though, as with a series of sharp clanks his helmet reformed, covering his face.

Gritting his teeth Link sucked in a sharp breath, focusing on Zant and only Zant. He was scared, more scared than he had been facing any of the twisted creatures of this Hyrule. Zant was unpredictable, and _powerful_. He'd downed Link in a second, after all.

But beneath the fear Link was angry, too. So very angry. He hated the man in front of him, with all his being. For all the suffering he had caused. For all his evil intentions, and the evil he had done. For all the complications he had caused in Link's life, and the havoc they had wrought. For turning him into a wolf. For very nearly killing Midna. For causing Zelda to sacrifice herself. For everything and anything, Link hated him.

He wanted to _kill_ Zant.

So he let the bloodlust rise, until everything was blocked out and Zant was his one and only thought. So maybe he wasn't entirely sure where it came from- it felt a little like it was coming from something he couldn't quite remember –but he was going to use it anyway. He took strength from it, from his anger, from his desire.

Setting his feet Link slashed at Zant, sword a brilliant streak of gold in the room's cold blue light. Spinning away gracefully Zant dodged, returning to attack Link from the side. Link parried, the ring of steel on steel loud as their blades grated against one another, shrieking in protest. Zant vanished again, but now that he was focusing so intently Link could easily follow his foe's bloodlust which was, in all honesty, greater than his own.

When Zant reappeared Link was ready for him, ducking under his blades and thrusting at his stomach. Zant bent away in the nick of time, ridiculous flexibility allowing him to twist out the Master Sword's path, so Link rolled away, too close to the two swords for comfort, rising swiftly to his feet as he drew in a few short breaths. His heart was thudding in his chest, hard enough that it felt like his ribs might cave under the force of it. Its rhythmic thump was loud in his ears, roaring in time with the bloodlust.

A cackle made him pause as Zant suddenly sagged, blades and sleeve tassels trailing on the ground. 'If only your goddesses could see you now,' he giggled, tilting his head to look at Link. 'With a look like that, how could anyone think you were a hero?'

Link snapped at him to shut up, not sure why he was allowing Zant to break up their battle, and his concentration, like this. Deciding he wasn't having it Link charged, aiming for Zant's unprotected back, but even as he swung his sword down Zant shifted, catching the Master Sword between his own weapons. Link pushed against them, a distinctly animalistic growl forcing its way between his clenched teeth, and staggered when Zant suddenly let his blades drop. A split-second later something solid and metallic collided with Link's face and he dropped, legs giving out before he could stop them.

Pain blossomed through his skull and he saw white for a moment, a horrible ringing sound starting up in his ears. He blinked rapidly, groaning, trying to get his limbs to cooperate as he stared dazedly up at Zant, who straightened slowly from where he had just head-butted Link, bringing one sword down with deliberate slowness until it was resting lightly against Link's throat.

'You underestimate me, traitor.' Zant's voice was a low growl as he applied just a little more pressure to the blade, helmet slipping away all over again. Link lay completely still, unable to move in case he got skewered, barely daring to breathe. The blade slipped against his skin just slightly, a shadow of an easy kill, and he cursed himself. He was letting his anger cloud his judgement. How stupid did he have to be to attack such a large, obvious weak spot like that? Zant was unpredictable, which meant Link needed to _focus_, actually focus, not get caught up in Zant's rhythm, or lack thereof. Focus beyond the bloodlust, beyond his own feelings. They got in the way.

Taking a deep breath Link glared up at Zant, trying to force out the anger, the fear, the hate. He needed to be calm.

'You'd think, being the obedient dog that you are, you would have learnt that by now,' Zant murmured, suddenly pulling back, leaving Link free to move again. 'Ah, but of course, silly me. You don't remember.' Shaking his head Zant moved away and Link sat up, rubbing his neck as he watched the pair of blades warily. What could Zant possibly know about his amnesia?

And what exactly did he think he was doing, letting Link get up like this? Talk about a stupid move. Unless it was some strange tactic Link couldn't see the point of.

Rising to his feet he calmed himself, trying to approach the situation carefully and logically. It didn't help that Zant kept flip-flopping between rambling and fighting, though Link didn't think it meant he wasn't being vigilant. Catching him by surprise probably wouldn't work. He'd kind of already tried that, and failed.

'You have no idea how much I hate you, _Hero_,' Zant said, bending backwards slowly until he was looking at Link upside-down, bent practically in half. 'Why do you get special treatment? It's not fair, it's _not fair_.' Straightening abruptly Zant's voice started to rise. 'It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair _it's_. _Not_. _Fair!' _Flinging his swords to the ground Zant clutched at his head, shaking it back and forth violently. 'I gave Him everything, _everything!_ And where does it get me? Second best to some mangy wolf who'd betray us as easily as he'd breathe?'

Zant stamped a foot, and Link swore the whole building shook. It was like watching a child throw a tantrum. A very powerful, _insane_ child. Gone was the cold, composed Zant, and in its place was something that, quite honestly, rendered Link speechless. Zant stamped again, and dust trickled from the ceiling.

'It's all your fault!' Zant's head suddenly whipped round as his voice rose to a shriek, orange eyes boring into Link who stood, confused, not quite sure what to do in the face of this apparent meltdown. 'Why do you get special treatment? What's so good about you, hm? I could kill you as easily as swatting a fly, but still- but _still-!' _A pained moan left Zant as he dragged his sleeved hands down his face. 'Always second best, always cast aside. It's not fair it's not fair it's not fair-'

With an incoherent shriek Zant leapt at him. Link staggered back a few steps, fleeing on instinct, bringing the Master Sword up between them as he cringed away from the oncoming body. The sword connected, he felt it, a second before Zant slammed into him and thin fingers wrapped around his throat, squeezing tightly.

Stumbling under the sudden weight Link lost his grip on the sword, trying to escape the hands that had looked so frail and yet were choking him so easily. His legs gave out, sending them both to the floor, Zant's face barely a hair's breadth away from Link's own, eyes wide and manic, warm breaths ragged.

Grabbing at the thin wrists Link tried to force Zant away, throat aching, lungs already burning. Of all the ways to die by Zant's hands, strangulation hadn't been high on the list. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying desperately to suck in whatever air he could. He twisted, bucking wildly, dragging his heels against the floor as if he could push himself away, but it was all useless.

'You see how easy this is?' Zant laughed, a high, crazed sound. 'You're nothing but an insect.' He tightened his grip, and Link suddenly got the feeling Zant was trying to actually _pull_ his head off. 'Yes, that's it. I'll kill you, and prove I'm better. Yes, that's the way, that's the way. He'll have no choice but to see I'm better, when I bring Him your _head_.'

As his head, fittingly, began to ache, heart in his throat, Link kicked at Zant's shins, twisting desperately as he attempted to free himself. Zant clung tight, though, and Link was suddenly faced with the very real possibility that he was going to die.

No, he couldn't. He _wouldn't_. Not yet, not like this.

And then he saw it. A patch of darkness from the corner of his eye. Zant's thin, spindly hands were covered in the usual markings of the Twili, but one was different. Link was having trouble concentrating, what with the agony in his chest and head, but he knew he recognised it. Three dark stacked triangles, like a mockery of the Triforce. Like the one on the back of his own right hand.

Finding a last burst of strength Link balled up a fist and punched Zant, hard. The grip on his throat loosened slightly as Zant reeled briefly, and Link used it to force him away, scrabbling desperately as he pushed himself backwards, widening the gap between them as he spluttered and choked, gasping for air. His head pounded, his eyes watered, his lungs burned.

But he was free. He was breathing.

And then Zant started screaming. Link cringed away from the sound, watching as its source flailed at open air, the Master Sword stuck deep in his side. So it really _had_ connected.

That wasn't, as far as Link could tell, what Zant was screaming about though. He seemed to be shrieking obscenities at no one in particular- maybe Link, maybe whatever deities resided in this place –the words so slurred Link could barely work them out. There were a lot of _why'_s and _hate'_s, and general ill wishes.

Link didn't know what to do as he staggered to his feet. He was so confused, and his head _really_ hurt. Zant seemed to be on the path to self-destruction, something Link really didn't care to interrupt, but now he had questions. Questions he needed answers to.

Looking down at his hands Link surveyed his right, imagining the dark tattoo hidden beneath the fingerless glove. Why, for the love of all three goddesses, did he and Zant have matching tattoos? It didn't bode well. Not at all. Link didn't want to know. But he needed to. Even if it destroyed him.

The screaming suddenly stopped, which snapped Link back to attention to find Zant doubled over, leaning on his knees as he caught his breath.

Seriously, what was going on? It was ridiculous. Link sure hoped Midna would find the Fused Shadows soon. She'd been gone a fair while and he felt like he could use some support.

As the sudden silence stretched on Link steeled himself, demanding to know what the marking on the back of Zant's hand was. His answer was a hoarse chuckle as Zant slowly turned to look at him over a shoulder, malicious smile back in place. Well, that wasn't comforting. Not in the slightest.

'It's the marking of our leader, our _god_,' Zant said after a moment, straightening slowly, painfully. It was remarkable how unaffected he seemed to be by having the sword of evil's bane stuck through his side. Lifting his hand he let his sleeve fall down somewhat, showing the familiar marking to Link as he himself stared at it reverently. 'That you could forget something so important just shows what a traitor you are.'

What did _that_ mean? Was Zant trying to imply- was he saying that-

No. _No. _That couldn't be right. There was no way. Zant was lying, he had to be. Trying to twist Link's thoughts around, render him helpless. _Their_ leader? No, it was just a generalisation for all of Ganondorf's minions, Zant included. He couldn't be implying- he couldn't mean-

'That's quite the face you're making, Hero,' Zant said softly, letting his hand drop again. 'Or should I call you _Wolf_?'

No. No. No.

Zant's laugh was like a spear through Link's chest, like he was the one being stabbed. 'A fitting name, isn't it? "The Wolf". You can thank me for it. You _were_ a wolf the first time we met, after all.'

No, _no_-

'_Where are we?'_ _He didn't recognise the place, not at all. It wasn't like any architecture he had seen in Hyrule before. The air was heavy, the light was strange. He didn't like it, not one bit._

'_Where we n- need to be,' someone replied, voice hoarse, strained. It immediately snapped Link out of his stupor, as he remembered the prone form next to him, felt the sticky blood on his hands once more._

_He turned to help, to try and staunch the flow of blood, but even as he did terrible pain slammed into his body. He didn't even get time to scream as the agony consumed him, invisible hands wrenching his body out of shape to rearrange it as they pleased. It hurt, more than anything he had ever felt in all his lives, and he could only take so much, and for a moment- he didn't know how long -he blacked out. But when he came to there was someone standing over them, head tilted at a curious angle. They had a strange face, their orange eyes oddly hollow. They looked nothing like any Hylian, or Zora, or Goron. When they stretched out a hand, curious, all Link saw was a long tasselled sleeve and-_

No.

No, this couldn't be right.

He had to be dreaming. There was no way he- it couldn't be- _no_.

Link's legs gave out, sending him down onto one knee, familiar pain surging through his head, which he clasped in his hands, gripping tightly. His breaths were coming in ragged gasps, sudden panic and horror making it hard to breathe. Zant was laughing again but Link didn't care. He barely heard it.

This couldn't be happening.

He had thought, maybe, that he had been a bad person before the memory loss, but he had never thought- never really thought-

He was the Wolf. _He_ was the _Wolf?_

The Wolf. Ganondorf's right-hand man? The hooded assailant with the feral grin, who could slit your throat before you even knew he was there?

It couldn't be.

But it made so much sense. It fitted. He'd been denying it, refusing to even think about it, all this time. The deep voice that so often featured in his memories, the one he knew but had refused to recognise, belonged to Ganondorf. The memory of blood on his hands had been from the confrontation with the sages. The bleeding person, the one he had thought about letting die, had been Ganondorf. The voice in the storm, Ganondorf. The person he had spoken to when dyeing his hair, the person he'd been willing to change his identity for… it was all Ganondorf.

'So you see.' Feet appeared in Link's line of sight before Zant was crouching in front of him, forcing his chin up with a spindly finger. The Master Sword was still stuck through his side, handle just inches from Link's hands. 'If I kill you, I can finally prove my worth to Him. You, who He would always listen to, always rely on, always give the benefit of the doubt to. You, who He wouldn't kill, despite my insistence that you would betray us if left alive. And look how right I was. Look at you, shacking up with the pathetic princesses of both the Light and Twilight Realms, coming to kill us all.' Zant hissed softly. 'With your death I'll herald a change throughout the worlds, and will rule beside my master for all times-'

Link grabbed the Master Sword. He didn't want to listen any longer. He'd had enough. Gripping the handle he twisted, hearing Zant gasp in pain, feeling like his hand was on fire where it touched the sword. He shouldn't be wielding it. It would cut him as easily as it would cut Zant, or Ganondorf. It was the sword of evil's bane, after all.

With that thought came a surprising calm, or maybe numbness was a better word, and he accepted the pain as he pulled the sword free only to drive it home again, straight through the soft, unprotected flesh of Zant's stomach.

Zant shrieked, collapsing backwards as Link pulled back again, rising to his feet. He towered over Zant who scrabbled at the floor, trying to drag himself away up the steps towards the throne, all his eloquent words and threats vanishing. The Master Sword was white-hot against the skin of Link's palm, and it was the only thing he could feel, aside from the pain in his head. It throbbed in time with his heart.

Breathing deeply through his nose Link watched Zant crawl, a trail of dark blood following in his wake. He watched as Midna appeared at his side, expression indiscernible as she silently produced the Fused Shadows, letting them circle around her slowly. How long had she been there? How much had she heard? Link didn't know as they stood side by side, watching as Zant hauled himself up onto the throne, chest heaving.

'Traitors, all of you,' he cried softly, head lolling, expression agonised. 'All of you, traitors…!'

'Why would anyone follow a tyrant like you?' Midna replied, her cold voice sounding oddly distant to Link. Like he was listening to her from across the room. 'We were never loyal to you, Zant. We saw your lust for power, the evil in your heart.'

'And yet you're wandering around with the likes of _him_.' Some of the tassels on one of Zant's sleeves flicked towards Link, who simply stared at him in silence. 'Ah, Midna, I pity you. You should know that the curse on you cannot be broken through our tribe's old magic. Only the power of my master, of _our_ master, can break it. And He will not.' Grimacing Zant shifted slightly, blood slowly dripping down the sides of the throne to pool at his feet. From the corner of his eye Link could see Midna shaking, fists and jaw clenched, but she seemed kind of hazy, like the world was blurring in and out of focus.

'That may be so, but it's more than enough power to deal with the likes of _you_,' Midna hissed, and suddenly Zant was screaming again, impaled by three long, red spears- no, when Link looked more closely they were hands. Midna's hands, the ones she conjured from her hair, only twenty more times more powerful than usual. As Link watched Zant's screams became gurgles as he twitched and shuddered, the hands straining until they tore their victim limb from limb in a grisly shower of red.

And then Link's mind, and body, gave out, dropping him to the floor as the world went black.


	27. Chapter 27 - Guilt

_**AN: It doesn't feel like it's already been a week since the last chapter, but here we are again. I hope you all enjoyed last week's update. Of course, first things first, great big thanks to silverheartlugia2000, SunnyStormCloud, RyoKushei, and Um I lost my name for your reviews, as always they mean the world!  
**__**Secondly, because I'm terrible at making decisions and because we're approaching the close of this story, I've made a poll if anyone's interested in having a say in what I write next - it's on my profile if you are. Of course, this story's still got to end first! The grand finale draws near...  
So let's get this show on the road, shall we? Here's chapter twenty-seven, and I'll see you next week. Enjoy!**_

27- _Guilt_

'This is ridiculous. You need to snap out of this. Right. Now.' Midna's voice was sharp, in a way that was reminiscent of the times after they had first met, forced to work together by Zelda's will. When she had suspected him of being one of Ganondorf's minions.

Link didn't respond, just pressed the heels of his palms a little more firmly into his eyes. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to think, but he couldn't stop the invasive thoughts, the cruel little voices in the back of his mind. Not even when they were causing him so much pain.

He was evil. He was the Wolf. Ganondorf's right-hand man.

It didn't make sense, though. He'd _seen_ the Wolf, hadn't he? Back in the camp, in the woods. Had he imagined it? Had it been a hallucination? Had he been replaced? When he thought about it he _had_ been the only one to see or even register the Wolf's presence. Could he really have just imagined it? Had it just been his memories trying to get free?

Well, he remembered now. Remembered a lot of things. A whole host of memories had come back after he'd collapsed in Zant's palace, and he'd been sorting through them since he'd awoken beside the Mirror of Twilight. He had been part of Ganondorf's posse, not as a minion but as a _friend_, back even before the whole rebellion business. Years ago. They had travelled together, back when his naïve younger self had thought that they could somehow escape fate, that if he stuck by Ganondorf maybe things wouldn't turn out the same. As per usual Ganondorf had run a gang of thieves, and now Link could remember running scams with them, helping them steal things of great and little value. He remembered it being fun; there had always been a thrill of excitement to be resisting his heroic destiny, of walking a darker path than he was supposed to. He'd learned to quell his conscience, because it wasn't like they were murdering anyone, or overthrowing any countries.

It almost made Link want to laugh. Look at how things had turned out.

It was bewildering to think he could ever be friends with Ganondorf, especially not _close _friends, but he couldn't deny his memories. Of course, they were still patchy and as far as he could tell a lot were still missing, but the sudden influx of memory left him in no doubt that he had, in fact, been evil. He must have been, to ever have willingly gone with Ganondorf.

That was, unhelpfully, a period of time that still remained lost to him. His motivations for joining forces with his eternal enemy would stay a mystery for now.

Motivations aside Link couldn't possibly deny it. He was the Wolf, a criminal, wanted dead or alive with a ridiculous bounty on his head. How many people had he hurt? How many lives had he ruined, during the days of petty crime with Ganondorf's thieves and then as a vice-leader of a rebellion? A _rebellion. _How had he ever thought that was okay? How, in the names of the goddesses, had he ever justified something like that to himself?

Groaning softly Link curled up a little tighter where he sat on the stairs below the Mirror of Twilight, which he'd been dragged out of by Midna. The sudden distrust on her face when he'd come to, the thinly veiled anger he'd seen in her eye, were things he couldn't get out of his head.

There was no way he blamed her for it. How could he? He had worked for the man who had destroyed her home, her life, and he'd probably helped. He didn't remember that particular period either, but he didn't doubt that he had done it. He'd probably helped Zant overthrow her and her family, corrupt her people, destroy her life.

And for what? Petty revenge against fate, against the goddesses?

'Link, are you listening to me?' Midna's presence appeared nearby, decidedly hostile. '_Hey_.' She hit him in the arm when he didn't respond. Not hard, but enough to jolt him, prompting him to lift his head just slightly. He couldn't meet her eyes, so he stared at the floor.

'This is pathetic,' she said, sounding completely fed up. 'You're being _pathetic_.'

Link couldn't argue with her there, but he also couldn't help himself. He felt like he was dying; the guilt felt like it was slowly crushing him, his chest was so tight it was hard to breathe, his limbs felt leaden, useless. All he really wanted to do was wallow in self-pity. That or go to sleep for a thousand years or so. It would probably be better for Hyrule if he did, or if he was reincarnated right there and then.

Because he, the so-called hero of this age, was _evil_. He didn't feel evil, but he definitely didn't feel good either. Not after the memories he had regained, or the understanding he had come to.

How could he, how _could _he_?_

'What happened to saving Zelda? What happened to saving your friends?' Small hands suddenly grabbed his face, twisting it around so that he was forced to look into Midna's fierce eye. 'Hm? What about dealing with Ganondorf?' Her grip tightened, and for a moment Link swore he could sense her desire to crush his skull, though she didn't. She could have, easily; she'd ripped Zant to shreds without breaking a sweat, after all, and to be honest Link would probably have happily let her. For all the pain he'd had a hand in causing her, well, it would be perfectly justified. If it would quell a little of his crushing guilt then Link would accept anything she dished out.

'Listen to me, Link.' Midna's voice was low, harsh. It demanded his attention. 'I told you before. Hyrule needs you in the present, as in _right now_. No matter what you've done, no matter what you're feeling, you need to get back up and _save your home_. If you had a hand in bringing your country to the brink of ruin, then how about bucking up and having a hand in _saving_ it, as well? You can atone later. You can feel bad _later_. Right now you need to pull yourself together and do something about Ganondorf.'

She was right, of course she was, but it was so much easier said than done. Link wondered when he had lost his carefully crafted ability to block out his emotions, and wished he could get it back. If he could just ignore his thoughts for now…

'You should heed her words, youth marked by both light and dark,' a soft voice said, and when Link managed to crane his head to the right he found the sages huddled nearby, watching them. 'Hyrule is entering a time of great need, and you are the only one who can guide it through the darkness.'

For a moment Link just stared at them, at their passive faces, recalling the time he had barred their way to a bleeding, dying Ganondorf, and suddenly couldn't tell if he was more angry or ashamed. He was acutely aware of how much he had hated them- still did, if he was honest –and everything they stood for, but he couldn't go down that path again. Not right now, not ever again.

He needed to save Hyrule, to push aside his own strife for the greater good. He thought of the children, of all the lives that needed protecting from Ganondorf, and tried to work up some semblance of resolve. But he couldn't. He was lost, listless. He knew what he needed to do, but he couldn't do it. Now that he remembered who he was, who he had been and what he had done, he didn't know what to do.

There was a scream building inside him he couldn't bear to let out as he slumped once more on the steps, ignoring the sages. They could rot for all he cared.

The viciously bitter thought startled him, and all at once he realised how selfish he was being. He was making this all about him, when it should have been about the people he had hurt, the people he could save. He'd known it his whole life, that in the face of Hyrule's suffering he didn't matter. Never had, never would. And that made him angry, so angry and so tired, but at the same time how could he ever put himself before an entire country?

It was his job to save Hyrule; he was 'the chosen one', the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, the eternal saviour of this goddessforsaken country.

Wasn't he entitled to a little selfishness, though? After all these years, all these lifetimes as the goddesses' puppet, didn't he deserve a break? Couldn't he put himself first for once? Was that really so much to ask?

Rubbing his temples lightly Link sighed, knowing now that these kinds of thoughts were what had landed him on a dark path when he was younger. He still felt that way, undeniably, but now he could see the bigger picture. He had people relying on him, people he couldn't, and wouldn't, see hurt. Good people, innocent people.

So, closing his eyes, Link took a deep breath as he swallowed down his feelings, standing slowly. Maybe, just maybe, he'd find some peace after this. He hadn't found it in the darkness, he remembered that much, so maybe the light held the key.

That is, if he didn't die.

Maybe that would be the peace he was looking for, though. A brief respite from the endless cycle. Maybe he wouldn't remember a thing in his next life. As long as Ganondorf died before him. Zelda and Midna could do as they liked with him after that, he would take whatever punishment they deemed fitting, so long as Ganondorf went first.

The thought hurt, like a knife in Link's chest. His memories might not all be back, but he remembered enough to know that he was going to have to murder a friend in cold blood. Because death was the only way to stop Ganondorf, in any lifetime. That was fine, though. He was used to Hyrule, the sages, the spirits, the goddesses, all taking what they liked from him.

It was fine. It would be fine.

'Are you ready to go?' Midna was watching him, face impassive, and he nodded, clenching his teeth tightly. He felt like if he opened his mouth he'd either scream, throw up, or break down, so he kept it firmly shut as he followed Midna to one of her portals, stepping into it in silence.

When the darkness cleared he was stood outside the city, back in the cooler sunlight of the Hyrule Fields. Ganondorf's barrier still loomed above the battlements, tall and ominous, and pain twisted in Link's chest at the sight of it. How had they fallen so far?

He ignored his feelings as best he could, though, making his way into the city. Something felt off as he slipped through the gates, as if there were a kind of tension in the air. When he passed out into the central square he found a crowd of people stood facing the castle, all murmuring to one another, voices low and frantic. Edging around them Link wondered what Midna was going to do now, with all these onlookers to witness magic from a place they didn't know existed, before he caught sight of some familiar figures at the head of the crowd. The Resistance, or at least part of it. Telma and Auru were stood talking quietly a little way from the throng, while Ashei was stood on the lip of the fountain, hands cupped around her mouth.

'Everyone just stay calm, yeah? We're gonna sort this all out,' she called, voice loud against all the worried murmuring.

Bewildered Link jogged over to Telma, hearing all kinds of worrying phrases as he wound his way through the crush of bodies. Things like 'the end is nigh', or 'maybe we should move away', as well as a particularly heartening wail of 'we're all going to _die'_. Not sure what to think Link sped up, and when Telma saw him coming she waved, offering him a tense smile. When he asked what was going on she sighed, shaking her head.

'We don't know, honey,' she said, glancing away at the castle. 'This morning Princess Zelda laid off all the soldiers and guards, completely out of the blue, and now some of them are saying they saw _Ganondorf_ inside the castle. _And_ Rusl's been saying there's been a lot more activity from that evil man's followers in the woods, as if they're preparing to move. It's not good, not at all, honey.'

It wasn't good, but it was smart. Getting rid of the guards loyal to Zelda so that he could replace them with ones loyal to him? Just how far had Ganondorf planned ahead? Link wondered briefly if Reid was among the laid off guards or soldiers. Probably.

'Everything seems to be falling apart,' Auru continued when Telma fell silent, folding his arms. 'It would appear the storm that has been brewing is about to break. Do you know anything about all this, Link?'

More than he would have liked, or ever expected, but as it was he stuck to informing them, quietly, that Ganondorf had, in fact, seized the castle. He didn't wait for them to recover from the shock, seeing horror and outrage and fear cross both of their faces, instead telling them that he planned to storm the castle and deal with it. But before he could do that he needed all the civilians out of the way, so that Midna could do whatever she needed to do to break the barrier with the Fused Shadows. He didn't mention the latter part, but Auru quickly set about relaying the message to Ashei who immediately started corralling the crowd, doing her best to keep them calm.

'My goodness, this is much worse than we thought,' Telma said, shaking her head as she placed her hands on her hips. 'You've got quite the task on your hands, honey. You be careful, you hear me?' She fixed her gaze on him, stern, concerned. 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

He was absolutely certain that he _didn't_ want to, but he had to. He'd had a hand in causing this, and now he had to fix his mistakes. Plus it was his destiny and all that, but he didn't much care for that part. All he knew was that he had to make up for what he had done, and that he had to save the people of Hyrule no matter what. There was no way he was letting them fall under Ganondorf's tyranny.

So he nodded, lying through his teeth as he told Telma that he was sure, confident even. This was what all his travelling about had been for, this would be the end of the evils that had brought the Resistance together.

Well, assuming he didn't die first, but this wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

Telma gave him a brief hug as well as another, broader smile, before going to join her companions in calming the surrounding crowds. Link slipped away unnoticed, Telma's friendly touch lingering. He didn't deserve her kindness, or the others'. Rubbing his arms lightly he made his way up the path to the castle, heaving the gates shut behind him so that they had a little privacy.

'All right, let's do this,' Midna said as she materialised at his side, glaring up at the barrier. With a wave of a hand the Fused Shadows were floating around her, bobbing gently, expectantly. 'Link, you know-' she paused, casting a sidelong glance at him, but then her expression hardened. 'Are you really sure you're up for this?'

Tilting his head back Link surveyed the barrier, as well as the castle beyond, shaking his head slightly. No, he wasn't sure. But what else could he do? Ganondorf needed to be stopped and Link was the only one who could do that. Did he want to? No. Did he think he could? It was debatable.

It didn't matter if he wasn't, he told her, earning himself a long, indiscernible look. He had to fix this. He would fix it. If he could.

'That friend of yours- Rusl, was it? –he was saying how you always seemed to have the weight of the world on your shoulders,' Midna commented after a brief pause, the Fused Shadows circling her lazily. 'Well, he wasn't wrong. You act like this whole thing was your fault, and yours alone.'

Well, it was. If he'd just killed Ganondorf when he'd had the chance, if he'd tried harder, if he'd succeeded, then all this could have been avoided.

He didn't say that, though, just stared at her in silence until she sighed.

'Forget it.' She rolled her eyes, drifting away from him. 'Let's just do this, before you freak out again or something.'

Link frowned at that, but couldn't come up with a retort. If he started thinking too hard he'd probably go down some roads he couldn't handle right then. Plus he felt a sudden kind of distance between them that made it hard to joke around like they had before.

Nayru, he wished he could just turn off the thinking parts of his brain sometimes.

'All right, then…' Midna spun to face the barrier, the Fused Shadows circling faster, and Link backed up as he felt them release a surge of power. He jumped, startled, when they suddenly all slammed into Midna, forming a kind of oversized helmet, hearing her make a noise of surprise as they did.

He called out her name, reaching for her, as with a shriek she was lifted into the air, only to be slammed into the nearest wall seconds later. Link hadn't thought about it before, but suddenly wielding all three Fused Shadows couldn't be easy; clearly Midna was being overwhelmed. Was this what Lanayru had warned him about, all that time ago? That they couldn't be controlled, but would instead control their user?

Midna cried out again as she was flung about, powerless to stop it as the Fused Shadows slammed her against the walls, the floor, as if trying to break her. If not her body, then her will at least.

This had been a terrible idea.

Link watched in horror, yelling at her to take them off, to stop before something terrible happened, but got only a savage refusal in reply as she gripped her new, strange helmet, fingers contracting as her nails scratched against its worn surface.

And then she was gone. Link didn't even have time to react as the Fused Shadows overshot, tugging her away over a wall, out of sight. For a moment there was silence, before Link heard another cry of pain, followed by a deep roar that shook the ground, nearly sending him to his knees. He felt another surge of power, even with the wall between them, felt the chill of the Fused Shadows' ancient magic, before a massive hand gripped the wall, splintering the stone with ease.

It looked similar to the hands Midna could form from her hair, only ten times as large and a hundred times as strong. As he watched the fingers contracted, slowly hauling the body they were attached to upright. Link backed up on instinct as a great, glowing behemoth appeared over the wall, the Fused Shadows still holding their helmet shape though Link could see them straining, struggling to stay together. He was speechless, awed and terrified as for a moment he felt the creature's attention fix on him, its six other legs propelling it up onto the wall, like a massive, glowing spider.

But then it turned away, launching itself at the barrier. For a second Link was sure it was going to slip back down as its huge hands scrabbled for holds, but then it recovered, summoning a spear from nothing and driving it into the barrier with a ferocious roar. Ganondorf's magic splintered easily, brilliant golden light shining out from the cracks the spear made, and Link had a split-second to brace himself before the whole thing exploded.

Or at least it seemed to, as it broke apart, great shards of solid magic falling towards the ground. They never collided, though Link still ducked on instinct, watching the jagged pieces disintegrate into little more than bright golden dust.

Squinting up through the light Link watched the creature- _Midna –_hang suspended for a moment, its perch gone, before plummeting back towards the ground. As it went the arms retracted, the Fused Shadows fell away, and then it was just Midna, falling from too great a height. Without thinking about it Link launched himself forward, only just managing to catch her in her in time. Luckily she was light, or at least he was accustomed to her weight, and so he simply staggered slightly as he came to an abrupt halt, looking down at her worriedly.

Her eyes were shut, her brow furrowed, all her limbs worryingly limp. Dropping down onto one knee Link dithered between keeping her in his arms and setting her down on the cobbles, feeling a few raindrops pelt his back. A few more dripped onto the stone around them, before all at once it was raining, a steady kind of drip that wasn't really heavy or light, and that Link could see himself getting annoyed with.

Still, it was helpful in that Midna started stirring as soon as the rain picked up, and Link reached a compromise, setting her down while keeping her propped up with an arm. She blinked her eyes open slowly, seeming confused. Link, meanwhile, was relieved, glad that the Fused Shadows hadn't caused any obvious or serious damage.

Sitting up Midna looked down at herself, flexing her fingers. 'So that's what it's like to wield the power of the Fused Shadows,' she murmured, glancing away at the castle, which they had now a clear path to. 'What a rush, I didn't expect controlling them to be so difficult.'

When Link mentioned that it had looked more like she was the one being controlled she glared at him, not deigning to reply as she stood a little shakily before hopping back up into the air. Link watched her, concerned, until she heaved a sigh, looking at him with an annoyed expression. 'Quit staring, let's go. We don't need Ganondorf to put that barrier back up because we were dawdling.'

Adjusting his hat briefly Link let her take the lead, floating away into the castle grounds while he followed more slowly, though they both paused in the front courtyard for a moment. It was quiet, eerily so, the only sound the rain dripping on the stone pathways. Shivering just slightly Link glanced around, looking for any signs of life. He and Midna seemed to be the only living creatures around, and though it had been fairly empty the last time he had been here it felt different now. Maybe it was just the knowledge that Ganondorf was nearby, that he had successfully captured the castle.

Staring up at the tall building with all its great spires Link took a deep breath, wondering where Ganondorf was. He was willing to bet the very top, probably at the end of a fair few hordes of monsters and minions. Sensible for Ganondorf, irritating for Link.

But at least it postponed the inevitable a little.

Sighing Link headed for the castle's front doors, going for a direct approach, reaching for the Master Sword on instinct. Before his fingertips could touch it, though, he paused, hesitating, before dropping his hand away. He didn't think he could handle Fi's rejection right then, so he would put it off for as long as he could. He could probably deal with a fair few monsters with just his fists, or teeth and claws he supposed.

A heavy sigh that seemed to echo how he was feeling made him look over his shoulder, finding Midna watching him from a little way away. She seemed almost pained, as her brow furrowed, mouth twisting slightly. 'Link… listen,' she started, pausing to glance away at the castle. 'I can't- _won't_ deny the things Zant said, about you being the Wolf, but you need to pull yourself together. At this rate you're going to get yourself killed, especially if you can't even _touch_ your sword.'

Link dropped his eyes away from her, staring at his feet, murmuring that he wasn't sure it would let him touch it anymore. That earned him an annoyed noise.

'I don't think you suddenly finding out you've done bad things or used to be a revolutionary will change anything,' she said, and he watched her shadow drift closer on the path. 'That sword accepted you as its master, regardless of what you've done or who you were. It chose you anyway. Link- Link, look at me.' Her fingers found his chin and Link nearly jerked away, remembering Zant doing the same thing, but her hand was warm and gentle, so very different from Zant's. Meeting her gaze reluctantly Link tried his hardest to ignore the pain twisting in his chest, the shame burning through him.

'I'm not saying I'm not angry, because from what I've heard you did a whole lot of bad, and you've caused Zelda a lot of grief, but I've also seen you do a lot of good.' She tightened her grip in his chin, frowning slightly. 'I'm conflicted, to be honest, but I do know one thing.' When she paused Link bit his tongue to keep himself from pressing, holding very still in her grip. 'I know that it was just Zant and Ganondorf who were involved in overthrowing me and my family. I know you think you had something to do with that. But _only_ Ganondorf gave Zant power, which _only_ he used to take the throne for himself. You were never there. I would remember, trust me.'

Link didn't believe her. He told her as much, because he _had_ been there. He had been cast into the Twilight Realm along with Ganondorf, he had _been there_. He might not remember much further than their initial exile, but he had no doubt he'd probably lent Zant a hand.

When he said so Midna shook her head firmly. 'It's true that, not long before Zant seized control, I heard reports of sightings of a strange beast roaming about, but trust me when I say there were no wolves involved in my defeat. What would you have even done, as a wolf? Like I told you, without the protection of your sword you'll become a wolf when you come into contact with the twilight.'

Link still didn't believe her, certain that he had helped hurt her, and he could see that she saw that when she rolled her eyes, drifting back a little way.

'Well, you don't have to believe me,' she said with a nonchalant shrug, pulling her feet up under her. 'I was hoping knowing you weren't ever evil enough to help an insane tyrant seize power would lift your spirits a little, but oh well.' She rolled her eyes again and Link managed a small smile. His disbelief was overwhelming, but it was a little heartening to think he might not have helped overthrow her. It loosened the knot in his chest somewhat.

'Never mind, then.' Clapping her hands together Midna vanished into his shadow. 'Let's just get on with it and save Hyrule, shall we?'


	28. Chapter 28 - The Ascent

_**AN:**_ _**It's lucky I'm quite a ways ahead in this story, because I haven't written anything this week. Undertale has invaded my life, and I can't tear myself away. That being said, I did finally get round to getting a cover image for this story... But, anyhow, here we are! The finale is nearly, nearly upon us. I'd like to thank silverheartlugia2000 and RyoKushei for your reviews - thank you! Also, thanks to those who favourited/followed this week, it means a lot.  
**__**Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we? Here's chapter twenty-eight, enjoy!**_

28- _The Ascent_

Link had, if anything, _underestimated_ the amount of foes Ganondorf had placed around the castle. They filled the grounds to bursting. Every corner and gateway brought a new enemy, a new surprise attack. The worst part was that Link was fairly sure this was only the beginning, that the castle itself would be filled with a hundred times more monsters. It was ridiculous, it was infuriating.

And it wasn't just enemies, though- the fighting was the most enjoyable part of the whole ordeal –because wherever Link went magical golden barriers followed him. He had to step carefully, lest he trigger a spell that trapped him in a death match with a horde of monsters. Not that being careful actually helped, because they kept popping up wherever he went anyway, presenting a constant delay.

What did Ganondorf even need all this for? There was no way it was going to keep Link out, and Ganondorf could easily deal with guards or soldiers or anyone else who might take a shot at him.

It was just to make Link's life as difficult as possible, wasn't it?

He complained about it to Midna as he crouched beneath a broken wall, sheltering from the persistent rain as he caught his breath, having just dealt with an entire camp of bulblins that had sprung up in the castle grounds. This was going to be hard enough as it was, he didn't need to be dealing with all these delays and petty tricks as well.

'You're right, it's probably deliberate,' Midna agreed from his shadow, safe from the frigid rain. 'You know- knew each other, after all. I'm sure he knows how to rile you up.'

Well, to be fair, Ganondorf had an innate sense of how to get under people's skin anyway, but Link couldn't deny the truth of Midna's words. It bothered him, not just because it was a reminder of the things he had done but also because it meant that Ganondorf knew him well, while he didn't know Ganondorf at all. Or at least, not _as_ well. He really hadn't remembered all that much, especially not how to irritate the guy.

'It's fine though, isn't it? You can deal with all these minions easily.' Her words were encouraging, but Link got the definite sense Midna was enjoying the whole ordeal. Probably in a vindictive kind of way; seeing him struggle, suffering for his crimes.

Easy fights weren't the issue, though. Well, they were, but less because they were a hindrance and more because of the bigger problem they presented; when he reached the top of the castle, reached _Ganondorf_, he would be battered, he would be bruised, he would be tired. There was no way he would be able to put up a good fight. Though he guessed that was always the case, in every age. It was a dirty trick, underhanded, but he couldn't say he didn't see the practicality of it.

Heaving a sigh Link rolled his shoulders slowly before straightening, doing a few stretches as he peered up at the grey sky. Of all the times to rain, it just had to be now, didn't it? Ganondorf was probably causing this too, just to make Link even more miserable than he already was.

He craned his head back, trying to see the top of the castle as he threw the structure a hearty glare, wishing looks could kill. That would make everything so much simpler, wouldn't it?

'Quit moping and get on with it,' Midna sighed from his feet, and Link could just picture the way she was no doubt rolling her eyes. 'We haven't got all day.'

Unable to help himself Link shot back that maybe she should lend a hand and help, which got him nothing more than a long yawn.

'I broke the barrier, didn't I? Give me a break, you have no idea how difficult controlling the Fused Shadows is,' she said, tone flippant in a way that grated on Link's nerves. He took a deep breath before slamming his foot down on his shadow, hoping she felt it in some way, before carrying on, wondering just how angry he was going to be by the time he reached the top of the castle. If he ever did. He might end up in an eternal series of death matches with monsters, though wasn't that just his whole life anyway, in the end?

With that cheery thought in mind Link stomped onwards, lightening his steps somewhat as he found himself passing through the castle cemetery, where he learned that Ganondorf even had the dead working for him. Or at least, some of the dead.

But, a horde of tiny skeletons later and Link was back on his way to the castle's front doors, which he had finally found a key for. Or what he was hoping was a key for.

It was, as it turned out, and Link stepped out from the rain gratefully, uncomfortably damp. He didn't get time to dry off, though, as another golden ring of doom appeared around him, fencing him in. Sighing heavily he pulled the Master Sword free, wondering why he had even sheathed it in the first place, hesitating just briefly as he did so. He was still expecting rejection, for his hand to burst into flames or something, but so far nothing had happened. Maybe Midna had been right, after all.

But even if Fi was ready to accept him, sins and all, he wasn't, and so he hesitated.

Of course he couldn't hesitate for long as a whole horde of bokoblins and lizalfos waded their way through the rippling barrier, weapons aloft as they ran at him. Link dealt with them easily, but he could feel the beginnings of the strain, the Master Sword's slow gain in weight as he wore himself out. There was nothing he could do, though, because the barriers only dropped when the monsters were dead.

Once they were all slain Link paused for a moment to catch his breath, admiring the castle's elaborate entryway; a large room with a chequered floor, about fifty chandeliers, and intricate decorations on just about every surface. Link would never understand how people could live in such luxury while people barely fifty metres from the front door starved. To be honest he also just couldn't see how people could live in such large buildings. Wasn't there just too much space? How did Zelda manage? Didn't she get lonely?

Probably, but now wasn't the time to think about it.

Link pressed on.

As it turned out the chandeliers proved to be handy in getting out of the room, seeing as the only doors, as far as he could tell, stood on balconies some twenty metres above his head. He assumed Ganondorf had something to do with that.

The next gloomy room revealed another barrier, guarded by a Darknut that Link spent the next ten minutes dealing with. He got the feeling that the closer he got to Ganondorf, the more powerful his monster guards would become. He wondered if it would just be monsters, or if some human followers would be thrown into the mix as well as he clambered up onto the ledge at the back of the room, the Darknut fading into nothingness behind him.

Making his way out into a patch of sunlight Link found himself in a corridor, a long strip of dark blue carpet running along its length, its high ceiling carved into all manner of strange panoramas. The door at the far end was guarded by two lizalfos, but that hardly presented an issue. Getting the door open was a bigger problem, though Link eventually found the answer behind one of the no doubt priceless paintings hung on the wall. He didn't really feel all that bad as he sent it crashing to the ground.

After that first corridor the castle became something more akin to what Link had first expected; all long, elaborately decorated hallways with innumerable rooms branching off of them, instead of rooms filled with convoluted puzzles or doors where no one could reach them. As he had predicted the enemies steadily grew tougher, or greater in their numbers, as he ran to and fro, trying to make sense of the castle's layout.

At some point he ended up back outside on the battlements, where the rain was still falling and the sky was becoming steadily darker, another storm on the way. Fitting, given what was coming.

As he wandered around, staring up at the castle's high rooftops, there came a familiar pain in his skull and he caught himself on some railings as his legs threatened to buckle, a second before the past overtook him.

_He was going to see Zelda. _

_Things were getting out of control, and he could use a little wisdom right now, now that everything was beginning to fall apart, fraying at the seams. He blamed Zant. This had all started after the whole debacle with the sages and that weird realm- the Twilight Realm. Zant's realm._

_Gritting his teeth at the thought of that idiot Link walked on, taking care not to misplace his feet as he stalked along the slick tiles. The castle's rooftops were blustery, slippery with rain, and entirely unguarded. A wave of disdain towards the castle guards rolled over him as he made his way towards the tower, which he knew was where Zelda's chambers were. Why were they always so pathetic? _

_Well, with the way things were going they were going to get their comeuppance for being so useless soon. _

_A tremor of anxiety at the thought made Link's chest tighten and he paused, glancing out over the dark plains of Hyrule. How had it come to this? Things had been going fine, so why was this happening? He hadn't come this far just for everything to fall apart like this, like they always did. They had been doing so well. _

_Was it really impossible to escape fate?_

With a soft gasp Link yanked himself back to the present, shaking his head viciously until his ears rang. He didn't need this right now, so he ignored the new memory, wandering the battlements for a little while until he came across a very obvious trap in the form of a tall, dark watchtower, at the base of which sat a chest. A chest that looked very similar to those that housed certain important keys in certain important temples.

Not sure what else to do Link approached cautiously, noting the high drop on either side of him as several lizalfos jumped from the tower, landing nearby and immediately dashing straight towards him. Adjusting his stance Link glanced up past them, seeing movement in the tower's dark windows, along with small points of bright orange. He just barely rolled out of the way in time as a fiery arrow shot towards him, realising just in time that the movement was bulblins, complete with their favourite weapons; bows and flaming arrows.

Sliding to his feet Link adjusted his grip on the Master Sword, letting the hordes come to him.

Only they never made it, because halfway across the walkway an explosion sent them all careening to their deaths, flinging them off the battlements with a loud boom that made Link cringe back. Lifting an arm he shielded his face from the sudden light and smoke, feeling the whole walkway shake slightly. The acrid smell of smoke and burning monster made Link wrinkle his nose as he slowly dropped his arm, trying to work out what had just happened.

A fierce gust of wind started to clear the smoke, in time to reveal the bulbins in the watchtower dropping as well, falling from their high windows with arrows lodged in their skulls. A caw to his left made Link look over, to see a hawk wheeling above his head. He followed its path as it started to descend, drifting down past the battlements to the grounds below, so he crossed to the rails, leaning over them and then grinning at what he saw. Four familiar figures, one with a bow in hand, another with what looked like a small, portable cannon. Shad waved, Rusl held out an arm for the hawk to land on.

'Doing all right up there?' Ashei called, slinging her bow over a shoulder. Nodding Link shouted down his thanks before asking what they were doing here.

'Fighting the storm,' Auru replied, standing slowly with the cannon resting on his shoulder. 'This _is_ what we formed the Resistance for, after all.'

'We've got your back, yeah?' Ashei said, and even across the distance Link could see her fierce grin.

'We won't get in the way of your fight,' Shad added, adjusting his glasses, 'but we'll be there behind you, should you need us.' Rusl nodded at this, and Link's throat suddenly felt tight. His grin fell away as he wondered how eager they'd be to help if they knew who he really was, the things he'd done. He'd been one of the very people they were fighting against now.

He leaned back slightly as guilt pressed down on his shoulders, pain twisting in his chest, before he hitched a grim smile onto his face, thanking them again before telling them to be careful. Ashei scoffed while Auru gave a wave of acknowledgment, and Shad returned the sentiment before they were jogging away, off to deal with some more monsters. Rusl hung back, head tilted upwards as he watched Link, gaze firm.

'Link-' he began to say something then paused, a small laugh leaving him as he shook his head. 'We'll be waiting for you.' They stood in silence for a moment longer, before Rusl nodded and Link nodded back in silent understanding.

And then Rusl was gone, chasing after his companions, leaving Link alone on the rainy battlement. He stood for a few more seconds, only moving when a grumble from Midna prompted him to, making his way over to the chest that had been so heavily guarded. He had no time for delicacy, especially not with Ganondorf's belongings, so he kicked it until the lock gave way, allowing him to collect the elaborate key stowed within.

Weighing it in his hands Link stared down at it, the cold of the metal seeping into his fingers as a sudden melancholy pressed down on him. He couldn't place its source, but he assumed it was something to do with his past relationship with Ganondorf.

Shoving the key in a pocket Link shoved his feelings aside, continuing on his way. The rain and wind picked up as he went, the first rumbles of thunder ringing through the air as he slipped back into the castle. He found himself in a dark room, weirdly cold even compared to the rain outside, and he felt goosebumps rise along his arms for reasons unknown. He got the feeling he had just walked into a trap as he sensed the magic buzzing in the air; when he edged a little further into the room he noticed a number of holes in the tiled floor, which when he peered into one seemed to be bottomless despite this being only the third, maybe fourth floor of the castle. That definitely wasn't natural.

'Link, I think you should turn into a wolf for a bit,' Midna said suddenly, appearing at his side. When he asked her why she just pursed her lips, offering him Zant's curse as her eyes wandered around the room. He took it somewhat grudgingly, not wanting to think about Zant right then.

Still, a second of pain later and Link was on all fours, staring in surprised silence at the ghosts that had appeared before him.

'Do you see them?' Midna asked softly, to which Link nodded. Apparently his wolf eyes make them out where his human ones could not, and he padded closer to one warily. It looked like a soldier, with a dented helm and rusting armour, and for a moment its blank, lifeless eyes fell on Link before it lifted an arm listlessly to point in front of itself.

'I think it's giving you directions,' Midna said after a moment, as Link glanced in the direction it pointed. There was another ghost stood a little way away, flickering in the gloom. A flash of lightning illuminated it sharply, showing in grisly detail the hole in its chest. Looking back at the ghost in front of him Link noted it wore an old form of Hylian armour, which made up his mind for him. It had to be an ally, surely?

Hopping over a hole in the floor Link moved to the next ghost, veering a little off path as he went. When the floor starting crumbling beneath him he leapt back with a soft yelp, suddenly glad he hadn't decided to cross the room in a hurry.

Deciding to trust the ghosts- apparently Ganondorf hadn't got _all_ the dead around the castle to help him –Link made his way across the floor, reaching the staircase in the far wall without any major incident. Midna handed back the Master Sword, and once he was upright again he stood quietly at the base of the steps for a moment.

And then he was climbing.

The stairs curved up in a wide spiral, gradually narrowing as Link went climbed up and up, round and round. The storm outside grew steadily fiercer, the wind whistling and moaning down the stairwell, tugging at Link with invisible fingers as it blew past him, as if trying to coax him back down.

It was so familiar. The staircase, the steps, the sense of impending doom. He kept expecting to round a corner and find himself following a blood red carpet through candlelit hallways, the deep thrum of an organ making the air shake, but everything remained stone. Grey, cold.

But even so, just like all those years ago each step brought with it growing sense of resignation, each one bringing him just a little closer to his death. His stomach was clenched so tightly he was shaking, his heart was in his mouth, throbbing in his ears. He felt lightheaded, forced to curl his hands into fists to stop them trembling.

He wasn't worried about the fight. Fighting was fine. He could _do_ fighting. How many times had he fought Ganondorf now?

No, it was the coming confrontation that scared him. He wasn't sure he could face Ganondorf, now that he knew what he knew, remembered what he remembered... they had been friends, close friends.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to do this? Ganondorf had never been his _friend_ before. Link had never had to kill a friend.

'What's wrong?' Midna appeared in front of him and he realised he had stopped, staring blankly at the next twist in the staircase. He shook his head, telling her it was nothing as he made to walk on, but she stayed where she was, blocking his path. Her gaze was serious, searching as it flitted over his face until he looked away.

'You know you can't space out in battle, right? You'll be dead if you do.'

Of course he knew that, did she know who she was talking to? He didn't realise he'd snapped the words until she frowned, drifting closer to him.

'No, I can't say that I do,' she said, which hurt, but then to be honest Link didn't even know who he really was anymore. 'But clearly you're not in any state to be fighting.'

That was just the thing, he suddenly realised. Aside from killing a friend, he was worried- scared, even –that Ganondorf might sway him back to his cause. Link was pretty sure it wouldn't be that hard, seeing as hatred and resentment didn't exactly disappear overnight, and he could see himself going, he really could. He didn't _want_ to be evil, but there was so much anger, so much grief, inside him- lifetimes' worth -that he could see how easy it would be to bring him back onto Ganondorf's side.

He, haltingly, told Midna as much, staring at his feet all the while because he didn't want to see her expression, though he looked up when she gave a long sigh.

'I think resenting your lot in life is a perfectly natural thing, Link,' she said, folding her arms. 'And I'm pretty sure everything you just said is a pretty good indicator that you're _not_ about to join Ganondorf again. If you're aware of it you can overcome it; you'll know everything he says is just him manipulating you, using your feelings in his favour.'

Link mulled that over for a moment. Would Ganondorf really manipulate him, though? Closing his eyes he thought back, sifting through the memories he had regained. As far as he had recalled they had been good friends, and Zant's jealousy back in the Twilight Realm had shown Ganondorf's favour towards Link.

But it was _Ganondorf_. Manipulation was his middle name. He was smart, he was powerful. Link _knew_ him, albeit in a different way that Ganondorf knew _him_ in this lifetime.

'Link, we've all done things we regret,' Midna continued as the silence crept on, 'and, yes, some of us might have done worse things than others, but that doesn't mean we're beyond redemption. The fact that you feel so much grief and guilt is because you can see what you've done wrong, right? So that means you know what the right thing is as well. All you need now is to have courage and _do it_.'

Link looked at her in silence, nearly laughing at the irony of her words as he rubbed the back of his left hand, where the mark of the Triforce lay. It was prickling, he suddenly realised, so he rubbed a little harder. Have courage, Midna said? Well, if there was anyone who had courage in dark times it was him, wasn't it?

'I believe in you, Link,' Midna said quietly, smiling ruefully when he blinked at her, startled. He hadn't been expecting that. 'I know you'll do the right thing, so have courage.' She vanished before he could say anything, leaving him alone on the stairwell. Putting a hand to the nearest cold wall Link took a deep, steadying breath before he walked on, taking everything just one step at a time.

His pace was slow, reluctant, but all the same the top of the stairs came much too soon. The great, barred doors gave way with a clank and a creak, opening to reveal a high balcony framed by a dark, stormy clouds. There was a colossal boom of thunder just as Link stepped through the doors, as if the heavens were sounding a death knell for him.

Bracing himself against the fierce winds that screamed by Link lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the rain, squinting up at the sky, which every so often was lit by a blinding flash of lightning. He watched as each fork arced out over the dark clouds, illuminating them in strange, ethereal ways. Thunder rumbled again, prompting him to keep moving.

So keep moving he did, moving further out onto the balcony. He peered over the edge briefly, the ground a sickeningly long way below, before turning to face the two fat staircases that framed the doors he had just walked through. Beyond them he could see another, shorter stairway, and beyond _that_ a massive opening, the ceiling of which he could just about make out from the angle he stood at. What he could make out of it was just the same as the rest of the castle; elaborate, stone, too large for any one person to own or make use of.

Brushing rain out of his eyes Link fought to quell the sudden surge of panic that overtook him, feeling his heart start racing all over again as his nose and eyes prickled faintly. He didn't want to do this.

He curled his hands into fists, letting his nails bite into his palms, and started up the first set of stairs. Each one felt harder to climb than the last but he persevered, glad that he could pretend it was just the cold making him shake.

Link had just reached the foot of the second staircase when he felt a surge of power from the room above, swiftly followed by several shrieks as a number of bodies came flying down the stairs. Startled Link watched as they all clattered to a halt, in various degrees of hurt, armour glowing in each flicker of lightning.

Soldiers. Zelda's soldiers? Hadn't Ganondorf thrown them all out? That's what Telma had said, right?

Well, Link certainly hadn't expected that. He'd have thought they'd all have scarpered, especially if they'd heard that Ganondorf had been seen in the castle. But apparently some of them deserved a little more credit, even if they did look like they were being soundly beaten.

A couple of them lay groaning, though Link ignored them as he picked his way up the stairs, glad for a distraction from his impending doom. A few of the other fallen soldiers were still, limbs bent at awkward angles, though as far as Link could tell all of them were breathing. Some of them perhaps not for much longer.

At the top of the second set of stairs he found a few more battered guards, who were stood or sat staring into the room beyond. Link walked up beside them, following their angry gazes.

It was the throne room, he realised, complete with the usual vaulted ceiling, more pillars than were necessary, and a massive, crumbling depiction of the goddesses on the far wall. They were curled around a stone Triforce, their heads missing as they loomed above a single, uncomfortable looking seat. The throne. Another strip of deep blue carpet ran all the way along the length of the room, stopping at the feet of the person sat upon Hyrule's most important seat.

And there he was. Sat with his elbows on his knees, the sage's sword resting beside him, more regal and more threatening than Zant could have ever been.

Ganondorf.


	29. Chapter 29 - To the Death

_**AN: Here we are again, then. Four chapters to go, counting this one. Things are heating up! I'd like to thank silverheartlugia2000, Um I lost my name, and RyoKushei for their reviews, as always! And thank you to those who followed this story this week, it means a lot!  
**__**Now, let's get on with things, shall we? Here's chapter twenty-nine, enjoy!**_

29- _To the Death_

Link's heart skipped a beat as his eyes settled on his eternal enemy and one-time friend, finding himself experiencing a strange mixture of terror and excitement seeing Ganondorf after so long. The excitement surprised him, because he really didn't remember that much of their friendship. And yet, somehow, seeing Ganondorf again made him weirdly happy.

_He was running, full tilt, as hard as he could. Legs burning, heart racing, breaths coming short and fast. He could hear the guards behind him, yelling at him to stop, to '_get back here!'_, but Link wouldn't stop. His haul lay heavy across his shoulders, bag bouncing against his back with every step he took. He wasn't about to give this up, no way._

_Veering left he ducked into a side road, giving a yelp when a hand grabbed his arm. He struggled, instinctively, as the owner of the hand dragged him into a narrow alley, punching and kicking, though only a few of his blows actually connected. _

'_Din, calm down, would you?' he blinked at the voice, stilling when he recognised it. The rush of tension that followed was instinctive, born of lifetimes of antagonism, but he relaxed when he saw Ganon's wide grin._

'_You're one crazy kid,' he said, shaking his head. 'Could you have cut it any closer?'_

'_Probably,' Link replied, batting the hand on his arm away. 'What are you doing here?'_

_Ganon folded his arms, shrugging. 'Checking up on you, what else? I know how bad at being stealthy you are, so I wanted to see how good at running you were.' _

'_Shut up,' Link said, but he was grinning. That had been exhilarating, unlike anything he'd ever known before. Take _that_, Hyrule. _

_But how weird was it to know that Ganondorf- _Ganondorf –_had his back? _

'Link?' Link turned when someone said his name, blinking the memory away to find himself looking at one of the soldiers. Rain bounced off of their armour with a soft rattle as they stared at one another for a moment.

'It _is_ you.' The soldier pushed up their visor and Link found himself looking at Reid, who seemed as surprised as he was. 'What are you doing here?'

Link was wondering the same thing about her and the other soldiers, though when he turned the question back on her she looked at him like he was stupid.

'What do you mean, 'what are we doing here'? Protecting the Princess, of course.' She glanced away towards Ganondorf, who hadn't moved. 'Or at least, we're trying to.'

Raising his eyebrows Link looked away at the prone soldiers strewn across the staircase, wondering if that was really sensible as he asked what exactly had happened. Reid huffed, folding her arms as she shot an annoyed look down the stairs.

'Whenever we try to get close this weird barrier blocks our way,' she explained. 'When we tried to break through it… _that_ happened.' She looked at the stairs again, and Link was torn between amazement and amusement. He would never have thought, not in a million years, that he would find some soldiers actively challenging Ganondorf. That they weren't all dead yet was nothing short of a miracle, but then Link was sure that if Ganondorf wanted them dead then they would be dead.

Was it all just a game to him?

Probably.

Looking back at the throne room Link stared at the figure sat at the far end, suddenly wondering if all the barriers on the castle's lower levels hadn't been for him, after all. Maybe they'd been for these soldiers, should they decide to flee. When Link looked at Reid, though, he didn't think they would. He could see the fierce determination in her eyes, and under their visors the other nearby soldiers' faces all seemed set with a grim resolve. Link was amazed, he was astounded.

But he needed them to leave.

All heads turned towards him when he said as much, several voices rising with indignant refusal. Reid stared at him like he was crazy. A few of the surrounding soldiers demanded to know just who exactly he thought he was, but Link silenced them all with a dark glare. Honestly, if they couldn't even stand up to him what chance did they have against Ganondorf?

He wasn't sure how to go about convincing them to go, especially when half of them started scoffing when he said he was the only one who could defeat Ganondorf. Reid seemed to be the only soldier even considering listening, so he focused his attention on her, imploring her to believe him. It was too dangerous for them, they'd be killed in an instant, assuming they actually got through the barrier.

'We're soldiers of Hyrule,' she replied, lifting her chin slightly. 'We've pledged our lives to our Princess, and will gladly give them up in order to protect Hyrule and its citizens.' A few of her fellows made noises of agreement, some of them nodded.

Link admired their courage, he did, but he wasn't prepared to see anyone other than Ganondorf die today. Especially not the only actually brave soldiers he had ever met. Hyrule would need them, once Ganondorf was gone.

Pondering how to convince them Link looked to Ganondorf once more, just as a streak of lightning danced across the sky, illuminating the barrier ever so slightly. As thunder rumbled Link found his answer, and he turned back to Reid, asking her if she'd believe him if he could get through the barrier.

'It's impossible. Trust me, we've tried,' Reid said, shaking her head, to which Link shrugged slightly. They hadn't tried sending an old friend of Ganondorf's through. Of course, he didn't say that.

Clearly, though, he wasn't going to convince them. He'd just have to hope they could keep their distance and not get themselves killed.

Wishing Reid, and by extension the other soldiers, good luck Link made his way to the barrier, the clanking of armour nearly drowning out their voices as they all crowded around him, trying to stop him. He ignored them, though, halting maybe an inch from Ganondorf's magic, watching its creator closely.

Ganondorf sat up slightly, reaching out to rest his sword across his knees, and Link took that as an invitation. He took a breath then stepped forward, hearing the barrier buzz sharply as he did, the magic tingling against his skin.

And then he was through. When he glanced over his shoulder the soldiers were all staring at him, obviously surprised. Reid nodded hesitantly, stepping back just slightly when Link returned the gesture. It was all right. He could do this. He _would_ do this.

Pushing the soldiers from his mind he turned back, facing forward again.

The throne room was eerily quiet despite the storm raging outside, the air still, stagnant. It was like the outside world had been blocked out, though occasional flashes of lightning would light up the walls, stretching Link's shadow into a dark giant on the floor before him. He paused, taking a few deep breaths of the heavy air, which he noticed had a strange, faint scent to it. It made him think of blood, though that didn't seem quite right.

Whatever it was, it only served to make Link's stomach drop further. He managed to take a few steps before stopping dead, finding himself stood beside one of the statues' decapitated heads. Reaching out he touched his fingers to the cool marble, wondering if it was some kind of statement. Link had never understood Ganondorf's disdain for the goddesses, considering they were the ones that had given him his power.

'Link, look.' Midna rose to hover beside him, pointing to the giant stone Triforce above the throne. Now that he was closer Link could see a figure suspended at its heart, limp like a ragdoll, dangling from strings of dark golden light.

It was Zelda. Of course it was.

The Triforce on his hand, which had been prickling for a while now, suddenly began to burn and Link hissed softly, glancing down at the back of his hand. Despite his glove being in the way the marking there was glowing brightly, resonating; when he looked back up Link saw a similar glow on both Ganondorf and Zelda's hands.

'Welcome, Link.' Ganondorf's deep voice shattered the silence, and Link suddenly realised he was just stood gawping in the middle of the room, completely open to attacks. But of course, that wasn't Ganondorf's style. 'And Midna too, of course,' the man himself continued, rising slowly to his feet.

A soft wind blew in through one of the high windows, making his cloak shift slightly, and Link felt it tugging on his hat as well, as if trying to pull them closer together. He obliged, taking a few slow steps towards the throne, never taking his eyes off Ganondorf. Likewise, those yellow eyes never left Link, assessing him.

'Not wearing anyone today, are we?' Midna asked, tone cutting, hands curled into fists.

Ganondorf just smiled slightly, lifting his sword to rest it on a shoulder. 'So you defeated Zant, and regained the Fused Shadows. Your display of strength earlier was most impressive.' He spoke sincerely, as if they weren't moments away from a battle to the death. His eyes flicked onto Link. 'I can see my spell on you hasn't worn off yet.'

'What spell?' Midna demanded at the same moment Link did, which made them glance at each other as Ganondorf chuckled softly.

'It's quite the story,' he said, folding himself back onto the throne in a nonchalant way that irritated Link. He didn't know why he kept letting these people spout off monologues before fights. Well, he did- it was because he wanted answers –but it made him feel powerless, like he was being dragged along at their pace, unable to stand on his own.

'Do you believe in destiny, Midna?' Ganondorf asked after a moment, which seemed to stump her somewhat as she looked confused for a few seconds. 'Well, apparently there's a specific set of events that occur repeatedly in Hyrule, over the ages. A constant, never-ending cycle that Link, Zelda, and myself cannot escape. We are continually reincarnated, always to end up… here.' Ganondorf paused, looking at Link who was stood in silence, and who was surprised to see a melancholy identical to the one he was himself feeling reflected in Ganondorf's eyes. 'I've been told that it doesn't matter what we do, or what our intentions are. The cycle cannot be changed, or resisted.'

'Why are you telling _me_ this?' Midna demanded, scornful. 'Is this you trying to justify all the evil you've done?'

'Patience, Midna,' Ganondorf replied lightly, and Link had to actually, physically hold her back as she tried to charge at him, enraged by his casual tone. 'I'm telling you this so that you understand the rest of the story. Because, you see, Link here remembers all these cycles. He recalls all of our reincarnations, don't you?'

They both looked at Link then, Ganondorf expectant, Midna surprised, and he nodded slowly. As much as he wanted all this to be over, he had to admit he was glad Ganondorf was dragging it out, delaying the inevitable fight. Maybe they were both as reluctant as each other.

Crossing his legs Ganondorf leaned back, resting his arms along the arms of the throne. 'So, of course, Link had no desire to simply be a pawn of the goddesses for another lifetime. He sought me out and tried to kill me. Many, many times.' A smile flashed across Ganondorf's face, one that Link found mirrored on his own as he recalled all his younger self's ridiculous assassination attempts. He schooled his expression, though, when he saw Midna looking at him.

'Eventually, though, I forced him to explain why, exactly, he wanted me dead so badly,' Ganondorf continued, expression turning distant. Link hated himself for it, but he was hanging onto every word of Ganondorf's, especially now that they were entering a time he couldn't remember. As much as he disliked the idea of being evil, or helping Ganondorf's rebellion, he _did_ want to know more about their time together.

'I'll spare you the details, but eventually we decided to try fighting our fates together.' Leaning forward slightly Ganondorf fixed Link with slightly narrowed eyes. 'Tell me, Link, how much _do_ you remember?'

They were both looking at him again, and Link suddenly became aware of how bizarre this whole situation was. Here he and Midna were, having a just barely civil conversation with Ganondorf, the man who had wreaked havoc in her realm and was seeking to do the same to Hyrule. But Midna, like Link, seemed to want answers, and was willing to postpone the fighting until she got them. She seemed as curious as Link was about his missing past.

It seemed all three of them were united on that front. All looking for answers.

Carefully, slowly, Link told Ganondorf the truth. That he remembered bits and pieces of his own life, with more coming back every day, and that he remembered clearly all his past lives. As he made that admission he thought, for a fleeting moment, he saw something like real regret in Ganondorf's face. Regret and real, actual grief. It shocked Link into silence, while Midna stared at him with surprise.

'You never told me that,' she said softly. 'That explains why you were so unwilling to do anything when we first met. You knew what was going to happen.'

'And there you have it,' Ganondorf said, expression back to being mostly impassive, but also mildly amused. 'When we began to stop seeing eye to eye, and you began to start having doubts, Link, I cast a spell on you.' That unfamiliar regret came back, for longer this time as he sighed softly, and Link recalled the confrontation in the stormy forest as Ganondorf continued. 'It was supposed to erase all your memories, of every life, so that you might avoid getting involved again, but clearly that didn't work. I suppose it might never have, if destiny is as powerful as you always said.'

'Why not just kill him?' Midna asked, which sent a flare of indignation through Link. 'Surely that would have just solved all your problems.' Her tone was bitter, and earned her a small smile from Ganondorf.

'I know you think me evil, Midna, and I have little doubt you wouldn't believe me if I said I regretted what happened to you and your people, but I am not so cold-hearted that I can easily murder a good friend. No matter how many problems it might solve.'

Ganondorf's eyes met Link's, and the look in those yellow irises sent pain stabbing through Link's chest. This was so much worse than any final confrontation they had been in before. Link didn't know if he could do this, and he unconsciously stepped back when Ganondorf rose once more, drawing his sword slowly.

'But, I suppose, we are friends no longer. At least, not in your eyes,' he said, and Link wanted to say that he was wrong, that he might not remember much but he remembered enough, but what would that achieve? 'And now that it's come to this, I will not allow you to stop me from achieving my goals.'

As Ganondorf spoke his expression turned cold, and Link wished he could switch off his emotions like that. Wished he could hate the Ganondorf in front of him as he had all his previous incarnations, as he had Zant. He tried to remember what it had been like before his memories had started coming back, how he had felt about Ganondorf then, but it seemed so strange and distant now. His previous lives felt even further away, like they no longer belonged to him. Of all the times for him to become detached from them, it had to be now, didn't it?

Still, in the spirit of self-preservation Link drew the Master Sword, continuing to back up as Ganondorf started down the steps from the throne.

'You deal with him, Link, I'll deal with Zelda,' Midna said, giving his shoulder a brief squeeze before shooting up into the air, darting towards Zelda's prone form before Ganondorf could react. Not that he really did anyway, simply glancing round to watch her progress without making the slightest move to stop her. Either he didn't think Midna could do anything, or he didn't care if he ended up with three people to fight instead of two.

Link knew he should take the opportunity to strike, as soon as Ganondorf's head was turned, but as it was his knees felt like they had turned to water and his arms were shaking slightly. He had to fight to keep the Master Sword steady.

It was ridiculous how threatening Link still found Ganondorf, despite having defeated him countless times before. He felt so small in the face of the sorcerer's powerful aura, whatever the era. It didn't help that this Ganondorf _knew_ him. _Well_. Which meant he knew Link's weaknesses, the best ways to deal with him.

While Link was left having to wing it, clinging to survival just as he always did.

Ganondorf watched him back up, a slight smile passing across his lips. It was not a kind smile. 'Always running from your responsibilities,' he said, just loud enough for Link to hear, tone vaguely amused. Link knew he was being baited; he knew because it was working. The words sent a flare of irritation through him, the self-righteous tone Ganondorf said them in even more so.

Scowling Link tightened his grip on his blade, glancing between Ganondorf and the glowing sword hanging at his side, dangling from his fingertips. He didn't remember Ganondorf keeping it, though when he thought about it Link did remember pulling it out of the man's stomach, mere moments before they were both chucked into the Twilight Realm.

He shook his head viciously, telling himself to focus. The present, not the past. Just like Midna had said. He couldn't be getting lost in his memories, it would get him killed.

'It's the sword, you know,' Ganondorf said lightly as he slowly adjusted his grip on his weapon, flicking it a few times. 'It's reversing my spell. I'd imagine your memories first started coming back when you acquired it, didn't they?'

Link didn't reply, refusing to be distracted as he held the Master Sword steady, keeping it firmly between them. Sliding into a fighting stance Ganondorf performed a few tentative thrusts with his own blade, testing Link's defences, which proved fair as he deflected each jab easily. He didn't want to do this, but now that he was face to face with his potential death he had no desire to go down without a fight.

A grim smile appeared on Ganondorf's face. 'I suppose there's no way I can convince you to give up on this foolish endeavour?' he asked, and Link's answer was a fierce downwards slash that faltered at the last second, even as Ganondorf dodged out of the way, as always surprisingly graceful despite his great height and bulky stature. 'No, I didn't think so. I have no desire to repeat our numerous discussions, so perhaps I should just... show you, instead of trying to talk.'

The words were ominous, the slight gesture he made his hand even more so, and Link was skittering back in expectation of some kind of attack, perhaps magical, when pain so sharp it made him cry out lanced through his head. He buckled before he could help it, curling in on himself as he clutched his skull between his hands, the pain bringing tears to his eyes as he just barely managed to stay upright.

Beneath him the ground turned misty, but he still saw Ganondorf's blurred shadow drawing closer, heard the soft, calculated footsteps. There was a metallic taste in his mouth, and it was all he could do to keep from passing out as the pain grew with every heartbeat, until it felt like his head was going to explode.

'_So what you're saying… is that I'm the reincarnation of _the most_ evil man in all of Hyrule, and it's your destiny to kill me?' Ganondorf's words were slow, ponderous, as Link scrabbled beneath his weight, feeling like his ribs were being crushed. He'd never expected Ganondorf to _sit_ on him in order to keep him down. He flailed angrily, aiming a few weak punches at Ganondorf's legs, but none of them even connected. _

'_That's just…' Link paused his struggles when he registered the shock in Ganondorf's tone, as well as a twinge of an emotion Link knew well. Resentment. 'So you've been going to all this effort, just to stop something that _might_ happen? Just 'cause I share a name with some guy who lived, what, hundreds of years ago?'_

_Link spat an affirmative, trying to get the taste of dirt out of his mouth. Ganondorf was silent for a long time, and Link craned his head round, trying to see his enemy's face. From what he could make out Ganondorf was frowning, and with a start Link realised he was shaking. _

'_That's ridiculous. You're kidding me. No- no way. I'm not evil. I mean, sure, I'm a thief, but how is stealing from rich sods who don't give a damn about anyone but themselves _evil_?' He suddenly surged upright and Link sucked in a huge breath, rolling upright immediately. He scooped up his sword, whirling to face Ganondorf, who had wandered a little way away, apparently completely disregarding Link. This guy knew how to push all of Link's buttons, didn't he?_

_But then he spun, and Link suddenly felt like he was looking at a stranger. This couldn't be Ganondorf. Ganondorf would never look so broken, so vulnerable. _

'_Don't look at me like that,' he said after a moment, narrowing his eyes sharply at Link. 'Who do you think you're kidding? I'm not him- them- whatever!' his voice rose, and Link had only ever heard Ganondorf yell like this when he was beaten. 'I'm not some evil sorcerer from hundreds of years ago- I'm _me_! Screw you, kid, what's destiny got to do with any of this? _

_And all of a sudden, staring into those wide yellow eyes, Link realised they were the same-_

Stumbling back blindly Link fought to stay upright, knees feeling like they could buckle at any second. Ganondorf was still advancing, a look of profound sadness on his face, but Link didn't want to see it. How was he supposed to do this, when Ganondorf wasn't a blatantly evil sorcerer bent on the destruction of Hyrule?

He choked on another cry, barely able to see around the pain. With each beat of his heart the world flickered, white spots dancing around in front of him, disorientating him.

Soft coughing caught his attention, and when he managed to raise his gaze from Ganondorf's shins he saw Midna and Zelda sat near the throne, Zelda coughing and spluttering as she was, apparently, brought back from the dead. Midna's gaze was trained on Link, and their eyes met for a moment before-

_The city was bustling, brimming with life. Link could hear all the people passing by on the main streets, but all he could focus on was the people around him. Horrifically thin, dying people, curled up in corners or lying prone against walls, all wearing ragged, grubby clothes that would do nothing to stave off the coming winter. _

'_It's rude to stare,' Ganondorf said, glancing over his shoulder at Link who hastily tore his gaze away from a child so thin he could see every bone beneath their skin. _

'_What _is _this?' he asked softly, aghast. Every back alley seemed like it was teeming with these people, and Link had noticed that the few who braved the main streets had been completely ignored by everyone. _

'_This is Hyrule,' Ganondorf replied, leading Link around a corner. Somewhere Link could hear a baby crying, a high thin wail that sent daggers through his heart. It seemed to encapsulate the absolute misery of the place. 'It's been getting worse lately, but still the Royal Family does nothing.'_

Sucking in a gasp of air Link staggered left, nearly falling but forcing himself to stay standing, meeting Ganondorf's eyes as he realised what had happened. Whatever spell had remained since his acquisition of the Master Sword, Ganondorf had just undone it. That's why his skull felt like it was seconds away from bursting, why he could suddenly barely stem the tide of memories rising to the forefront of his mind. There were just too many, he couldn't stop them.

He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to see this. It had been bad enough before, but now he felt like his heart was being torn in two. He knew what he needed to do, but just the thought of it was painful, almost more so than the agony in his head. Just how much did, exactly, did Hyrule, the goddesses, _Ganondorf_, want to take from him?

Gasping for breath Link suddenly found himself holding back sobs, feeling like the world was crashing down on him.

_The storm was fierce, dangerously so. Link could hear the wind howling in the trees, their branches creaking under the weight of the rain. He paced in a circle, eyes fixed on Ganondorf, who was mirroring his movements. _

'_Stop this madness, Link,' Ganondorf said, voice almost a plead, squinting through the dark and the rain. _

'_I can't do this anymore, I told you,' Link replied, desperately trying to get his friend to understand. 'This is… at this rate, nothing will change!'_

'_Only if you leave.' In comparison to Link Ganondorf's voice was maddeningly calm, even in spite of its low urgency. 'That's what you told me. If we go our separate ways the cycle will continue, right? When we meet again we'll be enemies.'_

'_That's why-!' Stepping forward Link raised his sword, almost choking on unshed tears as he swung his sword, knowing he could never kill his friend but knowing now that he would have to, sooner or later. So he had to, he had no choice. It was now or never; if this didn't work Zant would surely kill him for his treachery. _

_But Ganondorf had also advanced, and he caught Link's wrist easily, halting the blade so that it rested mere inches from his neck._

'_Link.' He shook his head, blinking water from his eyelashes. 'This is pointless.'_

White hot pain suddenly exploded through Link's body, jolting him back to the present as he found Ganondorf stood just before him, face cold, eyes anything but.

'You could never kill me, Link,' he said softly, voice cracking ever so slightly. 'Don't you remember?'

Link sucked in a short, startled breath that sent pain ricocheting through his entire body. It eclipsed even the pain in his head, which was thankfully beginning to subside, and he lowered his eyes instinctively, searching for its source. When he found it he just stared blankly for a long moment, nothing registering, before he blinked slowly, panic clawing at his chest.

It was a sword. A bright, glowing sword. The sword of a sage.

Stuck straight through his stomach.


	30. Chapter 30 - Oath

_**AN: Surprise! I'm going to be uploading these last three chapters a little faster, just because. Thank you to RyoKushei for suggesting that I do! Speaking of thanks, thank you to Um I lost my name, silverheartlugia2000, RyoKushei, SunnyStormCloud, and ThePredicate for your reviews! And also, thank you to those who favourited/followed this week!  
**__**Okay, now on with the chapter. If anyone's interested in setting the tone for this one, I wrote the whole thing to 'Dawn', by Arn Andersson, so if you want to set the mood I recommend listening to that while you read. And now, let's do this! Enjoy.**_

30- _Oath_

In one swift movement Ganondorf pulled his sword back and Link buckled, hearing someone call his name as he hit the floor. Around the pain he was mostly just surprised as he pressed shaky hands to his stomach, feeling the sticky warmth of blood coat his fingers in seconds. The Master Sword lay a little way away, though he didn't remember dropping it. His shield was near it but he didn't remember dropping that either. Had he even used it?

Curling in on himself slightly Link gritted his teeth against the pain, trying to keep from throwing up as he stared up at Ganondorf, who looked back expressionlessly.

That underhanded _bastard_.

Unable to keep his head lifted Link let it slump back against the floor, finding himself looking past Ganondorf's legs at Midna and Zelda, who were both staring at him with similar expressions of shock. As he watched Midna's slowly turned to one of outrage, though she was clearly torn between staying with Zelda and going to Link.

Grimacing slightly Link tried to convey to her that it was all right, that she could leave him. He was fine, he would be okay, surely? This was not the way it went.

If anything that made Midna look even angrier, though.

In an instant she was in the air, Fused Shadows at her fingertips, yelling obscenities at Ganondorf. He didn't reply, simply stood silent under the verbal insult, and Link watched blood- _his_ blood –drip from the Sage's sword onto the stone floor. It was such a familiar shade of red; he was no stranger to injury.

Still, as he looked down at his hands, at the blood soaking his tunic, slowly pooling beneath him, he couldn't recall a time he had been _this_ injured. He watched it trickle between his fingers and, despite the pain, forced himself to roll onto his back, trying to keep a steady pressure on his stomach. It didn't help that his vision kept blurring in and out of focus, or that his hands had started to shake. Badly.

Swallowing a moan Link tilted his head, Midna's yelling still ringing in the air. She now seemed to be accusing Ganondorf of being a filthy, underhanded lowlife, while Zelda struggled upright behind her. Well, now that Zelda was revived maybe things would be all right. Even if Link couldn't fight, she and Midna could probably handle Ganondorf. They'd probably have an easier time doing it too; he was sure they'd have nothing but hatred and disdain for the man who threatened both their kingdoms.

And then all of a sudden Midna was gone, that ungodly, pulsing monster standing in her place, spear in one massive hand. It let out a terrible, eerie wail of a shriek, lifting the spear to skewer Ganondorf, who Link heard give a long, low whistle.

'Is this the power of the Fused Shadows, then?' he asked, glancing down at Link who met his gaze painfully, a mess of betrayal, shock, anger, and, somewhere deep down, relief. Link didn't reply, watching without a word as Midna bore down on his former friend, who dodged a strike from the spear just in time so that the weapon sank five metres into the floor. Link felt the shock of the blow run through the stone, heard the floor give way beneath the strike with a series of horrible screeches.

As Ganondorf danced away, now fully engaged it surviving Midna's attacks, Link let his gaze drift away to the high ceiling. His head felt fuzzy, like it was full of cotton, and if it weren't for the horrific pain in his stomach he might have happily gone to sleep. The swirl of emotions inside him was bewildering as he flitted from one sensation to another. He couldn't believe Ganondorf had actually _stabbed_ him. Why was it only Link who had been having a hard time? That seemed so unfair.

And of course Ganondorf would use such an underhanded technique.

But at the very least being stabbed grounded Link in the present, stemming the flow of memories, and Link took a little solace in that.

Although, all things considered, he probably wasn't going to have to worry about that for much longer. No, the way things were going he would be dead, the memories no longer a problem.

It was strange, he wasn't afraid anymore. He had been before, when he'd tried to fight Ganondorf, but now, with the life draining out of him, he just didn't have the energy. He wanted to sleep, to finally get a break from this whole mess. Just for a little while, until the next turn of the cycle came about.

'Link- Link look at me.' Warm hands touched his face, and Link suddenly realised he was freezing. He sucked in a shaky breath, blinking a few times as he focused on the person who had appeared above him. It was Zelda, of course it was, her blue eyes dark, her face an unhealthy shade of sickly grey. Her hair was coming loose from its braid, messy strands framing her face, while beyond her Midna was on the ceiling, spear poised as she struck again. Apparently Ganondorf still hadn't been skewered. Link didn't know whether he should be disappointed or glad.

'Link, I haven't the power to heal you, but I may be able to muster up enough to… stem the flow of blood. It may well save your life.' Zelda's voice was low, earnest. It demanded Link's attention, and he focused on her reluctantly as he told her, or rather slurred at her, that he was fine. He didn't want to be saved. She could defeat Ganondorf, he knew she could. She just needed to have courage, wasn't that what Midna had said?

Zelda gave him a strained smile, the barest hint of a laugh. 'Courage is not my strong suit, Link. No, that belongs to you. But wisdom does allow me to see that you are essential to Hyrule's survival; you must defeat Ganondorf, Link. Here.' She tugged one of his hands from his stomach, replacing it with her own, as she pressed something against his fingers. Link gripped it instinctively, glancing down as a faint tingle ran through his hand, where he found the Master Sword dangling limply in his grip. The tingling intensified, settling into a steady thrum, like a heartbeat. Link smiled despite himself, to know that Fi was there with him at the end.

'You tell me I should not save you, and I reply that I must,' Zelda continued, her face contorting into a grimace briefly as she shut her eyes, pressing down a little harder on Link's stomach. He choked at the spike of pain, gripping the Master Sword convulsively, instinctively trying to squirm away. That got him nothing but more pain and the realisation that he had barely any strength left.

Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to save Hyrule. Ganondorf could have it. Link just wanted to rest.

A soft gold glow caught his attention, a split-second before the worst pain he had ever felt bore down on him, knocking the air from him before he could even scream. Someone shoved something into his mouth and he bit down instinctively, arching away from the floor as the pain, if anything, worsened. He was so _sick_ of pain, of hurting.

And this, this was the worst. A horrific burning, searing pain, like the flesh was being melted from his bones. He tried to scream, but wasn't sure if the sound that followed was actually him or if it was just inside his head. He writhed but Zelda held firm, not letting him escape whatever she was doing.

But finally, after what felt like an eternity, the pain began to fade. Not entirely, but enough that Link could breathe again. It teetered just on the edge of bearable as he took a few stuttering, gasping breaths, blinking moisture from his eyes as he tried to figure out what _exactly_ had just happened. Over the disorientating ringing in his ears he could hear Midna and Ganondorf still exchanging blows, though he couldn't see them.

Someone nearby was breathing just a heavily as he was, and when he looked he found Zelda slumped next to him, eyes shut, expression pained. Her hands were bloody.

Rising up onto his elbows painfully Link surveyed himself, wincing slightly at the movement. He still had a death grip on the Master Sword, and when he slowly unclenched his fist the handle had left deep indentations in his palm. His tunic had been hitched up, though it slipped down when he sat up so he gingerly pulled it back, a little wary about what he'd find. There was blood everywhere, as he had expected, and what he could see of the skin around the wound was an angry red. Burnt. He glanced at Zelda, at her bloodstained fingers, and wondered if she had somehow cauterised the wound. It had, and still did, hurt enough for it to be a possibility.

Sitting up a little further Link grimaced, still feeling like he was dying despite Zelda's aid. She might have sealed the wound, but that didn't mean he wasn't still bleeding, and he wondered just how long he had as he reached out to shake Zelda lightly. Her breathing was heavy, her body limp, but her eyes flickered open at his touch and she smiled faintly.

'Good, you're up,' she said, or rather sighed, voice barely audible over the screech of blades coming from the other end of the room. 'I could not heal you, but I may have given you a little more time to defeat Ganondorf.' She lifted a hand slightly and Link took it, lightly, not sure he could muster the strength to grip any tighter. 'You have to do this, Link. For Hyrule, for yourself… in the name of the mark on the back of your hand.' As she stared up at him with her grave, blue eyes, Link suddenly wasn't sure which mark she meant, as her grip tightened and she pulled herself up into a sitting position, using Link as support.

'_If all this is true… why are you telling me?'_ _Zelda asked, rapier held in hands that trembled just slightly, keeping Link at a distance. He stayed sat on her windowsill, not interested in harming her, or really going anywhere near her. She was as pretty as ever in this lifetime, her eyes a steely blue, her expression fierce despite her obvious fear. _

_He plucked at his hood, pulling it a little further over his eyes. 'I wanted your advice.'_

'_My-!' she spluttered momentarily before regaining her composure, taking a deep breath. 'You break into my chambers, steal into my home, and-?! I should have you _arrested_, you're a _criminal_. One who plans to destroy my family, and my country.'_

'_That's not what I want,' Link replied softly, vehemently. It was never what he had wanted. 'I don't care for you, or any of you royals, but I don't want to destroy Hyrule. I just don't know what to do. I don't want history to repeat itself again. I don't want my life to be meaningless, just another turn of the wheel.'_

_Zelda watched him for a long moment, before slowly dropping the point of her rapier to the floor. How her bare feet weren't freezing on the stone Link didn't know. Maybe she was used to it, up here in her lonely tower. _

'_I can't tell you what to do,' she said, still staring at him with a strange intensity, 'but this doesn't sound like something we can just run away from. My duty… is to protect Hyrule, or it will be. If you're not lying then it might always be. I don't think I have the courage to stray so far from my destined path, not like you. So I think, for all our sakes, you should see this through to the end, and learn what you have to learn from its conclusion, and everything leading up to it.'_

Blinking a few times Link stared at Zelda, who was tugging off her gloves, calm and collected. She smoothed her bedraggled hair slowly, pausing when she noticed him watching her. 'You came to me when we were younger, do you remember? I realised it was you when you returned, as a wolf. When you showed me your Triforce piece.' She smiled faintly, sadly. 'Have you learnt what you needed to learn?'

Dragging his gaze from her face to the two battling figures at the other end of the throne room, Link wondered if he had. What had he been supposed to learn? That his efforts were useless, that trying to change his fate was futile? That no matter what he did, they would all always end up in the same place?

That Hyrule could take anything it wanted from him, and he couldn't complain? He had to let it, for the _greater good_?

Well, if he was going to die- Zelda had implied his time was limited now –then why not take the greatest threat to Hyrule with him?

How hard could it be? Maybe it might have been easy once, but not anymore. He remembered now. Remembered everything. Remembered all that Ganondorf had been to him, and he to Ganondorf.

_Ganondorf stuck out his hand, grinning into Link's confused face. 'Let's make an oath,' he said, expression growing serious. 'If fate says we have to be enemies, then let's swear to fight that however we can. We're friends Link, brothers, even. So make an oath with me. Swear that we'll live, fight, and die side by side. As brothers.'_

_For a long moment Link just stared, a strange swelling sensation in his chest as he gave Ganondorf a small smile, gripping his friend- no, his brother's forearm. 'I swear we will,' he said, as Ganondorf's fingers wrapped around his arm in return. _

Lifting a hand to rub his forearm Link looked to Ganondorf as he dodged out of the way of another strike from Midna's spear, all at once recalling the oath they had made, years ago. It came to him suddenly, with a sudden pang in his chest.

Maybe they couldn't live or fight together, but they could die together. Side by side.

What better way to go, than by murdering each other? It was like something out of those epic legends Shad had mentioned once, on the shores of Lake Hylia. The perfect tragic ending. Two criminals, two brothers, meeting their ends at each other's hands.

Maybe one day their fates would realign. Ancient curses would fade, and they could start anew.

Maybe one day.

But it wasn't today. It wasn't this lifetime. Taking a deep breath Link swallowed, tasting blood on his tongue, letting all his feelings sink beneath the knowledge that he was going to die. He would uphold their oath, even if neither of them could ever have foreseen it coming to pass like this.

Giving Zelda a small smile, one he knew she had understood when she returned it, Link rose unsteadily to his feet. He swayed but stayed upright, doing his best to ignore the pain. There was no ignoring it, though, so he did his best to breathe and think and move around it, which worked a little better.

He was almost forced back to the ground, though, by a sudden pulse of magic so strong it shattered most of the hall's windows. There was a brilliant flash of golden light, followed by a terrible roaring shriek that made Link cringe back. Squinting up through the light Link distantly saw Midna looming above Ganondorf, the Fused Shadows straining to be free from her control, glowing so brightly it hurt.

And then they exploded. Link _was_ thrown to the ground this time, his yelp of pain mingling with Midna's as the screech dragged on, the whole throne room shaking. Covering his face Link waited for the rumbling to stop, trying not to pass out as the pain in his stomach grew worse, wounds jolted by the fall and the shaking.

When it stopped it did so abruptly, leaving Link in a world full of pale dust, shifting in the winds suddenly finding their way into the room. It faded slowly, and Link felt rain on his face as he sat up carefully, gritting his teeth against another cry of pain, struggling to breathe. For all Zelda's efforts he was pretty sure he could feel himself bleeding again. He fell about coughing as he sat up, the pain in his stomach sharpening with each jolt until he could taste blood in his mouth. Leaning to the side slightly he spat it out, the red stark against the dust-covered floor, and he wiped his mouth with a shaking hand, staring at the smear of colour left behind for a moment.

Then he forced himself to his feet, blinking through the dust, trying to work out what had just happened.

The pale haze settled slowly, too slowly, first revealing the walls, now barely stumps surrounding the throne. They had apparently been torn apart by the explosion, leaving stone scattered everywhere. Link was lucky to have not been crushed. Or maybe not so lucky.

Next came the floor, the blue carpet almost grey now where it led up to the throne, which was lying on its side. The statue of the goddesses was completely gone, blown apart by the blast. The roof, too, was gone, letting in the rain that had slowed to a gentle patter.

And then came Ganondorf, a dark shape stood amongst the rubble. He was staring down at something, sword hanging from his fingertips as he caught his breath, breaths harsh in the sudden silence.

Brushing dust from his eyes Link tried to make out what it was Ganondorf was looking at, and when he did he went cold. Even colder than he was already, in his half-dying state. All he could think was _no_, and he yelled the word when Ganondorf shifted, lifting a foot to bring it down on Midna's helmet. The part she had always had, that she had never been parted with. It cracked, creaked, shattered. The heavy crunch rang in Link's ears as he stared, unseeing, at all that remain of his friend.

No. No, please no. Not Midna.

Please, not Midna.

'It had to be this way, Link,' Ganondorf said, though Link barely heard him over the sudden shrieking in his head. 'I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice.'

Those words again. Always those words.

There was always a choice. There was never just one single path.

But was there really? The paths they walked, they three, never changed. They couldn't deviate, couldn't choose another way to go. It was always the same. Always, always.

Link's nose began to burn, his head span. The world blurred briefly, and if he hadn't felt tears slip down his cheeks he might have thought it was just his body giving out. The pain was unbearable. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. No one was supposed to die. No one but Ganondorf.

And now Midna was dead. Because he had hesitated, because he couldn't go through with the only thing he was good at in this world. Was this his punishment? Was this what he got for straying from his path?

His knees shook, and though he was tempted to let them pitch him to the ground as he pressed his lips together to stop their trembling he forced himself to stay up, staggering slightly as he took a step towards Ganondorf.

'Stop this, Link,' Ganondorf said, voice almost soft, almost regretful. 'There's nothing you can do. That blow I struck is a mortal one, whatever the Princess does. Don't cause yourself more pain.'

Sucking in a rattling breath Link told him to shut up, voice cracking as he did so. He felt like he was breaking, shattering to nothing. He just needed to reach Ganondorf before he did. That was the only thing left for him, now.

'Link…' Ganondorf sighed, adjusting his grip on his sword as he took a step in Link's direction. Link didn't know what his old friend planned to do; he was already dying. Cut off his head, maybe? 'What exactly do you plan on doing? This is useless, ridiculous.'

Shaking his head Link simply took another step, trying to grip the Master Sword properly but finding that his fingers wouldn't cooperate. They simply clung limply, threatening to drop the blade at any moment. Link could only distantly feel Fi now, her power still fluttering like a heart. But it was faint, no doubt like Link's own. He was cold, he was tired. He didn't have much time at all.

Ganondorf also took another step closer, or at least he tried to. Even as he shifted, though, a jet of bright light bolted past Link, slamming directly into Ganondorf's chest. He gave a brief, surprised shout, the light spreading out in ripples across his body. It took Link a moment to realise the man had been immobilised, but when he did he recognised the spell and glanced over his shoulder.

Zelda was up on one knee, surrounded by four familiar, glowing creatures. They shone softly, and even from where he stood Link could feel their power, warm and gentle, brushing against his back, spurring him on. As he watched Zelda nocked another arrow to the beautiful, familiar bow in her hands, the Light Spirits' light dimming slightly as the arrow began to shine. When she saw Link staring she smiled faintly, encouragingly, even despite the pallor of her face, the shadows beneath her eyes. She looked as bad as Link felt, but she wasn't backing down.

Neither was he, as he turned back to Ganondorf, still held captive by the arrow's magic. He seemed surprised, mouth shifting slightly as if he were straining to say something. Link met his gaze and held it, forcing his feet to move.

He took a step, then another, then staggered, the world blurring as the ground shifted beneath his feet. Every movement, every breath, hurt. He wanted to stop. All he wanted was for this to stop, to be over.

He took another step, boots crunching softly on the rubble strewn across the ground. The rain was barely noticeable now, though that might have been because Link was already freezing. He was losing feeling in his fingers, so he wrapped both hands around the Master Sword's handle, watching it quiver in his weak grip.

Ahead of him, Ganondorf was moving slightly, the tendons on his neck standing out sharply as he strained against Zelda's magic, her unbreakable will. One shoulder moved, then the other, and then he lifted his sword with a soft grunt of exertion, eyes still locked on Link's. Link could see the regret, the resolve, the anger, the ancient hatred that spanned the ages, the one that had caused the damned cycle they were all stuck in, all flitting through those yellow irises.

Likewise Link lifted the Master Sword, clutching it close to his chest as he forced himself to move, one step at a time. It felt like each one was more difficult than the last, but he couldn't stop. If he stopped, he didn't think he'd ever move again.

So he kept going, placing one foot in front of the other, knowing Zelda had his back. If Ganondorf got free she would fire her second arrow, giving Link all the opportunity he needed.

Of course Ganondorf broke free moments later, letting loose a sharp noise of frustration. 'This is ridiculous,' he growled, whether to Link or to himself Link wasn't sure. 'You're both on death's door, why do you try so hard? I thought you would understand again, Link, if you regained your memories.' Ganondorf's eyes took on the strangest pleading expression, something that Link found difficult to associate with his former friend, former enemy. 'You did once, don't you remember?'

Link remembered. He wished he didn't. But he was going to uphold his oath to Ganondorf, even if it killed him. Well, it was already killing him, but it was the thought that counted.

Ganondorf's eyes widened minutely when Link mentioned their oath, before a deep sadness fell across his face. 'Don't you think it's a little late, now? I've come so far, I won't let you stop me now. Hyrule has to change, Link. The royal family has grown cruel, and corrupt, and needs to be dealt with.' His eyes flickered onto Zelda. 'Needs to be got rid of.'

They were only a few steps apart now; if Ganondorf chose to he could probably stab Link in the blink of an eye. Again. But he didn't, he just stared, all his emotions plain to see now. Link felt another crack in his already breaking heart.

How much did he have to lose?

It wasn't fair.

Link closed the distance between them, neither of them going for the final blow. Link had to, he knew that, because he knew what the outcome would be if he didn't. Good intentions only went so far. Eventually they would fall by the wayside.

'_You're always so reckless, Link.' They were camping out in the vast fields, lying in the grass, staring up at the sky. The others were all sat around the campfire a little way away, laughing and talking. But Ganondorf seemed melancholy, voice soft as he spoke. _

'_What about it?' Link asked, glancing at his friend from the corner of his eye. _

'_Do you think it has something to do with your Triforce piece? That Courage… it pushes you to do things? Like doing the 'bravest' thing, no matter the cost?'_

_Link sat up on one elbow, frowning. He'd never thought about it. 'What are you getting at?'_

'_Sometimes…' Ganondorf paused, lifting his hand so that they could both see his Triforce mark. 'Sometimes I wonder if I'm really doing this for Hyrule, or just because I want power. Sometimes I think I'd do anything, to have power. To rule. I don't want to be evil, Link, or just be another turn in the cycle. But do you really think it would be safe, to put me in charge? I feel like I could so easily become a tyrant… this lust for power I feel every so often… it scares me.'_

'_These things aren't set in stone,' Link said firmly, ignoring the slight thrill of anxiety that tore through him at Ganondorf's words. 'You aren't evil, Gan. There's no way I'd have stuck around if you were, trust me.' _

_A small smile passed over Ganondorf's face. 'I'll take your word for it.'_

Link blinked, and Ganondorf was moving. His arm came up, sword glowing, stained with Link's own blood. There was the soft snap of a bowstring, followed by the swish of an arrow. Golden light jetted past Link's face, too fast for him to really process, and then Ganondorf was frozen, sword halting mere centimetres from Link's neck.

Those yellow eyes were wide, the regret etched clearly across Ganondorf's face, and Link knew his expression matched as he lifted the Master Sword, barely able to hold it he was shaking so badly.

'Don't…' Ganondorf managed, voice muffled as he had to work to even speak. 'Why can't you understand? Hyrule needs help- it needs to be saved- I thought you understood that once-!'

Link didn't reply as he mustered up whatever dregs of strength he had left, letting the tip of the Master Sword rest against Ganondorf's chest. If he spoke he wouldn't be able to go through with it. If he said anything he'd lose, and be the only one to die. And that wasn't the deal.

But still, as he looked into Ganondorf's eyes, saw the broken desperation and fear there, Link couldn't stay silent. He choked on a soft sob, lips trembling, eyes and nose burning, tightening his grip on his faithful blade.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, wishing with all his heart there was some other way. 'I'm so sorry.'

And then he drove the blade home.

_**Oh me oh my. Well then. What did you think? So, I feel like Link actually talking at the end has more impact, but considering this is the first time he's spoken outside of memories I wonder if it seems out of place? Let me know if it does, and I'll see you soon!**_


	31. Chapter 31 - The End

_**AN: So, here we are. Don't let the chapter title fool you, this is still just the penultimate chapter. But we're so close now, gosh. I'd like to thank silverheartlugia2000, Um I lost my name, RyoKushei, and one Guest for your reviews - thank you! Also, thank you to those who favourited/followed.**_

_**To the Guest who reviewed: first off, thank you (again) for your review! It's not the end just yet! I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and thank you for the feedback as well. You're right, he has technically spoken, though this was the first time he'd actually spoken with speech marks and everything. I was worried it would seem out of place, so I'm happy you thought it was a nice touch!  
**_

_**And now, the second-to-last chapter. Let's get this show on the road, shall we? Enjoy!**_

31- _The End_

Ganondorf didn't buckle like Link had. He couldn't, still immobilised by Zelda's arrow as he was. But his sword dropped to the ground with a loud clang, deep red slowly blossoming out across his dark leather from around the Master Sword.

Link staggered back with a gasp, fighting back a scream as he processed what he had just done. What had he- how could he have-

Why had it come to this?

After a moment or two Ganondorf began to move, chest heaving as he slowly, _slowly_, reached up to grasp the handle of the blade of evil's bane. He sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers met the handle but he persevered, and then with a shower of crimson he tugged the blade free, a harsh, high, agonised sound escaping from between his clenched teeth. The Master Sword joined his blade at his feet.

And _then _he buckled, or at least he started to. But somehow he stayed upright, swaying and gasping, watching the blood spread across his chest. Link was transfixed as well, silent tears slipping down his cheeks in earnest now.

For Midna. For Ganondorf. For himself.

He tried to catch Ganondorf when his legs finally gave out, but his weight tugged them both to the floor in a painful, bloodied heap. They ended up lying side by side, staring up at the grey, rainy sky. Even the heavens seemed to be crying, though Link knew they didn't care.

A soft, pained laugh drew his eyes away from the clouds, onto Ganondorf, whose faint smile trembled only slightly. 'I'm sorry, Link,' he murmured, gaze fixed on the sky. 'I shouldn't have given you your memories back. This would have been easier if I hadn't.'

His memories had been coming back anyway, and however painful they were Link was glad to them back at the end. Ganondorf didn't say anything when he said as much, so he shifted slightly, reaching out blindly, finding Ganondorf's hand and clasping it as tightly as he could. He may have killed Midna but they were friends, they were brothers. Link wouldn't let him die alone. Ganondorf's fingers twitched, but they had no strength now, staying limp in Link's grip.

'And so the wheel turns again,' Ganondorf murmured, voice growing fainter with every word. Link swallowed convulsively, more tears slipping down the sides of his face to pool by his ears. They were warm, the only warmth he could feel. Everything else was so cold.

With a sad chuckle that was more like a sigh Ganondorf closed his eyes, brow furrowing for a brief moment. 'It would seem we were wrong. Clearly destiny isn't meant to be changed.'

Maybe, maybe not. Maybe they just needed to keep trying. After all, Ganondorf hadn't been evil this time around.

'I think you'll find a lot of people who disagree,' was Ganondorf's reply when Link told him that, but it drew a shaky smile from him anyway.

Link shook his head slightly, protesting. Misguided, maybe, but not evil. He had known and fought evil Ganondorfs, countless times. He knew the difference.

'I wonder, if when we meet again… you'll still be able to say that about me.' Ganondorf tightened his grip on Link's hand ever so slightly, opening his eyes again to stare at the sky. 'How far will I fall… next time?' He drew in a deep, shuddering breath, turning to look at Link. 'At least I know that- that we- _will_ meet again.'

Link managed a small smile and a nod, though his lips trembled and he could barely move his head.

And then, just like that, he lost another friend.

He was alone.

A soft, keening sound left him as Ganondorf's gaze grew distant, hand going limp in Link's as his rattling, dying breaths petered out into silence. Squeezing his eyes shut Link turned his face to the sky, unable to stop his body from convulsing with suppressed sobs, wanting nothing more than to sleep, to die. To be done with this wretched world, this wretched cycle.

He lay in silence, in a dark world full of the sharp smell of blood, the cold of the rain and wind, waiting. Waiting for the end, for all his pain and fear to drift away. Maybe for once he wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath. Zelda could do that. She was strong, stronger than him. She would know what to do, how to move past all that had happened to her. Hyrule would flourish under her rule, as it always did. For once Link wouldn't be there to see it.

At least he knew it wasn't far off, the end. He could feel it tugging at his limbs, weighing them down, singing him softly to sleep. Soothing his hurts, his aching soul. His tears slowed, all the pain and the tension in his body ebbed. He wasn't afraid. Just tired. So very tired.

Oblivion took him quickly, and he welcomed it when it did.

* * *

'You're sure he's going to survive, right?'

'Yes, Midna. He will be sore, and weak, but alive. Physically, he should be fine.'

'Physically?'

'Wounds of the heart, the emotional toll of his journey… I cannot heal those.'

'…I see.'

The voices were soft at first, barely audible, but as Link noticed them they steadily grew louder, closer. This didn't make sense. He had died, surely, so why wasn't it over? He could still feel the stone beneath him, as well as something warmer and softer. He could smell blood, and rain, he could feel a soft breeze on his face.

Was it heaven? The afterlife? He'd heard Midna's name, which meant he _had_ to be dead. He wouldn't have thought he could feel so much pain though, being dead. Everything hurt.

'Link?' Something warm touched his face- a hand? –as a familiar voice called his name. A small smile tugged at his lips as he blinked his heavy eyelids open slowly to find Midna there above him. Or at least, someone he thought might be Midna, because she looked completely different, albeit with definite similarities. Her face was longer, narrower but somehow softer, framed by hair an achingly familiar shade of orange. Her smile, when she caught him looking, was graceful, gentle, and the furthest thing from the usual wide, sardonic one he was used to.

He rasped her name softly, confused, and watched the smile widen in response.

'Why are you always staring at me?' she asked, as she nodded just slightly. 'Am I so beautiful you can't look away?'

This couldn't be real. He had to be dreaming. This was Midna, it had to be, but how could she be there? She had died, hadn't she? And she hadn't looked anything like the beautiful woman now staring down at him.

'Your Light Spirits saved me,' Midna said after a moment, apparently catching on to his bewilderment. 'And with Ganondorf gone the curse on me was broken. How do you like my true form?' Her face, which had been excited, fell when she registered the crushing pain that descended on Link at her words.

That was right. He had killed Ganondorf. Murdered his friend in cold blood.

But hadn't Ganondorf killed him too? So where exactly was he? How was he here, talking to Midna?

'The Light Spirits saved you as well, Link,' a second voice said, a moment before Zelda appeared above him as well. 'For your services to Hyrule they healed you, granting you a second chance at life.'

Her words were so formal, and the clear meaning behind them sent a flicker of anger through Link. He turned his face away from her, muttering that he would have preferred to die, thank you very much. He didn't want their charity, and he definitely didn't want their _mercy_.

No, it wasn't mercy, was it? They should have let him die; he had fulfilled his role, his duty was done. Having to live on was his punishment for his actions as the Wolf.

'Link...' Midna's voice was soft, and as he continued to refuse to look at Zelda he suddenly realised his head was propped up on her lap. When he tried to sit up sharp pain ran through his stomach, forcing a hiss from him, and all at once two pairs of hands were reaching to steady him, two voices rising in harmony to tell him to be careful. He persevered, though, glancing between them as he finally got upright. Zelda sat back quickly when his gaze fell on her, folding her hands in her lap as she looked away, as though struggling to conceal her worry.

Knowing that she cared didn't make him feel any better, though it did remind him that she and the Light Spirits weren't one and the same. It still didn't help.

'For what it's worth, I'm glad you're all right,' Midna said quietly, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He tried to smile for her, but it fell apart before it could even reach his face. So instead he covered her hand with his own, glancing around at the wreckage they sat in.

The sky had cleared, leaving the carnage awash with pale, watery sunlight. And it really was carnage. The walls, the ceiling, they were all gone. Nothing remained but random sections of wall and great hunks of rubble scattered everywhere. Sunlight caught on something shiny, and Link suddenly realised there were soldiers picking their way through the mess, clearing what they could. Several of them were stood grouped around one of the goddesses' fallen heads, their own heads bent as if in mourning. Link wanted to scoff, but he couldn't find the energy, so he turned his gaze away.

Looking around he saw that the Resistance were there too, helping where they could; as he watched Ashei began piling chunks of stone and marble into Shad's arms, laughing when he teetered under their weight. He responded by dropping a piece on one of her feet, her yelp mingling with the general chatter that was slowly creeping throughout the room's remains.

When Link tried to locate the rest of the Resistance he was stopped short by a sudden patch of brightness against the grey of the rubble; a square of white not covered in dust like everything else was. Squinting Link tried to work out what it was, flinching back when he realised upon noting the scarlet stains, the dips and falls in fabric that created the vague shape of a human being.

Ganondorf.

Beneath the sudden nausea, the horror at what he had done, Link was vaguely surprised. He assumed Zelda had done it, summoning a sheet from somewhere the cover the body, but he wouldn't have expected it. He'd have thought she'd want to leave the body of her greatest enemy on display, as a warning, as a victory. Simply because she didn't care.

That wasn't really Zelda though, was it? She was benevolent, considerate, conscientious. Grisly displays were not her forte.

Resting his head in his hands Link took a few deep breaths, feeling Midna squeeze his shoulder lightly. He was so tired. Everything hurt.

Those damn Light Spirits.

'Let's get you up on your feet,' Midna said after a moment, rising herself before turning to offer him a hand. He took it, slowly, gingerly, wincing at the dull ache in what felt like his entire body. Standing took a gargantuan effort and he nearly collapsed as soon as he got upright, but Midna steadied him. He thought he might have felt one of Zelda's hands steadying him too, but when he looked she'd folded them behind her back, expression detached, impassive. She was watching her soldiers work, and Link wondered if Reid was amongst them.

'Are you all right?' Midna asked, drawing his attention back onto her, and he was startled to find she was taller than him. By quite a way. Now that he could focus better he took a moment to take her in, not quite sure what to think of her new, old form.

She was tall and curvy, her limbs now long, graceful. Her hair was longer, framing her face, and the only clothes she wore were a long skirt and a cloak decorated with the unfamiliar symbols of her people. Everything about her was different, save for the strange colouration of her skin, which remained the same as it had always been, as well as her voice. Next to Zelda she seemed as otherworldly as she truly was, tall and confident and _alive_. Words couldn't express how glad Link was that she was alive, that she had been saved.

'Link, you should rest,' Zelda said suddenly, her eyes full of a deep sadness that Link got the impression was aimed at him. 'Perhaps I can find someone to escort you to a place that is less…' she paused, at a loss for words, which gave Midna the chance to hold up a hand, clearly silencing whatever Zelda could say next.

'I can handle this, Princess,' she said, turning to Link. 'I can warp you to Kakariko, if you'd like. You have friends there, and that Shaman… I doubt you want to stay here.' Link's eyes drifted past her to the bloody sheet, before he shook his head. He was fine, and really he had no desire to let her out of his sight right then. There was no way he was losing her again. And, to be honest, it felt wrong to leave Ganondorf surrounded by people who had no doubt detested him. Link had sworn not to leave him alone, after all.

'Link…' Midna expression was understanding, but still brooked no argument. 'Don't be stupid. You need rest, time to heal.'

She was right, but he remained reluctant. He'd been through enough today, and he didn't trust the goddesses not to throw him for another loop as soon as he left the castle. It was over, or at least he _felt_ like it should be over, but he wasn't sure. How could he be, after all this time?

'Get some rest, Link, I'll see you soon,' Midna said with a sweet smile. 'I have to stay here, help clean up this mess. I seem to have destroyed the throne room, somewhat.'

'I will summon you if you are needed,' Zelda added, gathering up her dusty skirts slowly. 'But for now, you have earned a respite. There is nothing more that you can do here.' She dropped into a brief curtsy before excusing herself, headed for her nearest soldiers. Link watched her go, wondering what it was like, to always have to be detached, to always have to be so impassive.

'You heard the princess,' Midna said after a moment as she lifted a hand, 'I'll drop in if we need you, so rest for now. Okay?' For a moment she hesitated, before briefly wrapping Link up in a one-armed hug. 'Thank you for all your hard work, and… I'm sorry.'

And then she was pulling away, waving her hand. For a split-second Link saw her expression drop into something impossibly sad, but then darkness consumed him and he saw no more.

Not for a moment, anyway, but then he blinked and was knee-deep in Eldin's spring, in a Kakariko awash with late afternoon sunlight. He stood for a long moment, vaguely annoyed, desperate to return, until he sighed and relented to both princesses' wills.

A cry went up quickly, alerting the village to his presence; as he waded his way out of the spring he saw a figure appear in front of the inn, walking quickly towards him. As he watched they blurred in and out of focus, just as his legs suddenly lost all their strength. He wobbled, hearing someone call his name, putting out his arms in an attempt to steady himself. If anything the movement just threw him more off balance; he pitched forward and would have fallen if someone hadn't grabbed his arms, holding him upright.

Blinking the haze from his eyes Link found Ilia stood before him, eyes wide, face concerned.

'Link, what happened? Why are you here? Is- is that _blood_?' Her eyes dropped onto his tunic, which he assumed was still stained with all the blood he had lost, her face draining of all its colour. He told her he was fine, that he'd been healed, but none of the worry left her face. Instead she quickly tugged one of his arms over her shoulders, hooking one of her own around his waist, leading him gently towards the inn. He went, having no will to fight and no strength to stand on his own.

Renado appeared beside them as they reached the building, asking no questions as he guided them up the stairs, to the beds Link had repeatedly brought other people to recover in. All he really wanted to do was lie down, sleep forever, but he forced himself to stay upright when Ilia set him down on the edge of the bed, stripping him of his bloodied clothes, her anxious silence full of all the questions she wasn't, and wouldn't, ask. Or at least, Link hoped she wouldn't ask. He had no words to explain to her with, though.

Eventually he was left alone, clean and warm where he curled up under the covers. He lay very still, very quiet, for what felt like hours, listening to his heart, focusing on his aching body. When Ilia had taken his tunic he'd discovered his stomach was covered in bruises, the stab wound now little more than a raised white line beneath the blood. Like an old scar, despite the wounds being so fresh.

Shifting slightly he moved a hand to trace the mark, taking a few deep, shuddering breaths. It was in his nature to repress all his emotions- he wouldn't exactly get very far with the whole Hero thing if he went about it emotionally –but he cried then, softly, letting his pillow soak up his tears. He was so tired, everything hurt. His stomach was sore, sure, but his heart felt like it had been torn to pieces.

He sent a prayer he knew was useless to the goddesses as he lay there, exhausted, praying that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't wake up next time.

But he did. And he ended up spending three more days in Kakariko. The first two were spent listlessly in his borrowed bed, ignoring everyone who came to see him, knowing his punishment would be a long, long life no matter what he did or how he felt. So he lay there, trying to piece himself back together, knowing he needed to get up, move on, but unable to find the strength to.

How was he supposed to face the rest of his life, knowing what he had done? Knowing that he no longer had a purpose in life?

Did he really have the courage to face it?

On the third day Ilia finally managed to coax him from his room, sitting quietly beside him on the fence outside the inn. She appeared to be making something, whittling a piece of wood carefully with short, precise movements. The soft, constant scrape was comforting, as were the distant sounds of the children playing. Link could just make them out as they splashed around in the spring, laughing and shrieking.

It made him smile, however faintly, to know that he'd been able to preserve that innocence, that happiness.

Even if he did wonder if Ganondorf would have really become a tyrant. Coups weren't exactly the most uncommon thing in the world, and if he'd succeeded deposing Zelda, would Hyrule really have suffered? Link had never, after all, actually witnessed Ganondorf's rule. Not really, aside from the era with the Ocarina, but everything had been confused then, and he wasn't sure Ganondorf had ever actually done any ruling during that time.

Of course, no one would ever know now, and dwelling just hurt. To think about how he might have made such a terrible mistake… he couldn't do it.

Swinging his feet lightly Link turned his thoughts to other things, watching Ilia's hands work as he tried to figure out what she was making.

He was quickly distracted, though, by a sudden cry of, '_Mr Link!',_ accompanied by the steady thump of running feet.

Looking up he found the postman jogging towards him, red hat askew, a letter flapping in one of his hands. Why he always yelled when he was running Link didn't know. He stopped before them, leaning on his knees to catch his breath before offering the letter to Link, who took it slowly, apprehensive. He recognised the handwriting on the front, which oddly never changed over the eras, as well as the seal on the back.

'A letter- from her highness- Princess Zelda-' the postman gasped, wiping his brow with the back of a hand. Link thanked the man quietly, turning the letter over in his hands a few times, the parchment smooth, expensive, against his skin. Why was Zelda sending him letters? Why hadn't Midna just warped over, as she'd said she would?

Fear suddenly gripping his heart Link tore the letter open, nearly slicing his fingers open on its edges in his haste. Unfurling it quickly he skimmed the contents, only breathing again when he realised it was just a summons. Apparently Zelda required him at the castle as soon as possible to attend to some business, though she was annoyingly vague on what exactly she wanted him for. At the very least, though, she informed him that Midna was fine, helping with reparations of the castle.

'Is everything all right?' Ilia asked, eyes flickering between Link and the letter. He nodded, folding it up slowly, knowing she wanted to know why he was getting letters from the Princess but not sure what to tell her. So he just shrugged slightly, saying he probably shouldn't keep the Princess of Hyrule waiting.

No one tried to stop him, though Renado and the children all wanted to know where he was going. Ilia managed to herd to kids away before they could start pestering Link with questions, which he was grateful for as he called Epona, setting out as quickly as possible.

He was glad of the distraction, though apprehensive of its cause.

Still, he made haste to the castle, where he was greeted by Reid, receiving a warmer greeting than he had been expecting. To be honest, he'd half been preparing to cross the rooftops again, so the soldier was a welcome sight. She offered him a warm smile before telling him she was there to escort him to Zelda, who awaited him. He followed her quietly, glancing around every so often.

At one point they passed a courtyard through which a line of shackled people were being led, the sight of which prompted him to pause. There were guards everywhere, the air full of the clank of their armour. It made him, quite honestly, nervous. If anybody there knew the things he had done… he'd be in iron in seconds.

'We're trying to round up what we can of the rebellion,' Reid explained when she noticed he'd stopped, crossing back to his side. 'A lot of them have fled, but we're getting there.'

Ignoring the twist of anxiety in his stomach at her words, the heavy knowledge that he should have been there amongst the chained, Link turned away, letting Reid lead him on. She did so, and he followed her through a veritable labyrinth of corridors until they finally stopped in front of a plain, nondescript door. Link supposed that, with the throne room obliterated as it had been, Zelda would have to make do with other rooms to meet with her subjects.

'In here,' Reid said, gesturing to the door. He did as asked, stepping closer and knocking, letting Reid usher him through once there came a muffled 'enter' from the room beyond.

Inside Link found what appeared to be a study of sorts, lined with shelves and bookcases, at its centre a large desk. The princess was sat behind it while Midna leaned over her shoulder, both of them perusing a pile of documents. Both of them glanced up when Link entered though, smiles appearing on both of their faces. Zelda's was small, reserved, while Midna's was much wider, much more open. Despite having been expecting it Link was still surprised by her new form, staring openly for a moment.

'Link, welcome.' Zelda rose, smoothing her skirts before passing round to the front of the desk. Link bowed, though she quickly waved him upright again as Midna moved to stand beside her. 'How have you been?'

Link wanted to be sarcastic, maybe even rude, but as it was nothing came to mind. Instead he just said he had been fine, though it was clear neither princess believed him. Midna's face was concerned, but she didn't say anything. Neither did Zelda, but that was hardly surprising.

'Thank you for coming on such short notice,' she said instead, folding her hands behind her back. 'I asked you to come for three reasons, none of them pleasant, and I believe it would be best to get through them as swiftly and painlessly as possible.'

Link was confused, still not knowing what these three reasons were, and when he looked to Midna for explanations she offered him a grim smile. But she didn't say anything to him, instead turning to Zelda to say, 'we'd best get on with it, then.'


	32. Chapter 32 - And the Aftermath

_**AN: So here we are. At long last, the final chapter. I can't quite believe we're finally here. Whew, it's been quite the undertaking. I was supposed to upload this yesterday but... as you might have noticed, that didn't happen. But, anyway, first off I'd like to thank silverheartlugia2000 and Um I lost my name for their reviews, as well as those who followed/favourited this story. And then I'd like to give the biggest thanks to everyone who's reviewed over the months, especially those of you who've reviewed most or even all of the chapters, your support means so much. It's honestly the only reason I've reached this point. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart.  
Just a quick reminder, there's a poll on my profile for the next story(ies) I write, so if you'd like to weigh in on that, please do!  
**__**And now, the final chapter. Enjoy.**_

32- _And the Aftermath_

Zelda hadn't been lying when she'd said her reasons for summoning Link weren't pleasant. She was still keeping him in the dark about two of them, but the first, as she folded herself back into the seat behind the desk, was one he had been expecting, if dreading somewhat.

'I believe we should first discuss the issue of your past,' she said, fixing him with stern eyes. 'The Wolf was, and is, a wanted criminal, for crimes against Hyrule. Treason is most often punished by death, but-' she held up a gloved hand when Midna opened her mouth, anger in her orange eyes. '-Given your services to Hyrule over the past weeks, and ultimately bringing the entire coup to a halt, a more lenient sentence may be arranged.'

'Wait, you're still going to punish him?' Midna seemed outraged on his behalf, though Link himself wasn't sure what to feel. It would appear he was going to avoid the death penalty, but to be quite honest he had no real desire to perform any more services for Hyrule. Depending on what Zelda decided he might end up the country's slave for the rest of his life, which honestly seemed almost worse than death. He was used to being free after defeating Ganondorf, whatever _free_ really meant, and the thought of having to do more for Hyrule after everything made him feel sick.

But it didn't matter how he felt. When did it ever? Whatever Zelda decided, it was his own fault. He had made his decisions, and he would accept their consequences. He'd known the risks.

'It is law, Midna,' Zelda said, despite sounding somewhat reluctant. Before Midna could reply Link cut in, telling them both that it was fine. That was a lie, but he'd always known that there would be some kind of punishment should the whole rebellion fail, so now it was up to Zelda to decide his fate.

Zelda regarded him in silence for a long moment, measuring. 'You saw the lines of criminals being escorted to the dungeons on your way here, I presume?' she asked as she sat back, eyes never leaving Link. He nodded. 'They are only a fraction of Ganondorf's followers. Many have fled, or are trying to hide. For your crimes against Hyrule, I task you, Link, with finding and capturing as many of your former allies as you are able. You will carry out this task for the next five years, and if by then my people and I are satisfied with your work your sentence will end, and you will free to do as you please.'

Five years. Five years? Link mulled that over quietly, striving to keep his face as neutral as Zelda's. It was a cruel punishment, one that forced him to betray people he had worked with, befriended even, for the best part of seven years. It wasn't enough that he had killed their leader, but now he had to hunt them down too?

He supposed he couldn't complain, though. It was his own fault, in the end, and it wasn't like he really had any choice in the matter. Zelda had decided, and he would obey.

Well, he _could_, but he could also run. If he wanted to. It wasn't really in his nature to do so, but it would undoubtedly be easy to slip away while out traversing the lands near and far for Hyrule's escaped traitors. If he really wanted to. Who would stop him? Who would be _able_ to stop him?

No one, except himself. Or maybe Zelda. Possibly Midna, too.

Link thought for a moment longer before meeting Zelda's gaze, where he got the distinct impression she could see or somehow knew every thought running through his head right then. Was he really so transparent? No, that was just Zelda.

So he nodded slightly, accepting his fate- something that _was_ in his nature, at this point –placing it in Zelda's hands entirely. She nodded back, folding her hands atop her ornate desk slowly, all at once seeming almost hesitant. As Link watched something like pain flashed across her face, almost imperceptible, before she visibly steeled herself.

'Now, onto the second matter I called you here for.' She paused, sharing a brief look with Midna who shrugged a shoulder slightly. Link glanced between them, confused, apprehensive. 'This will, I think, be particularly unpleasant for you Link, but it is something Midna and I both believe to be necessary.'

Not sure what to make of that Link turned to Midna for answers, watching in confusion as she reached out to put what seemed to be a comforting hand on his arm, her brow furrowing momentarily. 'We're going to have a burial for Ganondorf, Link,' she explained, simple, to the point. It took Link a moment to process what she'd said.

And then he just stared, first and foremost utterly bewildered.

_What_?

'Given what you have told me of our history with him,' Zelda continued when Link didn't respond, 'I felt it may be a better method than sealing him away somewhere, as you told me our previous incarnations were rather wont to do.'

'The Twili give all their dead proper burials, friends and enemies alike, to prevent wrathful spirits from being created, and to ward off grudges or curses,' Midna chipped in, when Link still didn't say anything. 'Even Zant will get one, assuming he hasn't already.'

Glancing between them again Link just stared, not sure what to say. He would never have expected these two women, the princesses of the two kingdoms Ganondorf had plagued and ultimately tried to destroy, to ever, _ever,_ even think to give their enemy a proper send off. Why would they? Why _should_ they? Link couldn't quite believe it. Especially not when their people probably desired Ganondorf's head on a stick, as proof of his being vanquished.

It was, in truth, more than Link would have ever dared hope for. He had been trying to resign himself, over the last three days, to facing his closest friend receiving nothing but hatred and slander now that he was gone. Well, that might still be the case, but at least the two people whose opinions mattered most would show respect for the dead.

'It will be a quiet affair,' Zelda said after a moment. 'And the citizens of Hyrule will not be pleased, but Midna and I believe it to be the right thing to do.'

'For him _and_ you,' Midna added. 'You were friends, after all. You should be able to say goodbye properly.'

Softly, Link corrected her that they had been brothers, and though he was tempted to add that they had made an oath to die together he knew it wouldn't accomplish anything. It would just hurt them all, he was sure.

So he stood looking at his feet for a moment, trying to quell the pain in his chest, swallow past the sudden lump in his throat. This was _not_ what he had expected to be doing when he had set out for the castle that morning.

To be honest, he didn't want to be doing it, either. He didn't want to say goodbye, he didn't want to move on. He'd have been quite happy to just remain inside his cocoon at Kakariko, surrounded by the friendly faces of those who knew nothing of his struggles, of his past, of his pain.

But, like Zelda had said, it was necessary. In all honesty Link had been expecting her to just let Ganondorf rot, and this was undoubtedly a better outcome.

No easier, though.

So he nodded quietly again, dread twisting in his stomach as Zelda rose, heading for the door. She beckoned them briefly before stepping out, and with no other option Link followed when Midna did, finding himself being led through the castle once again.

They walked in silence, earning glances from most of the people they passed along the way, but Link ignored them all. He tried to keep his gaze fixed mostly on the floor, on the end of Zelda's dress where she walked ahead of him, while Midna walked at his side, her bare feet making barely any noise on the stone flags. She was, Link noticed, the one drawing the most looks, which wasn't much of a surprise. With her strange appearance and general lack of clothing it was to be expected, really.

It was so weird that she was taller than him now. Link was vaguely surprised whenever he looked at her. Which was often, because it was just so _strange_. She was familiar, but at the same time she was so very unfamiliar. He didn't think he would ever get used to it.

'Is there something on my face?' she asked after a few corridors of hesitant glances, humour in her eyes. Link shook his head, a little embarrassed to have been caught staring, but Midna just laughed softly.

'It's weird for me too,' she said as they rounded a corner, trailing along behind Zelda. 'It's great to be back to normal again, but I got so used to my cursed form that sometimes my own reflection startles me.' Lifting her hands she brushed her fingers against her cheeks lightly, expression thoughtful. 'It'll take some getting used to, that's for sure.'

Link agreed quietly, seeing as he did something close off in her expression, just slightly, before she laughed and shook her head, nudging him lightly. He smiled, glad to see her so carefree, but couldn't quite shake the feeling of dread, or maybe foreboding, that crept through him as he did.

What was Zelda's third order of business? Given what the first two had been, Link had to wonder if it was somehow going to be worse than them.

He was distracted by the thought, however, as Zelda veered left, all at once leading them out into a courtyard. No, not a courtyard, the cemetery. Link recognised it immediately, having had to run around it for a good half an hour not too long ago. This time, though, he didn't plough straight on through. Instead he stopped, suddenly feeling sick as he looked out over the headstones both old and new, the silence of the place all at once overwhelming.

Both princesses slowed as well, waiting for him to collect himself. He could feel their eyes on him and wondered how they could be so calm, so composed.

Of course, it probably had something to do with this just being a formality for both of them. They were burying a traitor, an enemy. Link was burying his brother.

It still felt strange to describe Ganondorf as such. Memories of lifetimes hating him warred with Link's own lifetime's memories, and though he tried to distance himself from the former they still lingered, serving to do nothing but make him feel very confused. Confused and conflicted.

Taking a deep breath Link forced himself forward, gesturing for Zelda to lead the way. She did so, escorting them to the far back corner of the cemetery, beneath the dark branches of an old, dying tree. The air was full of the smell of damp earth as she halted beside a deep hole in the ground, standing beside it with her hands folded. A grave. _The_ grave.

Again Link stopped, a good few metres from said grave, still trying to process what was happening. He couldn't believe they were burying Ganondorf. It seemed so final. More so than casting him into another realm, though Link supposed that, in the end, this was the first time Ganondorf had actually died. Link had only ever, as far as he could recall, mortally wounded the man. He had always been sealed away before he could die for good.

And it was so unreal, to think that Link and Zelda were the ones burying him. Link would never have expected it. Never even thought it possible.

But here they were.

'He has already been interred,' Zelda said softly as Link continued to hover, unable to bring himself to move closer. 'Though you may open the casket if you so desire. I cast a small preservation spell, in the event that you should wish to.'

Link was very, very tempted to just bolt. To leave and never look back. Screw his punishment, screw redemption. In that moment he wanted to be as far away as possible, never to return.

Of course, he didn't. Instead he stepped up to the edge of the hole, steeling himself before peering down into its shadowy depths. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, other than the plain coffin he found himself looking at. An empty hole, maybe? Or maybe a rotting corpse? Somehow he still found himself trying to ignore the sudden mix of surprise and relief swirling inside him.

Maybe if he didn't open it, he could pretend it wasn't Ganondorf. He could pretend everything had been a bad dream. That it had all just been one long, unending nightmare. One that spanned lifetimes.

But it wasn't, and he couldn't, so he glanced at Zelda, who seemed to understand what he was asking. With a wave of her hand the coffin slid opened quietly, revealing the body within, and then Link was staring at the remains of the one he had hated, loved, killed.

Link let out a long breath without really meaning to, feeling a little like someone had just punched him in the stomach. All at once it was hard to breathe, his throat tight as he tried to swallow. His mouth had gone dry. When he glanced down at them his hands were quivering ever so slightly. This had been a mistake. He should have just asked Zelda to tip over the pile of dirt stood nearby and fill the grave.

Someone, probably Zelda, had tidied Ganondorf up. All the blood, dust, and sweat from the battle was gone, completely. The hole Link's sword should have left had been patched up, or maybe fixed with magic, leaving the dark fabric of the shirt unblemished. Ganondorf's hands were folded over the handle of his sword, which still glowed softly with its ethereal light, and his face was calm, eyes shut. Link could see the faint amber glow of Zelda's preservation spell hanging over the dark skin, rippling gently. Of course she would know how to cast spells like that. How many times had she been sealed up in magical crystals?

For a long moment Link just stared, taking deep breaths through his nose, willing himself to stay calm. It would have been so easy to break down, to let out the grief he was trying so hard to quell, but he didn't want to cry in front of the princesses. Or, to be more precise, in front of Zelda. He could feel her eyes on him, and he had no desire to bare his soul to her.

'Link, do you have anything to… I don't know, say? Anything you want to do?' Midna's voice drew his eyes from the grave, to find her watching him with sympathy scrawled across her face. It was strange to see how much she had changed since the curse had been broken, since her burdens had been lifted. Not just in appearance. She was softer, somehow.

When he actually processed her question he shook his head, not sure he'd actually be able to speak past the tightness in his throat even if he wanted to.

'All right, I'll say a few words.' She offered him an understanding smile, before fixing her gaze on Ganondorf. She was silent for a moment before she took a deep breath. 'Today, we gather to say farewell to Ganondorf. A friend, a brother, an enemy. His deeds in life may not have been good, and have caused unspeakable pain to many, but he also knew love, and brotherhood. Despite his crimes he should, as all living creatures should, be respected in death.'

Midna paused, glancing at Link who offered her a weak smile, all at once wondering what she thought of him, grieving the one who had caused her so much pain. Who had given Zant the power he'd needed to dethrone her and corrupt her people.

But then she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently, and some of his sudden worries abated. Just a little.

'I ask that the goddesses of this land,' Midna continued, eyes moving back to the grave, 'Din, Nayru, and Farore, grant him some small measure of peace, so that his spirit may rest until it is called upon again. Farewell, Ganondorf, I pray your next life will go differently, and that you may be freed from your evil fate.'

Link looked away then, shading his eyes with his free hand as a few tears slipped free, biting his lower lip forcefully to stop its trembling. How dearly he wished they could all be freed from this damned cycle. He dearly he wished that one day they might actually find peace, and not have to worry about destiny, or fate. When he glanced at Zelda he thought he saw something similar in her expression; a kind of resigned bleakness, a flicker of dying hope.

'Anything to say, you two?' Midna asked, glancing between them, but they both shook their heads.

He didn't have anything to say but, on impulse, Link tugged the hat from his head, scrunching the green fabric between his fingers briefly before letting it fall onto Ganondorf's clasped hands. It was both a statement of farewell and an act of rebellion, in a way. Just imagine, the terrible King of Evil, being buried with something so integral to the Hero's identity. Maybe it would stay there, beneath the earth, and he wouldn't have to wear it next time.

'All right.' Midna's voice was soft as, with a flick of her wrist, she slid the coffin shut once more before toppling the nearby pile of earth. It slid onto the coffin lid with dull, muffled thumps which rang with a kind of finality that Link almost couldn't bear. There was a long silence as they all stared at the uneven earth, each lost in their own thoughts.

'We will leave you now, Link. Take your time.' Zelda finally stepped away from the grave, tone as impersonal as it always was. 'When you are ready, please return to my study so that we may attend to the final piece of business I called you here for.'

When she started walking away Midna hesitated for a moment, squeezing Link's hand one last time before chasing after Zelda. Link listened to their footsteps recede, and once he could no longer hear them he folded himself onto the ground, crossing his legs as he stared at the overturned dirt, now the only sign that anything was amiss.

He sat for a long time, or what felt like a long time, just staring, occasionally brushing stray tears from his eyelashes, thinking things through. The wind picked up a little, cold as it brushed against his hair in a way that felt almost unfamiliar. He'd been wearing that stupid hat for so long.

Eventually, though, he had to get up. He legs started to cramp, and he had run out of things to say to the dark earth, run out of things to think. He was tired, he felt almost numb. It was time to say goodbye, no matter how much he didn't want to. That was just the way things worked. He should have been used to people leaving, in one form or another. The world turned on, and he just had to move with it. He couldn't spend forever dwelling, stranded in the past.

At least this time he had a purpose, one way or another. He wouldn't be left to just exist, listless, haunted by things no one even knew had happened.

So he stood, brushed himself down, and turned away. Because what else was he supposed to do?

It took him a little while to find Zelda and Midna again, given that he didn't have Reid to guide him this time, but after ten minutes and three conflicting sets of directions he found himself outside a familiar plain door, which he knocked on lightly.

'Enter,' the muffled voice replied, and he did. Midna and Zelda were in the same places before; Zelda sat at the desk, Midna leaning beside her. They both watched as Link stepped through the door, their expressions freezing him where he stood. Midna looked almost forlorn, definite pain in her eyes, while even Zelda seemed troubled, her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

Why were they looking at him like that?

'Are you all right, Link?' Midna asked after a moment, not moving from her position behind the desk. He nodded slowly, worried.

Seriously, why were they looking at him like that?

'Okay.' Sighing softly Midna glanced at Zelda, who rose slowly to her feet. 'Now, onto our third and final order of business. I… have to go back to the desert, back to my realm, to make sure nothing like this can ever happen again. But I'd like you two to accompany me… will you?' Midna looked at Link imploringly, and he managed to nod even as his stomach twisted, dread seeping into his veins.

Of course this would happen. It was always going to happen. She was a princess, a queen to be, she couldn't exactly stay in Hyrule. Link had known that, of course he had, but still it seemed uncomfortably abrupt. Too sudden. Too soon.

But at least she wouldn't be lost to him for good. It wasn't like she was leaving outright. Hyrule and the Twili would need to stay in touch, to make sure things didn't repeat, surely? It was goodbye, but not forever. Link felt like he could handle that. Or, he hoped he could.

In response to his nod a familiar grin broke out across Midna's face, though it didn't seem quite as bright as he was used to. Maybe it was just her new face. Whatever it was, Link wasn't sure what was causing it, even as she held out her hands to both him and Zelda. Stepping closer they both accepted the offer, and a moment of darkness later they were submerged in the oppressive heat of the desert, squinting against the brightness of the sand and stone around them.

Beside Link Zelda took a few deep breaths, looking suddenly a little pale. Apparently she wasn't used to Midna's preferred form of transportation, if the way she wobbled was any indication.

'Are you all right, Zelda?' Midna asked, still gripping both of their hands maybe a little too tightly. It kind of hurt. Zelda nodded, swallowing before she straightened, letting out a breath as she regained her composure.

Looking away from the pair Link let his gaze fall on the mirror, on the gently humming portal behind it. The afternoon light was tinged orange, making everything glow with a warm kind of glow, the sun beginning to droop slightly. The air was as stifling as ever, and Link breathed it in slowly, suddenly almost missing his hat as the sun beat down on his exposed head. He didn't regret burying it, though. It was better than sweating and itching, after all.

'Here we are, then.' Relinquishing her grip Midna moved away, climbing the first few steps leading up to the mirror. Exchanging a glance with Zelda Link followed, coming to a halt next to the mirror as Midna summoned the strange, translucent steps to the portal. There she spun to face them, sudden melancholy on her face.

'Well, I guess this is farewell,' she said after a moment, glancing away at the portal. 'Light and shadow… really can't mix. We've all seen as much.'

'They are two sides of the same coin, Midna,' Zelda said softly, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Unnaturally tightly, Link thought. 'One cannot exist without the other.'

'But they aren't supposed to interact,' Midna replied, looking between Link and Zelda slowly. 'When they do, people get hurt. Shadow covets the light, light covets the shadows. When one gets their hands on the other bad things ensue.'

All at once her words sounded horribly final to Link, who at this point was more experienced in painful goodbyes that he'd like to be, and he shook his head adamantly, sudden fear making it hard to breathe. Still, he managed to protest, pointing out that nothing bad had happened from Midna coming to Hyrule. There was no denying that his and Ganondorf's going to the Twilight Realm had had horrible results, though.

But even so, bad people did bad things, but that was no reason to assume said bad things would _always_ happen.

'I know, Link,' Midna said with a smile, stepping forward to clasp his face in her hands, kissing his forehead softly. The gesture surprised him, and he blinked at her in silence when she pulled away again. 'I've seen the kindness of you Hylians, and experienced it first-hand. I just think it's better to keep our two realms separate.'

What was she saying? It sounded like she didn't plan on coming back. How much more separate could they get?

Link reached out to her, trying to say something, but the words fell short as she danced away, up the glowing steps to stand before the portal.

'Thank you, both of you,' she said, and the smile she smiled wobbled just slightly. 'Link, Zelda…' she trailed off, looking away as a single tear slipped down her cheek, catching the light and sparkling too brightly. 'I- I'll see you later.'

Her farewell was almost drowned out by a sudden, splintering _crack_, which rang out into the quiet of the desert, startling Link. His eyes jumped from Midna onto the mirror, where he saw with a sickening jolt that a spider web of thin cracks were now spreading out across its surface. Something like that couldn't be fixed.

No, no she couldn't do this. Not now, not after everything.

She couldn't. She just _couldn't_.

He turned back to Midna, yells and curses and pleads all dancing on the tip of his tongue, never to be said. It was too late. The mirror was breaking, shattering, and if she didn't go now she'd be trapped in Hyrule for the rest of her life. And that couldn't happen.

Pressing his lips together tightly Link forced himself to stay where he was, the world around him blurring and swaying as tears began to burn in his eyes, his nose. A glance at Zelda told him she had known this was going to happen, though she looked no happier about it.

There was nothing they could do. It was too late.

'Goodbye,' Midna said, sounding as choked up as Link felt as her form began to shimmer, her realm calling her home. Link managed a weak, trembling smile, even as his heart felt like it was being pulled out, holding her gaze until she was gone. Until she turned to shimmering dust, vanishing into the portal just seconds before the mirror gave out, bursting into hundreds of tiny shards with a last, explosive ripple of power.

The silence that followed was filled with only the quiet sounds of shards of stone hitting the sand, and Link joined them on the ground not too long after, his legs giving up on him.

Why did everyone always leave? Why did he always let them? Why was he always left alone in the end? Was it his fault? Did he drive them away, somehow?

Why did he always end up on his own?

Putting his head in his hands Link sat, wishing the world could just disappear. Why, why, why?

It wasn't fair. It just… wasn't fair.

A soft sniff to his left prompted him to lift his head a little, where he found Zelda turned away just slightly, brushing gloved fingers against her eyes. Her shoulders shook once before she tipped her head back, breathing deeply. Link watched her until she turned to him, at which point he looked away, hearing rather than seeing her fold herself onto the stone beside him.

She might not remember things like he did, but they were the same, in the end. The survivors, the ones left behind. The ones who had to continue with their lives as if everything was all right, as if they weren't trapped in a never-ending cycle of grief and pain, bound by an endless, loathsome fate.

They sat for a long time, or at least what felt like a long time, before Link slowly climbed to his feet. Holding out a hand he helped Zelda upright, and for a moment they just stared at each other, hands still entwined.

Maybe he wasn't entirely alone. Zelda shared his burdens, in one way or another, and he had friends in the Resistance. How long that would last if they found out about his past he wasn't sure, but for now at least he supposed he had their support. He had friends, too, in Kakariko, in Ordon, in every far corner of Hyrule. They'd never understand, not entirely, not like Ganondorf, or Zelda, or Midna, but did they need to? As long as they were there, did it matter?

It wouldn't be easy, moving on from this. It never was, but maybe it wasn't all bad. He had friends, he had a job to do, he had his whole life ahead of him now. No more hero business, no more being the Goddesses' puppet. At least for a few years.

As he let Zelda's hand drop Link felt the faintest stirrings of resolve in his chest, beneath the pain and the grief and the guilt. He could do this. He could survive this. He could step forward, out of the darkness, into the light, and build a better life for himself.

He just needed to have the courage to do so.

_**So here we are at the end. I'm not sure quite how happy I am with it, so let me know what you thought! I'd like to say, again, thank you so much to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited, or followed this story, it means the world. And now I'm out of things to say, so... Bookworm out, and maybe I'll see you during my next project.**_


End file.
